Cher Journal
by Wilkye
Summary: "Cher journal,Première journée loin de Resembool. Cela me semble si bizarre de me retrouver toute seule si rapidement et ici." Parce que Winry se retrouve dans une nouvelle ville loin de ses amis et sa famille. bienvenue à Xerxès la nouvelle ... Ed/Win.
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour (ou bonsoir peu importe) à tous. me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ...

alors les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi, ils sont toujours à Hiromu Arakawa, seule l'histoire m'appartient et il en sera de même pour les chapitres suivants.

sur ce ... bonne lecture à tous! Bye

Chapitre 1 :

_« 9 septembre :_

_ Cher journal,_

_ Première journée loin de Resembool. Cela me semble si bizarre de me retrouver toute seule si rapidement et ici. Dans cette grande ville qu'est Xerxes où je ne connais personne. Peut être cela explique-t-il le fait que je tienne ce journal. Quelle chose absurde, quand j'y pense. Oui je suis stupide pour une étudiante en sociologie. Pourquoi ai-je tant besoin de me confier à quelqu'un ? _

_Peut être parce que ma famille me manque. Je n'ai jamais été séparée d'elle auparavant. Mes amis me manquent aussi, bien que je n'en avais pas beaucoup. J'ai enfin fini d'aménager mon petit studio. Rien d'exubérant, le strict minimum. Bien je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir à la découverte de l'université. La rentrée est demain. »_

Que vous dire ? Que je suis étudiante ? C'est parfait, et ce n'est que la vérité. Laissez-moi me présenter. Winry Rockbell, 20 ans depuis quelques semaines à peine, une vie normale et basique pour une personne normale … et basique. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus transparent dans ce monde, je n'ai jamais fait d'histoire, n'en ai jamais cherché non plus. Je me suis contentée d'apprendre, de faire ce qu'on attendait de moi. Résultat ? Un bac en poche mention très bien. Ne l'avais-je pas dis ? Je ne crois pas … oui je suis, ce que les gens qualifieraient volontiers de bucheuse. Ma vie n'a jusqu'alors tourné qu'autour des livres et de mes amis.

Mes résultats m'ont permis de venir ici, bien que j'ai passé ma licence à l'université près de chez moi et me voilà dans cette université plus que réputée. Une bourse, oui j'ai obtenue une bourse d'étude pour venir ici, moi fille de médecins du sud amestrien. Mes parents ont toujours aspirés à de grandes choses pour moi, je n'ai jamais cherché à les contredire … je me plie à leur désirs, même si j'avoue que cela m'amuse un peu aussi.

Xerxes, une ville rebâtie sur les ruines de l'ancienne cité. Xerxes la nouvelle, comme il me plait à l'appeler. D'ailleurs il semblerait qu'elle soit toujours en construction, bien qu'il me semble que toutes les villes sont continuellement en train de se construire et de se détruire, le cercle du renouveau. On abandonne l'ancien pour le nouveau.

C'est aussi le cas dans ma rue, resserrant mon blouson sur moi, je marche dans la rue en direction de l'arrêt de bus que j'ai remarqué en arrivant. Ma rue est, en fait, non pas en construction comme je le pensais mais en destruction … elle ressemble à un véritable champ de bataille et les quelques arbres qui ont résistés aux tractopelles et bulldozers sont recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

-Poussez-vous ! hurla une voix qui me poussa à sursauter. Vous voyez pas que vous gênez ?

Ce n'est qu'un simple employé de la ville qui s'occupe des travaux … décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais les hommes. Ils veulent vous séduire de tous les côtés mais vous parles comme si vous étiez des bêtes sauvages. Un peu plus haut, le feu rouge libère un fleuve de voitures toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres. Encore une chose bien futile, les gens viennent en ville avec leurs propres voitures avant de se crier dessus pour avoir une place. Tout a pourtant été aménagé pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se servir de leurs voitures.

J'accélère le pas et remonte le long de ma rue. J'aperçois quelques jeunes à l'arrêt de bus … je dois me dépêcher, je le vois qui arrive au loin. Les machines bourdonnent, les voitures pétaradent … bien trop de bruit pour moi. Je soupire avant de me mettre à courir. J'ai toujours eut horreur de courir … une seule chose me plait mais ce n'est surement pas ici que je pourrais en faire. L'équitation … oui j'aime l'équitation parmi d'autres sports mais c'est bien mon préféré malgré tout.

Arrivant à l'arrêt en même temps que le bus, je me faufile à l'intérieur, toujours aussi transparente à la vue des autres. Un groupe de fille se trouve un peu plus loin, et absolument tout le bus profite de leur conversation. Je suppose qu'elles sont étudiantes elles aussi, j'espère seulement ne pas leur ressembler.

Je dis ça, mais je sais pertinemment qu'une fille qui s'habille avec un simple jean et un pull de laine ne ressemblera jamais à l'une de ces filles qui fait tourner la tête des garçons. Rajoutez à cela des lunettes épaisses et une lourde natte. Oui, je vous l'ai déjà dit, la bucheuse de service. Disons que je ne vois pas pourquoi je me ferais plus attirante alors que je vis très bien comme ça. La mode n'est pas ma priorité absolue.

De plus en plus de monde s'entasse dans ce maudit bus, j'aurais dût y aller à pied … enfin, supportons, le calvaire sera bientôt fini, du moins je l'espère.

-… oui et il parait qu'il a eut son année. C'est parfait nous nous retrouverons dans le même amphi ! gloussa l'une des filles plus loin

-Quoi ? tu rigoles ? il parait qu'il s'est inscrit dans deux endroits !

-Pourvu qu'il ne parte pas ! pleurèrent les autres. Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi elles parlent.

Ces discussions mecs, maquillages, vêtements non merci, très peu pour moi. De John à Maurice, du mascara dernier cri au nouveau vernis tendance, du dernier débardeur à la mini-jupe … tout pour bien faire. Le mal de crâne risque d'être souvent mon compagnon de fortune. Je devrais investir dans des antidépresseurs. Oui les discussions de la sorte me font déprimer.

Alors qu'une marée humaine s'écoule du bus en direction de la sortie, je me dirige lentement vers les portes arrières pour en descendre à mon tour. Les gens me font penser à un troupeau de mouton comme j'en voyais chez mamie. L'un va ici et tous les autres suivent, effarant. N'ont-ils pas de libre arbitre ? Voilà pourquoi je ne comprendrais jamais les gens … ils sont tous simplement déprimant.

L'université … quel beau mot … mais quel bâtiment sans âme. Se dresse devant moi un bâtiment massif, imposant, repoussant et gris à souhait. Ne me dites pas que je vais m'enfermer ici, pour le coup j'aurais dût réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accepter cette proposition. Enfin bon … c'était la meilleure qui m'acceptait alors autant saisir cette chance.

Je pousse la porte, elle émet un bruit des plus attrayants, vraiment … une sorte de grincement pénible pour mes dents. Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais prendre cette porte et utiliser l'autre. Au moins l'intérieur est lumineux, c'est déjà ça de pris. Mon regard se pose sur les étudiants qui se trouvent ici alors que mes pas me dirigent je ne sais trop où. Je découvre, tout simplement. Et de nouveau ces gloussements incessants … c'est infernal. J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir à en supporter de trop dans mon amphithéâtre.

-Il arrive ! crisa une fille en déboulant d'un couloir adjacent, manquant de me faire tomber.

Rien, même pas une excuse, je dois vraiment être invisible. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaute avant de tourner la tête.

-Tout va bien ? tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Non merci, réfutais-je en redressant mes lunettes.

Une jeune fille, elle ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgée que moi, un an ou deux, guère plus … elle me sourit tranquillement avant de soupirer.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, la prochaine personne qui sortira du couloir n'hésitera pas à te marcher dessus … littéralement. M'indiqua-t-elle en me tirant vers elle. Je me présente Riza Hawkeye. Je suis étudiante en cinquième année de littérature. Et toi ? nouvelle ?

-Hum, acquiesçai-je nerveuse. Winry Rockbell, je suis inscrite en sociologie, quatrième année.

-Sociologie … ma pauvre. Bon courage il va falloir le supporter. -Il ? qui il ? -Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. c'est le Roi, comme il aime se faire appeler. Le roi des bouffons si tu veux mon avis mais apparemment il n'est pas conscient de son QI fort élevé de médiocrité.

-C'est dérangeant pour lui …

-Pour les autres, surtout. plaisanta Riza doucement.

Son visage était sévère mais juste, ses cheveux blonds tirés en un chignon dégageaient ses traits, laissaient apparents ses yeux d'une couleur que je n'aurais su situer. Peut être un brun rougeâtre … presque acajou, étonnants. Elle semblait stricte mais terriblement gentille. Je ne pus retenir un léger sourire.

-Enfin un petit sourire, merveilleux ! dis moi Winry est-ce que tu

-ME VOILA MES CHERIES !

Une voix raisonna dans le couloir d'où venait de débouler la fille quelques minutes auparavant. Riza laissa une moue de dégoût se glisser sur ses lèvres avant de m'entrainer plus loin. Tournant la tête je ne pus qu'apercevoir un jeune homme en sortir d'une démarche rapide. Le cri qui suivit, me suffit pour suivre Riza sans plus chercher à comprendre. Des furies, les filles étaient devenues de véritables furies. Que se passait-il dans cette université ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_« 10 septembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_Premier jour de cours et première désillusion. Les gens de cette université ne sont au final pas plus intelligents que l'illettré notoire de Central. Ils sont même pires, surtout les garçons. Comment peut-on se faire prendre pour une chaise ?_

_Heureusement que Riza est venue me voir. Cette fille est chic, quant à lui, Roy Mustang, de ce que j'ai compris, il apprit le sens du terme balourd. Oui, ce type est un balourd._

_J'ai enfin appris à quoi ressemblait le « Roi », et pour le coup je comprends Riza. Je crois même qu'elle a été trop bonne en le décrivant comme le roi des bouffons ! Quel doux euphémisme, j'aurais bien volontiers penché pour le Roi des andouilles. Rien que le fit de penser que je vais passer mon année avec un mec comme ça me déprime … oui vive les antidépresseurs, je devrais songer sérieusement à prendre des actions dans cette branche ! Par pitié aidez-moi ! »_

Je sens que cette journée n'était que le prologue d'une année absolument … merdique, je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour ça. Résumons.

Hier, Riza a fini de me faire visiter le campus, en évitant soigneusement de se retrouver dans le même endroit que ce fameux Roi … tu parles d'un roi, le roi des crétins oui. Toujours est-il qu'elle est apparue devant moi aujourd'hui quand je m'y attendais le moins. Oui, il a fallu qu'il m'arrive une merde aujourd'hui … pour changer. Je m'explique ? bien parfait … disons pour être simple, que j'étais bien assise dans un coin de l'amphithéâtre et que comme à mon habitude, j'étais le nez plongé dans mes bouquins. Seulement pas comme à mon habitude, encore heureux, je me suis tout simplement fait prendre pour une chaise par le plus grand crétin que la Terre ait porté.

Oui, ce très cher Roi, m'a tout simplement pris pour une chaise, avant de s'apercevoir que la place était prise. Qu'a-t-il fait ? ahh c'est bien là le meilleur. Pas une excuse, rien, il m'a seulement poussé pour prendre ma place. Qu'ai-je fait ? je suis tombée par terre, sous les rires moqueurs des autres et un regard hautain de ce crétin fini.

Ne s'attendait-il pas à voir la porte s'ouvrir sur la personne qui arriva par la suite et qui en me voyant au sol, a froncer les sourcils avant de s'avancer vers moi, provocant un sourire qui se voulait je pense charmeur de ce cher Roy Mustang. Roy qui se fit superbement ignoré par Riza qui se contenta de m'aider à me relever en me faisant un sourire et en me parlant gentiment sous le regard surpris du noiraud.

-Ne fais pas attention à ce balourd indiscipliné. C'est le fameux Roi, me déclara-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Prononce ce mot avec un peu plus de respect ma belle ! grogna Mustang en la regardant amoureusement.

-M'adresse pas la parole l'empoté. On a pas parcouru les allées de la bibliothèque ensembles ! faudrait-il encore que tu saches où elle se trouve déjà. Winry ça va ? tu ne t'es pas fais mal ?

Je lui ai seulement répondu que tout allait bien, avant de récupérer mes affaires pour m'éloigner de ce type. Dangereux pour ma santé je crois, toxique !

La sonnette retentit. Qui est-ce ? Je n'ai donné mon adresse à personne, du moins je crois. Sortant de la douche, je passe une sortie de bain et vais ouvrir. Mes cheveux mouillés gouttent sur le sol, alors que je regarde Riza qui se tient face à moi. Comment a-t-elle su où je vivais ? et que fait-elle ici ? Elle me sourie doucement.

-Riza ? que fais-tu ici ?

-C'est bien toi ? wahouu j'avais peur de mettre trompé de porte ! pourquoi tu viens pas comme ça à la fac ?

-En sortie de bain ? répondis-je suspicieuse.

-Non ! les cheveux lâchés et sans lunettes je veux dire ! t'es vachement jolie comme ça !

-Tu voulais quelque chose ? finis-je par demander en la faisant rentrer.

-Euh oui …

-Comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse ?

-J'ai mes sources ! bon allez sérieusement, je venais pour savoir si ça t'intéressait d'aller à une fête d'intégration.

-Pardon ?

Je ne vais jamais aux fêtes … mais ça elle ne semble pas le savoir.

-J'y vais jamais, répondis-je simplement en me dirigeant vers ma chambre pour sortir des vêtements confortables.

-Mais j'ai pensé à toi pour le coup, m'expliqua-t-elle depuis le salon. C'est une fête d'IN-TE-GRA-TION !

-J'avais cru comprendre oui merci, soupirais-je en repassant vers elle. Je t'offre quelque chose ? thé, café, chocolat chaud ?

-Un thé merci ! allez quoi ! viens, je pourrais te présenter une personne de ton amphithéâtre.

-Parce que cet idiot n'est pas suffisant ?

-Alphonse c'est pas Mustang. Il est sensible et super gentil. Je suis certaine que vous vous entendrez bien

-Riza je …

-Parfait ! donc je passe te chercher demain après les cours pour aller t'acheter des vêtements convenables pour la soirée et dans deux jours on ferra la fête

-J'ai pas le choix on dirait

-Exactement ! s'exclama-t-elle en me souriant par-dessus sa tasse de thé.

Et voilà, je suis embarqué dans un truc dont je ne connais même pas la portée. Pourquoi faut-il que tout me tombe dessus … et en plus j'ai cassé mes lunettes, tout pour bien faire.

-T'as les yeux super bleus ! observa Riza en me dévisageant.

-Hum, Riza tu veux bien arrêter ça ? j'aime pas trop qu'on m'observe avec autant d'insistance.

-Mais j'y peux rien ! tu es totalement différente de la fac ! et tes lunettes ? tu les mets pas chez toi ?

-Je les ai cassé tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi tu en portes ?

-…

-T'es myope ? tu vois rien du tout ?

-Tu parles toujours autant que ça ?

-Exact … sauf quand je n'ai pas envie. Allez réponds !

-Juste pour lire. Le reste du temps c'est parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les enlever.

-Tu devrais. Tu as des yeux superbes.

-C'est ça c'est ça … dis moi Riza … ce type là, Roy Mustang … il est toujours aussi balourd que ça ?

-Tu as compris ça …

Elle soupira avant de poser sa tasse fumante sur la petite table basse en me regardant.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis toujours serait plus juste. Nos parents sont amis. Mais quand on était enfant il n'était pas comme ça. Il a changé depuis le collège.

-Comment ça ?

-Les hormones je crois. Toujours à courir après les filles. On ne se parlait déjà plus beaucoup au collège, le lycée encore moins et ici … ici, bah tu vois bien.

-Et pourquoi ? si c'est pas indiscret !

-Tout simplement parce qu'il a fait semblant de ne pas me connaitre … et que je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire, sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'il venait à la maison, c'était comme si j'étais sa meilleure amie depuis toujours. Bref tu vois le genre, en privé je te connais mais pas en public.

-Mouais … balourd, c'est ce que je disais.

-Exactement ! et toi ? ta famille ? tes amis ?

-Tous dans le sud d'Amestris. Mes parents sont médecins et mes amis sont à l'université de South City. Rien d'extraordinaire, en somme.

-Tu as un copain ?

-Non et j'en vois pas l'utilité. J'ai pas spécialement envie de passer mes journées à me disputer avec un mec. Et j'ai bien peur que devoir passer celle de cette année à supporter ce cher Roi me suffise pour le restant de ma vie.

-Rhohh allez sois pas aussi pessimiste ! tu as bien un genre de mec non ?

-Pardon ?

Je ne peux pas vraiment croire, que je parle de ça avec une fille dont j'ai fait la connaissance la veille seulement. C'est un peu fort pour moi, je crois.

-Bah oui, regarde moi j'aime bien les ténébreux par exemple !

-Mustang ?

-Laisse le tomber celui-là ! allez un petit effort !

-… je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressée aux garçons

-Aux filles peut être ?

-Non plus. Mais je crois que si je devais avoir des préférences, j'irais vers les blonds.

Oui, le premier homme que j'avais trouvé un tant soit peu digne d'intérêt était un blond. Mais cela ne m'avait de toute façon pas tenu très longtemps, préférant largement le livre que je lisais à l'époque que cet homme.

-Les blonds ? Alphonse est blond tu sais ! me dit-elle en affichant un sourire immense

-Je ne crois pas avoir fait appel à une agence matrimoniale …

-Et son frère aussi. Mais lui c'est un crétin.

-Hum ?

-Il traine toujours avec Mustang … c'est son meilleur ami. Toujours fourrés ensembles, tous les deux.

-J'imagine le genre … et tu veux que je m'entende bien avec son frère … eheh tu rêves !

-S'il te plait ! tu verras Al' c'est pas du tout le même que ces deux loustics là ! d'ailleurs il ne traine jamais avec eux. Ou très peu du moins.

-Je le sens mal cette histoire là, soupirais-je. Vraiment mal …

-Bon, bref, on se voit demain à la fac et après aussi ! à demain ! décréta-t-elle en sortant de mon appartement.

Riza … partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue … ça me fatigue ! Je vais aller dormir, et je crois que ça sera la meilleure idée que j'aurais eut de la journée.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_« 11 septembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_Je me demande pourquoi je me suis levée ce matin … résumé de la journée : matin galère, après-midi shopping d'enfer et seulement un peu de calme dans la soirée. Note à moi-même : éviter Mustang, ne plus faire de shopping avec Riza et penser à faire réparer mes lunettes. J'allais oublier … il semblerait bien que je ne puisse pas échapper à cette maudite soirée, ni à ces vêtements qu'elle m'a trouvé. _

_C'est à se demander si le sort ne s'acharne pas sur moi. J'ai eut beau prier tous les dieux de ma connaissance aucun ne semble m'avoir pris sous son aile. A mon grand regret … »_

Lorsque je suis sortie de sous mes couvertures, je savais que la journée ne s'annonçait pas bien. J'aurais due rester couchée, et pourtant je suis allée en cours. Premier changement de la journée, je n'avais pas mes lunettes. Riza m'a sauté dessus dès mon arrivée. Je vais finir par croire que cette fille est cinglée.

-Yes, tu n'as pas tes lunettes ! c'est tout de même mieux ! tu devrais penser aux lentilles peut être … rhoh et cette natte ! bon sang, laisse moi ses cheveux détachés !

-Ma natte est très bien, soupirais-je.

-Pas question, aujourd'hui commence mon programme, relookage !

-Ton quoi ? grommelais-je en sortant mon emploi du temps.

-Etape 1 : faire sauter ces lunettes immondes !

-Merci c'est très flatteur, soupirais je en prenant le chemin de mon amphithéâtre. Tu n'es pas censée avoir cours ?

-Si si, mais pas en première heure, je viens donc avec toi ! il faut que je t'explique le programme de cet après-midi.

-Non merci, je pensais que tu blaguais.

-Je ne blague jamais … ou très peu. Allez étape 2 : la natte on fait sauter !

Je n'ai pas eut le temps de protester qu'elle tenait déjà mon chouchou entre ses doigts.

-Un chouchou est bien mieux en guise de bracelet, je l'adopte pour aujourd'hui. Ahh regarde c'est déjà mieux ! bon bien entendu il faudra changer tes vêtements encore, mais on devrait réussir cela cet aprem'. Allez viens maintenant on va dans ton amphi.

Note à moi-même : aller chez elle et bruler son stock d'énergisant. Subtiliser le café et tout ce qui est potentiellement capable de l'exciter !

J'ai compris que Riza était on ne pouvait plus sérieuse quant à mon relooking, selon ses propres mots, lorsque nous avons passée les portes du premier magasin. Je me suis comme à mon habitude diriger vers les rayons classiques … c'était sans compter sur la main qui m'a attiré vers les rayons bien plus colorés et jeunes. Qui aurait put croire que Riza n'avait aucune pitié ?

-Mais je …

-NON ! cassa-t-elle en balayant d'un revers de la main toutes mes habitudes. Pas question que tu portes un vieux pull de grand-mère. Bon sang Winry t'as une poitrine d'enfer alors faut en faire profiter les autres !

Ne comptez même pas sur moi pour que je vous explique le fard que je me suis piquée au milieu du magasin lorsqu'elle m'a sortit ça. Sans compter qu'un homme ne se trouvait pas loin de nous et nous regardait avec attention.

-Dites vous, vous êtes d'accord avec moi non ? lui sortit Riza. Regardez là ! retires moi ce pull Winry allez !

-Non !

-Si ! m'ordonna-t-elle en le relevant me laissant en chemisier. Alors ?

-Riza s'il te plait, avais-je murmuré rouge de honte. D'accord … on prend tout ce que tu veux, mais par pitié arrête !

-Ahahhh je suis la meilleure je gagne à chaque fois ! s'extasia la blonde

Tu parles d'une victoire. Bref, elle m'a fait déambuler pendant des heures dans les magasins, pour trouver quelque chose qui selon elle m'irait à merveille. Effectivement, un jean délavé, taille basse et un débardeur blanc … c'était aussi recherché que mon look d'avant. D'accord j'admets que je ne portais ni talons, ni bracelet, encore moins de collier et surtout pas de slim.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dût m'habiller de cette manière, seulement elle, semblait en voir des raisons et malheureusement pour moi pas qu'une.

-Ce pull est horrible !

-Merci c'était un cadeau de ma grand-mère.

-Ton pantalon trop large.

-Parce que je m'y sens bien.

-Tes lunettes trop vieilles

-Parce que je me moque de la paire que je porte.

-Tes chaussures ressemblent à celles que portaient les paysans au XVème siècle !

Ok, là j'avoue qu'elle a cherché loin pour cette comparaison. Mes chaussures étaient de simples ballerines. Bref, elle a réussi à me désespérer en un rien de temps. Sans compter le fait que nous avons dut croiser Mustang au centre ville.

Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'était pas ma journée. Et quand je dis, pas ma journée, c'est que je le pensais vraiment. Cet abruti fini de pecnot fortuné nous a collé aux basques dès qu'il a aperçut Riza à la sortie d'un magasin de chaussure. S'il s'était ramené seul encore … mais malheureusement il fallait qu'il soit avec quelques groupies. Mais qu'elles sont potiches ces filles ! comment fait-il pour supporter leurs gloussements incessants ? C'est impensable, pour le coup je l'aurais presque respecté seulement il a fallu que ça dérape.

-Oh ce look, avait gloussé une des groupies. Roy … tu en penses quoi ?

-Comme si sa réponse m'importait, je m'en tape de ce type.

-C'est les prolétaires mes chéries. Nous n'y pouvons rien si ses parents ne peuvent pas se permettre de lui offrir d'autres vêtements que ceux de ses grands parents.

D'accord rectifions une chose … sa réponse m'intéresse. Je me stoppe au milieu de la rue, le regarde droit dans les yeux, avant de lui coller ma main sur la joue, y laissant une remarquable marque rouge. Là je suis en colère. Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à ma famille.

-Espèce de merdeux, c'est pas parce que ces filles sans cervelles te tournent autour que tu dois prendre le monde pour acquis. Ce n'est pas parce que mes parents sont des médecins du sud d'Amestris que tu dois te croire tout permit.

Il me regarde étonné, encore sous le choc de la baffe, alors que Riza se retient au mur derrière moi sous son fou rire.

-Laisse moi te dire une chose pauvre idiot, mes parents sont assez riches pour m'envoyer étudier à l'étranger si je le souhaite, mes vêtements ne me viennent pas de mes grands-parents, puisque je ne connais que ma grand-mère. Ensuite je ne suis pas une prolétaire, et pour finir tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'aviser à critiquer ma famille si tu veux pouvoir te reproduire un jour ou l'autre. Etre la fille de médecin m'offre d'innombrables connaissances en matière de castration. C'est clair ?

Il ne réagit pas.

-C'est clair ? répétai-je avant de le voir hocher de la tête d'un air absent. Parfait. Ah oui et j'allais oublier. Pour un Roi tu m'excuses mais t'es plutôt minable. Je vois pas ce que ces filles te trouvent, et personnellement le fait de te coller une baffe m'a enchanté, si bien que je serais tentée de recommencer.

Je me retourne et regarde Riza qui, pliée contre le mur, rigole de tout son être. Dieu que ça fait du bien de se défouler. D'accord il a aussi pris pour la séance de shopping mais après tout, il fallait bien que cela tombe sur quelqu'un.

Je soupire, regarde ces vêtements qui sont posés en évidence sur mon lit, la paire de chaussure à talon à son pied. J'ai beau critiquer cette journée, Riza n'avait pas si tort que ça … ces vêtements me vont mieux que ceux que je porte habituellement. Toutefois, je crois que je peux me permettre de faire ici, comme chez moi. Personne ne me connait vraiment, autant mettre des choses que je ne porte qu'à la maison.

Ouvrant ma commode, je sors une ceinture de cuir noir, et un petit gilet de barman noir aussi. Oui, je crois que cela sera encore mieux. Je m'habillerais comme ça demain matin, pour prouver à Riza que si je veux je peux. Allez foi de Winry Rockbell, je peux y arriver.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_« 13 septembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_Ce soir le résumé sera rapide. Riza doit, enfin m'a imposé un horaire serait plus correct, venir me chercher. Pour commencer, je suis allée à la fac avec mes nouveaux vêtements, j'ai retenu la leçon : plus de talon, ce n'est pas pratique pour courir. J'ai rencontré Alphonse aussi, il parait sympathique. Du moins il est gentil et simple en plus d'être intelligent, un peu comme Riza … avec en moins l'excentricité. Il nous accompagne à la soirée d'ailleurs, et à ce que j'ai compris, le Roi des andouilles y sera aussi, mon dieu sauvez moi de cette boucherie annoncée ! _

_J'allais oublier, juste au passage, ce fameux Roi est pire que ce que je croyais. Il s'est ridiculisé devant l'assistant Xinois de la pire manière qu'il soit. J'ai jamais vu un débile pareil, décidément on est pas rendu.»_

Juste après être sortie ce matin, je savais que la journée ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs auspices possibles. J'avais à peine fait trois mètres dans ma rue, que mon talon se coinçait entre deux pavés et bien évidemment … ni une, ni deux je me suis retrouvée au sol. Voilà pourquoi je ne porte jamais de talon, c'est la galère, ça me file envie de chialer.

L'un des ouvriers m'a aidé à me relever, j'ai eut envie de le maudire lui et ses travaux pour le restant de ma vie, toutefois je savais pertinemment que le pauvre homme ni était pour rien … pas comme pour la main qu'il m'a mis aux fesses. Comme si j'avais encore besoin de ça ! Le Roi et ses imbécilités me suffisaient pour la journée, alors pourquoi venait-il en rajouter ?

Les portes de la faculté poussées, j'ai immédiatement sut qu'un malheur allait s'abattre sur moi et à peine l'idée d'aller faire mes cartons pour rentrer à Resembool m'avait-elle effleuré l'esprit qu'un cri s'élevait.

-WINRY MA JOLIE TE VOILA!

-Riza, soupirai-je, pourrais-tu arrêter d'hurler cinq minuscules minutes s'il te plait ?

-Oui mais non, viens vite ! Alphonse est enfin revenu ! je lui ai dis que je devais lui présenter une amie, tu verras il est adorable.

-J'imagine oui, grommelais-je en tentant de me l'imaginer alors que je regardais mon emploi du temps. Je commence par Xinois.

-Oh tu en fais aussi ? Alphonse s'y connait plutôt pas mal en Xinois. Moi je suis plus spécialiste du Drachmien.

-Super …

-Regarde ! me souffla-t-elle en glissant un regard à notre droite. Les garçons te dévorent du regard, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir arriver comme ça mais le résultat est superbe ! Hein les garçons vous en pensez quoi ? elle est mignonne non ?

-Riza s'il te plait …

Le regard lubrique que nous lançaient les garçons auxquels elle venait de parler ne me disait absolument rien de valable et la suite m'a donné raison. Nous avons dut courir nous enfermer dans mon amphithéâtre pour leur échapper, j'ai jamais eut aussi mal aux pieds de toute ma vie.

-Plus jamais Riza tu m'entends …

-Plus jamais quoi ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant une personne du regard.

-Plus jamais tu me refais ce coup là.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu leur plais, me sourit-elle. OYE ALPHONSE ! ALPHONSE VIENS VOIR !

-Riza arrête d'hurler … et d'ailleurs, qu'est que tu fais dans mon cours ? t'as pas les tiens à suivre ?

-Si bien sûr, mais j'irais tout à l'heure, il faut d'abord que je t'explique le fonctionnement de la soirée !

-Il est tout vu … je rentre, je me lave, je mange et je file dormir

-Tu rentres, tu te laves, je viens te chercher pour aller manger à l'extérieur et on va à la soirée, me corrigea-t-elle avant de sourire au garçon qui venait à sa rencontre. Alphonse, elle est enfin arrivée, c'est elle.

-Bonjour, tu es Winry c'est bien ça ? me salua-t-il. Moi c'est Alphonse Elric-Hohenheim.

Si je m'attendais à voir ça … un grand jeune homme aux cheveux courts et blonds foncés, un visage angélique, de grand yeux marrons ambrés, de petites fossettes au coin de son sourire et d'un calme olympien. Elric-Hohenheim … ce nom me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais plus vraiment d'où je le connais.

-Bonjour, saluai-je en retour. Riza le cours va commencer alors à moins que tu ne veuilles le suivre avec moi ou … Alphonse, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de rejoindre le tien.

-Tu me chasses ? me répliqua-t-elle faussement indignée.

-Tu veux voir le Roi des crétins te coller aux basques ?

-Non merci sans façon, répliqua-t-elle en se précipitant à la sortie sous les rires d'Alphonse

-Cesse de rire traitre, rigola-t-elle. Je vous rejoins à l'heure du repas, à toute à l'heure.

-Je peux m'asseoir vers toi ? me demanda Alphonse

-Bien entendu, j'ai jamais mordu. Mais je ne suis pas de la même compagnie que le roi, dommage pour toi.

-Heureusement, tu plaisantes. J'ai dut le supporter pendant quelques temps à la maison durant les vacances, c'était pas la joie. Heureusement que je suis parti à Xing avec mon père après.

La grimace qu'il affiche en dit long sur ses pensées.

-Il est aussi crétin qu'il en a l'air ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander

-Plus que ça encore, soupira-t-il. Tu constateras l'étendue des dégâts pendant le cours j'en ai peur.

Mon dieu … pire que ce que je croyais ? C'est humainement possible quelque chose de ce genre ? Non, c'est inhumain ! La tête que je dois faire à l'air d'être drôle car Alphonse rigole doucement.

-Alors comme ça tu as pris le Xinois en option toi aussi ?

-Oui, il n'y avait pas la langue que j'ai étudiée durant ma licence.

-Tu faisais quoi ?

-Aruegien.

-Tu viens du Sud d'Amestris ? me demande-t-il en levant un sourcil

-C'est interdit ?

-Non, c'est seulement que seuls ceux qui viennent de là-bas étudient l'Aruegien pour le commerce et les échanges. C'est assez inattendu pour moi de rencontrer une autre personne que moi qui le parle ici … excepté mon frère j'entends.

-Ton frère … il est ici aussi ? demandais-je en me rappelant d'une phrase de Riza.

-Hum ouais, mais il est en faculté de physique enfin c'est ce qu'il prétend car il passe la plupart de son temps avec Roy dans nos cours. Je me demande comment il fait pour encore arriver à valider ses années, soupira-t-il. Et sinon, tu étais à quelle université avant d'être ici ? j'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir vu en licence.

-J'étais à South City avec mes amis …

Il allait me répondre quand un cri aigu nous poussa à sursauter

-VOILA LE ROI ! hurla l'une des groupies poussant toutes les autres à la suivre vers la porte.

C'est affligeant de crétinerie. Moi qui pensais en acceptant la bourse d'Etat atterrir vers des personnes que l'on pourrait qualifier d'évoluées, je crois que je me suis lourdement trompée.

-Jean me manquerait presque, grommelais-je en me laissant tomber sur la table. Au moins, s'il était populaire, il n'en restait pas moins intelligent.

-Jean ?

-Un ami, je l'avais rencontré à Ishbal.

-Tu connais Ishbal ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Mes parents y ont été médecins militaires pendant quelques années. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Jean.

-Je vois et oh nannnnn dites moi que c'est pas vrai ! paniqua-t-il. Je suis pas là !

-Quoi ?

-Roy approche, je répète, Roy approche. Mission camouflage enclenchée.

Je souris légèrement, en le voyant plonger sur un livre avant de glisser un regard au noiraud qui s'avançait vers nous, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Alphonse, vous êtes enfin arrivés ? ton frère n'est pas là ? tu as ramené une amie ? mais c'est parfait ça … elle vient de Xing ?

Je soupire préférant regarder par la fenêtre ce qui se passe à l'extérieur alors qu'Alphonse se mord les joues tout en faisant semblant de lire son livre.

-Dis tu pourrais me répondre au moins, grogna le Roi en se posant sur la table entre nous deux. Ah oui au fait, tu sais pas la dernière ?

-Nan, consentit à répondre Alphonse en espérant que cela le fasse partir. Et à la limite je m'en moque comme de ta première couche culotte Roy. Vas t'asseoir plus loin, le cours ne va pas tarder à débuter.

Peine perdue, c'est pire qu'un chewing-gum sous une semelle de chaussure. La mauvaise herbe c'est difficile à faire partir, je sais j'ai déjà tenté et malgré tout j'ai l'impression que plus je l'asperge de venin, plus elle prolifère. Il faudrait peut être que je tente autre chose … l'étouffer.

-Bien, donc je te disais que j'avais une nouvelle à t'annoncer …

-Tu as changé de copine ? oui merci mais tu repasseras c'est pas une nouvelle, tu changes tous les deux jours. Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-Comment t'as deviné que j'avais changé de copine ? s'étonna le noiraud

-Pffff, soupira Alphonse me poussant à sourire doucement en lui adressant un regard de compassion.

Pour une fois qu'il ne s'acharnait pas sur moi, autant ne rien dire et laisser faire … la chute serait plus dure si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui le rembarrait.

-Y'a une nouvelle dans l'amphi. C'est une bouseuse mon vieux je t'explique même pas le tableau.

-…

-Oh et pis si tiens, juste pour le fun ! et te prévenir que tu ne fasses pas une attaque en la voyant. Parce que sérieusement … ah non c'est indéfinissable. Elle doit même pas être humaine à ce point, promis. Peut être un mélange d'alien et d'humain à la limite mais surement pas humaine à part entière ! impossible !

-…

Vas-y rajoutes en une couche du con, tu vas voir ta castration … sans anesthésie elle va finir …

-Promis, des vêtements qui datent du Moyen-âge genre un pull en laine, un pantalon et une chemise débraillée, tu vois le tableau ?

-…

Vas-y je t'en prie c'est instructif … continue. Je l'écoute tranquillement, alors qu'Alphonse me regarde en coin allant de Roy à moi.

-Et ses pompes mon vieux ! c'est plus des pompes qu'elle a ! c'est des peaux de bêtes comme à la préhistoire ! je te jure ! tiens il ne manque plus que le gourdin et l'image est parfaite !

Un gourdin ? Ah oui bonne idée pour la castration … ça pourrait peut être même me servir à l'assommer après.

-Ses cheveux, allez vas-y imagine ses cheveux ! des propositions ? non ? t'as raison jamais tu pourrais deviner ! c'est limite de la paille ! et ça en a la couleur ! mais je dis pas ça pour toi princesse, me dit-il avant de retourner à sa description. Je te promets ! une grosse natte avec des cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens ! t'imagine le truc ! tu dirais qu'elle est pas coiffée en arrivant ! alors imagine si elle se coiffait pas ! ah non, faut même pas tenter trop peur de faire des cauchemars !

Tu vas voir les cauchemars que tu vas faire mon gars … tu vas voir, continues sur ta lancée je te sens bien là …

-OH ! et j'allais oublier ses lunettes ! elle a des lunettes des vrais phares de voitures promis ! je me demande bien comment elle peut voir à travers en plus ! t'as une idée ?

-A l'origine les lunettes c'est fait pour mieux voir espèce d'imbécile, cassa Alphonse qui commençait doucement à s'énerver.

-Ça doit être ça ! donc sans lunettes j'imagine qu'elle louche ! et en plus elle parle à Riza ! j'espère qu'elle ne va pas la contaminer … oh tiens … tu ne m'as toujours pas présenté ton amie au passage.

-Hum …

Ce Roi des crétins, Empereur des bouffons, Souverain des imbéciles et Maréchal des andouilles se tourne vers moi en me tendant la main. Si tu crois que je vais la prendre mon gars tu rêves, j'ai pas envie d'être contaminé par ta connerie.

-Je suis …

-Roy Mustang, je sais merci, cassais-je en me relevant doucement avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

-Oh c'est parfait je vois que ma réputation me précède, Alphonse ça ne te dérange pas si je te la pique

-Roy …

-Ta réputation de crétin fini te précède à des lieux effectivement, toutefois je me demande si c'est bien assez loin pour pouvoir protéger les gens normalement constitués et à peu près intelligents de la connerie surdéveloppée qui t'embrouille le cerveau à un tel point que ce n'en n'est même plus humain !

-Quoi ?

-La ferme Empereur des bouffons, quand les bouseux parlent on les écoute, qu'on soit poli ou tout simplement dénué de bon sens comme ça semble être ton cas. Maintenant je vais me présenter histoire que tu saches à qui tu as affaire. Winry Rockbell, bouseuse du sud d'Amestris mais qui a au moins la chance d'avoir un cerveau plus développé que le tien. Et maintenant Roy Mustang, tu l'as veut comment ta castration ? à coup de gourdin ou simplement comme au moyen âge ? parce qu'apparemment j'ai les deux en réserve.

Roy me regardait, plus pâle encore que d'habitude, lui donnant l'air d'être un mort vivant, pendant qu'Alphonse s'esclaffait à nos côtés. Un cri retentit, alors qu'une personne rentrait dans l'amphi.

-ROY MON VIEUX TE VOILA ! hurla le nouveau venu


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Ne me dites pas que la cavalerie débarque. Si c'est ça je me pends ! Alphonse soupire, alors que Roy tourne la tête vers celui qui vient de l'appeler.

-Edward, soupira Alphonse.

-EDO ! hurla Roy en se précipitant vers lui.

-Dis moi mon vieux tu t'es trouvé une copine pas trop moche, tu me la prêterais ?

-MOI ? SA COPINE ? plutôt crever ! répliquais-je au type qui venait de se pointer.

-Edward … on va aller plus loin pour parler hein, t'en penses quoi ? grogna Roy en tirant son ami dans les escaliers alors que je lui lançais un regard mauvais

Je soupire en me rasseyant, alors qu'Alphonse me regarde.

-T'as l'air d'aimer Mustang au moins autant que moi. Bienvenue dans le club.

-Merci ! non mais sérieusement c'est quoi son problème à ce type ? il est miro au point de ne pas reconnaitre les gens ou il simplement buté et con à un point inhumain ?

-Je me suis toujours posé la question, me répondit Alphonse en souriant.

-Et l'autre c'est qui pour dire ça comme ça ? grommelai-je en sortant mes affaires de cours.

-Eh bien, tu as fais la connaissance de mon frère.

-D'accord, alors désolée de te dire ça mais il a l'air aussi crétin que ce débile de Roi

Il sourit doucement en sortant lui aussi ses affaires, alors que la porte de l'amphi s'ouvre, laissant rentrer un jeune qui semble être Xinois et qui se pose au bureau. C'est notre prof ? Mais il a pratiquement notre âge ! Je tourne la tête vers Alphonse qui parait aussi surpris que moi alors qu'un peu plus haut j'entends des bavardages. Pas la peine de se demander qui c'est …

-Eh bah ça alors, si je m'attendais à l'avoir comme prof, souffla mon voisin en se reprenant.

-Tu le connais ?

-Un peu ouais.

-Ok … bon bah on verra bien ce que donnera son cours.

Le voilà qui commence son cours, il se présente. Ling Lao, tant que son cours est bien, je me moque de savoir qui il est et d'où il vient, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas du Roi et de sa cour de pintades. On les entend parler comme s'ils étaient à nos côtés alors qu'ils sont à l'autre bout de l'amphithéâtre, j'y crois pas, mais c'est même plus être con à ce niveau là ! C'est être irrespectueux et complètement barge ! De la mélasse, voilà ce qu'il doit y avoir dans leur boite crânienne, de la mélasse et un vide intersidéral !

-Excusez moi messieurs, mesdemoiselles, les apostropha le professeur.

-Oui ? sourit Mustang

-Mon cours vous ennuie-t-il à ce point que vous vous sentiez obligé de parler plus fort que moi, ou ne vous êtes vous tout simplement pas rendu compte que j'avais débuté ?

-Non, c'est pas ça on parlait de la prochaine soirée.

A-t-il envie de mourir jeune ? Je peux aider le prof s'il le souhaite, j'ai bien envie de lui flanquer la rouste de sa vie …. Je soupire en même temps qu'Alphonse, avant de tourner la tête vers le groupe qui continue de rigoler. Passant d'une pouffe à une idiote, j'avoue que la mixité du groupe est époustouflante.

-Franchement, mais qu'est ce qu'elles lui trouvent ? soupirai-je. Il a le Q.I d'une huitre et la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine Xinoise.

-Et encore t'es gentille, grogna Alphonse. Moi j'aurais dit qu'il avait le QI d'une huitre certes mais qu'en plus il est aveugle à autre chose que son nombril.

Je continue de fixer le groupe en jouant avec mon stylo, alors que le professeur soupire.

-Si vous vous ennuyiez vous pouvez sortir ça me fera des vacances.

-Yes ! Et un point pour le prof, je sens que je l'aime lui, Alphonse sourit en le regardant. C'est moi où le prof lui a sourit aussi ?

-Winry on reprend le cours, me souffla mon voisin, alors que je me concentrais sur mes feuilles.

Toujours à entendre ces gloussements débiles et incessants c'est pénible … trouvez le bouton d'arrêt, faites les taire par pitié. Et en plus j'ai la désagréable impression qu'on m'observe, décidément tout pour bien faire.

M'efforçant de suivre le cours, je sens peser sur ma nuque ce regard de plus en plus insistant, me poussant à soupirer attirant l'attention de mon voisin.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'on me regarde, et j'ai horreur de ça ! je suis certaine que c'est à cause des vêtements que m'a choisi Riza. Ma seule ambition c'était de ne pas me faire remarquer, d'être transparente et crois moi je réussissais ce plan plutôt bien mais depuis que je suis ici …

-Depuis que tu es là ?

-Tout a changé ! c'est horrible ! glapis-je en tournant la page du plan pour suivre le cours.

-Mais ce changement te réussit plutôt bien non ? me consola-t-il en souriant.

-Si on veut, admis-je avec réticence.

Bien entendu que ça me réussit : on dirait que je suis une bête de cirque ! Tournant la tête à la recherche de celui ou celle qui me regarde avec autant d'insistance, je parcours rapidement du regard les bancs derrière moi avant de tomber sur un regard d'ambre qui me fixe intensément.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ? Regardant le propriétaire de ces yeux, je découvre un visage masculin aux lignes épurées, pour ne pas dire parfaites, sur lequel tombent quelques mèches d'un blond doré. Le frère d'Alphonse …

Me dégageant la gorge doucement, je le fixe avec étonnement alors qu'il se contente de me dévisager.

-Alphonse … ton frère …

-N'est qu'un idiot qui suit Mustang malgré son intelligence oui … allez concentre toi sur le cours.

Me concentrer … il est marrant lui ! je me retourne et me replonge sur le cours tout en continuant de sentir peser ce regard sur moi, ça me met mal à l'aise. Par pitié sortez-moi de là !

-Hola on va rigoler … attention, me murmura Alphonse alors que je griffonnais quelques notes sur ma feuille.

-Pardon ? pourquoi rire ?

-Le prof va demander à un élève de parler, tu n'écoutais pas ?

-Si, bien sûr que si … mais pas à ce moment là je le crains fort.

-Je prends le pari qu'il interroge Mustang.

-Comme si on pouvait en douter …, grommelai-je

-M. Mustang s'il vous plait, interpella de nouveau le professeur. Pouvez-vous me faire une phrase en xinois ?

-Bien entendu, se vanta Roy

-Alors nous vous écoutons …

Attention les ballons … que va nous sortir cet abruti fini ?

-Wuado beyï asybue nashi

J'y crois pas … j'y crois pas … impossible ! le prof le regarde abasourdi alors que je me retourne pour le regarder pendant qu'il semble chercher ses mots. Y'avait une boulette à faire et il l'a faite ! C'est vraiment le pire crétin que la terre ait eut à porter.

-Pardon ? bafouilla le prof alors qu'Alphonse rigolait comme pas deux à mes côtés.

-Attendez je cherche ! donc nashi kisaz batdo naketo bueï …

-J'y crois pas, gloussai-je. C'est vraiment un abruti ce type.

Je me mets à rigoler sur la table, ce qui entraina Alphonse dans la foulée alors que Mustang et le prof nous regardaient.

-Quoi encore ? grogna Mustang.

-Monsieur Mustang, si vous avez des problèmes intimes cela ne nous concerne pas, soupira le professeur. Il me semble d'ailleurs que l'université possède au sein de son unité médicale, un sexologue. Je vous prierais d'aller le voir lui plutôt que nous pour ces problèmes là.

-Pardon ?

Le fou rire d'Alphonse redouble alors que je me retourne doucement en souriant.

-Y'a pas à dire ô mon bon Roi vous êtes vraiment le Roi des crétins, lui dis-je en souriant. Quand on ne sait pas ce qu'on raconte il vaut mieux se la fermer plutôt que de dire une boulette comme tu viens de le faire.

Un petit gloussement sur sa droite me fait détourner le regard de lui pour le planter dans celui d'or qui me fixait tout à l'heure.

-Roy il faudra que je t'apprenne le xinois j'en ai bien peur, soupira-t-il en continuant de me fixer.

-Mais j'ai dit quoi ? maugréa le noiraud au blond qui se levait.

-Une connerie pour changer, soupira l'autre en descendant vers nous. Al, petit frère, tu viens à la fête de ce soir ?

-Oui, mais qu'est ce que ça viens faire là ? répondit Alphonse.

-Ta charmante amie aussi ?

-Sans doute, et May aussi. D'autres questions ?

-Aucunes, répondit son ainé en me dévisageant. A ce soir mademoiselle, me sourit-il en glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Pourquoi je le sens encore plus mal qu'avant ? J'ai pas envie d'aller à cette soirée. Faites que Riza m'oublie, ce dont je doute fort au passage, que plus personne ne me voit et que j'arrive à repérer un trou de souris pour m'y glisser ! Ça me fait peur ! Le regard de ce type m'effraie … il était … pervers !

-C'est qui May ? m'entendis-je demander alors que je tentais d'oublier ce regard

-Ma petite amie, elle est xinoise. C'est la sœur de Ling.

-Ok … QUOI ? la … la sœur du prof ?

-Oui. Bon eh bah apparemment même durant cette soirée nous n'aurons pas de répit, car si mon frère vient Roy aussi …

-Par pitié nan, me plaignis-je. Raison plus pour rester couchée ! dis à Riza que je suis malade !

-Elle viendra vérifier.

-Dis lui que je suis contagieuse !

-Ça ne l'empêchera pas de venir vérifier.

-Dis lui que c'est mortel !

-Raison de plus pour qu'elle vérifie.

-J'ai pas le choix ?

-J'en ai pas l'impression …, sourit-il.

-Oh nan.

Non seulement je vais devoir participer à l'une de ses soirées débiles mais en plus il va falloir que j'évite Mustang … et le frère d'Alphonse. Le seul souvenir de son regard me fait frissonner. J'ai peur, je veux rentrer à Resembool !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Si Riza est bien venue nous rejoindre pour le déjeuner, j'ai malheureusement eut du mal à me débarrasser des quelques squatteurs qui sont venus s'incruster vers nous. si vous comptez le mal que j'ai eut à désincruster ces insectes et sangsues de nous, comptez le triple pour m'octroyer un peu de calme loin de Riza.

J'avais à peine reposé mon journal dans son tiroir, que la sonnette retentissait dans le studio me poussant à soupirer. Le calme aura été bien trop court. Attrapant ma tasse de thé, j'ouvre la porte avant d'avoir l'idée immédiate de la refermer. Riza … j'aurais dut me douter que mon air malade au téléphone de tout à l'heure ne fonctionnerait pas

-Je suis malade !

-Moi aussi, donc je rentre ! répliqua-t-elle en rentrant chez moi suivie par Alphonse et une brunette qui lui tenait la main.

-Je suis navré, elle nous a obligés à la suivre ! s'excusa-t-il. Au fait voici May, ma petite amie.

-Bonsoir ! c'est sympa chez toi ! me sourit-elle

-Salut, soupirai-je avant de glisser un regard fatigué à Riza. Riza je t'aime bien, mais là devoir supporter le King des débiles toute la soirée c'est trop pour moi. Autant me faire enfermer de suite dans une chambre capitonnée avec double dose de calmant.

-Justement pense un peu à moi ! si tu ne viens pas tu signes mon arrêt de mort ! de toute façon je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas le choix ! on sort manger !

Attrapant ma tasse, elle la pose sur la table basse avant de prendre mon sac qui pendait sur un porte manteau et me pousser hors de chez moi après avoir pris les clefs.

-Et voilà ! c'est moi qu'ai les clefs maintenant tu viens !

-Donc pour ta sauvegarde, tu me reprends si j'ai tort ok ?

-Sans souci

-Pour ta sauvegarde, je dois me farcir ce débile profond de Roi des andouilles et son crétin de second, j'ai nommé le Seigneur des moutons ?

-C'est ça

-Y'a pas comme un problème dans l'énoncé là ?

-S'il te plait Winry, me supplia-t-elle en me faisant une tête de chien battu

-Range tes larmes de crocodiles et ta tête de baveuse ça prends pas sur moi, répliquais-je en faisant exploser de rire Alphonse et May

-Allez quoi, et puis promis on va bien s'amuser !

Je soupire en la regardant … pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'accepte cette soirée au départ ? moi qui pensait avoir la paix c'est raté.

-Bon ok, capitulais-je en récupérant mon sac de ses mains. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi et tu me le revaudras !

-Si tu veux ! allez je propose qu'on se fasse une pizza avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Si j'avais sut j'aurais pas venu … rien n'est plus vrai que ça en ce moment. A peine la pizza finie, Riza nous a emmener déambuler dans les avenues de Xerxes avant de consentir à aller en lieu et place de cette soirée d'intégration.

Je comprends pourquoi j'ai toujours eut horreur de ce style de fête. Ça hurle, ça crie, ça gesticule au point de se déplacer quelques os, ça déambule comme si le feu avait pris sur une zone bien précise de leurs anatomies et en plus ça boit jusqu'à plus soif. Mon dieu, si vous m'entendez … SORTEZ MOI DE LA !

-Il y a une table juste là-bas, m'hurla Riza à travers la musique en me désignant l'endroit. Je vais chercher à boire !

Je soupire alors qu'elle disparait entre les étudiants. Je ne sais même pas où sont Alphonse et May, ils ont disparus dès que nous étions rentrés. Me trainant plus que je marchais, jusqu'à la table indiquée, je me laisse tomber sur le canapé le long du mur en me cachant le visage sous mon sac. Qu'elle m'oublie et que je puisse me carapater vite fait bien fait, s'il vous plait.

Le canapé s'affaisse un peu au dessus de ma tête, alors que j'entends des verres se poser sur la table.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer encore une fois pourquoi je dois être là moi aussi ?

-Mais tout simplement pour pouvoir comprendre comment on vit à Xerxès, ma jolie !

-Merci Riza … ah oui vraiment merci !

-Oh non c'est pas vrai, je pensais qu'on aurait un peu de répit !

-Quoi encore ?

-Le gang des tarés arrive !

-Tu m'en veux pas si je disparais comme par magie ? lui demandais-je en me relevant.

-Tu restes là ! et tu t'amuses aussi si possible.

-J'ai la grippe …

-Menteuse

-La gastro alors ?

-C'est ça …

-La rage ?

-Fais toutes les maladies que tu veux même les plus contagieuses, je t'obligerais à rester ici même si je dois te ligoter pour ça ! souffla-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

Glissant un regard au mien, je découvre ce qu'elle m'a pris avant de faire la grimace et de le désigner du doigt en la regardant.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Le Xerxes … c'est un cocktail.

Sérieusement ça m'inspire pas confiance pour le moins du monde. Je la sens se lever pour aller danser alors que j'observe mon verre avec réticence. Ce truc verdâtre et fluo qui s'y trouve me parait tout sauf … buvable. Attrapant la paille je remue ce soi-disant cocktail avant de le regarder à nouveau en calant mon menton sur la table entre mes mains. C'est vert … c'est fluo … ça à l'air gluant … et ça ressemble vaguement aux premiers macarons que ma grand-mère avait fait. Sérieusement si ça a le même goût je ne veux même pas y toucher.

Je me rappellerais toujours la tête qu'avait eut mamie Pinako en les goutant. Ce souvenir me pousse à sourire doucement avant que je ne voie arriver à travers mon verre une personne. Levant les yeux, je reconnais le frère d'Alphonse. Génial … au final le cocktail n'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée …

-Bonsoir, Alphonse n'est pas avec toi ?

-Tu le vois à mes côtés ? nan bon alors tu l'as ta réponse.

-Eh bien, Roy m'avait dit que tu mordais mais apparemment c'est plus que vrai, me sort-il en se posant à mes côtés.

-C'est la place de Riza, lui dis-je

-Mais pour l'instant elle n'est pas là. Je m'appelle Edward, et toi ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

-J'aime bien savoir le nom de celle avec qui je vais passer la nuit.

Pardon ? je me retourne vers lui, le fixant incrédule alors qu'il me sourit.

-Pardon, je crois que j'ai mal compris là ? tu as bien dis …

-Moi je suis certain que tu as très bien compris. Alors ton prénom ?

-Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-C'est plutôt long …

-Et toi t'es plutôt lourd.

Mon cocktail à l'air bien plus intéressant effectivement. Je me demande s'ils ont mis du sirop de cactus pour avoir cette couleur …

-Alors comme ça il paraitrait que tu serais la fille de petits médecins de campagnes du sud d'Amestris.

Ne rien répondre à ça … c'est bas, c'est petit et c'est surtout inutile.

-C'est bien de savoir qu'il y a des personnes intelligentes même parmi la populace

-Tu te moques ?

-Pas du tout … je constate

-Ok c'est définitif tu te moques.

Mes parents sont peut être de simples médecins du Sud amestrien mais mon père est un ancien militaire, médecin chef des services de classe normale, peut être n'était-il que médecin, mais son grade équivalait à celui d'un général. Quand à ma mère, peut être n'était-elle qu'une simple doctoresse civile mais elle n'en reste pas moins une femme fière et intelligente. Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant de travers. Pour qui se prend-t-il ce fils à papa ?

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? t'aurais-je vexée ?

-Y'a pas vraiment de quoi être vexé par les paroles d'un idiot dans ton genre.

Ou alors je serais tombée bien bas. A Resembool ma famille est respectée depuis des générations pour être la famille de médecins du village et des environs. Peut être n'ai-je pas ta fortune Seigneur des Moutons mais je ne suis pas pauvre pour autant.

-Comment une prolétaire dans ton genre a-t-elle put être acceptée à Xerxes ? me demande-t-il sérieux

-Peut être parce qu'elle a un tant soit peu d'intelligence, ce dont certains semblent dénués dans cette université.

-Si tu parles de Roy tu te trompes lourdement.

-Eh bien c'est pas l'impression que j'ai, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de continuer à parler avec toi.

-Au fait …

-Quoi encore ? soupirais-je.

-Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Il est aussi con que l'autre ou c'est une illusion ? c'est quoi le passage où il n'a pas compris ce que je lui disais ?

-Moi j'irais dormir chez moi et toi t'iras voir ailleurs si j'y suis

-Mais tu n'y seras pas, glisse-t-il en se rapprochant de moi

-Justement c'est ça l'idée ! répliquais-je en m'éloignant de lui.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ce qu'il se passait là ma jolie …

-Edward, laisse là s'il te plait.

Je lève les yeux vers la personne qui venait de parler. Dieu merci Alphonse !


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

Oui, là décidément merci Alphonse, mon sauveur soit loué. Pitié sortez moi de cette impasse et faites que ce mouton de premier ordre me lâche les basques ! Soupirant en regardant son cadet, l'ainé des Elric s'éloigna de moi.

-Nous ne faisions que parler Alphonse, rien d'autre.

-Je connais plus que bien le sens que tu donnes à tes paroles Ed. laisse Winry tranquille elle ne t'a rien demandé.

Là, là je suis d'accord ! j'ai rien demandé à personne moi merde alors !

-Bon je vais voir Roy, à plus tard j'espère Winry.

J'aime pas l'intonation qu'il a posé sur mon prénom … ça paraissait bien trop mielleux … avec une intonation perverse.

-A jamais, répondis-je alors qu'il se levait.

-Nous verrons bien cela, me sourit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil

Remballe ton numéro … je ne suis là que pour étudier, pas pour supporter des tarés ! Alphonse et May se posent à mes côtés alors que Riza revient. Traitresse … moi je dois t'aider mais toi tu te carapates.

-Merci Alphonse, soupirais-je

-Il est parti ? glissa Riza en se posant de mon autre côté

-Pas grâce à toi ! répliquais-je. Je te préviens, je reste une heure et après je pars.

-Tu resteras

-Riza … ce malade à juste envie de me sauter dessus, alors plus vite je partirais mieux je me porterais ! crois moi !

-Je suis désolé Winry, je dois bien avouer que mon frère peut être lourd sur certains points.

-C'est pas être lourd à ce niveau là ! c'est pire que ça, c'est du super poids lourd là !

May explose de rire, provoquant quelques sourires sur nos visages. Alphonse secoue négligemment la tête en souriant doucement, j'ai raison faut pas chercher.

-Disons plutôt que quand il a une idée il n'en démord que très difficilement, soupira-t-il

-Eh bah je vais lui faire passer l'envie moi !

-Grr wouf wouf, rigola Riza.

-Ce crétin de mouton suit son "Roi" dans son délire, c'est à croire qu'ils fument un champignon à longueur de journée.

-Mouton ? releva May. Tu parles d'Edward ?

-Je crois que oui, lui sourit Riza.

-Et pourquoi un mouton ? me demanda Alphonse

Mouton … c'est bien une expression du Sud ça. Pas étonnant qu'ils n'en connaissent pas la signification. Chez nous, il y avait déjà tout un troupeau de mouton au lycée, et il a fallu que j'en quitte un pour en trouver un autre … plus friqué mais troupeau de mouton tout de même. Saleté d'aristo'

-Winry ! alors ? l'explication … on attend !

-Désolée j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-On avait remarqué oui merci, grogna Riza en buvant son cocktail chimique.

-Vous savez comment agissent les troupeaux de moutons ?

-J'ai jamais mis le nez dans un pré, soupira May. Mon père ne serait pas d'accord. Dis moi tout, je veux tout savoir !

-En réalité dans un troupeau de mouton, il y a un meneur … et une suite, un peu comme dans le cyclisme ! le meilleur coureur est suivi par le reste. Eh bah là …

-Me dit pas que tu trouves que Mustang est le meilleur coureur, grimaça Alphonse.

-J'ai jamais dit ça, mais il semble que les autres le pensent. Sérieusement … ton frère fait parti du troupeau qui suit les yeux fermés ou embués de conneries, au choix, ce cher Roy.

-D'un sens elle a pas tord, glissa Riza avant d'exploser de rire.

Un fou rire s'empare d'Al et de May alors que je les regarde incrédule.

-Bah quoi ?

-Je tentais d'imaginer Mustang avec des oreilles de moutons, rigola Alphonse

D'accord, il est plus barge que moi ! je les rejoins dans leur fou rire avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge qui nous pousse à tous relever la tête pour voir qui vient nous voir. Et malgré les larmes de rire qui m'embrouillent la vue, je pourrais le reconnaitre entre mille … Mustang. Riza s'étouffe en le reconnaissant, nous poussant à rigoler encore davantage.

-Je vois que vous vous amusez bien ici, je peux ? demanda-t-il en se posant aux côtés de Riza.

-Beeeh ? lui fis-je

-Beeeh quoi ? désolé je ne comprends pas le langage de prolétaire !

-T'es lourdingue du con, lui sortit Riza. Nous si y'a bien un truc qu'on comprend pas c'est ta logique !

-Riza chérie, je t'en prie

-M'appelle pas comme ça le gnome de course ! cassa-t-elle en se levant

Gnome de course ? C'est d'où ça ? Du nord peut être … oui je vois bien des gnomes dans les montagnes près de Briggs. Il faudrait que je demande à Olivia si c'est une expression de là-haut. Riza et l'abruti de service sont en train de se chercher des poux … et je sens que c'est bien parti pour toute la soirée, je ferais mieux de rentrer et d'aller me coucher.

-Riza je vais rentrer … si c'est pour supporter un type dans son genre je préfère aller dormir.

-Oh … mademoiselle des bas-fonds joue la princesse ? me nargua-t-il

-T'es certain de vouloir une réponse ? lui demandais-je en passant devant lui.

Traversant la salle rapidement, je sens de nouveau un regard lourd me couver … j'en ai des frissons, par pitié … faites qu'il ne me suive pas. Bifurquant vers les toilettes, je m'y enferme rapidement et respire enfin un peu.

Juste un peu de répit, qu'on me laisse le temps de m'habituer à un mode de vie bien trop différent du mien à l'origine. Me passant de l'eau fraiche sur le visage, je tente de me remettre les idées en place avant de ressortir discrètement. Peut être pas assez en réalité.

Je vais finir par croire que le sort s'acharne sur moi et se joue de me voir dans la mouise jusqu'au cou. La porte à peine refermée sur la salle, l'air frais de la nuit de Xerxès s'engouffrant dans mes cheveux détachés, un effluve de parfum masculin m'effleura les narines. Et bien entendu, il fallait que ce soit lui … pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

M'adressant un sourire entendu, il s'avance d'un pas dans ma direction avant que je ne tourne la tête et parte dans la direction opposée. Quand les hommes comprendront-ils que non veut dire non et pas oui ? jamais je crois … c'est déprimant de voir à quel point ils n'ont pas la même logique que nous les femmes. Oui vraiment c'est déprimant.

-Edward te voilà enfin mon vieux ! s'égosilla une personne à l'entrée de la discothèque où se déroulait la soirée.

-Eh … Roy, j'ai une question …

-Quoi donc mon vieux ?

-Crois-tu que les prolétaires font ça en orgie ? ou qu'ils préfèrent être pris contre le mur direct et sans sommation ?

-Tu veux parler de la nouvelle ? le chien de garde ? laisse tomber …

-J'aurais trop peur d'attraper une maladie ou la gangrène t'as raison. Ça vaudra jamais une fille de joie, rigola Elric en refermant la porte sur lui.

J'ai honte … c'est la première fois qu'on me compare à ces filles que mes parents ont soignés tant de fois, ces filles qui ont fait de la prostitution leur métier. Comment peut-il parler d'une personne qu'il ne connait pas de cette manière ? Est-ce sa richesse qui lui permet de me juger de cette façon là ? C'est horrible … comment peut-il être salaud à ce point. C'est humiliant, blessant … ce type m'a humilié en une seule journée. Mais personne ne le sait, il n'y aura que moi … et lui.

Me précipitant à travers la ville en courant, mes chaussures à la main, je me précipite dans mon studio, referme la porte et saute sur mon lit où je laisse les larmes couler. Je veux rentrer chez moi … je veux retourner à la maison, retrouver mes amis, ma famille, ma vie tout simplement. Je ne vis pas ici, je suis le vilain petit canard et c'est tout. C'est horrible comme sensation.

Je veux respirer de nouveau et ne plus sentir sur moi tous ces regards critiques, ne plus entendre tous ces murmures incessants. Que l'on m'oublie … c'est tout ce que je demande. Et ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on pourra m'oublier. Demain … demain je téléphonerais à mon père pour lui demander de venir me chercher.

Je veux partir. Partir loin de Xerxes la nouvelle, partir loin de Mustang qui m'exerce au possible, partir loin de cette agitation qui ne me ressemble pas et partir loin de cet enfoiré qui se permet de me juger sans me connaitre. Je le hais.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

_« 21 octobre,_

_Cher journal,_

_Cela fait un moment que je n'avais plus écrit. A vrai dire je passais mon temps le nez dans un bouquin quand je ne dormais pas. Mon père n'a pas voulu que je rentre à Resembool lorsque je l'ai appelé le mois dernier._

_Et depuis … je ne fais que de me prendre la tête avec Mustang et éviter de me retrouver près d'Edward Elric. J'ai retrouvé mon passe-temps, mon échappatoire … les livres. Riza m'a dit que je me refermais, je dirais plutôt que je me protège._

_Je donnerais tout pour retrouver Paninya, Rose et Jean. Absolument tout, ils me manquent si tu savais. Si j'ai écrit aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai enfin reçu une lettre d'eux et apparemment ils s'amusent bien pas comme moi._

_J'allais oublier ! ma mère m'a appelé aujourd'hui : je rentre chez moi pour les vacances de Toussaint. Enfin un peu de répit. Merci. »_

Bouclant ma valise en espérant ne revenir ici que pour quitter définitivement Xerxès, je regarde mon bureau ou sont posés les différents devoirs à rendre pour la rentrée. Trois exposés, une dissertation et diverses recherches. Rien de moins … et pour l'un d'eux je suis avec Alphonse. Je me demande comment nous allons faire pour travailler puisque je rentre et lui aussi.

En vérité je crois que j'ai un peu peur … peur de cette vie qui me montre le bout de son nez, peur de l'inconnu, peur de perdre pied et peur de perdre l'étincelle qui fait ce que je suis au fond de moi. Depuis la soirée d'intégration, j'ai évité de me retrouver dans des situations délicates, évitant de répondre aux questions pour ne pas me mettre en avant. J'ai même sauté certains cours chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivé avant.

C'est horrible je me perds seule. Comment continuer comme ça, c'est impossible, impensable et improbable. Je veux rentrer à la maison et retourner étudier à South City. Attrapant mes clefs d'appartement, je sors de chez moi et me dirige vers le campus pour la dernière fois avant ces vacances de Toussaint et, je l'espère, la toute dernière fois de ma vie aussi.

Je pousse la porte, soupirant une fois de plus en entendant des gloussements suggestifs de l'arrivée imminente d'un membre de la cour royale ou du roi lui-même, autant dire, l'arrivée des crétins. Pour mon dernier jour j'espérais au moins arriver à leur échapper mais apparemment ça ne sera pas le cas. Me dirigeant vers mon amphithéâtre je me pose sur le premier banc dans un coin, avant d'ouvrir un livre.

-Déjà ici Winry ? tu es là tôt dis moi.

-Parce que je voulais croiser ni Mustang, ni Riza, ni même ton frère.

J'évite de dire ce que je pense, c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à de nouveau me faire oublier un petit peu. Il se pose à mes côtés avant de sortir ses affaires.

-Au fait, on fait comment pour l'exposé ? me demande-t-il soudain.

-Comment ça ? répondis-je en tournant une page de mon livre.

-Je rentre chez moi avant d'aller à Xing rejoindre May et sa famille. Je suppose que tu restes ici ?

-Non.

-Ah bon ? tu rentres chez toi ou tu vas voir tes amis peut être ! c'est super, ils te manquent beaucoup j'ai l'impression.

Me manquer ? C'est rien de le dire. Et oui je rentre à Saint-Pantaléon, pour ne plus en repartir d'ailleurs ! Enfin ça je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

-T'as pas une photo d'eux pour me les montrer ?

Si … bien entendu que j'ai une photo d'eux. Après tout je peux bien te la montrer puisqu'il y a peu de chance que tu les rencontres un jour et peu de chance que je revienne. Ouvrant mon sac, j'en sors mon porte feuille et en tire une photo que je lui tends.

-Tiens c'est eux. Rose, Jean et Paninya.

-Je suppose que Rose est celle avec les deux mèches non ?

-Hum …

-Je pourrais peut être passer pendant les deux semaines de vacances chez toi pour qu'on puisse travailler non, proposa-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Eh bien oui, je rejoins May chez elle à Xing, mais nous revenons tous les deux en Amestris deux jours plus tard, ce qui nous laisse la dernière semaine de libre. Je pourrais venir avec elle si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

J'avoue que là je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Qu'Alphonse vienne chez moi ? chez ce que son frère nomme si joliment une prolétaire … venir à Resembool … impossible et pourtant voilà qu'il me propose ça

-Si ça te gênes c'est pas grave je comprends tu sais, me dit-il gentiment en constatant mon silence

-Non ! non, pardon, je réfléchissais. Bien sûr tu peux passer mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu trouveras. Et puis je ne vis pas de la même manière que vous, vous êtes plus …

-Je ne suis pas mon frère Winry, souffla-t-il en souriant.

Si tu te voulais rassurant Alphonse, c'est raté je crois … pas comme ton frère … justement c'est pire ! Lui je sais qu'il serait déçu, mais toi tu me donnes l'espoir de ne pas pouvoir être déçu alors que tu le seras. C'est frustrant … horrible et surtout inhumain. Une torture.

-Je suis certain que tu as une jolie maison avec un petit jardin, de petites pièces et des petites chaises.

-Saleté d'aristo, grommelais-je

-Pardon ?

-Rien, excuses moi Al. Je crois que tu ne t'imagines pas ma maison comme elle l'est réellement.

Oui, comment pourrait-il s'imaginer que ma maison sert aussi d'hôpital de campagne à Resembool. Après tout, mes parents sont médecins, il était normal qu'ils transforment une partie de Saint Pantaléon pour les malades.

Griffonnant mon adresse sur un petit morceau de papier que je lui tends, je lui adresse un sourire qui se veut paisible. Plus que deux heures de cours et enfin … enfin je pourrais rentrer chez moi et respirer l'odeur des roses de mamie. Encore deux heures et je serais en route pour mon cocon de chaleur. La seule chose qui pour l'instant me rend un peu joyeuse. Dans deux heures je serais assise dans le train qui me conduira vers mes amis et ma famille.

-Eh bien petit frère on fait mumuse avec les saintes-ni-touche ?

Rien que ça … même devant les autres il prend plaisir à m'humilier encore un peu plus. Je hais ce type, encore plus que Mustang. Après tout si Mustang est con, il ne le fait pas exprès au contraire de lui …. Je dois encore m'estimer heureuse qu'il n'ait parlé à personne de la soirée et du fait que j'avais tout entendu.

-La ferme Edward. Si tu veux tout savoir Winry et moi devons travailler ensembles sur un devoir pendant les vacances.

-Oh ! je vois ! tu l'invitais à la maison pour lui faire voir la vie que nous avons contrairement à elle qui j'en suis certain, dois sauter des repas pour finir le mois ! au moins tu pourras manger à ta faim, me sourit-il.

Je n'ai pas senti ma main partir toutefois je l'ai bien sentie atterrir sur sa joue. Les larmes s'écoulent de mes yeux silencieusement, alors que je plante mon regard azur dans l'or du sien. Sale type, pourriture d'aristo, je le déteste, je le hais, je le maudis …

-Winry, murmura Alphonse.

Attrapant mes affaires, je passe par-dessus la table et pars en courant de l'amphithéâtre. Ma venue ici ne m'aura rien apporté mis à part de la tristesse et de la honte. Oui, je ne reviendrais pas, c'est décidé. Me précipitant chez moi j'attrape ma valise, mon sac de cours et un sac de sport que j'ai rempli de mes livres et cours avant de ressortir tout aussi rapidement pour partir à la gare.

Je n'attendrais pas deux heures. Je pars et ne reviendrais que pour déménager mon appartement. Riza va m'appeler j'en suis certaine, hurler autant qu'elle le pourra jusqu'à se fatiguer, me disant que je la condamnais à supporter Mustang seule et que je la lâchais telle une vieille chaussette solitaire. Oui elle a toujours ses comparaisons minables mais c'est Riza, on ne la changera pas …

Le haut parleur annonce le train en direction de Central quai 4, Amestris … me revoilà à nouveau. Loin de toi j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas vraiment celle que je suis au fond de moi. En route pour Saint Pantaléon et mes amis.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

_« 22 octobre :_

_Cher journal,_

_Je suis rentrée hier à Saint Pantaléon. Le trajet aura certes été monotone mais au moins je suis de retour aux sources. Le manoir est toujours aussi beau, et rien que cette pensée me donne envie de sourire._

_Mon père a été étonné de me voir arriver avec une heure et demie d'avance et j'ai dut lui expliquer que je n'avais pas assisté au dernier cours à cause d'un petit problème. Même s'il ne paraissait pas ravi que j'ai raté des cours, il m'a tout de même serré contre lui. Mes parents sont des perles, j'ai de la chance de les avoir._

_Mamie Pinako était occupée avec ses roses sous la véranda lorsque je suis arrivée, et le parfum que dégageait les fleurs embaumait tout le manoir. C'est tout simplement euphorisant._

_Jean m'a appelé, il arrive dans la journée pour passer ses vacances vers moi. »_

Regardant par la fenêtre de ma chambre, le jardin qui s'étend derrière le manoir, j'aperçois M. Adams qui se promène dans les allées. Il faudra que j'aille le saluer. Ce pauvre homme n'aura pas eut de chance dans sa vie.

Refermant mon journal, je le place dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit avant de me lever et de sortir de ma chambre.

-Winry, ma fille chérie. Tu es déjà réveillée ?

-Je vais faire la chambre de Jean, maman

-Oh tu as mis la robe que nous t'avons acheté, elle te va a ravir ma puce. Mais dis moi Winry …

-Oui maman ?

-Tu ne t'es pas faite toute belle pour Jean ? tu sais je suis certaine qu'il

-Maman, coupais-je rapidement. Non, ce n'est pas pour Jean, j'avais simplement trop chaud pour porter d'autres vêtements. Nous sommes dans le sud du pays je te rappelle.

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai … ah au fait, Mamie Pinako aimerait que tu lui fasses une tarte aux pommes. Elle a tenté d'en faire une, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confession, mais je dois bien t'avouer que le résultat n'était pas spectaculaire dans le bon sens du terme.

Je rigole doucement en imaginant la tête de la tarte aux pommes. Mamie a toujours été douée en cuisine mais j'avoue que les tartes ne sont pas sa tasse de thé. Voir carrément pas sa tasse du tout … après avoir embrassé ma mère je file ranger la chambre de Jean. J'imagine que son beau-père va venir déjeuner avec nous, ce vieux général pervers comme pas deux, n'est peut-être que le père adoptif de Jean, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a largement déteint sur lui question perversité.

Faisant le lit, ouvrant les fenêtres et aérant la chambre je soupire. Je suis certaine qu'il va encore tenter de me faire le coup du « allez Winry quoi ! c'est Halloween, la fête drachmienne s'il te plait … » avec ses yeux larmoyants. Et encore une fois je vais capituler … je crois que je ferais bien d'aller chercher de vieux vêtements au grenier pour le coup.

La sonnette résonne dans le manoir, me poussant à sursauter. Jean … soyons certains qu'il a encore fait lever son père tôt ce matin pour pouvoir davantage m'embêter. Je descends les escaliers et ouvre la porte, regardant les trois personnes qui se tiennent devant moi. Jean, sa mère et son beau-père. Ben tiens, juste ça.

-SALUT ! m'hurle-t-il dans les oreilles.

-Jean … je ne suis pas sourde tu sais, c'était pas la peine d'hurler comme ça.

-Mais si mais si. Au fait, Rose et Paninya on dit qu'elle passerait surement pour Halloween

-Ben voyons … dis plutôt que tu leurs as imposé. Enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre, esquissant un sourire je le laisse entrer avant de saluer ses parents. Des pas derrière nous se font entendre.

-Winry, qui est-ce ? demanda la voix de mon père.

-Le général Grumman, son épouse et Jean, répondis-je.

-Général ! quelle joie de vous revoir, s'extasia mon père en arrivant tout courant un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Cela fait un petit moment que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Vous allez bien ?

-Une visite chez mon médecin attitré ne ferait pas de mal je pense, rigola le militaire. Mais tout va pour le mieux Urey, et vous.

-Urey, s'insurgea ma mère alors que mon père partait avec le Général en direction de la cave. Tu pourrais saluer Mme Grumman au moins. Venez avec moi très chère, allons chercher ma belle-mère et nous promener dans les jardins.

Fatiguant … recevoir des gens est fatiguant … mes parents sont fatiguant aussi. Ils débordent d'énergie, comment faire pour être comme eux ? je me suis toujours poser la question.

-Alors ? me demanda Jean qui était resté avec moi.

-Ah euh oui … ta chambre. Viens, je t'aide à monter tes affaires.

-Oui je m'en doute, je te parlais de Xerxès ma belle. Xerxès ! c'est comment ?

-Médiocre, nul et franchement débile.

-A ce point là ?

-La ville est belle … sauf quand il y a des travaux, les gens de là-bas sont assez snob et le pire c'est les étudiants. Tous des pourritures d'aristo qui se permettent de te juger comme de la …

-C'est bon j'ai compris l'idée ! me coupa-t-il en souriant. Tu n'as vraiment rencontré personne de bien là-bas ?

-Si … il y a Riza, Alphonse et May. Pour le reste c'est des crétins.

-Tu es trop catégorique Winry, me sermonna-t-il. Et les cours alors ?

-Enrichissant … mais je n'y retournerais pas. Je vais revenir à South City.

-Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il fortement en balourdant sa valise sur le lit que je venais de faire.

-Jean … je venais de faire ton lit.

-Pas la peine, il va être défait quand je me coucherais ! pourquoi tu n'y retourneras pas ? tu te rends compte de la chance que c'est pour toi de pouvoir aller à cette université ? Winry bon sang … c'est l'université la plus réputée du continent.

-Je sais … mais je retournerais à South City. C'est comme ça et pas autrement.

Il me regarde soucieux un instant, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

-Quoi encore ?

-T'as prévu un costume pour Halloween ?

-Oh nan Jean tu vas pas commencer avec ça ! tu viens d'arriver, pleurais-je.

-Rhoh mais aller quoi ! on rigole bien à chaque fois. Tiens tu te rappelles de la fois où ta grand-mère avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque ?

-C'était pas drôle, j'aime ma grand-mère je te rappelle

-Tu avais bien rit quand même ! cassa-t-il sérieux

-…

-Eheh …

-C'est pas faux, rigolais-je.

-Alors ! tu vois bien, allez hop ! on file au grenier je suis certain que tu as tout un stock de vieux vêtements parfaits ! peut être même que je pourrais prendre une blouse ensanglantée de ton père tu crois pas ?

-Jean, t'es dégoutant ! répliquais-je dans un haut le cœur.

Il explose de rire, m'entrainant dans le couloir pour monter au grenier où il sait que de vieux cartons de vêtements poussiéreux se trouvent et n'attendent que nous. Je me demande bien ce qu'il va encore me pondre cette année, l'an dernier il m'avait collé de vieilles fripes poussiéreuses qui grattaient comme pas deux.

Allumant la lampe du grenier, nous nous posons dans les fauteuils qui se trouvaient là haut avant de se mettre à ouvrir cartons et valises.

-Il y aura toujours la fête cette année ? me demande-t-il en tirant une vieille salopette d'un carton. Oh Winry, tu te rappelles de cette salopette, c'est celle que tu portais tout le temps à Ishbal.

-Comment tu peux en être certain ?

-Tu avais une fleur de brodée dessus, me répondit-il en me montrant le motif sur la poche de devant.

-C'est vrai, admis-je. Et je ne sais pas s'il y aura une fête cette année Jean. L'année a été difficile pour les agriculteurs de la région, la sécheresse n'a pas vraiment aidée.

-Justement … ça leur changerais les idées.

-On a pas tous l'esprit aussi tordu que toi.

-Winry … tu en penses quoi ?

-JEAN ! C'est la robe de mariée de ma mère crétin ! arrête ça !

Franchement … pourquoi mon meilleur ami est aussi débile par moment ? il tente d'entrer dans la robe de mariée de ma mère alors qu'il fait pratiquement vingt kilos de plus. Imaginez vous un grand blond musclé tenter de rentrer dans une robe taillée pour une femme assez frêle … vous avez la représentation parfaite du spectacle auquel j'ai droit en ce moment.

-Ouais j'abandonne, je sais pas comment vous faites pour rentrer la dedans vous les filles.

-Pff … non mais vraiment, soupirai-je en reprenant la robe pour la pendre dans l'une des armoires.

-WINRY !

-Quoi encore ?

-Et ça pour toi ? regarde !

-Mais t'es débile ? halloween c'est censé être la fête de la peur pas un mariage ! t'as le don pour me dégoter les robes de mariée toi !

-T'accepterais de sortir avec moi aussi t'aurais peut être déjà la tienne, me répliqua-t-il sérieux

-Dans tes rêves !

-Encore heureux ! j'ai échappé à ça ! YES !

Nous explosons de rire tous les deux alors qu'il tient entre ses mains la robe de mariée de ma grand-mère. Je m'approche de lui et la regarde.

-Elle est trouée, soupirais-je en passant le doigt sur une déchirure du corsage.

-Winry … tu penses que tu pourrais la mettre pour Halloween ?

-Pardon ?

-La mariée maudite ou un truc du genre, tu vois bien quoi. Et puis on pourrait te mettre du rouge dessus pour faire du sang. Je t'aurais tué ! moi le docteur fou ! kekeke

-T'es vraiment aliéné Jean.

-On va demander à ta grand-mère Winry allez s'il te plait.

-Ok … on va lui demander … mais puisque c'est ça, tu me laisses faire ton costume.

-Vas pour ça.

Des voix proviennent du hall, alors que nous redescendons, Jean la robe dans les bras, alors que nous parlons joyeusement tous les deux. Mes parents, grand-mère et les parents de Jean viennent de passer au salon. Je suppose que nous n'allons pas tarder de manger.

-Ah les enfants, nous allions vous appeler … Jean ? pourquoi as-tu la robe de mariée de ma mère dans les bras ? questionna mon père

-C'est pour Winry, on se demandait si nous pouvions la prendre pour Halloween. Si Pinako est d'accord bien entendu.

-Vas savoir si elle rentre dedans, j'accepte ! répliqua la vieille en souriant.

-Tu insinues que j'ai grossis mamie ?

-Essaye-la on verra.

Soupirant comme pas deux, je prends la robe et remonte dans ma chambre pour la mettre avant de redescendre. Eh bah oui mamie je rentre dedans.

-Alors ? c'est bon ? elle me va ?

-NICKEL ! hurla Jean. Bon et toi … tu me prends une veste de ton père ok ?

-C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? grogna Urey

-Désolé papa … Jean a décidé de jouer au docteur fou pour Halloween.

-Décidément, soupira ma mère, vous êtes pire que des gamins lâchés dans un magasin de bonbon.


	10. Chapter 10

_**les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi ... seulement l'histoire.  
**_

_**un grand merci à La pour sa review en espérant que la suite te plaise encore.  
**_

_**un grand merci à Nyia pour sa review également. oui je sais les chapitres sont plutôt longs à paraitre, alors que l'histoire est déjà terminée et écrite, je m'en excuse d'avance d'ailleurs pour les suivants. j'espère que les chapitres suivants te feront toujours rire.  
**_

_**sur ce ... bonne lecture!  
**_

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

_« 23 octobre,_

_Cher journal, _

_Jean est arrivé hier, il n'a pas de cours les vendredis, je le saurais désormais. A peine était-il arrivé qu'il a tout bousculé à la maison. Jean et son énergie … je vais finir par croire qu'il se nourrit de vitriol auquel il met le feu pour avoir une telle pêche. C'est pire que Riza et tout son stock de café !_

_Riza, justement parlons-en. Je savais qu'elle m'appellerait, mais peut être pas aussi vite. Le repas d'hier midi venait de finir lorsque le téléphone a sonné. Autant ne pas rapporter ici ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle a seulement décrété qu'elle venait avec Alphonse et qu'ils arriveraient dans le milieu de la semaine prochaine. J'ai peur._

_Mamie m'a dit que sa nouvelle rose allait bientôt éclore. J'ai hâte de la voir, nous l'avons créée ensemble. Selon elle, elle sentira encore meilleure que les autres et sera sans doute un panaché de bordeaux et rose pâle. Nous verrons bien._

_Jean a décidé qu'aujourd'hui nous irons nous promener aux alentours. Et le connaissant se promener signifie faire du sport. J'ai intérêt de prévoir de quoi boire et manger. »_

- WINRY ! T'ES PRÊTE ?

- Jean ! pas si fort ! je te rappelle qu'il y a des malades à côté.

- Pas de problème ils sont dans les anciennes écuries du manoir, c'est à l'autre bout de la maison.

- Mais c'est pas une raison ! et je te signale que les locaux ne sont plus des écuries, mais un hôpital. Mon père en a assez galéré pour les remettre aux normes.

- J'ai souvenir oui merci … et c'est quoi ce sac que tu trimballes derrière toi ?

- A boire et à manger pardi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- T'as bien dis qu'on allait se promener non ? je te connais comme ma poche Jean

- Apparemment pas assez puisque je pensais aller au village, rigola-t-il.

- Tu te fous de moi ? demandais-je assez stupidement

- Pas du tout. Les patients attendent de la tarte aux pommes et ta grand-mère aussi, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller faire les courses pour pouvoir leur faire cet après-midi.

Ok, là j'ai l'air cruche. Me frottant le visage d'un air las, je laisse tomber mon sac à dos sur le sol et remonte passer une robe plutôt que mon pantalon de sport avant de redescendre.

- Non, mais c'est nouveau ça ? me demande mon ami en me voyant revenir.

- J'ai un homme avec moi, tu veux faire les courses alors tu les porteras, décrétais-je en attrapant mon sac à main. Tu viens ?

Il grogne avant de me suivre en fermant la porte derrière lui. J'aime le faire enrager autant que lui aime me faire rouspéter. Mais c'est comme ça que nous nous aimons, autant ne pas changer. L'air de Resembool est parfumé, léger, et chaud … c'est agréable.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? souffle-t-il en me prenant par le bras.

- Je respire l'air du village. Ça change de Xerxès. La ville est saturée de pollution, les voitures circulent dans tous les sens, le train passe toutes les trois minutes, les gens vivent à cent à l'heure.

- Ici tout est calme, un peu comme à Ishbal, conclut-il. On est bien. Les gens sont simples et agréables.

- Sauf la vieille Bowen

- Sauf la vieille commère de mère Bowen, grimaça-t-il avant de rire. On se prend pas la tête à Resembool, c'est ce qui fait son charme … enfin je crois.

Je lui souris, il a parfaitement décrit le village. Resembool est paisible, les gens sont simples et abordables. Resembool est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un village parfait selon moi. En arrivant au village quelques villageois nous reconnaissent et nous sourient en nous adressant quelques petits signes de main de temps à autre. La plupart des habitants m'ont vu grandir, ont connu Jean lorsqu'il était jeune aussi. Pour eux nous sommes inséparables, c'est un peu la vérité.

- M. Carter, s'exclama Jean en voyant le doyen du village sur un banc. Tout va bien depuis la dernière fois?

Je lui lâche le bras pour qu'il aille le voir alors que je vais à l'épicerie. Il a toujours raffolé des histoires que lui racontait le doyen et j'avoue qu'il est parfois comique de voir ce grand père mimer certaines actions. Je me souviendrais toujours de la fois où il nous avait imité les militaires qui paradaient dans le village. Achetant les ingrédients pour les tartes aux pommes, je discute avec l'épicière qui tente de me donner les dernières nouvelles des habitants.

- WINRY ! t'as fini ?

- Bonjour Jean, comment vas-tu ? le salua-t-elle alors qu'il venait me retrouver

- Plutôt bien comparé à M. Carter.

- Comment ça ? demandais-je en le regardant.

Par pitié Jean, essaye de ne pas remarquer l'épicière qui te fait les yeux doux ou je peux attendre pour avoir ma réponse.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il a baissé depuis cet été.

- Il a eut la grippe et a passé une semaine ou deux à l'hôpital, nous renseigna la commerçante

- Pas de chance, elle a été coriace cette année en plus. Peut être que si on lui apportait de la tarte il irait mieux non ?

- Jean … tu ne veux quand même pas que j'en fasse pour tout le village non plus ?

- Pourquoi pas ? moi j'ai la dalle alors je suppose que les autres aussi

Nan mais c'est pas vrai ça … comment peut-il est être aussi stupide par moment. D'abord les patients de l'hôpital, puis M. Carter et enfin ma grand-mère. Tout pour bien faire, je vais passer mon après midi à cuisiner !

- Oh et tu as pris des tomates ?

- Des tomates ? répétais-je dubitative

- Bah oui pour le sang !

Comment me faire déprimer en moins de deux … lui a trouvé le moyen en moins de deux.

- Vous allez faire Halloween cette année encore ?

- Exactement ! je serais un docteur fou et Winry une mariée maudite !

- Jean …

- Vous avez de l'imagination les enfants, je vous envie. Au village, je ne pense pas que nous allons faire la fête comme d'habitude. Les récoltes n'ont pas été superbes et les gens tentent de sauver les troupeaux de moutons en ce moment

- J'irais peut être les voir dans la semaine, soupira Jean. Je ferais pas grand chose mais si je peux aider un peu ça sera déjà bien

- Oh mon petit Jean tu es si gentil, gagatisa l'épicière

Beurk c'est dégoulinant de guimauve là … Jean abrège ma souffrance s'il te plait.

- Je sais que je suis trop bon, mais que voulez vous c'est ma nature, sourit-il

Jean, j'ai demandé d'abréger pas d'empirer … en plus on dirait Mustang. Non … toi au moins tu sais ce que tu fais. Je soupire avant de remercier la commerçante et de sortir du magasin. Jean me suit en souriant.

- T'es franchement déprimant Jean quand tu t'y mets.

- Je sais … en plus elle est vieille

- JEAN !

- Mais quoi ? c'est la vérité j'y peux rien ! mais n'empêche que j'irais vraiment voir les fermes du village pour les aider si je peux pendant que tu aideras tes parents. En attendant on rentre je veux manger de la tarte aux pommes.

Jean Havoc … l'art et la manière de mettre les pieds dans le plat, leçon n°1. Franchement … pourquoi mon meilleur ami passe d'une chose à l'autre comme une personne change de chemise ?

- En arrivant tu t'enfermes dans la cuisine et tu n'en ressors pas avant de m'avoir fait une tarte Winry tu m'entends ?

- Et si je veux pas ?

- Je ne fais pas ton costume d'Halloween.

J'ai le droit de lui dire que je lui ferais pas de tarte alors ? non … il va m'en vouloir sinon, je soupire en hochant la tête. Et voilà, il a encore gagné … une nouvelle fois pour changer.

Les vacances s'annoncent fatigantes … d'autant que je redoute l'arrivée de Riza, Al, May, Rose et Paninya.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

_« 24 octobre :_

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai passé mon après midi d'hier en cuisine à faire tarte aux pommes sur tartes aux pommes. C'est un miracle que je n'en sois pas dégoûtée même. J'ai commencé à travailler sur mes différents travaux pour la faculté. Ma dissertation est pliée, enfin. Je travaille plus en étant à la maison qu'en étant à la fac, ce qui en passant est logique vu les énergumènes qui s'y trouvent._

_J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit qui a eut le don de me faire angoisser pour les prochains jours. Riza arrive oui, avec Al et May, parfait … mais Mustang l'avait suivie. Par pitié … faites que tout m'arrive sauf ça. _

_Nous avons été voir les malades avec Jean, et certains d'entre eux sont très faibles. La grippe n'est vraiment pas bonne cette année, j'ai appris qu'elle avait eut raison de M. Smith le mois dernier. Mes parents ne m'en avaient pas parlé._

_Ah oui, j'allais encore oublier ça. Jean a décrété que pour Halloween nous ferions un parcours hanté, lui et ses idées débiles … je me demande ou il va les chercher parfois. »_

- Winry, je vais chez les Robinson voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide.

- Surtout voir si leur fille a besoin d'aide, soupirai-je

- Aussi oui. On se voit plus tard ?

- C'est ça … allez oust.

- Et n'oublies pas de penser au parcours ! il faut que Rose et Paninya hurlent de peur

Il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de partir alors que je replonge dans mon livre en profitant du soleil dans le jardin. Décidément, il a de ces idées parfois … comme si une personne normalement constituée allait passer toute une nuit dans un cimetière pour voir si les fantômes existaient. Pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi je parle de ça, c'est parce que ce cher Jean l'a fait. A Ishbal précisément, et dieu sait que là bas le cimetière est énorme suite à la guerre et aux épidémies.

- Winry ma chérie, m'appela ma grand-mère depuis la véranda

- Oui mamie ?

- L'une des roses a éclot ! viens vite.

Posant mon livre sur le fauteuil que j'occupais, je cours jusque vers elle et la suit dans la serre. Me désignant une rose elle me sourit.

- Regarde !

- C'est ça que tu appelles bordeaux panaché de rose toi ?

- Je me suis un peu trompée d'accord je l'avoue, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle allait avoir cette couleur inhabituelle là !

- T'as mis du colorant dans l'eau c'est pas possible !

- Je te jure que non !

- Tu l'as peinte alors !

- Non plus … mais elle est plutôt belle non ?

Pour être belle oui elle l'est. Mais je n'appelle pas bordeaux-rose une rose panachée de bleu pâle et de jaune doré. Je suis certaine qu'elle a encore cherché à innover. Toujours à vouloir créer quelque chose de nouveau et de pas normal. Elle aurait put vous créer Frankenstein si elle l'avait souhaité.

- Tss mamie je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on va faire de toi. Je dirais que tu es complètement dingue et loufoque

- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes ma chérie. Bon allez, il faut lui trouver un nom à cette rose.

- T'es assez bizarre pour nous en trouver un pas net, soupirais-je en humant le parfum de la fleur.

Comment le décrire, je dirais fort et léger à la fois, sucré, je dirais même qu'il a tendance à sentir la fraise. Décidément ma grand-mère est une personne qui créé des choses improbables à partir de choses basiques. Vaut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit dans ce cas là. Je laisse couler.

- Qu'en penses-tu si je l'appelais Winry ?

- Hors de question. T'as qu'à l'appeler Pinako.

- Impossible c'est déjà pris, me répondit-elle sérieuse.

- C'est pas vrai, soupirais-je, c'est une famille de fou là dedans.

Elle se met à rire en entendant mes mots, avant de me tapoter sur le bras gentiment.

- Ma chérie, c'est parfois l'étincelle de folie qui fait la richesse de la vie.

Encore l'une de ses philosophies bancales et tordues. J'hausse un sourcil en la regardant, philosophie bancale et tordue certes, mais qui s'applique merveilleusement sur elle. Que voulez vous répondre à ça … et je la connais si je dis quelque chose elle me répondra qu'elle a toujours raison, même quand elle a tort. Si Jean à l'art et la manière de mettre les pieds dans le plat, mamie à l'art et la manière de vous embrouiller en moins de deux.

- Sérieusement mamie, il t'arrive de t'écouter parler parfois ?

- Souvent oui, comme il m'arrive souvent de me parler seule

- On appelle ça pas être net mamie.

- Si tu veux oui. Bon allez rose je te nomme Winry

- J'avais dit non mamie ! m'offusquais-je

- Moi j'ai dit oui et c'est trop tard je l'ai déjà baptisé

Laisser tomber … c'est mieux. Elle me sourit fière de sa victoire, entre elle et Jean je ne suis pas certaine de survivre aux vacances cette fois là.

- Dis moi, j'ai entendu Jean parler d'un parcours hanté pour Halloween.

- Oui et ?

Comment changer de conversation en deux secondes, top chrono, leçon n°1 par Pinako Rockbell.

- Je t'avouerais franchement mamie que je ne vois pas le rapport avec la rose dont on parlait juste avant.

- Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas, me répondit-elle simplement

Je me disais aussi … quoi de plus naturel.

- Alors ? pourquoi tu me demandais ça ?

- Vous pourriez peut être faire votre parcours hanté dans le vieux château.

- Mamie tu plaisantes j'espère !

- Nous avons toujours organisé toutes les fêtes d'Halloween là-bas. Vous serez seuls cette année c'est tout.

- Mais t'es carrément flippante mamie !

Il est vrai que chaque fête d'Halloween était organisée dans ce château, mais de là à aller y faire un parcours hanté merci bien. En plus je suis certaine que cet idiot va vouloir nous faire visiter les souterrains et parties adjacentes, autant dire des trous dans lesquels nous risquons de nous briser la nuque à chaque fois.

Et puis j'ai pas spécialement envie d'aller dans ce château rempli de courant d'air, de poussière et de rats, non que j'en ai peur, mais c'est seulement que comme compagnie on a déjà vu mieux et surtout fait mieux.

- Je suis certaine que vous vous amuserez bien, conclut-elle. J'en parlerais à Jean durant le repas.

C'est ça … on va bien s'amuser. Rose va hurler qu'il y a des araignées partout, Paninya va crier au fantôme dès qu'il y aura le moindre souffle de vent à travers une fenêtre brisée et les deux vont partir en courant lorsqu'un rat nous passera devant. Y'a pas à dire on va s'amuser comme des fous c'est certain. D'ailleurs … Jean ne m'a pas dit quand elles arrivaient. Devrais-je m'en inquiéter ?

Je ne vais surement pas l'appeler chez les Robinson, je sais très bien qu'en cet instant il est en train d'aider la fille à sortir de sa jupe dont la fermeture aura miraculeusement lâchée, nécessitant son aide plus que précieuse. Pendant les grandes vacances, ils avaient fait le coup du bouton de corsage.

- Dis moi ma chérie, as-tu commencé le costume de Jean ?

- Pas encore, j'ai pas pris de blouse à papa.

- Alors mets-toi y maintenant.

Là ça sonnait carrément comme un ordre. A vos ordres chef Pinako, soldat Winry au rapport. Haussant des épaules, je pars en direction de l'hôpital pour préparer le costume de mon meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera mais j'imagine qu'il sera toujours mieux que celui de Rose l'an dernier. Elle nous avait décrété qu'une fée était terrifiante … oui, seulement quand elle est bourrée à cinq heures du matin en train de chanter des chansons pour enfants et paillardes.

- Papa ! où es-tu ?

- Dans la chambre de Mme. Fergusson, viens voir Winry vite.

- Quoi encore ?

Pénétrant dans la chambre je vois mon père assis auprès d'elle qui tient un nouveau né dans ses bras.

- Melvin est né ce matin à l'aube.

- Ce qui signifie que ta blouse de ce matin est tachée.

- Bien entendu pourquoi ? tu sais très bien comment se passe les accouchements non ?

- Je peux la prendre pour Jean ?

- Rhah … oui, bien entendu.

- Félicitations Mme. Fergusson, votre fils est splendide.

Enfin j'espère qu'il le deviendra car pour l'instant, Jean et son tact habituel dirait qu'il ressemble à une saucisse fripée. Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne vienne pas la voir aujourd'hui et demain.

- Winry, ma petite, approche s'il te plait.

- Qu'y a-t-il madame ?

- Je ne pourrais pas sortir de l'hôpital avant un petit moment, tu sais que j'ai quelques problèmes aux jambes n'est ce pas ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Pourras-tu t'occuper de Melvin en attendant ? son père est en mission à Xing et ne pourra revenir que dans dix jours. Nous n'avions pas prévu que j'accouche aussitôt.

- Papa …

- Elle est tombée, m'expliqua-t-il. C'est ce qui a déclenché le travail, je lui ai proposé de nous occuper de son fils en attendant que James revienne.

- Bon je vois. Je m'en occuperais c'est promis Mme Fergusson.

- Merci Winry.

Et voilà … je me retrouve avec un bébé a surveiller. Espérons qu'il ne sera pas pleurnicheur.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

_« 27 octobre :_

_Cher journal,_

_Cela fait trois jours que je n'ai pas écrit, mais j'étais vraiment occupée. J'ai fini le costume de Jean, qui m'a d'ailleurs affirmé selon ses mots « qu'il déchirait » et j'ai dut m'occuper de Melvin. Bon le gamin a chopé la jaunisse, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi calme que ça c'est un miracle._

_Papa m'a dit que cela fatiguerait Mme. Fergusson de l'avoir vers elle pour dormir, nous lui avons donc préparé une chambre dans le manoir. Il est vers sa mère pendant la journée, sauf à l'heure des promenades quotidiennes que je lui fais faire._

_Comme je m'y attendais, Jean s'est bien occupé du jupon de la fille Robinson de même qu'il a adoré la proposition de mamie. J'ai peur pour les filles qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. »_

- Maman, je vais au village !

- Sans problème ma chérie, Jean ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer et n'oublies pas Melvin.

- Oui maman.

- Tu as finis tes devoirs ?

- Oui maman.

- C'est parfait.

- Je suis plus au primaire maman, soupirai-je avant de sortir du manoir.

Courant jusqu'au village, je me rends à l'épicerie, chercher la commande de mamie avant de me rendre à la pharmacie. Papa m'a dit qu'il devait recevoir une livraison importante, et puis je dois prendre des couches pour Melvin.

- Je te dis de demander à quelqu'un, s'exaspéra une personne dans la rue principale.

Les habitants du village ne font rien d'autres que sourire … si ce sont des étrangers, ils feraient mieux de demander, certes Resembool n'est pas gros, mais ce n'est pas Central si c'est ce que vous cherchiez. Rentrant dans la pharmacie je récupère la livraison de mon père et achète le paquet de couche avant de soupirer. Jean n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui.

- Tu as besoin d'aide Winry ? me demande le pharmacien en souriant.

- Jean n'est jamais là quand il faut. Vous pourriez me prêter un sac pour mettre les couches et la commande de mamie ?

- Bien entendu attends.

J'aperçois M. Carter qui rigole assis sur son banc en face de la pharmacie.

- On dirait qu'il va mieux, me glissa le pharmacien en mettant les courses dans le sac avec les couches. Tiens, voilà qui devrait-être plus pratique non ?

- Oui. Merci William.

- Pas de quoi et passe le bonjour à ta famille, ainsi qu'à ce diablotin de Jean.

- Sans souci.

Ressortant dans la rue, j'entends les gens du village glousser doucement alors que je vais voir le doyen.

- M. Carter ! tout va bien ?

- Tout va bien ma petite ! c'est comme en 1930 tout va bien !

Pas certain ça … en 1930 vous ne deviez pas avoir plus de 5 ans …

- Je te dis qu'elle habite une petite maison avec un petit jardin, de petits volets et des petites pièces.

- C'est pas des nains non plus, répliqua une femme à l'homme qui venait de parler. Et puis c'est peut être pas une aristocrate comme nous mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'ici les gens vivent dans des lotissements !

- Et bah alors allez demander où elle vit !

- J'y vais, décréta la première voix féminine. Excusez moi monsieur, pourriez vous nous aider s'il vous plait.

Pourquoi cette manière de parler me rappelle quelqu'un ? D'ailleurs ces voix ne me sont pas inconnues non plus.

- Les Rockbell ? vous ne cherchez pas au bon endroit ma p'tite dame.

- Ah ? on est bien à Resembool pourtant non ?

- Pour sûr que vous y êtes, mais les Rockbell n'habitent pas là !

- Alphonse, tu n'as pas la bonne adresse !

- C'est elle qui me l'a donné !

- Elle ? vous voulez parler de Winry ?

- Oui vous la connaissez ?

- Bien entendu … elle est derrière vous.

Oui effectivement je me tiens derrière eux. Alphonse, Riza et May. Je savais que je connaissais ces voix. Il ne manque plus que Rose et Paninya … j'allais zapper Jean. Au moins mon rêve n'est pas devenu vrai, je ne vois pas de Mustang planqué derrière Riza. Ouf.

- Winry ! on a eut aucun mal à trouver ton village mais ta maison …

- Vous n'y êtes pas, répondis-je simplement. Vous êtes dans la grande rue, je vis Chemin de Montrachet.

- Y'a même pas d'asphalte pour aller chez elle, murmura May.

Pourriture d'aristo … bien sûr que si y'a une route, il vaut mieux d'ailleurs pour l'hôpital.

- Suivez-moi, je devais rentrer porter ça à ma grand-mère et mon père. Je vous préviens Jean est là, et mes amies ne devraient pas tarder de venir.

- Winry … pour mon frère jeudi … je suis désolé, me dit Alphonse en me suivant.

- Et pour la voiture ? demanda Riza.

- C'est rien Alphonse, et pour la voiture on reviendra la chercher tout à l'heure, elle ne craint absolument rien ici. Et puis M. Carter veille au grain dessus.

- Carter ?

- Le doyen du village, soupirai-je en remontant la route qui mène à Saint Pantaléon.

Plus un mot n'est prononcé pendant cinq minutes, ce fut May qui cassa le silence en premier.

- C'est encore loin Winry ?

- Vous restez combien de temps ? demandais-je soudain.

- Bah … assez pour finir notre devoir, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr. On participera aux frais de nourriture ne t'en fais pas.

- Alphonse, je ne suis pas aussi riche que vous mais je ne suis pas à la manche non plus. Je ne dors pas sous un toit ajourné, et nous ne dormons pas tous ensembles pour se tenir chaud

Bifurquant derrière la colline, je m'avance en direction du manoir avant de m'apercevoir que les trois autres ne me suivaient plus. Me stoppant avant de me retourner, je les regarde curieuse.

- Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez là ?

- C'est chez qui ? me demanda Riza. Elle est superbe cette maison.

- Bienvenus au Manoir Saint Pantaléon. Si ces messieurs dames veulent bien me suivre je me ferais un honneur de vous le faire visiter.

- Tu as le droit d'y rentrer ?

- Un peu oui, gloussais-je en réponse à Alphonse

- Et pourquoi ? renchérit May

- Parce que j'y vis pardi. C'est chez moi.

- PARDON ? hurlèrent Riza et Alphonse en même temps.

- Oui, je ne vis pas dans une petite maison avec de petites fenêtres, de petites pièces et un petit jardin. Je vis dans ce manoir qui appartient à ma famille depuis six générations de Rockbell. Il abrite d'ailleurs l'hôpital de Resembool d'où la route goudronnée.

Et voilà, sur le flan mes amis. Comment faire faire la carpe à trois aristocrates en deux secondes ? Manière miraculeuse et fantastique que voilà, casser leurs idées reçues. La porte s'ouvre, laissant sortir Jean qui court à notre rencontre.

- WINRY ! TON PERE T'APPELLE ! LA FERGUSSON A UN SOUCI.

- Mme Fergusson, corrigeais-je

- On s'en fout la vieille a un souci ! file le voir ! et Rose a appelé …

- Oui … et ?

- Elle arrive avec Paninya dans trois heures par le train.

- Super, grommelais-je en lui donnant le paquet de mamie et de couches. Je vais voir mon père, je te rejoins plus tard, emmènes les à la maison et donne leurs des chambres s'il te plait.

- Au fait ... j'ai fini ton costume et le tracé du parcours.

- Jean plus tard !

Partant en courant je le laisse avec mes trois amis de Xerxès. Je me demande bien ce qu'a eut Mme Fergusson. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop important.

- Papa ! que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle est anémiée ma chérie. Je pense que nous ne devrions plus nourrir son fils au sein, tu pourras t'en charger ? elle doit se reposer à tout prix Winry et …

- Je comprends papa. Ne t'en fait pas je prendrais soin de Melvin.

- Merci ma chérie. Au fait ta grand-mère a préparé un ragout pour ce soir.

- J'ai trois amis qui viennent d'arriver papa, pour un devoir, et les filles arrivent avant le souper.

- Eh bien eh bien, que de monde à la maison dis moi. Heureusement que le manoir est grand. Je vous rejoindrais tout à l'heure, en attendant vas t'occuper du bébé s'il te plait


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

Retournant au manoir rapidement, je monte chercher Melvin qui dormait dans la chambre que nous lui avions préparé. C'est bientôt l'heure de sa balade mais je pense que j'irais chercher les filles avec lui, alors pour l'instant nous resterons dans le salon.

- Jean où as-tu mis les couches ? demandais-je en arrivant dans le salon avec le bébé.

- Ah Winry on va enfin pouvoir parler, affirma Riza.

- Pas maintenant Riza s'il te plait. Je dois m'occuper de Melvin.

- Melvin ?

- Le bébé fripé, soupira Jean. Les couches … bah elles sont avec les courses de ta grand-mère je crois. Je lui ai posé le sac dans la cuisine. d'ailleurs elle a fait un ragout miam j'ai hâte de souper !

- Mais vous ne pensez qu'à manger dans cette baraque c'est pas vrai ça ! entre les fermières du village et le repas t'es désopilant Jean.

- Je suis navré mais la dernière c'était la fille du

- STOP ! je veux pas savoir ! que ce soit Nelly ou Lyra j'en ai rien à faire mais par pitié ne me raconte pas tes exploits sexuels. J'ai assez donné pendant l'été.

Mes compagnons de Xerxès nous regardent les yeux écarquillés, sans se rendre compte de l'absurdité de leur faciès. C'est assez amusant de voir que même les aristocrates peuvent être défigurés par une grimace au point de les discréditer pour le restant de leur vie.

- Ah oui j'allais oublier ! s'exclama Jean soudainement les ramenant à la réalité.

- Quoi encore ? soupirai-je en chatouillant Melvin doucement.

- Vous restez là pour faire Halloween avec nous ? demanda-t-il aux trois autres.

- Jean je ne pense pas que

- Et pourquoi pas ? me coupa Riza. C'est une formidable idée ça ! mais on a pas de costume

- Mah y'a tout ce qu'il faut dans le grenier ! promis …

- JEAN !

- Quoi ?

- Tu touches à la robe de ma mère et je te promets qu'on ne retrouvera de toi que ton acte de naissance.

- Sans souci, pâlit-il. Suivez moi

- Jean … on a le temps tu sais.

- Mais oui mais nan, c'est maintenant qu'il faut le faire. Pendant que tu t'occupes du bébé.

Riza se pose devant moi en regardant le bébé avant de poser le regard sur Jean puis sur moi.

- C'est votre bébé ? demanda-t-elle

- PARDON ? m'offusquais-je. MON QUOI ?

- CA VA PAS ? paniqua Jean. PAS QUESTION D'AVOIR UN TRUC BRAILLEUR DU GENRE !

- Riza je ne pense pas que ce soit leur enfant, soupira May.

- Jean n'est que mon meilleur ami, continuais-je. Et Melvin est le fils de Mme Fergusson qui est en ce moment hospitalisée ici.

- Oh … je vois, oui tout deviens soudainement beaucoup plus clair.

Mouais … je suis pas certaine que tu comprennes vraiment toute l'histoire mais on va faire comme si. Sortant du salon pour aller chercher les couches, je retrouve mamie dans la cuisine qui regarde les couches sous tous les angles possibles.

- Mamie tu fais quoi ? c'est des couches tu sais … t'en as mis à papa autrefois.

- Je sais je sais … c'est juste que …

- Que quoi ? et donnes moi en une, Melvin doit être changé.

- C'est juste que je les trouvais plutôt grosses pour lui, on aurait dit des chapeaux pour chevaux.

Ne pas lâcher le bébé surtout ne pas le lâcher … ta grand-mère n'est pas toujours comme ça … dis toi que ce sont des moments de folie où sa berlue est profondément navrante ou quelque chose du genre.

- Mamie … puisque tu as l'air d'en douter mets lui. En attendant je vais lui préparer son biberon. Et j'espère que tu as fait assez de ragout, on a des invités.

- T'en fais pas y'en a pour tout un régiment.

- J'imagine oui … justement c'est ce qui m'inquiète.

Mamie s'amuse avec le bébé pendant que je finis de lui préparer son biberon.

- Winry ma petite fille chérie, j'aimerais que tu ailles cueillir des Winry s'il te plait. Je me charge de lui faire boire le biberon.

- Tss, mamie … bon j'y vais mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Passant dans la véranda, j'attrape l'un des sécateurs avant de me diriger vers les dernières nouveautés de ma grand-mère. Franchement … c'est pas des roses ça … enfin bon, laissons courir, au moins quelques unes ont éclos. Je lui mettrais des lys blancs avec et ça sera très bien.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit, j'entends ma mère courir pour aller ouvrir et mamie rigole dans la cuisine, je suppose qu'elle s'amuse avec Melvin.

- WINRY MA CHERIE ! DES AMIS SONT LA !

- C'est Rose ? demanda Jean depuis le grenier.

- NON.

Si c'est pas elle c'est qui alors ?

- Bah c'est qui alors ? demanda intelligemment Jean en descendant les escaliers avec la légèreté d'un hippopotame. C'est qui eux ?

Que se passe-t-il encore ?

- J'arrive maman, je finis le bouquet pour mamie et je viens, soupirais-je.

- Tu ne t'occupes pas de Melvin ? où est-il ?

- Avec mamie, elle lui donne le biberon, grommelais-je en passant dans le hall les bras chargés de fleurs.

- Bien le bonjour, Al est-il ici ?

Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai bien entendu … le sort s'acharne sur moi ou je suis maudite ?

- ED ? s'étonna Alphonse depuis les escaliers.

- Et l'abruti de service, soupira Riza.

Ne me dites pas qu'en plus ils vont venir me ridiculiser jusque chez moi, dans ma maison, devant ma famille et mes amis.

- Oh vous êtes des camarades de classe de Winry, c'est fantastique. Winry tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais invité tes amis … ma chérie … tout va bien ?

- Tout va bien maman, répondis-je tout bas. Et je n'appellerais pas ça des amis mais de mauvaises fréquentations.

- Dis donc tu pourrais au moins être heureuse que nous soyons venus, soupira Mustang. C'était assez galère à trouver ton village paumé, tout ça pour voir Alphonse et Riza !

- Je rejoins mamie et je vais m'occuper de Melvin. Je serais au village à attendre Rose maman.

Repassant dans la véranda, je passe par la porte extérieure pour rentrer dans la cuisine. Posant le bouquet sur la table, je prends Melvin des bras de ma grand-mère et lui passe une grenouillère qui venait d'être rentrée.

- On va aller se promener mon petit Melvin. Ça va te faire du bien … et à moi aussi je le crains fort.

Il me sert le doigt, alors que je le prends dans mes bras. Pourquoi ces types sont-ils venus jusqu'ici ? N'en ont-ils pas eut assez de me ridiculiser devant tout Xerxès ou ils leurs faut aussi que ma famille me rit au nez ? ça me donne envie de pleurer. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre et Jean me regarde depuis l'ouverture.

- Winry tout va bien ? me demande-t-il. Tu connais ces types ?

J'hoche la tête en guise de confirmation. Le jour où je les ais connu j'aurais mieux fait de me casser la jambe ou quelque chose du genre.

- Je peux aller me promener avec toi ?

- Tu ne voulais pas aider Riza, May et Al à trouver un costume d'Halloween ?

- Pas quand ma meilleure amie ne va pas bien, je sais encore où sont mes priorités. On emmène le bébé ?

- Oui, on attendra les filles en même temps si ça ne te déranges pas.

- Du tout. Je vais chercher la poussette et je le pousse !

- Pardon ?

- Bah oui, il parait qu'un mec qui pousse un landau ou une poussette ça a la cote avec les filles.

C'est pas vrai … j'aurais dut savoir qu'il allait m'en sortir une de ce genre là.

- SERVICE POUSSETTE EXPRESS ! hurla-t-il en traversant le hall sous le fou rire de ma mère.

- C'est pas possible, qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? grommelais-je en le suivant dans le hall.

- Me revoilà, le bébé met le bébé dedans !

- Pas question, t'es qu'une brute, tu vas le brouetter plus que tu ne le promèneras.

- Je te jure de faire attention, me supplie-t-il en me faisant les yeux doux.

- De tout façon ton manège ne fonctionnera pas, tu t'es fait toutes les filles du village, soupirais-je en posant Melvin dans le landau. Allez et vas doucement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

- Promis ! décréta-t-il en partant dehors à grandes enjambées

- JEAN ! DOUCEMENT !

Je le suis rapidement, passant entre Mustang et son mouton, lorsqu'une main me retient.

- Je n'imaginais pas du tout ta maison comme ça la prolétaire, souffla l'ainé d'Alphonse avant de me lâcher le poignet.

Pourriture d'aristo, je te le ferais payer c'est juré, mais pour l'instant j'ai trop peur pour Melvin, pour m'occuper de toi.

- Connard, répliquais-je pourtant avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.


	14. Chapter 14

_******Bonjour à vous tous! oui je sais j'ai pas posté depuis un bon moment maintenant, mais j'avais pas mal de chose à faire et pas vraiment l'esprit à poster, ceci dit sachez que cette fic est terminée et ne s'arrêtera pas en cours de route. **_

_**ensuite pour répondre aux reviews ... Hinatamisa, je sais que les chapitres sont courts et je m'en excuse ^^ mais pour poster sur sky' à côté c'est plus pratique. Guest, ce n'est pas grave pour l'absence et les exams je connais, j'espère que tu les as eu. heureuse de savoir que Jean te fait mourir de rire ^^. Metal, oui je sais j'ai été longtemps absente et je m'en excuse, mais promis elle continuera cette histoire, désolée pour le retard du à multiples raisons.**_

_**bien sur ce ... je vous laisse découvrir la suite de la fic, plusieurs chapitres seront postés d'un coup histoire de me faire un tantinet pardonner ou du moins j'ose l'espérer ( on dit bien que l'espoir fait vivre alors j'essaye ...), le disclaimer est toujours le même ... rien est à moi hormis l'histoire**_

_**Bonne Lecture à tous!**_

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

Si seulement je pouvais lui faire ravaler son arrogance à ce péteux. Non de non je ne veux même pas imaginer le bien que ça me ferais, je suppose quelque chose d'aussi appréciable que la gifle de Mustang et que celle que je lui avais collé dans l'amphi avant de partir jeudi dernier.

Jean discute un peu plus loin avec Patterson, heureusement que j'ai récupéré le landau.

- Mon petit Melvin, j'espère que ta vie sera plus simple que la mienne. Il semblerait qu'un cafard s'efforce de me la pourrir autant que faire se peut.

Il bouge un peu dans son sommeil … oui, j'espère au moins que tes parents seront aussi formidables que les miens, même si je souhaite que ta grand-mère ne soit pas aussi déjantée que la mienne.

- EH WINRY !

- Arrête d'hurler Jean … Melvin dort à moitié. Tu me rejoins à la gare plus tard, le train ne devrait pas tarder.

- J'arrive tout de suite, décréta Jean en me rattrapant lorsque je franchissais la porte de la gare.

Le contrôleur nous sourit, alors que nous allons sur le quai attendre le train en provenance de Lior.

- Winry ces deux types qui sont arrivé avant que nous ne partions, tu les connais vraiment ?

- Non pas vraiment, mais je les connais quand même, soupirais-je.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Edward Elric-Hohenheim et Roy Mustang. Mustang est dans mon amphi, enfin était serait plus correct, quand à l'autre c'est le frère ainé d'Alphonse.

- Et que sont-ils venus faire là ?

- Me pourrir la vie.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis un amusement pour eux, une prolétaire tu te rends compte de la nouveauté ? c'est magique, c'est nouveau … une prolétaire peut être intelligente.

- Prolétaire ? répète-t-il éberlué. Toi ?

- Bah ouais moi.

- Bon alors beaucoup d'Amestriens le sont alors. Ok tu fais pas partie de la noblesse ou l'aristocratie, mais ta famille est une famille de médecin … vous êtes réputés … ton père est un ancien général.

- Je sais merci, tu ne m'apprends rien Jean. Et à la limite c'est pas ça qui va me remonter le moral.

- Les gens normaux te définiraient comme une grosse bourge.

- T'es censé m'aider en tant qu'ami, pas m'enfoncer.

Il soupire en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque, plantant son regard d'azur sur le ciel avant d'allumer une cigarette.

- Tu devrais arrêter de fumer Jean.

- Et toi tu devrais tout dire à ton meilleur ami.

- Pardon ?

- Winry je te connais depuis qu'on est gamin, alors je crois que je sais encore quand tu me cache quelque chose et c'est le cas en ce moment. Qu'est ce que ces types t'ont fait pour que tu réagisses comme ça tout à l'heure ?

- Tu me connais trop bien Jean c'est un peu apeurant.

- Réponds ! exige-t-il

- Pas grand-chose

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose quand même ! dis moi quoi ou je me fâche.

- Mustang s'en est pris à ma famille …

- D'accord, lui je lui règle son compte en rentrant, tes parents sont extra et ta grand-mère on en parle même pas.

- Elle est loufoque tu veux dire.

- Tu veux que je les vire à coup de pied au derrière ? propose-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas la peine, j'ai eut beau leur jeter du poison, ils restent bien accrocher et ont sans doute décidé de me pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin.

- Autre chose ?

- L'un d'eux affirme que je suis pire qu'une fille de joie. JEAN ! RECRACHES TA CIGARETTE ! JEAN !

Oh la peur … il a manqué de l'avaler et voilà qu'il tousse comme un tuberculeux en se frappant le torse fortement.

- PARDON ? hurle-t-il en me regardant les yeux rouges et dilatés.

- Ne m'obliges pas à le répéter, soupirais-je en remontant la couverture sur Melvin.

- Mais …

- Si la question est as-tu couché avec, la réponse est non. Jean tu devrais pourtant me connaitre non ?

- Mais … mais pourquoi … pourquoi pense-t-il ça ? C'est lequel que je l'étripe foi de Jean Havoc sinon je suis pas le fils de Grumman.

- Jean, ce n'est pas important.

Enfin si … ça m'a blessé mais au fond, je suppose que des choses plus graves pourraient se passer. Ce n'est qu'une insulte … mortifiante mais rien qu'une insulte. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il se fasse mal pour ça, et on ne sait jamais comment les choses pourraient tourner.

- Dis moi Winry … j'ai encore une chose à te demander …

- Quoi ?

- Je ne t'ai pas vu porter ces affreux pulls que tu avais encore l'an dernier, ni même tes pantalons. Tu les as laissés à Xerxès. Non que je me plaigne de te voir en robe mais avoue que ça change …

- Riza les a brûlés.

- Quelle bonne chose de faite ! quoi ? avoue qu'elle avait raison, c'était horrible. Tu es largement mieux comme ça.

Je souffle en souriant légèrement. Oui vous avez peut être raison … mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment de voir les regards des gens se poser sur moi. Le haut parleur de la gare annonce l'arrivée du train de Lior. Jean saute de joie à l'idée de revoir les deux filles, alors que Melvin se met à pleurer.

Le prenant dans mes bras, je le berce doucement alors que le train entre en gare avant de se stopper devant nous. Mon meilleur ami saute comme une puce en voyant une porte s'ouvrir et deux filles en sortir.

- ON EST LA LES FILLES !

- Jean ! Winry ! on est enfin arrivé, je vous explique même pas le train … horriblement long, grogna Rose en tirant sa valise derrière elle.

- Tu te plains toujours mais t'as dormi la plupart du temps, rigola Paninya avant de m'embrasser. Salut Winry, c'est qui lui ?

- Melvin, le fils d'une de nos patientes. Je m'en occupe en attendant que son père revienne de mission et que sa mère sorte de l'hôpital.

- Je vois … tout le monde va bien chez toi ?

- Si on veut …

- Houlà, ça veut dire quoi ça ? rigola Rose en jouant avec Melvin doucement.

- Deux cafards, répondit Jean. Qu'on va devoir s'efforcer de dresser les filles, des amis de Winry sont chez elles aussi. Ils viennent de Xerxès.

- Oh j'allais oublier, s'exclama Rose en se relevant, Envy va peut être venir pour Halloween.

Et voilà la série continue, peut être devrais-je songer à faire ouvrir une auberge au manoir. Vu le monde qui y circule en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais gagner pas mal d'argent, idée à garder en mémoire pour y travailler plus tard sans oublier une taxe supplémentaire à payer par les parasites. C'est une bonne idée tiens.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda Paninya en me regardant.

- Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. On rentre ?

- Oui j'aimerais bien poser ma valise s'il te plait, se plaignit Rose. Et j'aimerais aussi beaucoup pouvoir vous montrer mon costume d'Halloween.

- Rose par pitié, soupira Jean, si tu nous ressors la fée je te fais bouffer tes ailes.

- Mais quoi ? il était très bien ce costume de fée.

- Halloween c'est censé faire peur tu sais, grogna Paninya

- On va pas reprendre le débat de l'an dernier s'il vous plait, coupais-je en sachant dans quelle direction allait partir la discussion. Rose quel est ton costume cette fois.

- Une sorcière !

Ah ça … ça devrait bien t'aller, surtout si tu te coiffes pas le matin en te levant. Jean explose de rire, nous forçant à nous stopper pour le regarder.

- Jean ? l'appelais-je

- Une sorcière ! ahahaha … t'as tout pour Rose. Le caractère et la coiffure au réveil ! ahahaha

Mauvais choix … moi au moins j'ai eut la délicatesse de ne pas le dire à voix haute. Soulignons-le pour une fois. Rose lui envoie sa valise dans le genou, nous poussant rejoindre Jean dans son fou rire.

- Vous n'êtes absolument pas drôle, grommela-t-elle en boudant avant de récupérer le landau.

Dire qu'avec les deux autres nous rigolions à en pleurer n'était pas sans énoncer la réalité. Je dois bien avouer que si les gens du village savaient que Jean rigolait pour un oui ou pour un non, ils devaient être surpris de voir trois jeunes se soutenir aux murs tellement ils riaient de bon cœur.

Jamais le chemin du retour n'aura été aussi long qu'aujourd'hui. Rose marchait devant nous en poussant le landau alors que Paninya, Jean et moi rigolions tout ce que nous pouvions. Tenter de s'imaginer Rose en sorcière était une activité plutôt hilarante si bien que lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Saint Pantaléon, Rose franchissait la tête haute la porte en tenant Melvin dans les bras alors que je m'appuyais sur le landau pour rigoler encore davantage si possible.

- Eh bien … ça à l'air de rire de bon cœur ici, annonça une voix depuis l'entrée.

- Pa … pap … papa … ahahahahah … déso … désolée, articulais-je entre deux rigolades.

- Tu t'imagines en plus si elle a apporté une verrue ? rajouta Jean avant de repartir dans son fou rire.

- Rose que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à mon amie qui nous regardait d'un air supérieur.

- Ils se moquent de mon costume d'Halloween.

- Qui est ? demanda-t-il en redoutant la suite

- Une sorcière, répondit-elle simplement avant de voir mon père se mettre à glousser. AH NON ! pas vous aussi !

- Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi.

- Halloween ? reprit une personne qui me coupa toute envie de rire. Vous faites une fête d'Halloween ici aussi ?

Le frère d'Alphonse nous regardait avec mon père et Rose depuis la porte d'entrée.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? cassais-je d'un ton mauvais.

- Winry, s'insurgea mon père. Tu pourrais être plus aimable avec tes amis. D'ailleurs nous leurs avons préparé des chambres.

- PARDON ?

Un sourire vainqueur illumine le visage d'Elric. Oh non mon gars si tu crois que tu as gagné la partie tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil et profond.

- Pas question. Il n'a qu'à aller à l'hôtel du village, je suis certaine qu'il y aura une chambre de libre !

- Winry c'est hors de question.

- Alors c'est moi qui irais. Pas question que je reste dans la maison où il sera.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 15 :**_

- Winry, on va souper.

- Pas faim, grognai-je en tournant la page de mon livre.

- Winry, soupira Jean en rentrant dans ma chambre. Tu vas faire la gueule longtemps ?

- Autant de temps que les deux pecnos resteront sous le toit de Saint Pantaléon.

Jean se posa à mes côtés sur le lit en souriant.

- Tu veux que je les fasse partir ? proposa-t-il

- Pas envie que tu te fasses mal.

- Tu pourrais au moins venir manger non ?

- Je jeun ! grève de la faim…

- Ben voyons …, grogna-t-il en se relevant.

- Si jamais je mange et que je les vois en face de moi je vais tout vomir !

Il grimaça avant de m'attraper par les hanches pour me faire passer sur son épaule.

- JEAN ! LACHES MOI ! JEAN !

- Toi et le glamour … franchement … si tu viens manger on ira faire du cheval demain. Je sais que tu n'en as plus fait depuis un moment.

- Et je pourrais pas demain non plus. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai un bébé sous ma garde ? grommelai-je pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers en me portant.

- T'as arrêté de bouger, c'est plus agréable. Merci. Quand à Melvin ta grand-mère peut s'en occuper. D'ailleurs demain même si on allait pas faire du cheval, on aurait dut sortir.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Pour préparer la fête.

- T'es franchement lourd avec ça, soufflai-je.

- Nous voilà, annonça-t-il en arrivant dans le salon avant de me poser à terre.

Mon père nous regardait, mi-amusé, mi-attristé, tout le contraire de ma grand-mère qui souriait à n'en plus pouvoir. Rose reluquait Elric ainé, pendant que Paninya soupirait plus que de raison. Riza tentait d'ignorer Mustang qui la regardait intensément, May papotait avec maman et Alphonse fusillait son frère du regard. O joie que de voir un tel spectacle devant moi … peuh … y'a pas à dire … je déteste ces pourritures d'aristo'.

- Te voilà enfin ma chérie.

- Pas de gaité de cœur tu peux me croire papa.

- T'as fini de jouer la princesse ? demanda le frère d'Alphonse.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la princesse ? prends garde à tes fesses ! mordis-je

Son regard se fait perçant, son sourire malfaisant. Et voilà … encore un qui interprète mal mes mots. Tss … pourriture !

- Mais bien entendu j'en prendrais grand soin, me sourit-il

J'échappe un grognement tout en grimaçant de manière extraordinaire pendant que je m'assois aux côtés de Jean et de ma grand-mère, autrement dit face à lui. Tuez-moi sur place par pitié, tout sauf ça ! Adressant un regard en coin à Riza, je l'aperçois glousser de la situation … toi tu vas me le payer aussi.

- Riza ?

- Hm ? relève-t-elle en se servant de salade.

- Comment vont tes fervents admirateurs?

Elle jure tout bas, m'incendiant des yeux alors que je souris tranquillement à Jean.

- Winry ma petite, m'interpella mamie en posant une main sur mon bras. Je t'ai trouvé une coiffure fantastique pour Halloween, je m'en charge personnellement

- WINRY ! s'exclama Jean alors que je tombe sur lui. MAMIE, PARLEZ PAS DE CA !

- Mamie, geignis-je, non merci oublies ! j'ai pas envie de me couper les cheveux encore une fois à cause de ça !

- C'est vrai maman, me soutint mon père. Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois tu lui avais mis de la glue pour les faire tenir ?

- Mais quoi ? soupira Mamie. Sa coiffure était parfaite pour la fête après …

Merci … ah oui merci papa de ton soutien inconsidéré. Un gloussement hypocrite s'élève en face de moi alors que je mets ma tête entre mes mains. Oh toi … toi … si je pouvais t'étrangler je le ferais avec joie. Un pleur s'élève me faisant sursauter … Melvin.

- J'M'EN OCCUPE ! hurlais-je en me levant avant de partir en courant.

Ce gamin est une bénédiction, merci Melvin. Montant les escaliers au pas de course je déboule dans sa chambre rapidement avant de le prendre doucement contre moi. Je suppose que sa mère aimerait le voir un peu … c'est son enfant après tout.

- Hein t'en penses quoi toi ? lui murmurais-je en caressant sa main doucement.

L'enroulant dans une couverture, je le descends et passe par la véranda avant de couper à travers le parc pour l'emmener à sa mère.

- WINRY ! m'appela la voix de mon père depuis l'une des fenêtres du salon. QUE FAIS-TU ?

- JE REVIENS ! lui répondis-je en rentrant dans l'hôpital. Oui on revient.

Frappant doucement à la porte de la chambre de Mme Fergusson, je passe la tête doucement dans l'ouverture avant de lui sourire. Elle regarde la télé …

- Winry … ma petite ! ça fait plaisir de te voir

- Je vous apporte de la visite, souris-je en lui tendant son fils. Je reviendrais le chercher dans une heure. Il a mangé il n'y a pas longtemps. Profitez de lui un peu.

- Merci, sourit-elle alors que je ressortais.

Repartant dans le salon où tout le monde se trouve, je m'assieds de nouveau à ma place.

- Tu lui as laissé Melvin ? soupire mon père. Winry …

- Pour une heure papa, et c'est son fils, pas celui d'une autre. Elle a le droit de le voir. Déjà que Fergusson ne rentrera pas avant une semaine laisse là profiter un peu de sa famille.

Ma mère le regarde gentiment, lui faisant comprendre que j'ai raison. Merci maman.

- Dis moi Winry, intervint Alphonse pour casser l'ambiance pesante, où en es-tu dans tes travaux ?

- Fini, grommelai-je en piquant dans un morceau de pomme de terre qui m'appelait depuis l'assiette de Jean.

- EH ! grogna celui-ci en me chapardant une rondelle de tomate. Vengeance.

- J'ai tout fini, sauf l'exposé qu'on doit faire ensemble, même si j'ai bien avancé dans les recherches.

- Bucheuse, grommela Roy avant de se tendre. AIIIIIIE !

- Désolé mon pied a dérapé, s'excusa faussement Riza

- Riza … dans ces moments là vaut mieux laisser courir, soupira May en buvant un peu d'eau. Et vous mesdemoiselles vous faites des études également ?

- Ouais, répondit Paninya avec son tact naturel. Quatrième année en école d'ingénieur.

- Parce que vous savez compter ? demanda le connard en face de moi.

- Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Edward Elric-Hohenheim mais certains savent encore combien font deux et deux et le sens du mot non, lui répondis-je en souriant mesquinement. Il semblerait que Paninya fasse partie de la classe prolétaire qui sait ces deux choses, contrairement à d'autres personnes de ma connaissance, pour ne pas dire des amis.

Jean glousse à mes côtés, se cachant tant bien que mal dans sa serviette de table, alors que Paninya me sourit franchement. Rose soupire en plongeant le regard dans son assiette, Alphonse esquisse un mini-sourire, May tente de boire sans trembler de rire, Riza me fait le V de la victoire alors que Mustang et Elric ainé me dévisagent ahuris.

- Et donc, tenta de continuer May sans exploser de rire, cela se passe-t-il bien ?

- Un peu, s'exclama mon amie, j'ai validé ma licence avec 16.5 de moyenne.

- Et toi Rose ? demanda Alphonse pour s'empêcher de glousser.

- Quatrième année de sociologie. Mais mon petit-ami est en cinquième année d'histoire.

- Au fait, coupa Jean, on a pas vu ton costume ! je veux le voir ! histoire de rigoler encore un peu

Une serviette traversa la table rapidement alors que mes parents rigolaient gentiment.

- JEAN T'ES UN HOMME MORT ! hurla Rose en se levant.

- Mais quoi ? gloussa-t-il en se préparant à subir la colère de la brune aux mèches roses. J'ai peur des fées c'est vrai !

- Grrr …, grogna Rose en lui tirant les oreilles.

- Aie, ça fait mal … ah oui j'allais oublier ! reprit-il plus sérieusement. Demain tu pourras t'occuper de Melvin avec Paninya ?

- Je suis pas nourrice, cassa Rose.

- Moi je m'en chargerais si vous me dites pourquoi, lui sourit Mamie.

- J'enlève Winry.

Me regarde pas comme ça le débile d'en face … t'as l'air d'un idiot encore plus que d'habitude. C'est dire ! Pourquoi j'ai jamais d'appareil photo quand il faut ?

- Tu l'enlèves ? reprit ma mère doucement. oh je vois …

- Exactement ! on va faire du cheval et préparer la fête.

- On peut vous aider pour préparer ? intervint Riza

- Si vous voulez ouais … mais pour vos costumes ? ça ira ?

- Ça changera mais oui, accorda May.

- Me dites pas qu'on va encore faire ça au château, pâlit Rose

- Bah si, répondit Jean tranquillement. On va voir pour les oubliettes t'imagines si tu tombais dedans ?! l'horreur … des souris et des araignées partout ! beurk

- Jean … tu veux la faire mourir de peur ? soupira mon père. D'accord, nous nous occuperons de Melvin demain avec maman, mais faites attention au château, il parait qu'un éboulement a eut lieu dans la tour est.

- Bien mon général ! accorda Jean en faisant le salut militaire.

- Réserve ça à ton père Jean, pour moi c'est fini ce temps là.

- Donc demain Winry, on va à cheval jusqu'au château. Tu feras attention que je te fasse pas basculer dans un fourrée d'accord ?

- Débile, répliquais-je en lui collant un poing au dessus du crâne. La ferme et mange, il y a de la tarte aux pommes en dessert …

- YAHOUUU ! hurla-t-il en faisant sursauter la tablée avant de se mettre à engouffrer son assiette à la vitesse de la lumière

- C'est mamie qui l'a faite, finis-je.

- Eurg, répondit-il en stoppant sa fourchette. Au final j'en veux pas.

- JEAN ! s'insurgea ma grand-mère sous mon fou rire.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 16**_

_« 28 octobre :_

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai paniqué toute la nuit. Savoir que le pervers était dans la même maison que moi m'a fait peur au point d'angoisser au moindre bruit. J'avais fermé ma porte à double tour et coincé la poignée à l'aide d'une chaise. Jean m'a dit que j'étais folle lorsqu'il a voulu rentrer ce matin pour me réveiller. Je crois que je panique trop en effet._

_Il a prévu de passer la matinée avec moi à cheval, nous n'allons pas tarder de partir je peux le voir qui scelle nos montures dans le parc. Cet après-midi nous irons faire les repérages pour la fête. Riza devrait nous rejoindre avec les autres je pense après le déjeuner. _

_Connaissant Jean, il va surement avoir prévu de manger au château … attention chaise vermoulue et fenêtres brisées nous voilà. »_

Descendant rejoindre mon meilleur ami sans bruit, je me faufile jusque vers lui rapidement avant de caresser lentement Aziliz. Cette jument nous a été offerte par les Taylor lorsque papa a soigné leur fils unique. Je suppose que Jean aura pris Alar.

- Prête ma vieille ?

- Tu radotes Jean si tu savais …, soupirais-je en montant en selle. Dépêches toi sinon je pars sans toi.

- Tu parles, tu serais incapable de me suivre.

Un mouvement m'attire le regard dans la maison, maman vient de tirer le rideau de la chambre de Melvin. Nous adressant un petit geste de la main, elle nous sourit tranquillement, alors que mes yeux se dirigent vers une autre fenêtre. Un autre rideau a bougé.

- T'as vu ? glisse Jean en se penchant à mon oreille. Le frère d'Alphonse est réveillé. On lui demande de nous accompagner ?

- Plutôt crever, répondis-je en faisant partir la jument au pas. J'espère que tu as pris le repas de ce midi.

- C'est Riza qui nous l'apporte au château. On se retrouve tous là-bas pour déjeuner.

- Super … et tu te souviens que Rose doit aller chercher Envy aux alentours de midi ?

- Ouais … je lui ai dis qu'on le ramenait.

- On a que deux chevaux.

Il me regarde avant de sourire grandement. J'ai horreur de ça …

- Hors de question que je monte avec toi, décrétai-je.

- Bon alors tu le prendras avec toi.

- Et pourquoi n'irait-il pas avec toi ?

- Parce que je préfère serrer une fille dans mes bras plutôt qu'un mec.

- Crétin.

La matinée a vite défilé … je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de l'apprécier comme il se devait. Jean descend de son cheval avant de sourire à Nelly qui le salue depuis l'épicerie. Autant aller chercher Envy toute seule. Je descends de ma jument, l'attache à l'arbre devant nous et vais attendre le train en provenance de South City. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver … contrairement à Jean qui s'est absenté avec la fille de l'épicière.

Effectivement, le haut parleur de la gare annonce l'entrée en gare quai 1 du train que j'attendais, autant dire qu'Envy aura droit à un cheval pour lui tout seul. Jean tu n'avais qu'à être là, tu viendras au château à pied.

Le train s'arrête, la porte du compartiment devant moi s'ouvre et en sort un jeune homme aux longs cheveux foncés ramenés en un catogan distingué. Un jean clair et moulant, une chemise blanche sur laquelle est passé un blaser ouvert, et des chaussures de cuir noir. Envy …

- Bien le bonjour monsieur le futur professeur, le saluai-je en souriant gentiment

- WHOH ! s'exclama-t-il en me regardant. WINRY ? c'est bien toi ?

Me tournant autour il me regarde avec attention avant de plonger dans mes yeux. Si les miens sont d'un bleu pur, les siens sont d'une couleur améthyste envoutante. Un visage aux lignes épurées, des lèvres finement dessinées, une peau pâle … Rose a bien choisi. Je dois lui reconnaitre ça.

- Nan mais sérieux … c'est vraiment toi ? reprit-il en me secouant doucement.

Non, c'est une imagination de ton esprit …

- Oui Envy, c'est bien moi. Tu viens ? ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie mais rester sur le quai de la gare ne me dit pas vraiment … et puis nous devons aller poser ta valise avant d'aller retrouver les autres.

- On les retrouve où ? demande-t-il en m'emboitant le pas. Oh tu m'avais prévu un cheval ! c'est sympa.

- C'est celui de Jean.

- Qui est ? interrogea-t-il en regardant aux alentours

- En train de jouer au docteur avec Nelly. Quand à ta copine et aux autres, nous les retrouvons au château pour préparer la fête.

Remontant sur Aziliz, je prends la valise que me tend Envy avant de partir doucement en direction de Saint Pantaléon avec lui. Jean nous retrouvera au château, s'il veut s'amuser qu'il en ait aussi les conséquences. Lorsque nous arrivons au manoir, mon père discute avec William.

- Bonjour William, le saluai-je en souriant. Vous veniez apporter les médicaments pour l'hôpital ?

- Oui. Et toi ? tu te promènes ?

- Je rentre de promenade oui, nous étions simplement venus poser la valise d'Envy avant d'aller rejoindre les autres au château.

- Jean n'est plus avec toi ?

Je soupire, alors qu'il prend le sac d'Envy. Je crois que mon silence veut tout dire papa.

- Je vois … au fait, Riza et tes amis ont emportés les costumes au château. Celui de Jean est plutôt réussi ma chérie félicitations.

- Merci papa, bien nous y allons.

- Winry, m'interpella William, faites attention au château. Il est dangereux, des éboulements internes il y en a tous les jours pratiquement.

- Merci, soupirai-je avant de partir au galop jusqu'au château.

Depuis quelques années déjà, ce vestige d'avant la révolution tombe pierre après pierre. Chaque année, de nouveaux trous se font dans le sol, découvrant de nouvelles cavités, et pour le plus grand plaisir de Jean de nouvelles cellules et geôles dans les sous-bassement.

- Je suppose que Jean a eut cette idée de génie n'est ce pas ?

- C'est tout à fait ça Envy … qui d'autre ?

- Pas toi c'est certain !

Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Traversant Resembool rapidement, nous bifurquons en direction de la rivière avant de contourner l'église puis le cimetière. Devant nous se dresse alors, les murs du château. Il est vrai qu'autrefois Resembool se trouvait sur la route de la laine, reliant Aruego à Drachma et Xing à Crêta pour la route de la soie et des épices. C'est un riche marchand qui avait fait construire ce château ici.

Mais aujourd'hui Resembool était redevenu un petit village simple, dans lequel je me sens bien et où les gens sont agréables. C'est tout ce qu'il suffit au village, l'été prochain, à nouveau les fêtes se multiplieront et de nouveau les gens souriront. C'est ça la magie de Resembool.

- Tss, il est toujours aussi délabré, soupira Envy.

- Oui …

Sur le bord de la rivière, sont garées deux voitures. Si l'une appartient à Riza, je suppose que l'autre est à l'un des deux crétins qui se sont imposés à la maison. Si seulement Elric pouvait tomber dans un trou du plancher ! ça me ferait des vacances !

- Winry … ton sourire est flippant là je te promets ! m'annonça Envy en descendant de son cheval qu'il attacha à l'ombre d'un arbre près des voitures.

- Désolée, m'excusai-je. Je rêvais juste d'une chute qui me ferait grand plaisir.

- J'en doute pas oui …

- MON CHERIIIIIIIIII, hurla une voix depuis la cour du château

Aie … les décibels sont de retours, les papouilles aussi. Rose par pitié attends au moins d'être seule avec lui pour lui retirer sa chemise. Envy me sourit avant de se retourner pour serrer Rose dans ses bras. Bon au moins, ils sont heureux c'est déjà ça.

Les laissant seuls, je pars en direction du château et y pénètre rapidement. Connaissant Paninya et Rose, elles les ont surement conduits dans la grande salle. C'est le seul endroit où Rose se sent en sécurité, autant dire qu'elle a dut hurler si Paninya avait souhaité aller ailleurs. Me retrouvant face à une lourde porte de bois, je tourne la poignée et tente de la faire pivoter.

- Non de non, grommelai-je en regardant la porte d'un air assassin.

C'est pas possible ça !

- Nom de … BORDEL ! hurlai-je en donnant un coup de pied à la porte. AIIIIIE ! ouch …

Mon pied, je me suis démonté le pied. J'entends du bruit de l'autre côté, c'est ça v'nez m'aider. Retentant ma chance, je tourne à nouveau la poignée et m'appuie de tout mon poids sur la porte avant de la sentir pivoter, m'emportant dans son élan.

- AAAAAAH ! hurlai-je avant de fermer les yeux.

J'entends un rire franc s'élever de la pièce avant de rouvrir les yeux. Deux mains me retiennent par les épaules. Regardant qui me tient, je tombe sur l'une des seules personnes que je n'aurais jamais voulu connaitre. Qu'il tombe lui aussi, ça me fera des vacances en plus.

- Me touche pas Mustang, glapis-je en m'éloignant de lui. J'ai pas envie d'attraper ta connerie !

- Et 1-0 pour Winry, décréta Riza en me souriant. Dis moi on avait pas vu le costume que t'avais fait Jean …

- Pardon ?

Elle me montre la robe de mamie … YAAAAAAAH mais c'est quoi ça ? il compte tout de même pas me faire porter ça ?!

- D'ailleurs il est où ? demanda-t-elle. Je croyais qu'il devait faire du cheval avec toi

- Il s'occupe de la fille de l'épicière, murmurai-je en regardant mon déguisement. C'est pas vrai … il a complètement perdu l'esprit.

- Je crois qu'il ne sera pas le seul, me souffla Riza qui s'était approché de moi

- Pardon ?

- Elric.

C'est vrai je l'avais oublié celui-là. Lui glissant un regard meurtrier, il me sourit avant de retourner à sa discussion avec son frère. Une conversation filtre depuis le couloir … j'imagine que Rose arrive avec Envy. Soyons joyeux, au moins si j'ai deux parasites pour Halloween, mes amis sont ici aussi.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 17 :**_

_« 31 octobre :_

_Cher journal,_

_Je n'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire hier et avant hier. J'ai aidée maman à la cuisine, travaillé à l'exposé et me suis occupé de Melvin toute la journée d'hier pendant que les autres étaient au château. J'espère qu'ils n'iront pas dans l'aile est, il parait qu'en plus de la tour, certains murs intérieurs s'effondrent. _

_J'allais oublier, lorsque Jean est revenu de son jeu favori, il était furieux d'avoir dut marcher jusqu'au château. Ce soir nous ferons la fête et même si je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la faire avec les deux parasites, je crois que cette fête là sera merveilleuse._

_Maman et mamie ont préparé le repas. Je crois que je devrais aller rejoindre les autres. Il est temps pour moi d'y retourner. »_

- Maman ! je vais rejoindre les autres au château !

- Bien sûr ma chérie, passez une bonne journée, j'ai tout mis dans la voiture.

- Merci, soupirais-je en sortant de la maison

Montant dans l'audi de mes parents, je démarre et pars au château doucement. si j'ai hâte de pouvoir à nouveau fêter Halloween, je redoute de devoir le faire avec Elric ainé et Mustang. Lorsque j'arrive, Jean est dehors à discuter avec Paninya.

- Te voilà enfin !

- C'est bon pas la peine de criser, j'apporte ce que maman a fait.

- Super ! vas voir la salle ! promis on a pas touché aux toiles d'araignée !

- J 'imagine la tête de Rose.

- On a pris une photo, me rassura Paninya en souriant.

- J'imagine oui.

Prenant l'un des paniers à l'arrière de la voiture, je monte dans la salle où j'entends quelques fous rires s'élever. Rose est debout sur une chaise, livide et tremblante.

- Rose ? que se passe-t-il encore ? demandai-je en posant le panier sur la table installée contre l'un des murs.

D'un doigt elle me désigne une araignée sur le sol. Envy rigole un peu plus loin avec tous les autres de la voir comme ça. La pauvre, pour une fois je la plains sincèrement. M'avançant vers l'araignée je soupire avant de l'écraser sans faire de détails.

- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça ?

Les autres se sont arrêtés. Pas la peine de faire cette tête là, elle serait morte un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.

- Mais Rose, juste pour savoir … tu sais qu'une sorcière est réputée aimer les araignées ?

- Eh bah je serais une sorcière bizarre, me réplique-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. Merci de l'avoir tuée Winry.

- Pas de quoi.

Hmm … pour la sorcière bizarre t'es déjà bizarre, ça changera pas de trop. Riza s'approche de moi, avant de poser son bras sur mon épaule.

- T'es une sans-cœur ma belle, soupira-t-elle en désignant la tache résultant de l'araignée écrasée.

- C'est pas une nouveauté. Je suis une sans cœur et une prolétaire en plus. C'est génial tu ne trouves pas ? j'ai tout pour moi, merveilleux.

- Je sens de l'ironie dans ta voix là.

- Parce que y'en avait ! au fait, papa a demandé si vous vouliez vous changer à la maison.

- Moi oui, me répondit May. J'ai besoin d'un miroir pour ma coiffure.

- Hum. Il pense que vous seriez mieux au chaud.

- WINRY ! hurla Jean en rentrant dans la salle avec un carton.

- Quoi encore ?

- Viens avec moi ! tu dois m'aider à mettre mon costume

- Ça va pas la tête ? t'as qu'à demander à Nelly ou Marie de le faire.

- Je veux pas les voir à la fête de ce soir, tu déconnes ! allez quoi s'il te plait !

- Me fait pas ces yeux là c'est de la triche !

- Et je t'aiderais à mettre le tien, insiste-t-il

- Pas question.

- Sans cœur, me répéta Riza dans un souffle

- J 'assume. Non, mais sérieusement, as-tu seulement bien regardé mon costume ? on dirait qu'il est passé dans un déchiqueteur ! Jean rassure-moi au fait, c'est pas la vérité ?

- Bien sûr que non, se défendit-il. J'ai seulement ouvert un peu la jupe et taché de rouge le bustier.

- T'as défoncé le bustier avec la jupe.

- Mais t'as besoin de moi pour t'aider à le mettre. Allez quoi, aides moi pour le mien !

- Rhahhhhh, m'énervai-je. Bon ok, mais sérieusement c'est la dernière fois que tu m'auras avec ces yeux de merlan frit !

- YES ! saute-t-il de joie.

Mais quel gamin …

- Eh Rockbell.

- Quoi Mustang ?

- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à passer la soirée habillée comme ça ?

- Et toi ? tu crois que tu vas réussir à sortir une phrase intelligente un jour ?

- Ça s'est déjà vu.

Sérieusement ? c'est possible une telle chose ? tu m'impressionnes ! là j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ça soit possible. Wahouuu …

- Quoi ?

- Hum, pas grand-chose je me demandais si c'était vraiment possible, grommelai-je. Au fait, qui est déguisé en quoi ? m'enquis-je soudainement.

Riza se glisse jusqu'à mon oreille en souriant doucement.

- Je crois que Mustang sera en pharaon

- Prfff mouahahahahahahahahahaha

Oh non, il ne va pas oser la jupette rassurez moi ! le fou rire … j'attends de voir ça avec impatience. Comme quoi … le ridicule ne tue pas.

- Comme si on allait te le dire Rockbell, répliqua Elric ainé en me couvrant du regard.

- Pff, dire que mes parents vous offrent l'hospitalité. Personnellement je n'aurais pas éprouvé le moindre scrupule à vous laissez pioncer sous un pont.

- Winry, arrêtes là, coupa Jean. Viens avec moi, je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Eh voilà … encore ça. Suivant Jean, nous nous engouffrons dans un couloir puis tournons à droite et montons une série d'escaliers avant de suivre le couloir jusqu'au bout.

- On va où Jean ? paniquai-je.

- T'inquiète pas, me rassure-t-il. On va juste se changer.

- Mais on est obligé de le faire maintenant ? et ensembles surtout ?

- Oui. C'est moi ou les deux autres Winry, crois moi il vaut mieux pour toi que se soit moi.

Ça j'en doute pas. Ouvrant la porte de la dernière salle du couloir, il me tire dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière nous.

- Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant ma robe. Allez sors de tes vêtements.

- Mais …

- Winry, dépêches toi, je t'ai déjà vu en maillot de bain je te rappelle

- Oui chef.

Retirant mes vêtements rapidement, je me glisse dans la robe qu'il tient avant qu'il n'en ferme le corsage en le serrant.

- Quand je disais que ça serait super ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant son œuvre.

Et il est fier de lui en plus. Autant vous décrire le truc, ce qui auparavant était une robe de mariée simplissime avec un corsage, est devenu une scène de crime à elle toute seule. De la tomate en guise de tache de sang, des coupures par endroits, le jupon déchiqueté sur pratiquement toute sa longueur et le corsage déchiré. Bref tout pour bien faire, heureusement qu'il fait encore chaud au sud du pays en cette époque.

- Bon à mon tour, décrète-t-il en sautant hors de son pantalon et de son maillot.

- Toi et la pudeur, murmurai-je en lui tendant sa veste.

- Le docteur et sa victime.

- Oublie l'idée de devenir mon toubib un jour ou je te castre.

- J'oublierais pas merci.

- Regarde-moi Jean. Ah voilà qui est mieux ! décrétai-je après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux

- Dire que j'avais mis du gel

- On aurait pas dis.

- Saleté. Allez viens, on retourne dans la salle vers les autres. Je suppose que May, Alphonse, Envy et Rose seront déjà parti. Je crois que Riza les accompagnait. Quand aux deux autres …

J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur, pas envie de faire des cauchemars à les voir se changer autant aller dans la voiture, d'ailleurs j'y ai oublié la lampe de poche pour le parcours que voulait faire Jean. Courant jusqu'à la voiture, je trouve la lampe et remonte vers la salle où doit se dérouler la fête, lorsque j'entends des pas dans un couloir me poussant à sursauter.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? demandai-je

Personne ne répond, mais j'entends toujours les pas. C'est pas rassurant mais alors pas rassurant du tout. M'engageant dans le couloir lentement en allumant la lampe pour regarder plus loin, j'appelle à nouveau. Et de nouveau le silence me répond. Jean si c'est toi c'est flippant et pas drôle du tout

- Jean ? appelai-je incertaine. Jean c'est toi ?

Toujours ces bruits de pas. On dirait même qu'il y a un bruit de métal qui s'entrechoque. Jean … tu fais peur quand tu le veux, mais tu pourrais au moins me répondre.

- Jean ! répétai-je en continuant d'avancer dans le couloir sombre où seule la lampe de la petite torche fait apparaitre un peu de lumière.

Un bruit se fait entendre derrière moi, me poussant à sursauter en me retournant. Il n'y a rien et plus loin toujours ces bruits de pas.

- JEAN ! appelais-je soudainement anxieuse.

Me mettant à courir en direction des pas, je tourne sur la droite, me rapprochant inévitablement de l'est du château. Jean tu sais pourtant que c'est dangereux dans cette partie du château encore plus que dans les autres. Un nouveau bruit sordide se fait entendre, me poussant à avancer plus vite encore.

- JEAN ? REPONDS !

Courant toujours, je regarde derrière moi encore une fois avant de foncer dans quelque chose me poussant à hurler.

- EH ! MES OREILLES ! gronda une voix sourde

- Mustang ? murmurai-je après avoir reprit le contrôle de moi-même.

- Ouais …

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? tu pouvais pas me répondre ?

- J'me suis paumé ! c'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en entendant un bruit sourd.

Je sais pas et ça m'inquiète aussi.

- Mustang, on devrait se dépêcher de partir d'ici, cette zone n'est pas sûre.

- Euh … ouais ok. Je te suis.

Un nouveau bruit se fait entendre, me poussant à sursauter en reculant d'un pas. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Sérieusement, murmura Mustang, cette fois c'était quoi ?

- Je sais pas, paniquai-je.

Sa prise se raffermit sur mon épaule mais pour le coup je me moque bien de savoir qui me touche. J'ai peur et cette fois ce n'est pas pour une idiotie telle que celle de l'autre nuit. Je ne suis pas rassurée du tout et Mustang est pareil derrière moi. Autant dire qu'on doit être beau à voir.

Quelque chose tombe dans la lumière, on dirait de la poussière. Remontant sur le plafond le faisceau, j'aperçois une pierre prête à tomber juste devant moi. Reculant en poussant Mustang, je m'éloigne avant de penser que nous aurions dut partir en avant. Au moment où j'allais lui prendre la main pour l'entrainer avec moi, un bruit sourd se fait de nouveau entendre et la pierre tombe devant nous, suivie par d'autres encore.

Je sens une main m'attraper la hanche pour me tirer en arrière puis une autre remonter sur ma tête, m'obligeant à la baisser dans le creux d'une épaule. J'agrippe le tissu contre lequel on me tient serrée avant de sentir le sol se dérober sous nos pieds.

D'abord une pierre puis une autre, je sens Mustang tomber en arrière, avant qu'il ne crie de surprise, m'entrainant avec lui dans sa chute. Nos cris confondus sont couverts par le bruit de l'éboulement. La poussière nous entoure, les pierres aussi et je sens sous moi Mustang qui respire tout en me tenant contre lui.

- Où sommes nous tombés ?


	18. Chapter 18

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 18 :**_

Toussotant je me relève légèrement regardant autour de nous ce qui s'y trouve. De la poussière, des pierres … que du neuf.

Mustang bouge sous moi, me rappelant que je suis toujours sur lui et dans ses bras. Me redressant plus vivement, je m'éloigne de lui avant de regarder si je n'ai rien d'inhabituel sur moi et si je n'ai rien de cassé. Non, rien n'a changé, mis à part une égratignure par ci ou par là.

- Tout va bien ? demandai-je au noiraud toujours allongé sur le sol.

- J'ai mal, grince-t-il en serrant des dents.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai mal à la jambe.

Cherchant autour de moi la lampe de poche, je la trouve à mes pieds. Pourtant lorsque j'appuie sur le bouton, aucune lumière ne s'allume.

- Je crois qu'elle est cassée, murmurai-je. T'as beaucoup mal ?

- Tu crois que je te dirais que j'ai mal si c'était pas le cas ?

- T'es peut être douillet, soupirai-je.

- Parce que tu trouves reluisant que je me plaigne à une prolétaire, toi ? casse-t-il

- La prolétaire t'emmerde Mustang. Puisque c'est comme ça je vais voir où on a atterri.

- C'est ça casse toi !

Me relevant j'avance à tâtons dans une sorte de couloir. Il y a bien quelques ouvertures mais les racines semblent les avoir obstruées avec le temps. Dire que je comptais passer Halloween avec mes amis me voilà tombée je ne sais où avec le Roi des bouffons et suzerain des enflures. On me dirait que le lapin d'Alice aux pays des Merveilles débarquerait que j'en serais pas plus étonnée.

Ma main quitte le mur qu'elle longeait, lorsque j'aperçois un faisceau de lumière arriver depuis le haut. Au moins je peux y voir un peu plus clair, j'ai pas une vision nocturne intégrée. Me stoppant dans mes pas je regarde ce qui se trouve devant moi. Oh non tout sauf ça ! Surtout le soir d'Halloween. Si vous me dites que c'est une farce de Jean ça passe encore, mais pas plus.

- Tu vois quelque chose ? crie Mustang derrière moi.

- …

- EH LA PROLETAIRE JE TE PARLE

- LA FERME CONNARD !

J'avoue c'est très flatteur tant pour lui que pour moi. M'approchant de ce qui trône au centre de la salle ronde où je me trouve, je couvre d'un regard rapide les alentours, découvrant tous les deux mètres des colonnes amestriennes du XVIème siècle environ vu la taille et les pieds gravés, ainsi qu'une statue avant de revenir sur ce qui se tient un mètre devant moi. Soufflant sur la poussière après avoir délogé les toiles d'araignées, je déglutis en lisant les inscriptions.

_« Lord Beckett 1496-1522 »_

Et voilà, le cauchemar continu … nous voilà dans la crypte du château. Dire qu'au village tout le monde se demandait où avait été enterré le propriétaire, j'ai trouvé. Sur la sépulture d'autres mots sont gravés.

«_Ci gît,_

_Le seigneur de ces lieux, châtelain de Resembool,_

_Duc de Slums,_

_Lord Alexandre Beckett »_

Et voilà, pour un Halloween que demander de mieux que de le passer en compagnie d'un plouc et d'un macchabée, mort il y a plus de 400 ans ? Rien, quelle réponse fantastique. Sautons de joie les amis.

- ROCKBELL ! ALORS ?

- Ta gueule j'arrive.

Retournant vers Mustang, je me dis qu'au final nous serions mieux vers la tombe, bien que l'idée de me retrouver à côté d'ossements ne me paraisse pas la plus plaisante surtout avec ce crétin là.

- T'es capable de marcher ? demandai-je.

- Je crois pas non.

- Il y a une crypte un peu plus loin, où la lumière du jour filtre. On y sera mieux. Viens je vais t'aider à marcher jusque là-bas.

L'aidant à se lever, il s'appuie sur moi.

- Tu voudrais pas que je te porte non plus ?

- Je peux pas bouger ma jambe droite, tu comprends ce que je te dis ou pas ?

- Bon ok … alors appuie toi sur moi, je regarderais ta jambe là-bas.

- Tu veux me tuer ?

L'idée ne serait pas déplaisante en effet, mais non, ce n'était pas mon idée. Soupirant je pars en direction de la crypte, en le tirant davantage qu'il ne bouge.

- Bordel Rockbell, tu m'avais pas dit que c'était un tombeau ta pièce

- J'ai dis une crypte, à ton avis y'a quoi dans les cryptes des châteaux ? des gâteaux et des filles ? eh bah non.

- Mais j'ai pas envie de me trouver à côté d'un mort !

- Tu crois que ça me plait à moi aussi ?surtout avec toi tu m'excuseras mais j'aurais préféré y être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il me regarde amusé malgré la douleur qui se lit dans ses yeux avant de sourire.

- Ohoh Rockbell nous cacherait des choses ?

- Je te cache rien Mustang, je te dis rien c'est différent. Sauf d'aller te faire foutre si possible et loin de moi c'est encore mieux.

- Merci de ta compréhension, grogne-t-il en se posant contre la tombe. Oh bon sang que ça fait mal …

J'ai beau pas l'aimer plus que ça, je pourrais au moins tenter de regarder ce qu'il a. J'aide assez mes parents à l'hôpital, pour tenter de trouver quelque chose pour l'aider.

- Je peux regarder ? demandais-je en désignant sa jambe du doigt.

- Si tu me tues pas … de toute façon ça pourrait pas être pire qu'en ce moment je crois.

M'agenouillant à ses côtés, j'entreprends de défaire son espèce de protège jambe doucement, essayant de toucher le moins possible sa peau. Sa main m'attrape le bras fortement lorsque la première sangle est défaite.

- Doucement Rockbell ça fait un mal de chien.

- J'y vais doucement Mustang. Du moins aussi doucement que je le fais avec les patients de l'hôpital.

- Bah je les plains alors.

- C'est la douleur qui résonne, pas moi qui suis trop brusque. Si je te le faisais sur l'autre jambe je ne pense pas que tu te plaindrais de la sorte.

- Vraiment ? tu veux tenter pour voir ?

- Plutôt crever.

- AIIIIE !

- C'est la seconde sangle. Encore une et je pourrais regarder ta jambe.

Sa prise se raffermit sur mon bras, je vais avoir des bleus sans le moindre doute. J'ai la peau trop pâle pour que cela reste invisible et en plus je marque facilement. Super. Détachant la troisième sangle, je le sens se tendre et étouffer un cri de douleur.

- C'est pas vrai, soupirai-je en regardant sa jambe.

- Quoi ? demande-t-il faiblement.

Sa jambe est bleue, enflée, et une bosse surplombe le milieu de son mollet.

- Tu t'es cassé le tibia, ta jambe est enflée.

- Super, murmure-t-il en serrant des dents. Compte pas sur moi pour bouger, là j'ai trop mal, ça résonne un truc phénoménale.

- J'allais même pas te proposer de marcher dans ton état. On ferait mieux de rester là. Je suppose qu'ils vont nous chercher en ne nous voyant pas arriver à la fête. Et puis ici on a un peu d'air qui circule.

- Pas la peine de tenter de me consoler Rockbell. Laisse tomber.

- j'en avais pas l'intention.

Comme si j'avais la tête à consoler un crétin. Me posant de l'autre côté de la tombe, je lève les yeux au plafond regardant le ciel à travers la fissure qu'y si trouve. Les étoiles commencent à se montrer, la nuit va tomber rapidement, le frais avec elle et je suis coincée ici avec Mustang.

J'ignore pendant combien de temps le silence a pesé dans la crypte, j'ignore combien de temps j'ai regardé les étoiles et le ciel, mais je sais que désormais la nuit est noire, la lumière pâle qui pénètre depuis le plafond est celle de la lune. Mustang ne parle pas, j'ignore ce qu'il fait de l'autre coté j'espère seulement qu'il ne touche pas à sa jambe.

- Eh Rockbell, murmure-t-il soudain.

- Hm ?

- Tu dors pas ?

- Je t'ai répondu non ?

- Tu … tu crois que tu pourrais …

- Que je pourrais quoi ?

Dis moi encore une de tes saloperies et en plus de ta jambe je te casse le nez.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour ma jambe ?

- Pardon ?

- J'ai diablement mal et j'avoue que je te serais reconnaissant si tu pouvais me soulager un peu.

Je me glisse jusque de l'autre côté, pour le voir plus pâle que d'habitude. Le froissement du tissu de ma robe, lui a fait tourner la tête dans ma direction. Son sourire est tiré par la douleur et de la sueur perle sur son front, brillant à la lumière de la lune.

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'aide ? moi la prolétaire ?

- S'il te plait.

Soupirant, je le regarde avant de me relever et m'avancer vers lui.

- Je te préviens ça risque de faire mal.

- Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ?

- Ouais … euh dis moi … t'as pas des bandelettes avec ton costume ?

Sa main quitte sa cuisse, remontant ouvrir la tunique qu'il porte et dévoilant des bandelettes sur ses épaules qui descendent sur ses bras.

- Bien, je vais en avoir besoin comme je vais avoir besoin de barres dures.

- J'ai pas de ça en stock …

Regardant autour de nous, je ne vois rien qui puisse nous aider. Soupirant fortement, ma respiration est comprimée par les baleines du corsage. Je redresse la tête vivement, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Ouvres mon corsage !

- QUOI ?

- Ouvres mon corsage, répétais-je. C'est pas pour te faire plaisir, c'est pour prendre les baleines. Moi, je peux pas l'ouvrir ou le fermer seule. Allez ! ouvres-le.

Lui présentant mon dos, je sens ma robe s'ouvrir doucement. Jean l'a tellement améliorée qu'il ne sera pas bien difficile d'en sortir des baleines. Faisant glisser mes manches je retourne auprès de sa jambe avant de faire tourner la robe. Deux baleines du dos et deux des côtés devraient suffire.

- Hum … eh Rockbell …

- Quoi ? grommelais-je en tirant sur un fil

- C'est pas pour te vexer mais …

- Mais ?

- T'es quand même rudement bien foutue.

Je le regarde, ouvrant la bouche et les yeux de surprise ou de stupidité, au choix. J'ai bien entendu ?

- Pardon ? tu te fous de moi Mustang ou quoi ?

- Pour une fois que je te faisais un compliment tu pourrais me remercier.

- Désolée, chez les Cro-Magnon, on se donnait des coups de gourdins pour se remercier et j'en ai pas sous la main.

- Toujours vexée ? plaisanta-t-il en me tendant une bandelette.

- Bon ça devrait suffire, tu refermeras mon corsage après. Pour le moment occupons nous de ta jambe

- Ça va faire mal ?

- Sers des dents.

Enserrant son mollet entre les quatre baleines, je fais un premier tour de tissu, avant de le regarder.

- Prêt ?

Il hoche la tête avec raideur, redoutant déjà la douleur qui allait suivre.

- Alors on y va, décrétai-je en serrant la bande.

Son cri retentit autour de nous pendant que je me dépêche de finir de serrer le tissu. J'ai déplacé son os à nouveau, le remettant dans une position moins problématique. J'espère qu'ils nous trouverons rapidement, il faut que mon père le soigne au plus vite.

- J'ai fini, lui annonçai-je en regardant l'atèle de fortune que je venais de lui faire. Tu veux que je mette du tissu pour éviter que ta peau ne frotte sur le sol ?

Il refuse d'un geste de la tête. Je me penche sur lui, posant ma main à plat sur son front. Il est brûlant de fièvre. La douleur doit vraiment être affreuse. Il faut que les autres nous trouvent … absolument.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 19 : **_

- Ça va aller Mustang ? demandai-je en lui relevant ses mèches de cheveux mouillées par la sueur.

- C'est horrible, bafouille-t-il.

- Quoi ?

Si c'est de moi que tu parles tu t'es pas regardé avant ! t'es en piteux état aussi mon gars.

- J'ai jamais eut aussi mal de toute ma vie.

- Je m'en doute oui. T'as pas fait semblant de te casser la jambe.

Dire qu'on se retrouve dans une crypte, lui la jambe cassée et moi obligée de lui tenir compagnie. Il remonte sa main sur la mienne qui est toujours sur son front avant de se caller la tête contre la tombe derrière lui, les yeux fermés.

- Eh, je suis pas l'une de tes groupies, tu peux me lâcher !

- T'as la main froide c'est agréable.

- La fièvre te fait délirer mon gars

- Si tu le dis, grommelle-t-il en soupirant.

Un courant d'air me fait frémir, le poussant à rouvrir les yeux.

- T'as froid ?

- Pas vraiment, c'est seulement que mon corsage n'est pas resserré. Tu peux le faire maintenant ?

- Hum …

Me raccrochant la robe rapidement, il se recale contre la pierre en grognant, alors que je repasse de l'autre côté.

- Rockbell …

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous trouver ?

- J'espère.

Oui je l'espère mais j'aurais beau espérer de toutes mes forces, rien ne le garantit. Si à l'aube nous sommes toujours là, je tenterais de sortir par un autre moyen. La respiration saccadée du Roi s'élève dans le silence de la crypte pendant que je regarde le ciel à travers la brèche du plafond.

- Tu sais, commence-t-il d'une voix basse

- Mustang, tu veux pas te la fermer deux minutes ? apprendre à apprécier le silence de temps à autres ? coupai-je

- Idiote c'était histoire que je ne dorme pas. On sait pas ce que tu pourrais me faire.

- Surement pas grand-chose.

- Pas dit …

- Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités et abrège. Tu voulais quoi ?

Fermant les yeux, je respire lentement, appréciant l'air frais qui nous provient de l'ouverture.

- Riza t'a-t-elle parlé de moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais, je la connais depuis qu'on est petit, c'est la personne que je connais depuis le plus longtemps avec ma famille.

- Et ? qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Elle t'a déjà parlé de quelque chose me concernant ?

Oh oui surement … que tu lui collais aux basques par exemple.

- Pas vraiment.

- Je vois, soupire-t-il

C'est moi ou sa voix n'était pas la même ? Sautant par-dessus la tombe, je lui attrape le menton et l'oblige à me regarder. Ne me dites pas qu'il est vraiment …

- Ah nan c'est pas vrai, glapis-je ébahie.

- Pas vrai quoi ?

J'ai beau n'avoir aucune expérience dans ce domaine je sais encore le reconnaitre quand je le vois. J'avais déjà supposé qu'il était attiré par mon amie, mais je ne pensais qu'à une amourette rien de plus ! surtout quand on connait le numéro.

- Me dit pas que tu l'aimes !?

- Ça serait si étonnant que ça ? halète-t-il en attrapant l'une de mes mèches qui lui tombe devant le visage.

- TOI ? AMOUREUX ? impensable carrément même.

Il soupire à nouveau avant de tapoter la pierre à ses côtés.

- J'aime mieux voir les personnes avec qui je parle et j'imagine qu'être sur un tombeau n'est pas spécialement confortable.

- C'est pas faux, lui accordai-je en me posant à ses côtés avant de le regarder sérieusement. Mustang … tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- J'en ai bien peur ouais.

- Mais … depuis quand ? enfin je veux dire … t'es toujours en train de draguer les filles à Xerxès alors si tu l'aimes pourquoi tu …

- Pourquoi je quoi ? je me lance pas ? je collectionne les filles ?

- Bah …oui, enfin quoi avoue que c'est absurde.

Il me regarde avant de sourire doucement.

- T'as jamais été amoureuse toi hein ?

Comme si j'avais la tête à chercher l'amour. C'est Xerxès qui m'a fait sortir de ma réserve. C'est Riza qui m'a forcée à montrer celle que je suis véritablement.

- Tu as vu à quoi je ressemblais en arrivant.

- Ça on pouvait pas te rater, rigole-t-il avant de grimacer. Bordel …

- Ça va aller ?

- Ouais, on dira ça. Pour te répondre Rockbell, je me lance pas parce que j'ai peur.

C'est vrai que Riza peut faire peur, c'est compréhensible d'un sens. J'hoche la tête mollement, tout en continuant de repasser ses paroles en boucle dans ma tête.

- Mais t'as peur de quoi au juste ?

- Qu'elle me rejette je pense. Quand aux filles que j'accumule c'est un passe-temps, une sorte de loisirs.

- Tu parles d'un loisir débile.

- Parce que lire un bouquin c'est mieux que de se construire une vie sociale ?

Match nul, je ne lis des livres que pour les connaissances apportées et la tranquillité qu'ils offrent. Ils ne parlent pas, ne bougent pas, ne font strictement rien. C'est apaisant je trouve.

- En vérité … pourquoi ?

- Pour me prouver que je fais de l'effet … et me prouver que j'existe, Riza ne fait que me rembarrer je te rappelle.

- Mais ça prouve qu'à ses yeux tu existes non ? après tout elle prend le temps de t'envoyer paitre, c'est bien la preuve qu'elle te voit.

- Drôle de psychologie ton truc là. C'est dans quel bouquin ?

- Sincèrement Mustang, qui te dis que ton comportement ne l'éloigne pas de toi encore un peu plus ? essaye d'être plus … euh … plus

- Posé ?

- Posé exactement, et peut être que … Riza te regarderas autrement. Ça coûte rien d'essayer et si ça change pas tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir.

Il dort ou quoi ? Le regardant en coin, je le vois la tête relevée vers le plafond de la crypte, les yeux fermés alors que des mèches lui collent au front. J'espère que sa fièvre ne s'aggravera pas. Glissant une main sur son front, je tente de prendre sa température avant de le sentir bouger et d'apercevoir ses yeux s'ouvrir.

- T'es plutôt sympa au final Rockbell, murmure-t-il en souriant.

- T'aurais pris le temps de me connaitre avant de me juger tu l'aurais sut plus tôt …

- Hum, merci pour tes conseils.

Sa voix n'était plus vraiment perceptible mais j'ai bien entendu ses remerciements. Il frissonne, me poussant à me lever pour déchirer la doublure de la robe avant de lui poser sur les épaules. Il grogne de contentement en sentant le tissu se poser sur lui alors que mon regard se dirige à nouveau sur le plafond. Si d'ici l'aube personne n'est venu, je tenterais de sortir par le plafond. Si j'empile des pierres sur la tombe je devrais pouvoir l'atteindre et agrandir l'ouverture pour pouvoir me glisser à l'extérieur.

En attendant, je suis coincée à attendre aux côtés de Mustang que les autres ne viennent nous chercher. Subsiste au fond de moi, l'espoir que l'éboulement n'aura pas condamné le couloir, sinon ils ne nous trouverons jamais, c'est certain. Et je n'ai pas l'ambition de finir ma vie aux côtés d'une momie avec le Roi.

- Allez courage Winry, m'encourageai-je avant d'aller chercher la première pierre.

Autant commencer maintenant, je préfère prévoir pour rien que de devoir tout faire demain. Mustang doit voir mon père au plus vite. La nuit va être longue … plus longue que la nuit d'Halloween habituellement.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 20 :**_

Le jour se lève. La lumière provenant de l'ouverture au plafond se fait plus vive à chaque minute qui passe. Nous avons attendu toute la nuit et personne n'est venu. Aucun, de ceux qui devaient faire la fête avec nous, n'est arrivé.

J'ai veillé Mustang toute la nuit, là j'avoue que malgré l'empathie qu'il m'attirait, en ce moment je le plains. J'ai même mal pour lui. Sa jambe n'est vraiment pas belle à voir et la douleur l'a réveillé de nombreuses fois au cours de la nuit.

J'ai amené autant de pierre que je le pouvais sur la tombe, les ai empilé de manière à me permettre de pouvoir toucher le plafond et élargir la faille un peu plus, histoire de nous y faufiler.

M'essuyant le front rapidement je regarde Mustang qui est toujours assoupi avant de sauter sur le tombeau et grimper sur la pile de caillou. La terre du plafond me tombe sur le visage me poussant à crachoter rapidement avant que je n'entende un petit rire en dessous de moi qui me pousse à regarder mon compagnon d'infortune.

- Depuis quand es-tu réveillé Mustang ?

- Y'a pas longtemps, grogne-t-il d'une voix grave en se redressant contre la pierre. Je dirais depuis que tu as escaladé ton tas de graviers.

- Je fais ça pour nous sortir de là …

- Je m'en doute, acquiesce-t-il. Au passage, merci pour euh … ça

Soulevant la doublure de ma robe devant lui pour me montrer de quoi il parle, je lui souris avant de retourner à ma besogne.

- Mes parents m'ont toujours dit qu'un malade ne devait pas devenir encore plus malade. Tu avais froid, alors je t'ai couvert c'est tout. Y'a pas besoin de me remercier pour ça.

- Mais merci tout de même. Je t'aiderais bien si je pouvais mais …

- Reste assis, je m'en charge. Et puis … c'est aux prolétaires de bosser pas aux aristos' non ?

- C'était nul ça, soupire-t-il

- C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes efforcé de me faire comprendre à Xerxès je crois. Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas, d'ailleurs je l'ai bien compris.

- Comment ça ?

- T'occupes pas de ça pour l'instant. Tentes plutôt de te trouver de quoi faire office de béquille.

Je peux passer mes deux mains à l'air libre, l'herbe me chatouille le bout des doigts alors que le vent la fait bouger souplement. C'est la première fois que je la sens avec une telle douceur, on dirait une plume. C'est agréable.

- Sérieusement, je ne crois pas que quelque chose puisse m'aider ici tu sais. Y'a que des cailloux et un macchabée … à moins qu'on lui prenne une jambe en guise de canne je vois rien d'autre.

- T'es carrément crade.

- Je plaisantais, soupire-t-il. D'ailleurs on devrait se réjouir.

- Ah ? parce que tu trouves la situation réjouissante toi ?

- Bah ouais …

- Pas moi tu m'excuseras

- Pourtant tu devrais ! il s'est pas réveillé. Déclare-t-il en tapotant la tombe du dos de la main.

J'échappe un petit gloussement, quel crétin … enfin, je préfère le savoir d'humeur joyeuse que comme hier soir. C'était carrément flippant.

- Ouais, on aura déjà gagné ça. Bon … ça se dégage pas mal, je devrais déjà pouvoir passer la tête et la moitié d'un bras.

- Tache de le faire plus gros ton trou encore, grommela le noiraud.

- Pardon ?

- Le trou ! plus gros !

Je le regarde interrogatrice.

- Eh bah t'es belle comme ça avec de la mousse dans les cheveux et de la terre sur le visage. On dirait une clocharde !

- Connard, je ferais bien de t'y laisser dans cette crypte pour la peine tiens.

- Je plaisantais ! se défendit-il. Je disais que ton trou devrais être plus large, je suis plus baraqué que toi et tu m'excuseras mais vu l'aperçu que j'ai eut de ta poitrine hier soir j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle passera si l'ouverture n'est pas assez large.

- Pervers, dératé.

- Désolé si j'apprécie les bonnes choses qui se présentent à moi.

Espèce d'enflure, dire que je commençais à te trouver à peu prêt sympathique quand tu le voulais, t'as tout cassé.

- Tu redescends dans mon estime Mustang.

- Parce que j'étais remonté ?

- T'étais déjà plus haut qu'Elric, enfin y'a pas trop de mal pour y être.

- T'as pas l'air de beaucoup aimer Edward.

- J'ai mes raisons.

Je continues d'agrandir l'ouverture en faisant attention à ne rien lui faire tomber sur la jambe. Mon père va assez criser lorsqu'il va voir ça.

- Ahlala, j'imagine même pas, marmonnai-je

- T'imagine pas quoi ?

- La réaction de mes parents. Quand à celle de mamie, celle-là je l'imagine parfaitement. Elle va d'abord ouvrir de grand yeux, avant de foncer chercher son appareil photo en riant comme un démon … ce qu'elle est en passant … et me fera chanter pendant un an avec cette histoire là.

- Ta famille est assez bizarre. Vous vous entendez tous …

- Comme dans toutes les familles je suppose.

- Pas la mienne. Mes parents ne se parlent pas et le temps qu'on passe en famille c'est morbide.

- Pas de bol.

- J'avoue que je t'envie. Ta famille est assez spéciale mais relativement agréable, ils sont souriants, parlants, joyeux. Et ta grand-mère à moitié folle, désolée mais c'est la vérité.

- Pas la peine de t'excuser, je le sais. Récemment elle a créé une nouvelle rose. La base était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, une rose bimbo et une Osaka. Du rouge et du rose.

- Et ? résultat de l'expérience ?

- Une Winry

- Hein ? une quoi ?

- Winry. Une rose au panache bleu et or, et elle me soutient qu'elle n'a rien trafiqué, je suis pourtant certaine qu'elle a mis du colorant dans l'eau et qu'elle a fait d'autres expériences. Bref, elle a décidé de la baptiser de mon prénom, malgré mon désaccord.

Une motte de terre se détache, tombe dans un bruit mat sur le sol où elle s'explose.

- J'aimerais bien la voir cette rose.

- Je te la montrerais si tu veux, en attendant, je devrais pouvoir passer. Je vais tenter de remonter, et je trouve de quoi t'aider. Après quoi je t'emmène directement voir mon père.

- Ok, soupire-t-il en tentant de se relever. Je peux t'aider un minimum ou ça ira ?

Je le regarde avant d'hausser les épaules et de m'accroupir.

- Mustang, j'ai appris à me débrouiller seule, et si j'ai seulement l'air d'une bucheuse, c'est pas forcément le cas. Jean et moi avons vécu à Ishbal à la base militaire. Ça doit te donner une idée …

M'étirant rapidement, je saute et agrippe le bord d'une planche qui soutenait le plafond et la terre au dessus avant de faire passer mon bras dehors et de me hisser le haut du corps à l'air libre. C'est bien ce que je pensais, le jour se lève, quelques tas de pierres plus loin et la silhouette d'une voiture, me renseigne quand à l'endroit où nous sommes.

Les autres ne sont même plus là … Jean tu me déçois fortement.

- Eh Mustang ! j'aperçois la voiture, je vais aller la chercher ça sera plus près pour toi et surtout je crois que mon père a son matériel d'escalade dedans

- Si tu veux … tant qu'on se dépêche de sortir de là ça me va.

M'extirpant de la terre, je me relève et cours jusqu'à la voiture avant d'en ouvrir la porte, de me jeter à la place conducteur et démarrer le moteur pour l'approcher de la crypte. Me stoppant à dix mètres de l'ouverture, j'en sors, ouvre le coffre et attrape les affaires de mon père.

Plus jamais je ne crierais parce qu'il laisse ses affaires d'escalade dans la voiture c'est promis.

- Mustang, t'es toujours là ? demandais-je en passant la tête dans le trou.

- Où veux-tu que je sois ? réfléchis un peu !

-Tiens attrape ça, lui dis-je en lui lançant le baudrier et un bout de la corde. Tu sais comment faire ?

- Je suppose qu'on met ça à la taille et autour des cuisses non ? répond-t-il ironique.

- Je te parlais de la corde et du nœud crétin !

- Je vais bien trouver ouais.

Me redressant, j'attache l'autre bout au crochet d'attelage de la voiture et attend qu'il ait fini de faire le nœud de la corde.

- C'est bon ?

- Ouais … mais euh rassures moi tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ?

- Bien entendu ! la voiture c'est parfait.

- LA VOITURE ? l'entendis-je hurler alors que je montais de nouveau au poste du conducteur.

Je sais qu'il a mal, aussi j'irais doucement et ne ferais pas les démarrages en force que je fais habituellement. Levant le pied mollement de l'embrayage, la voiture avance lentement, alors que je regarde dans le rétro si la corde reste bien accrochée. J'avoue que je lui ai dis que je savais ce que je faisais, mais j'ai jamais réussi à faire un nœud correct pour l'escalade.

Soudain j'aperçois une masse de cheveux bruns et deux bras immerger dans l'herbe. Stoppant la voiture, je mets le frein à main et ressors en courant pour aller l'aider.

- Enfin sorti … ça va aller ta jambe ?

Il ferme les yeux et serre de la mâchoire alors que je le tire hors de l'ouverture.

- Allez courage, on y est presque Mustang. C'est pas le moment de lâcher !

- Si tu le dis.

S'éloignant du trou en rampant, il détache le baudrier et respire fortement avant de s'essuyer le visage dans la doublure de la robe.

- Me dis pas que tu l'as gardé, rigolai-je.

- On sait jamais si tu veux la remettre ou t'en faire une jupe.

- Crétin ! m'exclamai-je en lui collant une tape sur la tête.

- Aie !

- Allez ça suffit, viens je t'aide à rentrer dans la voiture.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Cher journal **_

_**Chapitre 21 :**_

Le chemin de Saint Pantaléon n'aura jamais été aussi difficile. Il a fallu faire attention à chaque bosse et chaque creux pour éviter que Mustang ne souffre un peu plus. Bifurquant le long de la colline, j'aperçois enfin le manoir se dessiner devant nous. Me stoppant devant l'hôpital, je sors rapidement de la voiture et ouvre la porte du noiraud avant de foncer chercher mon père qui sera surement à l'intérieur.

- PAPA ! hurlai-je en courant dans le couloir. PAPA !

- WINRY ? s'exclama sa voix dans l'une des chambres

Me tournant rapidement, j'aperçois la porte de la chambre de M. Adams s'ouvrir en furie et mon père en sortir stupéfait.

- Mais … dans quel état es-tu ? et où étais-tu ? tes amis t'ont cherché hier soir ! nous étions inquiets !

- Pas le temps pour ça, suit moi ! décrétai-je en lui attrapant la manche

- Winry ! je n'ai pas fini de m'occuper d'Adams !

- Mais lui n'a pas le temps d'attendre ! viens vite !

Ressortant de l'hôpital, je le colle devant le siège passager où est toujours assis Mustang, qui je m'en aperçois maintenant, est bien plus pâle qu'habituellement

- Papa, sa jambe !

Glissant un regard à l'atèle de fortune que j'ai faite, je le vois blanchir avant de s'agenouiller rapidement et d'en défaire les bandages.

- Oh bonté divine. Winry va chercher ta mère immédiatement, j'ai besoin de son aide. Mon petit je suis navré mais on va devoir ouvrir. Vous n'auriez jamais dut attendre ! WINRY ! tu es toujours là ? ALLEZ ! ZOU VA CHERCHER SARAH !

- Oui papa !

Terrifiant quand il veut celui-là. Courant jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir, j'aperçois les deux voitures qui se trouvaient hier encore à côté de celle de mes parents vers le château. Alors eux ils ne perdent rien pour attendre.

Ouvrant à la volée la porte du hall, je cours dans la cuisine, avant de me stopper devant la porte du salon. J'entends des voix en provenir. Pénétrant en vitesse dans la pièce, je la couvre du regard avant de trouver ma mère, se tordant les doigts et les yeux gonflés dans un coin de la pièce en train de se faire réconforter par Jean et Riza.

- MAMAN !

- WINRY ? s'exclamèrent les autres en me voyant.

Non pas elle, son fantôme ou le pape vous choisissez. Rhah c'est pas vrai ça. Attrapant ma mère par le bras, je la force à me suivre en courant sous les protestations des autres et de Jean notamment.

- Winry que se passe-t-il ? me demande-t-elle en tentant de me suivre correctement.

- On a eut un problème hier soir et Mustang s'est cassé la jambe. Papa va devoir l'opérer à ce que j'ai compris et il a besoin de toi. Allez maman plus vite !

Les graviers crissent sous notre course avant que nous ne rentrions dans l'hôpital où mon père pousse Mustang dans le couloir, sur un fauteuil roulant. Tournant la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il nous fait signe de le suivre rapidement.

Pourquoi je me retrouve embarquée la dedans moi aussi ?

- Winry on doit se préparer ! aides le à se lever et à retirer son costume !

- Mais je vais pas le dessaper ! m'offusquai-je

- Désolé mais si, me répliqua mon père d'un ton imposant.

- Je l'ai bien fait pour toi hier, susurre Mustang à mes côtés.

- La ferme, sifflai-je. Bon bah puisqu'on a pas le choix … aides moi allez !

Le soulevant avant de l'aider à trouver son équilibre, je lui retire sa tunique avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui sur Jean et Mamie. Les deux nous regardent ébahis, alors que Mustang et moi sommes dans une position délicate.

- Tu …, bafouille Jean.

- La ferme Jean, j'ai pas envie de t'entendre pour l'instant.

- Oh, ça oui on s'en doute, se reprend-t-il en me toisant d'un regard sec. Je croyais que tu pouvais le supporter et je te retrouve en train de le dessaper alors qu'on vous a cherché tous les deux … TOUTE LA NUIT !

- Gueule pas, grogne Mustang en retirant ses bandelettes de ses épaules. J'ai assez mal à la tête comme ça.

- Donnes moi ce bout de tissu Mustang, dis-je en attrapant un pan de toile blanche qui pend de sa ceinture

- Pas question. Je le garde sur moi.

- Non mais tu déconnes ? tu vas pas emmener ça au bloc !

- Au bloc ? répète mamie.

- Eh bah si, Miss Giver, je le prendrais avec moi

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! en plus c'est la doublure de la robe ! rends moi ça ou je t'oblige à me le donner !

- Après ! murmure-t-il en se rasseyant rapidement.

- Pardon ?

- EH ! ON EST TOUJOURS LA ! hurle Jean

- Jean ? maman ? s'étonne mon père en revenant avec ses affaires de chirurgien. Ah très bien, il est prêt, tu peux poser ton chiffon s'il te plait ?

- Non, refuse-t-il tout net.

J'y crois pas ! il tient même tête à mon père … mauvais … c'est un militaire dans l'âme mon vieux tu vas être obligé de capituler …

- Non ?

- C'est ça non.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça m'a servi toute la nuit alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre avec moi. Donc je le garde pour l'opération ! d'ailleurs j'ai horreur des opérations.

- Poule mouillée, susurrais-je à son oreille avec un sourire.

- Peut être oui, mais avoue qu'on a passé un bon moment non ? dit-il en me retenant par le poignet

- Hum … ouais, c'est vrai, admis-je. Allez courage, tu verras ils sont géniaux, et je dis pas ça parce que ce sont mes parents.

- Merci encore Rockbell. A plus tard ! nous salue-t-il avant de partir avec mes parents.

Enfin … c'est fini. Il ira mieux … je vais pouvoir aller dormir et me doucher. Je rêve d'une bonne douche. Fermant les yeux en souriant, je sens un regard lourd de reproche se poser sur moi avant de croiser le regard de Jean en rouvrant les yeux.

- Quoi ? demandai-je d'un ton sec.

- Il s'est passé quoi entre vous ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Jean ?

- Ça me fait que … oh bon dieu Winry quoi merde ! ce type tu peux pas le blairer et tu passes la nuit avec lui !

- J'ai pas couché avec lui pauvre tache ! et si vous nous aviez cherché vous nous auriez trouvé lui avec la jambe cassée et moi qui le soignait ! tu veux des détails ou ça te suffit ?

- MAIS ON VOUS A CHERCHE !

- EH BAH PAS ASSEZ ! hurlai-je en levant les bras au ciel. La preuve on a passé la nuit dans une crypte.

- Mais vous avez pourtant l'air de bien vous être amusé.

- Si c'est un reproche tu peux te le garder. Tu t'es fait toutes les filles du village je te rappelle, et même si je m'étais fait Mustang, ça ne regarderait que lui et moi. Personne d'autre. Maintenant tu m'excuses mais je suis fatiguée, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai entassé des pierres les unes sur les autres, j'ai soigné Mustang avec les moyens du bord, j'ai gratté de la terre et je me suis sortie seule de ce merdier de château, donc tu me lâches les basques j'ai pas envie de parler pour l'instant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? me demande Mamie en profitant d'un instant de silence dans notre dispute.

- On s'est retrouvé pris dans un éboulement et une pierre lui a cassé la jambe.

- Un éboulement ? pâlit Jean. Et toi ? toi tu n'as rien ?

- Non, grâce à lui d'ailleurs.

Claquant de la langue, je défroisse d'un geste nerveux un pan de la robe avant de lui passer devant pour ressortir. Si tu penses que je veux te parler tu te trompes lourdement.

- Winry ! Winry attend !

- J'ai pas le temps ! cassai-je. Bonne nuit !

Et si avec ça tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux pas parler c'est que t'es bouché et que je ne peux plus rien pour toi !


	22. Chapter 22

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 22 :**_

Montant les escaliers du manoir lentement, je respire enfin. Enfin nous sommes sortis, enfin Mustang va être soigné, enfin je pourrais me doucher.

- WINRY ATTENDS UNE MINUTE ! hurle Jean en rentrant dans le hall. ON A PAS FINI DE PARLER TOUS LES DEUX !

- Je crois que si et arrête d'hurler. J'ai mal à la tête et Melvin doit sans doute dormir.

- Je me moque du mioche ! expliques moi ce que j'ai vu à l'instant.

- Je croyais pourtant l'avoir déjà fait ! et je ne te dois aucune explication. A toi encore moins qu'aux autres.

- PARDON ? TU RIGOLES J'ESPERE ! REDESCENDS ! WINRY !

- LA FERME JEAN ! explosai-je.

Le silence s'impose dans le manoir, alors que nous nous toisons du regard l'un l'autre. Si tu crois que je vais baisser les yeux tu rêves ! Riza, Alphonse et May sortent du salon, se présentant aux côtés de Jean alors que j'entends deux portes s'ouvrir dans le couloir sur ma droite. Elric ainé et les filles accompagnées d'Envy.

- POURQUOI ALLAIT-IL AU BLOC ?

- SI T'ES SOURD J'Y PEUX RIEN ! CONSULTE ! JE L'AI DEJA EXPLIQUE !

- Dites vous pourriez éviter de crier, bafouille Rose

- TAIS TOI ! hurlai-je en même temps que Jean.

Nous fusillant du regard, la joute se prolonge.

- Seul l'est s'effondre, pose-t-il soudainement plus calme. Que faisiez-vous dans l'est du château.

- Il s'était paumé.

- Et toi évidemment tu étais avec lui … normal …

- Tes insinuations foireuses Jean tu te les gardes je te l'ai déjà dit.

- ALORS EXPLIQUE !

- ET TOI ? TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI VOUS NE NOUS AVEZ PAS TROUVE ? POURQUOI VOUS ÊTES VENUS ICI ?

- Pardon ? grommela-t-il en pâlissant.

Si tu crois que je vais abandonner tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, et plus loin encore. Non mais …

- La voiture était toujours au château, signe que je n'avais pas bougé, alors pourquoi étiez-vous tous ici lorsque nous sommes arrivés ?

- On a pensé que vous étiez peut être revenu à pied.

- Mais oui, c'est courant t' as raison, ironisai-je. C'est courant que je passe du temps avec le Roi des bouffons, maire de Trufland. Non mais sincèrement il t'est passé quoi par l'esprit pour penser ça ? t'avais fumé ou c'est le fait de t'être fait toutes les filles du village qui donne ce résultat ?

- RETIRE CA IMMEDIATEMENT !

- JAMAIS !

- Tss …, siffle-t-il. Au final …

Je reste silencieuse, malgré mes mains tremblantes sous la colère qui m'envahie. Ça y est, la rage accumulée toute cette nuit est sortie.

- T'aurais mieux fait de rester vers lui plutôt que de revenir ici pour me dire ça.

- T'AS CRU QUE J'AVAIS COUCHE AVEC LUI ! TU TROUVES CA MIEUX ?

- … au moins ça aurait expliqué certaines choses …

- T'es horrible Jean.

Tu me donnes envie de pleurer. Je pensais qu'avec toutes ses années d'amitié tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

- Tu te poses là aussi, me réplique-t-il

- Eh bah au moins on se tient pour quelque chose.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien fait avec lui ?

- Comme si je voulais me taper Mustang.

- Roy ? grogne une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour regarder le blond qui vient de parler. Et voilà les ennuis continuent. Parfait … j'attendais que ça.

- Y'a qu'un crétin qui se nomme Mustang ici pour l'instant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Il va se faire opérer. J'avoue quand tant que meilleur ami toi aussi tu te poses là. T'aurais put le chercher !

- Désolé, si j'ai l'habitude qu'il se carapate tout le temps pour se faire une fille. Pourquoi va-t-il se faire opérer ?

Je soupire, dire que je voulais me laver et aller dormir, me voilà à parler voir même crier avec ceux qui auraient dut nous rechercher.

- Réponds-moi la prolétaire.

- Parles-moi autrement pauvre idiot. T'es chez moi ici, pas à Xerxès, j'aurais pas de problème pour t'envoyer dehors.

- J'aimerais voir ça, rétorque-t-il en m'attrapant le poignet fortement

- Aie, arrêtes ça fait mal ! me plaignis-je.

- REPONDS !

- Il s'est cassé la jambe. Aiiiie mon poignet ! arrête !

Ses yeux sont furieux alors que sa prise sur mon bras se raffermit au point que je ne sens plus mes doigts.

- Tu lui as fait quoi la prolétaire ?

- Comme si je voulais lui faire quelque chose à ta pourriture d'aristo !

- Il ne se serait pas cassé la jambe autrement ! c'est de ta faute !

- T'étais pas là pour en juger !

Les larmes perlent dans mes yeux sous la douleur de mon poignet. Ses jointures blanchissent tellement il me tient fortement.

- Rien d'autre ne pourrait l'expliquer ! de toute façon c'est de ta faute si on est là.

- J'ai jamais demandé à ce que vous vous pointiez chez moi !

- Mais tu es venue à Xerxès et ça suffit.

- J'ai jamais demandé à te rencontrer ! ni toi, ni lui !

- Edward ça suffit ! pose Alphonse en montant les escaliers. Lâches-la, tu lui fais mal.

- Tu défends la prolo toi aussi ? mais enfin quoi regarde là !

Je sais que je suis sale et boueuse, mais si tu me laissais aller me laver je serais propre. Une larme roule sur ma joue alors qu'il me toise d'un regard mauvais.

- Quand je disais que t'étais pire qu'une pute, j'avais raison, siffle-t-il. Tu nous filerais la peste et tous les microbes possibles rien qu'en nous regardant.

Quel monstre, il est horrible. Si Mustang peut être agréable, lui ne le sera jamais. Rien, en lui, ne sera jamais bon j'ai l'impression. Les larmes dévalent mes joues, alors que j'entends Jean jurer fortement en montant me rejoindre avec Alphonse.

- CA SUFFIT EDWARD, se fâche son cadet en posant sa main sur celle de son frère.

La pression se fait moins forte, avant que les doigts ne lâchent ma peau, laissant tomber mon poignet le long de mon corps. La tête baissée je n'ose même plus les regarder.

- J'ai intérêt à me désinfecter la main, peste-t-il.

- Winry, souffle Jean en me prenant l'épaule délicatement.

- Dis moi encore une question, t'es certaine que c'est juste un costume ton truc ? j'aurais plutôt dis que c'était tes vêtements de tous les jours ! et souviens toi de ça la crasseuse, ne t'approches plus jamais de lui ou c'est à moi que tu auras à faire.

Comme si j'allais encore vous approcher après ça. J'ai honte, j'ai mal, j'ai peur et surtout j'ai envie de partir loin. Loin de vous, loin de tout pour échapper à vos jugements hypocrites. Je n'aurais jamais dut aller à Xerxès, ça aura été jusque là ma plus grande erreur dans la vie.

Dire que je prenais ça pour une chance au départ, j'ai eut vite fait de me rendre compte qu'en réalité c'était un enfer pour moi et un paradis pour vous. Vous les descendants de l'aristocratie qui vous croyez tout permis sur nous les sous-fifres et les bouseux. Je vous déteste.

- Jean …, murmurai-je en ravalant un sanglot de plus.

- Winry … ça va aller ?

- Défais le nœud s'il te plait. Je vais seulement aller me laver.

- Comme tu veux, me souffle-t-il en défaisant le nœud du lien avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Si t'as besoin de quoi que se soit …

- Winry, soupire Alphonse dans le silence qui s'est imposé chez les autres.

- Laisses tomber Alphonse. Ce n'est pas grave … ça ne sera qu'une fois de plus, lui répondis-je en partant vers ma chambre. Juste une fois de plus …

La porte refermée derrière moi, je laisse les larmes sortir davantage encore, ce type est le pire poison qu'il existe. Le tissu glisse sur le sol alors que je me dirige vers ma salle de bain et rentre sous la douche. Cette fois c'est réellement décidé, je ne retournerais pas à Xerxès. C'est fini, je ne veux plus me battre avec eux.

Sortant de la douche, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau après dix minutes passées sous le jet d'eau, je passe rapidement ma nuisette avant de me cacher sous les draps de mon lit. Qu'on me laisse pleurer en paix, c'est tout ce que je veux pour le moment, pleurer et dormir pour tenter de me réveiller de ce mauvais rêve. Dites moi que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar, même si c'est un mensonge dites moi ça.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 23 :**_

_« 1__er__ novembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai passé une nuit horrible et cette journée n'a guère été mieux. La seule différence provenait du fait que j'étais dans mon lit et non dans la crypte. J'ai passée la journée sous les draps, roulée en boule en tentant de me convaincre que tout ce que je vivais n'était qu'un cauchemar. Malheureusement pour moi ça ne semble pas être le cas._

_Jean et maman sont venus voir si je voulais manger à midi … j'avoue que j'aurais bien voulu, toutefois l'idée même de me retrouver devant Elric et les autres suffisait à me donner la nausée, aussi, n'ai-je fait semblant de dormir toute la matinée et tout l'après midi aussi._

_J'espère que l'opération de Mustang s'est bien passée, je ne suis pas sortie et je n'oserais pas demander à mon père si tout va bien. »_

M'extirpant dans mon lit, je regarde la pleine lune qui brille à travers la fenêtre. Le silence règne dans la maison, cela signifie que sans doute les autres sont couchés et dorment. Mon ventre grogne se rappelant à moi dans l'espoir que j'aille manger.

Grognant tout bas, j'attrape des vêtements, une paire de botte et une étole avant de descendre sans bruit. Passant par la cuisine j'attrape une pomme dans le panier de fruit avant de poser les yeux sur un bouquet de fleur.

Les Winry de mamie … pourquoi j'ai posé les yeux sur ces fleurs de malheurs ? J'ai plus le choix maintenant … en espérant que l'autre Cerbère ne soit pas dans l'obscurité. Attrapant un sécateur dans un tiroir, je passe dans la serre et regarde les collections de rose qui s'y trouvent. J'aurais beau dire n'importe quoi, mamie a tout de même les plus belles roses que j'ai vu.

Le sécateur contre la tige d'une Winry à peine éclose je soupire, avant de la couper et de passer aux autres roses.

Lorsque je ressors de la verrière les bras chargés de fleurs, je récupère la pomme que j'avais posée sur la table avant de traverser le parc en direction de l'hôpital. Si j'ai bien suivi, il devrait y avoir vingt patients en ce moment. Une rose à chacun, histoire que si Elric ainé me voit partir j'ai une excuse valable pour aller à l'hôpital.

C'est tout de même un comble, je dois m'excuser auprès de quelqu'un pour aller où je veux alors que je suis chez moi et qu'il n'est qu'un simple invité … imposé. Pourquoi est-il venu d'abord ? J'aurais préféré qu'il reste dans sa pourriture de société.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le couloir, je me dirige d'abord vers la chambre de Mme Fergusson. Ouvrant la porte lentement, j'aperçois de la lumière et distingue des voix.

- Winry ? s'étonne-t-elle en me voyant passer la tête par la porte.

- Vous ne dormez pas ? m'étonnai-je

- Je n'y arrive pas. James a appelé ton père aujourd'hui, il rentre après demain, je suis si excitée que je n'arrive pas à me reposer, m'explique la malade en allumant la lampe. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- J'apporte des roses aux malades.

Sa chambre donne sur le parc et l'arrière de la maison … merci pour l'alibi que vous m'offrez Mme Fergusson.

- A minuit ?

- Elles seront plus fraiches et s'ouvriront demain lorsqu'ils se réveilleront, baragouinais-je

- Winry, les mensonges ne sont pas beau tu sais ?

- Pardon ?

- Ton visage ne dit pas la même chose que tes mots. Tu sembles triste … voir morose et même attristé. De plus tu as les yeux gonflés. Si tu pensais me tromper c'est raté. Tu veux en parler ?

- Non … ça ira, ce n'est rien Mme Fergusson. Bon, je vous apportais votre rose et je continue la distribution. Je repasserais demain avec Melvin.

- Bien … mais si tu as besoin de parler je suis là pour t'écouter si tu le souhaites.

- Merci …

J'oubliais qu'elle était institutrice. Elle sait reconnaitre le mensonge et les émotions si elle le veut. De plus elle n'est pas très vieille … je suis certaine que je pourrais lui parler, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle doive supporter mes problèmes en plus des siens. Posant sa rose dans un vase, je lui souris avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de ressortir.

Faisant rapidement les autres patients, je me stoppe devant la dernière porte. le nom de Mustang est affiché sur le bois. Bien … je n'ai qu'à ouvrir la porte sans bruit, passer dans la chambre, lui poser la rose et ressortir rapidement.

Observant le bleu et l'or de la fleur que je tiens dans la main, je soupire. Allez courage Winry, tu n'en as que pour une minute à tout casser. Tu connais les chambres par cœur. Prends ton courage et vas-y. ma main abaisse la poignée doucement, pousse la porte sans bruit et je me stoppe pour écouter s'il dort. Une respiration calme s'élève dans le noir de la chambre. Il semblerait qu'il soit endormi lui aussi.

Pénétrant dans la chambre à pas de loup en retenant mon souffle, je m'approche du lit et de la table de nuit. Trouvant le vase sans difficulté, je pose la fleur dedans et fais demi-tour pour ressortir.

Il ne s'est pas réveillé, dieu merci. Reprenant mon souffle rapidement, je regarde si je suis toujours seule avant de parcourir le couloir dans le sens inverse. Ressortant je me dirige vers les nouvelles écuries et en ressort avec Aziliz.

Une lumière m'attire le regard sur le manoir. Dans l'encadrement de sa fenêtre, je distingue la silhouette de l'Elric. Eh voilà … toujours à faire attention au moindre geste de la prolétaire en puissance que je suis. Pauvre con. Si je pouvais te tordre le cou …

Aziliz me donne un coup museau doucement, me poussant à la regarder. Elle s'impatiente.

- Attends trente secondes ma belle je reviens, lui murmurais-je en la caressant lentement.

L'accrochant à la rampe près de la cuisine, je retourne à l'intérieur du manoir pour lui chercher quelques sucres que je glisse dans ma poche. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage me poussant à ressortir en courant. Hors de question de me retrouver seule avec lui. Regardant la bande que je me suis faite autour du poignet dans la matinée, je passe mes doigts dessus avec délicatesse.

Je pourrais dire ce que je veux, ce type à beau être un monstre, ses mains étaient chaudes et sa peau douce contre la mienne. C'est terrifiant. Chassant au loin le souvenir de son emprise et de la soirée d'intégration je détache Aziliz et fait passer les rênes par-dessus sa tête avant de monter à cru sur elle.

Tournant la tête en obligeant ma jument à se tourner, j'aperçois toujours l'Elric devant sa fenêtre. Désormais je peux le voir clairement. Ses yeux sont furieux et pourtant j'y aperçois quelque chose d'autre au fond. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire aussi mesquin que pervers.

Pauvre idiot.

- Allons-y Aziliz, annonçai-je à ma monture en voyant la lumière de la cuisine s'allumer.

Jean … c'est Jean qui est descendu. Lui glissant un regard, je lui adresse un petit sourire avant de partir rapidement. Il sait très bien où je vais, s'il veut me parler, il viendra. C'est notre endroit à nous.

- Allez ma belle … on a toute la nuit devant nous.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Cher journal **_

_**Chapitre 24 :**_

Couchée au pied du chêne, je regarde le ciel et ses étoiles. J'ai toujours aimé regarder les étoiles, c'est reposant, déboussolant et ça me permet de réfléchir. Les Ishbaliens prient pour se détendre et être en paix avec eux même, à Lior les habitants prêche la parole de Leto dans le même sens. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils prétendent.

Moi, ma religion, c'est les étoiles. Je ne veux pas juger les autres sur des choses pareilles, mais je trouve que les étoiles sont plus visibles et forcent l'admiration plus qu'autre chose. Se dire que ce que nous voyons en ce moment est peut être en réalité mort et détruit depuis des milliers d'années est assez étrange et fascinant à la fois.

C'est cette sensation que j'aime. La déroute en regardant ce spectacle magnifique et gracieux. Et il n'y a que dans ces moments là que je peux réfléchir à tête reposée.

Je suis ici depuis un petit moment déjà. Aziliz s'est allongée près de moi et dort paisiblement, heureuse d'avoir eut un morceau de sucre lorsque nous sommes arrivées. J'entends les sabots d'un autre cheval qui s'approche. Jean à n'en pas douter, cela me pousse à sourire.

- Je savais que tu serais là, souffle-t-il en s'allongeant à mes côtés.

- Tu sais toujours où je me trouve quand je veux réfléchir.

- C'est notre endroit après tout. Alors … tu m'expliques ?

Cette colline face au vieux château et au village est surplombée d'un chêne bicentenaire si ce n'est pas plus. Dès que nous avions un problème, lorsque nous étions enfant avec Jean, nous venions ici. C'est notre endroit, notre lieu, une sorte de QG je pense. Sa main attrape la mienne et me tire contre lui.

- J'attends, soupire Jean en me calant contre lui. C'est à cause de ce type ? ou de Mustang ?

- Jean … ma chambre est toujours libre ? demandai-je tout bas.

- Pardon ?

- Ma chambre à South City. Est-elle toujours libre ?

- Tu … tu veux revenir ? c'est vraiment vrai ?

Oui, c'est ce que je veux. J'étouffe à Xerxès, je suis l'objet de curiosité, la créature de foire. Je ne veux qu'une chose pourtant, vivre tranquillement et surtout … surtout ne pas avoir de problème. Seulement depuis que je suis là-bas, ceux-ci s'enchainent les uns à la suite des autres. Je veux retrouver mon calme et ma vie d'avant. Je veux mes amis, ma famille et c'est tout. Peu importe que je n'ai pas étudié à Xerxès la nouvelle.

- Oui.

- Winry, on en a déjà parlé tu te souviens. C'est une chance que tu as d'aller là-bas. La laisse pas tomber pour deux crétins, s'il te plait pense à tout ce que peut t'offrir cette opportunité.

- Mais c'est déjà fait. Je ne supporte plus d'être là-bas. Jean si j'y retourne je le supporterais pas. S'il te plait … aides-moi. Je ne veux plus y aller.

Il soupire, raffermit sa prise sur moi, posant ses lèvres sur mon front alors que son nez s'enfouit dans mes cheveux.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour te changer à ce point ? murmure-t-il.

- Jean, sanglotai-je. Je veux revenir. Je veux retourner vers vous.

- T'en fait pas, je t'aiderai. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi. Allez ma belle …

Relevant ma tête, il essuie mes larmes doucement en souriant. C'est le Jean que je connais depuis toujours, sous ses airs de crétin assoiffé de sexe, c'est un ange et c'est surtout la personne que je considère comme mon frère. Nous avons tout traversé ensembles et main dans la main. C'est une partie de ma force.

- On va pas rester là tu crois pas ? on risque de prendre froid.

- M'en fous, grommelai-je en me collant davantage à lui.

- Toi oui, mais moi, non. Allez Winry viens. On va rentrer et on continuera notre conversation à Saint Pantaléon.

Me levant de force, il réveille Aziliz et m'oblige à la remonter avant d'en faire de même sur son cheval. Me mettant à son niveau je lui agrippe la chemise, le poussant à sourire avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne.

- Sérieusement Winry …

- Quoi ? demandai-je en levant le nez sur la voûte étoilée

- T'imagines si on était un couple ?

- Ouais … engueulade sur engueulade.

- Je te le fais pas dire, rit-il. Bon j'avoue que tu me brancherais bien mais alors t'as un caractère merdique.

- T'es pas en rade de ce côté-là non plus, le rassurai-je.

- Pff … dis carrément que j'ai un sale caractère.

- T'as un sale caractère, répétai-je, mais c'est ce qui me plait chez toi. T'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Jean, un vrai frère.

- J'en doute pas ouais.

Lorsque nous arrivons au manoir, nous nous installons dans la cuisine devant une tasse de thé fumante. Comme lorsque nous étions enfants, nous nous sommes assis contre la porte, l'un contre l'autre.

- Bon on en était où ? ah oui, au moment où tu allais m'expliquer pourquoi tu voulais revenir. Je suis tout ouïe !

Et voilà, il recommence son numéro … enfin, c'est toujours Jean, je devrais le savoir pourtant.

- Tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure non ? ma simple venue à Xerxès les dérange. Et je t'avoue que là-bas je m'ennuie. C'est vrai que j'ai fait la connaissance de gens géniaux comme Al, May et Riza mais toute la journée je tente de me faire oublier.

- C'est tout ?

- Jean … je suis l'attraction de l'année ! une prolétaire parmi les riches, c'est horrible. Le moindre de mes mouvements est observé, le moindre mot prononcé me vaut des remarques toutes plus mordantes les unes que les autres.

- Et ? allez dis moi ce qui te chagrine le plus. Dis moi le fond des choses.

- T'as bien écouté ce qu'il m'a dit ? pour eux je ne suis qu'une …

Le mot même ne veut pas franchir mes lèvres. Il me brûle la gorge, reste coincé en moi alors que je baisse le regard d'un air résigné.

- Ouais j'ai bien entendu qu'il t'a insulté, ça merci, grogne-t-il. Si j'avais put le cogner je l'aurais fait, mais il s'est barré et son frère m'a dit que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

- Alphonse a raison. Elric ainé ne vaut pas la peine de se salir pour lui. Et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal.

- Donc c'est décidé ? tu reviens ? tu es certaine de ton choix ?

- Oui. Demain je l'annoncerais à papa et maman. Je le dirais à Alphonse également. Après tout nous avons travaillé ensemble sur un projet, il a le droit de le savoir. Je suppose que Riza le saura aussi ainsi que tous les autres.

- Et ?

- Ça me soulagera d'un poids autant qu'eux. Je n'irais là-bas que pour récupérer mes affaires.

- J'irais t'aider.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre, nous poussant à sursauter alors que cette personne crie de surprise en nous apercevant.

- ROSE ! rageons-nous en la baillonant.

- Chut ! siffla Jean. Les autres pioncent encore ! tu foutais quoi là ?

- Je crois pas qu'ils dorment encore avec ce cri qu'elle vient de pousser, grommelai-je en me frottant le front. T'es franchement pas possible Rose. Tu paniques à la moindre chose.

- Mais vous étiez par terre tous les deux ! grogne-t-elle en se relevant. Vous foutiez quoi dans le noir d'abord ?

- On allait passer à l'étape supérieure, marmonna Jean s'attirant un regard mauvais, je plaisante Winry ! on parlait Rose. Comme le font les amis.

- C'était quoi ce cri ? demanda une voix à l'étage.

- Ça venait de la cuisine, répondit une autre voix.

- Quand je disais qu'ils avaient été réveillés … j'avais raison.

- Tu voulais quelque chose au fait ? l'interrogea mon ami.

- Bah ouais … un verre d'eau.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je ramasse ma tasse et celle de Jean avant de lui donner. Un toussotement depuis la porte de la pièce nous pousse à tourner la tête pour voir mon père en robe de chambre et quelques autres personnes derrière lui.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.

- Mais pourquoi ils posent tous cette question ? soupira Jean en me regardant moqueur avant de tourner la tête vers Rose.

- Rose a été surprise de nous trouver dans la cuisine alors que la lampe était éteinte papa, c'est tout.

- Je vois … encore une concertation. Et c'était à propos de quoi cette fois ?

- Winry t'es sûre que c'est le bon moment pour en parler ? me souffle Jean à l'oreille.

J'hoche la tête avant de poser ma tasse sur la table et de regarder mon père sérieuse. Haussant un sourcil, il me regarde interrogateur.

- C'est sérieux à ce point ?

- Oui

- Vous êtes ensembles ? gloussa Mamie prête à nous faire chanter.

- Non, coupa Jean offusqué. Winry c'est comme ma sœur mamie, t'as fumé ou quoi ?

- Bah oui, ma pipe comme tous les jours, répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules provoquant un fou rire à Riza et Alphonse derrière elle.

- C'est quoi ? demanda mon père.

Je me dégage la gorge, avant de glisser un regard sur Jean puis de retourner à mon père.

- Je ne retournerais pas à Xerxès. Je retourne à South City.

- PARDON ? hurlèrent cinq voix.

- Vous avez très bien entendu. J'ai pris ma décision, elle est irrémédiable et c'est tout. Je t'expliquerais plus tard papa. Maintenant je vais m'occuper de Melvin.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Cher journal **_

_**Chapitre 25 :**_

_« 2 novembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_La bombe a été lâchée à l'aube. Je crois que j'ai laissé sur le flanc ceux à qui je n'avais pas parlé de mes projets. Il y en aura au moins deux de ravis. Elric ainé et Mustang. Et puis mon retour à South City signifie que je pourrais retourner voir mes commerçants favoris, notamment le boulanger dont les croissants sont terriblement bons._

_Les coups sont répétés sur ma porte depuis quelques temps, c'est assez impressionnant. J'ai l'impression qu'un char de l'armée tente d'enfoncer ma porte. Peut être est-ce un troll des montagnes, qui sait ?! _

_Quand j'y pense on dirait une attaque, je suis repliée dans mes derniers retranchements avec mes dernières munitions, la mort m'attend … pouah, c'est absolument immonde comment ai-je put marquer ça ?_

_Enfin bon, je crois que je vais arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, surtout si c'est pour marquer des imbécilités pareilles »_

M'étirant sur les draps, je repousse d'un geste souple le petit carnet qui me sert de journal. Jamais je n'aurais cru m'y attacher autant, et pourtant, il est devenu comme un reflexe. Au début de la journée ou à la fin, mais j'y ai pris goût. Je me démoralise toute seule, c'est hallucinant et pourtant j'y arrive très bien.

- WINRY OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! hurle pour la dixième fois Riza en martelant le bois.

Oui j'avoue … je crois qu'elle a déteint sur moi avec ses comparaisons minables, c'est elle le troll des montagnes qui tambourine sur la porte depuis plus d'une heure.

- Je suis folle pas suicidaire, lui répondis-je.

- On parie ? c'est quoi cette histoire de pas revenir ? gronde-t-elle.

- Tu viens de le dire, je retournerais pas étudier à Xerxès

- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! je t'y trainerais par la peau des fesses s'il le faut mais tu reviendras !

- HORS DE QUESTION ! d'ailleurs j'ai déjà envoyé mes papiers à South City.

Ok là c'est du big pipo, mais on ne sait jamais … ça peut fonctionner, du moins j'espère.

- Tu plaisantes ? glapit-elle dans un hoquet d'horreur

- Non, je plaisante pas avec mes études.

- Winry, c'est vraiment sérieux ? demande la voix d'Alphonse.

- Je suis désolée Alphonse mais oui. Je ne supporterais pas ton frère et Mustang un instant de plus. D'ailleurs si vous pouviez me faire passer mes repas sous la porte ça serait sympa.

- QUOI ?

- Je plaisantais, soupirai-je en me levant pour ouvrir la porte.

Leurs têtes font peur à voir, surement plus que la mienne à n'en pas douter.

- Je ne reviendrais vraiment pas. Je n'ai pas ma place à Xerxès, leur expliquais-je. Il y a trop de différence entre les autres et moi mais ce qui a motivé encore plus ma décision, c'est le fait de ne pas m'adapter, ou m'habituer à recevoir des pics des autres. Je ne suis qu'une simple étudiante.

- Oui et ? m'encouragea Alphonse.

- Une simple étudiante, n'est pas un phénomène de foire. Je ne supporte pas qu'on m'observe tout le temps comme si j'étais une chose venue de l'espace. Je ne m'y ferais jamais, alors autant tout stopper dès le départ pour éviter une catastrophe.

- Winry, mais nous on, commença Riza peinée.

- Oui, vous vous êtes des cas à part. vous m'avez acceptez comme je suis, et je vous en suis reconnaissante mais voyez vous, malgré votre soutien, je sais que je ne tiendrais pas.

- Je vois, admit Alphonse. J'espère simplement que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix. Mais si tu décides de revenir un jour étudier là-bas, on t'accueillera avec joie.

- Vous êtes vraiment des personnes super, c'est dommage. Mais enfin, on a toujours jusqu'à la fin des vacances pour en profiter non ?

Ils me sourient avant de partir dans leurs chambres, me laissant sur le seuil de la mienne. Fermant la porte derrière moi, je descends m'installer dans la serre où le parfum des roses est omniprésent. Melvin a été emporté vers sa mère par mamie qui a décrété qu'elle devait la voir pour lui parler des chaussons qu'elle allait tricoter au bébé.

J'ai sincèrement peur de voir à quoi ils vont ressembler. Fermant les yeux en m'allongeant sur la chaise longue derrière les roses Bourbon, j'inspire un bol de senteur odorante et enivrante. Dieu que ces roses sentent bon.

Une ombre glisse devant moi, me poussant à grogner.

- Jean dégage … tu vois bien que je veux me reposer un peu non ?

Une main se pose sur mes lèvres me poussant à sursauter en ouvrant les yeux pour me retrouver face à un visage que je ne voudrais plus jamais voir. Des yeux d'or me fixent et des mèches blondes me chatouillent la peau alors qu'un sourire avide est placardé sur les lèvres qui me font face. Edward Elric-Hohenheim.

Attrapant son poignet je l'oblige à retirer sa main avant de me redresser vivement.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS DANS TA CERVELLE DE MOINEAU OU QUOI ?

- C'est vraiment une insulte de prolo ton truc là.

- Si tu veux m'insulter vas-y, au point où t'en est ça fera plus de différence, mais au moins laisse moi respirer un air non pollué de ta présence !

- …

- Et dégage de la serre tu vas faire crever les fleurs de ma grand-mère !

- C'est pas très fair-play tout ça, grogne-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? paniquai-je en le voyant toujours plus près.

Reculant sur le siège, mon dos heurte le dossier alors qu'il se rapproche toujours. Son torse se stoppe à quelques centimètres de ma poitrine alors que je sens sa respiration chaude sur mes lèvres. Les yeux rivés dans les siens je ne bouge plus. Que me veut-il encore ce malade ?

- Alors comme ça on abandonne le jeu ? murmure-t-il

- Pardon ?

Parce que c'était un jeu ? Et bien je dois t'apprendre que nous n'avons pas la même définition du jeu. Je ne trouve pas ça amusant du tout.

- C'est un peu dommage que je n'ai pas put gouter ce que je voulais. Tu aurais dut accepter mon offre lors de la soirée.

- Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

Son sourire s'étire davantage, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches impeccables. Par pitié qu'il s'écarte, que je puisse me carapater. Je veux plus le voir.

- Me ridiculiser devant mes amis ne t'as pas suffit ? tu veux en plus m'enlever le respect de ma famille ?

- C'est pas ça qui fera la différence chez une prolétaire.

Je tremble. De rage, de peur, de colère ou de tentation … peut être tous à la fois. Ce type me fous hors de moi, il me fait peur, me met les nerfs en boule et est beau comme un dieu. Décidément … je crois que je suis incurable.

- Enfin bon, au moins je serais plus pollué par ta présence insultante, conclut-il.

Nom de …

- DEGAGE ELRIC ! tonnais-je le poussant à rire en se levant. T'ES PIRE QU'UN MONSTRE ! T'ES UNE ABOMINATION !

Sautant du fauteuil, je sors rapidement de la serre sans lui laisser le temps de me rattraper. J'ai trop peur de ce qu'il ferait. Si Mustang m'était toxique je crois que lui m'est, non pas nuisible, mais mortel ! C'est pas l'étouffer qu'il faudrait, c'est lui tordre le cou ou l'intoxiquer !

Les escaliers montés à la hâte, je frappe à la porte de la chambre de Jean et y pénètre rapidement avant de me laisser glisser dos contre la porte.

- Bah …

Ouvrant les yeux, je regarde mon meilleur ami qui se tient devant moi, en caleçon et chemise, son pantalon à la main. C'est pas vrai … décidément on ne m'épargnera absolument rien.

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore ? demande-t-il en enfilant son jean

- Elric.

- C'est pour ça que t'es toute rouge et que tu fulmines ? fais gaffe t'as de la fumée qui te sors des oreilles.

- Ce crétin mou et arrogant. Ohhh je te jure si je pouvais je le tuerais.

- Super, c'est gai ton truc. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait encore ?

- Pollué l'air de la serre, soupirai-je.

- C'est juste ça ?

- J'y étais … dans la serre, lui signifiai-je en me relevant pour regarder le parc par la fenêtre.

Venant me rejoindre, j'aperçois entre ses lèvres une cigarette. Il sourit.

- Rassure moi tu fumes pas dans la chambre ?

- Non, j'allais sortir. Mais on va attendre tu crois pas ?

- Hein ? pourquoi ?

- Y'a un enfoiré de cafard qui se dirige vers l'hôpital.

Effectivement, dans le parc, de longs cheveux blonds, reflètent la lumière du soleil alors que leur propriétaire marche vers l'hôpital. Un cafard …

- Dis Jean … tu crois que si je demande à mamie de me trouver un truc pour faire fuir les cafards ça fonctionnera sur lui aussi ?

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, rigole-t-il. Mamie Pinako est capable de tout ! regarde la Winry. Là j'avoue respect, elle a fait fort.

- A qui le dis-tu, admis-je. Enfin, c'est mamie on ne la changera pas et pour rien au monde je voudrais la changer.

- Elle est parfaite. Vieille, folle, loufoque, déjantée, tordante et surtout naturelle. J'ai qu'une chose à déclarer.

- Quoi ?

- VIVE LA VIEILLE !

- JEAN ! chut ! t'imagines la rouste si elle t'entendait ?!

Partant dans un fou rire, nous nous regardons avant de descendre. Lui ira fumer, pendant que je lirais à ses côtés.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 26 :**_

Tournant la page de mon livre, je me recale contre le tronc d'arbre alors que Jean grogne.

- Arrête de gesticuler on dirait un asticot.

- Désolée, je me redressais. C'est bon comme ça ?

- Hum, souffle-t-il dans un nuage de fumée en fermant les yeux.

Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qui se passe, je m'expliquerais. Nous sommes sortis dans le parc pour que Jean puisse fumer en paix. Pendant ce temps je lis, lui la tête posée sur mes jambes, regarde le ciel pensivement.

- Eh Winry, je t'ai pas demandé mais …

- Mais ?

- Vous avez fait quoi dans la crypte ? et il y avait quoi ?

Et voilà, retour dans le passé, ou comment s'efforce-t-on de vous rappeler une chose que vous voudriez oublier. Demandez c'est gratuit, profitez !

- Pas grand-chose. On a attendu qu'on nous trouve c'est tout, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à sortir par le plafond. Quand à ce qu'il y avait dedans, c'est la tombe de Lord Beckett.

- QUOI ? SERIEUX ? s'écria-t-il en se redressant.

- Ouais … du coup, on a passé Halloween aux côtés d'un tas d'os et de poussière. Super …

- La classe, s'extasie mon ami.

- C'est ça on lui dira.

Replongeant dans ma lecture, j'ignore tant bien que mal les questions et les gestes du blond qui me tient compagnie.

- NON MAIS TU T'IMAGINES ? qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé voir ça ! c'est où ? dis-moi où c'est que j'y aille ! allez quoi garde pas ça pour toi ! Winry ! eh tu m'écoutes ?

- Je peux pas vraiment faire autrement que t'entendre ! tu brailles comme un paon

- Gné ?

Qu'est ce que je disais ? T'es idiot quand tu le veux. Fuuu … absolument renversant y'a pas à dire, en plus la comparaison est flatteuse autant que réelle. Je me demande s'il sait faire la roue.

- Tu sais faire la roue ? lui demandais-je soudainement.

- Mais c'est quoi cette question ?

- Elle veut peut être que tu te casses une jambe, cassa une voix profonde et grave nous poussant à sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux le cafard ? gronda Jean.

- Roy veut parler à la prolo !

- Elric … je sais pas si t'as souvenir, mais tu m'as interdit de le voir.

- Depuis quand tu m'écoutes ? demande-t-il malicieux

- Depuis que j'ai décidé de devenir logique. En plus vous me fileriez de l'eczéma, soupirai-je en me relevant rapidement. Jean, je serais dans ma chambre si tu veux me voir.

Partant sans me retourner, j'entends mon meilleur ami insulter Elric de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il trouve. Laisse tomber Jean. C'est qu'un crétin qui s'encroûte à force de s'écouter, ou du moins son cerveau a la fâcheuse tendance à s'encroûter. Que je le déteste. Kss crève charogne !

Allongée sur mon lit depuis pas mal de temps, je regarde mon plafond, les bras croisés sous la nuque, chevilles croisées. On ne peut pas dire que les idées se bousculent dans ma tête, en réalité je cherche à faire le vide en moi pour recommencer sur des bases saines. Des coups à la porte se font entendre.

- Entrez, grommelai-je sans cesser de regarder la peinture du plafond.

La porte s'ouvre lentement sans que je ne tourne la tête pour regarder qui c'est. Ça ne peut être que Jean de toute façon, c'était sa façon de frapper. Et puis au final, je m'en moque pas mal, sauf si c'est Elric, celui-là, je le ligote, l'assomme, l'intoxique, le fait mariner et enfin je le cuisine à la broche !

- Merci pour la Winry

- UWAHHH ! hurlai-je en sursautant

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, alors qu'un regard sombre croise le mien d'un air sérieux. Quel crétin ! Mustang si tu voulais me tuer, t'as presque réussi ! Dans l'encadrement de la porte se découpe la silhouette du brun, qui rentre dans la chambre en fermant la porte d'un coup de béquille.

Sa jambe plâtrée casse le noir de ses vêtements. Ça fait tâche.

- Tu fous quoi ici ?

- Tu m'as dis d'entrer, je suis rentré, c'est tout, me répond-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit après avoir lancé ses béquilles sur le matelas

- Fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie !

Bougeant sur les draps, je glisse sur le bord et m'apprête à me relever quand sa main se referme sur mon poignet doucement.

- Lâches moi, murmurai-je.

- Eh, ça va ? s'inquiète-t-il en me voyant fuir son regard.

Bien sûr que ça va. Si l'autre Cerbère apprend que t'es là, il risque de se ramener aussi, et de me faire ma fête, c'est génial non ?

- Tu ferais bien de partir Mustang, si Elric apprend que tu es là, il va me tuer.

- T'occupes pas de lui, c'est moi qui suis venu. C'est vrai ?

J'avoue, là je comprends rien.

- Vrai quoi ?

- C'est vrai ce qu'il m'a dit ? tu ne reviens pas à Xerxès ?

Ah c'est de ça dont il était question. Eh bien oui, c'est la vérité, je suppose que tu en seras ravi toi aussi.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne retournerais pas là-bas.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? grogne-t-il

- Parce que j'ai pas ma place parmi vous ! vous vous êtes efforcés de me le faire comprendre, c'est bon le message est passé, je l'ai bien reçu, vous pourrez vous réjouir.

Le silence s'installe, alors que sa main retient toujours mon poignet. Regardant le ciel par la fenêtre qui me fait face je soupire alors qu'une larme glisse sur ma joue. Même si c'était une chance pour moi au fond, je sais que jamais je ne supporterais ces moqueries incessantes et blessantes.

Si avant je les ignorais sans le moindre problème, c'est parce que j'avais mes amis, ma famille à mes côtés. A Xerxès, je suis seule. Je n'ai pas de repère, pas de bouée de secours, rien … rien de tout ça. Je suis perdue à Xerxès, c'est tout. Perdue et seule.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais, murmure-t-il cassant le silence.

- Pardon ? sanglotai-je. Tu te moques de moi Mustang ? vous êtes venus ici, toi et Elric dans le seul but de me ridiculiser encore davantage et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne voulais pas que je parte ? arrête ton char s'il te plait.

J- 'avoue que je me suis mal comporté avec toi, t'es une fille chouette en réalité. Mais je te l'ai déjà dis, moi je suis venu pour Riza. Ed c'est pour une autre raison, que je n'ai pas à te dévoiler mais il a ses raisons aussi.

- C'est bon, pas la peine d'insister. De toute façon, ma décision est prise. C'est tout, gémis-je en essuyant les larmes qui désormais dévalaient mes joues.

- C'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

- Ouais, et alors ?

- Tu veux revenir au fond de toi et tu le sais.

- C'est faux, je veux oublier. Tout oublier, des insultes aux méchancetés.

- Eh … Winry, m'appelle-t-il.

C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. Relevant la tête, je le regarde avant de sentir deux bras m'attirer vers lui.

- C'est toi qui m'a aidé dans la crypte, je peux pas te laisser comme ça. Et puis après tout, maintenant tu sais pour Riza, alors toi tu ne peux pas me laisser aussi.

- Laisse tomber Mustang, ça sert à rien.

- T'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que je te dis Rockbell. C'est que jamais je te laisserais partir maintenant que tu sais ça de moi ! le seul qui me connaisse autant c'est Ed, et t'es bien la première personne à qui je permets de voir cette facette de moi.

- T'es moins con quand tu parles comme ça que durant nos cours, murmurai-je en retenant un sanglot.

- Ça fait toujours plaisir de se faire traiter de con

Parce que c'est pas la vérité ? bon, j'avoue maintenant j'en doute mais tout de même tu dois bien l'être un minimum pour pouvoir sembler aussi atteint la plupart du temps.

- Bien, donc maintenant on va passer un contrat tous les deux, déclare-t-il en m'éloignant de lui.

- Pardon ?

Un contrat ? Lui et moi ? Maman j'ai peur !

- Si tu m'aides à séduire Riza, je t'aide à t'intégrer à Xerxès.

- HEIN ?

- T'as parfaitement compris. J'ai besoin de ton aide, et toi de la mienne, on fait d'une pierre deux coups. C'est d'accord ?

- Hum euh … Roy, je ne retournerais pas à Xerxès, t'as pas l'air d'avoir imprimé l'info.

- Si, j'ai bien compris ta phrase. C'est pourquoi si tu reviens, je m'engage à t'aider. Et toi tu m'aideras aussi. On a tous les deux quelque chose à y gagner.

Regardant la main qu'il me tend, j'essuie mes larmes avant de ravaler ma salive et de planter mes yeux dans les siens. Lentement, ma main remonte vers la sienne.

- Tu reviens ? sourit-il

- Je refais un essai, mais si aux prochaines vacances rien ne va mieux, je partirais quoi que tu en dises et quoi que tu en fasses.

- Ok, va pour ça, déclare-t-il en serrant ma main. Par contre, il faudra pas montrer tout de suite qu'on s'entend mieux.

- J'ai une question !

- J'écoute, soupire-t-il en récupérant ses béquilles.

- Pourquoi Elric me hait-il à ce point ? je ne le connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, ne lui ai rien fait à part refuser de coucher avec lui. Alors explique-moi

Un sourire légèrement flippant s'affiche sur son visage alors qu'il me regarde d'un regard pervers.

- Miss Giver, il semblerait que tu doives encore apprendre certaines choses que lui a découvertes.

- Comme ?

- L'alchimie sexuelle ! décrète-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

Sentant mes joues me brûler, j'attrape une pantoufle qui était posée au pied du lit pour la balancer sur la porte, provoquant un fou rire de l'autre côté

- PAUVRE CON ! hurlai-je. PERVERS ! ET JE M'APPELLE WINRY ROCKBELL ! PAS MISS GIVER ! ECERVELE ! CRETIN ! MERDEUX ! TEIGNEUX ! ENFLURE ! CONNARD !

Me laissant retomber sur le matelas lourdement, je soupire. Dieu que ça fait du bien de tout laisser sortir d'un coup d'un seul. Comment ce type peut-il seulement me parler d'alchimie sexuelle à propos d'Elric ainé ? Moi je crois qu'il est tout simplement et foncièrement mauvais. Dans notre cas, je crois que c'est de la haine pure qu'il éprouve, et j'avoue que je lui rends bien. Pas question du fil entre l'amour et la haine, même s'il est remarquablement beau. Il a un caractère de merde et c'est tout.

Dire que je retourne à Xerxès … les mois qui arrivent risque de me paraitre longs … très longs.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 27 :**_

- Donc finalement tu repars à Xerxès ?! franchement j'y comprends plus rien, soupire mon meilleur ami. Un coup tu veux plus y aller et trois heures plus tard tu veux y retourner. Faut savoir ce que tu veux ma belle !

Pour le coup je sais qu'il a raison. Je lui ai dit ne plus vouloir retourner là-bas et me voilà devant lui à lui annoncer qu'au final je repars. J'ai l'impression de faire girouette, pitié merci bien. Franchement, pourquoi ai-je accepté la proposition de Mustang ? Même moi au final je n'en sais rien.

Je sais que rien ne changera, rien ne peut changer. Ces pourritures resteront les mêmes à me regarder de haut, à me juger continuellement et à me railler. Soupirant je me pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de le regarder.

- Je sais que j'ai l'impression de paraitre indécise mais

- Paraitre ? tu parais pas ! tu l'es, c'est différent !

En réalité, la nuance est subtile. Je ne suis pas indécise, j'étais décidé à ne plus y retourner, et j'ai fait la connerie de passer un contrat avec Mustang. Mais ça il ne le sait pas et je ne risque pas de lui avouer. Surtout si je ne veux pas mourir. Oui parce que j'aimerais bien pouvoir vivre un peu plus longtemps si possible.

- Mais enfin Winry faut savoir ce que tu veux merde quoi. Tu seras pas toujours comme ça ! t'auras pas toujours 20 ans, ni ce corps ou la possibilité de bouger ! apprends à savoir ce que tu veux ça te ferais pas de mal parfois.

- Mais je sais ce que je veux, me défendis-je.

- Bah tu m'excuseras mais c'est pas l'impression que j'ai en ce moment ! casse-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

La porte claque fortement, me poussant à sursauter. Je crois que je l'ai vexé. Mordant ma lèvre inférieure dans un réflexe nerveux, je sors à mon tour, refermant la porte derrière moi avec moins de force que mon prédécesseur. Des pas dans le couloir me font tourner la tête en direction de la personne qui se dirige vers moi et les escaliers … Elric. C'est à croire que le sort s'acharne.

Qu'il passe sans parler, sans s'arrêter pour me narguer ou autre chose dans ce genre. L'envie de retourner dans la chambre de Jean est tentante. Retenant ma respiration lorsqu'il passe devant moi, je tente de partir sans bruit à l'opposé de lui.

- Eh Rockbell …

Et merde … pourquoi faut-il toujours que rien ne se passe comme prévu ? Ou comme je l'aurai souhaité du moins.

- Quoi ?

- Un bon conseil, si tu veux pas avoir de problème

- Eviter de te croiser je sais merci ! tu peux garder ta salive !

- Tss, siffle-t-il avant de continuer à descendre les escaliers.

C'est ça casse toi. Bon et maintenant … comment l'annoncer à Riza et aux autres ? Vu la réaction de Jean je suppose que les leurs seront sans doute semblables. Frappant à la porte de la blonde, j'attends qu'elle me réponde pour rentrer, me trouvant face à Riza, Alphonse et May.

- Mais c'est une réunion de crise ou quoi ?

- Presque, me répondit May.

- On cherchait comment te faire revenir avec nous, reprit Riza.

- Pas la peine de chercher.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je reviens à Xerxès.

Tous les trois me regardent, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Reprenez vous, vous avez l'air de poisson hors de l'eau.

- Tu … tu veux bien répéter ?

- Vous êtes sourd en plus ? je retourne à Xerxès.

- Hurm, et on peut savoir pourquoi ?tousse Riza

- Parce que j'ai des choses à faire là-bas

- Comme ?

- Comme des choses qui ne vous regarde pas.

Alors là, comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire que ce qui m'y fait retourner c'est un contrat passé avec Mustang. Vous ne comprendriez jamais.

- C'est Ed ? demande Alphonse.

- Ed ? ah ton frère … non, réfutai-je. Lui tu vois j'aimerais bien qu'il m'oublie ça me ferais des vacances. Parce que sincèrement il me les casse.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair au moins.

- Non mais sérieusement, il me filerait de l'urticaire ce type ! c'est à peine croyable que vous soyez frère Alphonse je te promets.

Il me regarde, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, l'air mystérieux.

- Ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça, c'est plutôt le contraire je dirais même mais ça tu ne le sais pas.

- Eh bah on dirait pas, bon … on ne va pas tarder de passer à table. Mustang est revenu, il mangera avec nous.

- Super, moi qui espérais un peu de calme, soupire Riza en fixant le ciel par la fenêtre.

Et tu espères qu'on va te croire ? Le reflet que tu offres par la vitre montre clairement que tu souris. C'est assez flippant d'ailleurs comme sourire. Descendant tous les quatre pour rejoindre la salle à manger, je retrouve Jean, assis à sa place, qui fixe d'un air rageur la nappe devant lui.

Rose à ses côtés, interroge Envy du regard tout en prenant garde à ne pas parler au blond. Paninya joue avec sa fourchette négligemment, Elric ainé est assis, les bras croisés à fixer le tableau face à lui, et Mustang galère avec ses béquilles sous le fou rire de Mamie.

- Houlà, c'est guilleret ici, souffle Riza en allant s'asseoir à son tour.

A qui le dis-tu … surtout que je suis mal placée. Face à Elric ainé et à côté de Jean, autrement face à un pervers et à côté de mon meilleur ami qui fait la gueule. Joyeux ce repas, je le sens bien. Tirant ma chaise rapidement, je m'assois en soupirant attirant un grognement mécontent de Jean.

- Tu veux bien paraitre au moins souriant ? lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

- Nan.

- Tu fais la gueule ?

- Ouais

- Bah voyons … écoutes Jean on en reparlera plus tard mais s'il te plait ne fait pas la tête à table. Mamie va se foutre de toi.

- Je m'en tape de la vieille, grogne-t-il en se redressant tout de même.

Ses mains se posent sur ses cuisses alors qu'il rumine en tournant la tête de l'autre côté. Un fou rire m'arrive aux oreilles face à moi. Tournant les yeux vers Elric, je le fusille du regard.

- Ça t'amuse sombre idiot ?

- Mais bien entendu que ça m'amuse. Tout ce qui te fait rager, me divertit !

Grimaçant je sers des poings sous la table avant de sentir une main me prendre le poing droit, me poussant à sursauter. Remontant la manche blanche de chemise, mes yeux se posent sur Jean. Ses doigts se glissent entre les miens et enserre ma main de façon protectrice.

- Dis moi Elric, ton argent t'a-t-il bouché les yeux au point que tu ne vois plus où tu te trouves ou t'es simplement un pauvre con ?

- Pardon ? ragea l'ainé d'Alphonse. T'es qui pour me parler comme ça toi d'abord ? tu t'es regardé ?

- Justement ouais je me suis regardé ! et si ça t'emmerde à ce point tu peux aller voir ailleurs si on y est !

La porte derrière nous s'ouvre, au moment où l'ainé des Elric allait répliquer à Jean. J'avoue que là il m'a surpris. Une conversation nous pousse à tourner la tête, avant que je n'ouvre les yeux de surprise.

- Général ? mais … ah non hein ! Jean reste encore pour trois jours !

- Bien le bonjour, nous salue le militaire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de mon meilleur ami dans un geste sympathique. Alors ça c'est bien passé Halloween ?

- C'est ça, salut le vieux, répondit Jean. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de me toucher les cheveux je t'apprécierais encore davantage.

- Winry ma chérie, que se passait-il ? nous avons entendu des voix s'élever.

- Rien du tout papa. Une simple discussion animée.

- C'est ça, ces chenapans se disputaient pour des broutilles, me soutint Mamie. Venez près de moi Général, venez ! je veux que vous me racontiez encore vos histoires. Ça m'inspirera peut être

- NONNNNNN ! hurlons-nous avec Jean.

- Par pitié Général, plus d'histoire. Mamie invente des choses assez loufoques comme ça !

- Excusez moi mais je trouve la rose Winry pas si loufoque que ça, intervint Mustang. Inhabituelle certes mais pas loufoque.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend mon art, se réjouit mamie en tapotant sur la main de Mustang. Tu vois Winry c'est un petit-fils comme ça que je veux !

Recrachant l'eau que je buvais en m'étouffant, je tousse fortement alors que Jean me tapote le dos. Tournant vers mamie les yeux, je la regarde offusquée, mortifiée et surtout énervée. Un fou rire se fait entendre à l'autre bout de la table, me poussant à regarder les alentours en reprenant mon souffle quand soudain mes yeux se posent face à moi.

Oh non, tout mais pas ça … Edward Elric-Hohenheim me regarde furieux, le visage trempé, les cheveux goutant de l'eau que j'ai recrachée et le haut de sa chemise trempé. Je sens que ça … je vais le payer au centuple. Pourquoi est-ce que je retourne à Xerxès ?!

- Alors là …, murmure-t-il. Là c'est la guerre.

Pitié … j'veux pas mourir ! sauvez moi !


	28. Chapter 28

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 28 :**_

_« 6 novembre :_

_Cher journal, _

_Me voici de retour à Xerxès, toi dans ma valise avec mes cours et tout le reste. Les derniers jours de vacances ont été assez calmes, et je dois bien avouer que j'ai apprécié. Elric ainé et Mustang sont partis le 3. Dieu les vacances … enfin, c'était exquis. De nouveau nous avons put respirer, surtout moi je dois bien l'avouer._

_Jean est parti hier de la maison, avec les filles et Envy. Quand à moi, je suis revenue aujourd'hui avec Riza et les deux autres. J'avoue que maintenant j'ai peur de me retrouver face à Edward, vu le repas que nous avons passé le 2 … hum bon bref, je vais pas pourrir tes pages avec ça encore davantage._

_J'ignore ce que me réserve Mustang pour la suite, mais je redoute le pire. Il y a de quoi surtout quand on voit le numéro. Bien je crois que je vais faire le ménage et aller me laver. Ça ne me fera pas de mal, la journée n'est pas terminée mais j'ai envie de rester calme »_

J'avoue que le studio a bien besoin d'être aéré et d'avoir droit à une séance de ménage gratuite. Lorsque je suis partie il y a quinze jours, tout était nickel, je suppose que mon absence aidant, la poussière a pris place et s'est installée confortablement. Ouvrant les fenêtres en grand, je balaie, lave, aspire, frotte, récure, cire … et dire que j'ai plus envie de me poser au soleil pour lire un livre n'est pas fait pour m'aider à avancer plus vite.

Et quand je vois la pile de courrier qui m'attend je déprime davantage encore. Que quelque chose ou quelqu'un me sorte de là ! Au secours ! J'vais finir par plus en voir la fin ! Balançant mon chiffon dans la machine à laver je soupire de réconfort. C'est déjà ça de fait. Ne reste que les valises à défaire, le linge à ranger, le frigo à remplir et le courrier à lire … le repassage attendra, du moins il le fera jusqu'à ce que je me décide à le faire.

Attrapant une serviette propre et des vêtements, je file sous la douche avant de devoir me décider à sortir pour remplir le frigo. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas put rapporter de quoi tenir jusqu'à demain ?

Lorsque j'en ressors dix minutes plus tard, des coups sur la porte me pousse à regarder l'heure. Je n'attendais personne, sauf si Riza a décidé de regarder si je comptais véritablement rester ici.

Ouvrant la porte légèrement je regarde la personne qui vient de frapper avant de soupirer d'aise. Il ne s'agit en effet que de Riza. On ne sait jamais ça aurait put être Elric ainé qui voulait commencer sa guerre. Ouvrant la porte en grand je la regarde avant de froncer des sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ? si c'est pour me fliquer c'est pas la peine.

- Non, je suis venue te chercher pour aller en course.

- Pardon ?

- T'as bien entendu, allez quoi m'oblige par à me répéter et bouge toi !

Attrapant mon sac, je sors en fermant l'appartement à clef avant de la suivre jusqu'à sa voiture. Bien assise côté passager, je la regarde avant de prendre la parole.

- Bon sérieusement tu veux quoi ?

Mettant le contact, elle me regarde en coin avant de sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a convaincu de revenir ?

- Je sais pas … j'avais envie.

- Winry on ne me la fait pas à moi surtout avec ta tête. Dis moi ce que c'est !

- Bien d'accord ! c'est parce que je me suis rendue compte que c'était une chance inespérée et que pour ça je pouvais bien supporter les brimades des autres.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Voilà c'est ça

Non mais sérieusement, si tu savais la vérité tu serais capable de me tuer ! j'ai envie de vivre … malgré ce que j'ai fait à l'autre tâche.

- Winry, j'étais sérieuse, soupire-t-elle.

- Mais moi aussi. Riza, sais-tu ce que le fait d'avoir marqué sur son CV que l'on a étudié à Xerxès est un facteur décisif ? ça m'ouvre des voies pour l'avenir.

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais retourner à South City … Winry, j'ai vu Mustang aller te parler ! qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Aie … j'avais pas prévu ça.

- Enfin, ça devait pas être très sympa vu qu'on t'a entendu l'insulter dans toute la maison deux minutes plus tard.

- Il m'a juste dit qu'il s'excusait après quoi il a recommencé à se foutre de moi. Je te promets je l'aurais tué s'il n'avait pas eut la jambe plâtrée !

Elle rigole gentiment avant de bifurquer sur une rue adjacente aux boulevards. Un peu plus loin se dessine la silhouette d'un supermarché.

- Au fait … Jean m'a dit que tu faisais bien les tartes aux pommes

- J'vais le frapper lui aussi, pleurai-je.

- J'aimerais bien goûter ça te dérangerais d'en faire une ?

- Non, soupirai-je, il suffit d'acheter de quoi la faire c'est tout. Et ça sera pas pour ce soir.

- Je viendrai boire le thé demain après midi, avec Alphonse et May ok ?

- Faites comme bon vous semble.

De toute façon même si je disais non, ils seraient venus alors autant dire oui. Riza pénètre sur le parking du bâtiment, se gare et sort de la voiture en même temps que moi. Encore une chose avec laquelle j'ai du mal : les courses.

Il y a toujours des gens qui trouvent le moyen de vous ralentir, en se stoppant pour parler au milieu d'un rayon. Attrapant un chariot, Riza me rattrape avant de me sourire.

- Au fait, tu conduisais chez tes parents non ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi pas là ?

- …

Parce qu'il y a trop de voiture, que j'ai pas envie de perdre du temps dans les embouteillages, qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut comme service pour ne pas avoir à utiliser son propre véhicule et que tout simplement j'ai pas envie.

- Rassure moi tu as ton permis au moins ? glapit-elle

- A ton avis ?

- Je sais pas justement !

- Bien évidemment que j'ai le permis ! sinon je ne conduirais pas la voiture de mes parents, tu penses vraiment qu'ils me laisseraient faire sinon ?

- Non.

- Bon, voilà, tu l'as ta réponse.

- Et du coup ? pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec ta voiture ici ?

- Trop de monde, grommelai-je en tournant dans un rayon. Et il y a assez de bus et du tramway.

- Je sais ! t'es une écolo en puissance ! s'exclame-t-elle fièrement.

Si tu penses avoir trouvé la vérité tu te goures.

- Pas plus qu'un autre. Je te l'ai dit, il y a tout ce qu'il faut alors je vois pas pourquoi je risquerais d'abîmer une voiture pour ça.

- Eh Winry !

- Quoi encore ? Me retournant dans le rayon, je la vois occupée à observer des moules à tartes avec un air ravi.

- T'as vu ? ils font des moules de différentes formes ! t'en as toi ? ils sont comment ? et celui pour la tarte de demain ?

Blablabla … et c'est reparti pour un tour. Je ne comprends pas, après avoir été une semaine complète avec elle, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de quoi lui venait sa pêche et son babillage incessant. Même dans les repas je n'ai pas trouvé l'explication nécessaire. Et je suppose qu'ici elle recommencera à faire diminuer son stock d'énergisant.

- Il est rond, soupirai-je. Comme la plupart des moules d'ailleurs.

- T'as vu y'en a en silicone aussi ! ohlala … ils font de ces trucs maintenant ! hallucinant ! dis tu veux bien nous en faire une de cette forme demain de tarte ?

Me présentant en souriant un moule à tarte en forme de pomme elle parait heureuse. Téléshopping en puissance … range le sourire éclatant !

- J'avais jamais vu tant de moule à tarte, c'est dingue !

Dingue ouais … dingue de voir à quel point vous êtes à l'ouest pour tout ce qui concerne les repas, voilà ce que c'est que d'avoir un chef à la maison. Pourriture d'aristo.

- Vas pour ça, décrétai-je en continuant les courses.

Je l'entends exploser de joie derrière, avant d'entendre un sifflement approbateur. C'est quoi ça encore ? Sortant du rayon, je fonce dans une personne avant de m'excuser rapidement.

- Winry, fait un peu attention, m'houspille Riza. Bon et toi maintenant tu peux la lâcher elle va pas tomber !

- Pardon, je voulais pas vexer « Winry », s'excuse le type.

- Oui bon c'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde, maintenant pardon on a des courses à finir.

- T'es pressée ?

Riza … Riza je le sens pas ce coup là … par pitié aides moi au lieu de t'extasier sur les moules à cake !

- Riza …

- Oh mais je ne me suis pas présenté …

- Pas la peine … Riza ….

- Mais si, j'insiste jolie Winry …

- Riza, recommençai-je un peu plus fort.

- Elle t'a dit que c'était pas la peine, grogna une voix profonde derrière le type.

- Ah ahah … Edward ! désolé je ne savais pas que tu les connaissais !

- Bien sûr que si, je connais tout le monde.

Elric … il ne manquait plus que ça. Et Riza qui trouve fantasmagorique de voir tant de forme de moules à gâteau pendant que je me noie dans la panade ! Elric ainé se glisse à mes côtés avant de poser une main dans le creux de mon dos pour me coller à lui.

Yeurk tu fais quoi là ? lâches moi, j'veux pas tomber malade moi !

- Tu vois bien que tu la gênes non ? d'ailleurs moi aussi tu me gênes Russell.

Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité. Pfuuu dire que je sortais de la douche je suis bonne pour y retourner désormais. Yayayayayaaaaaaa mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec ta main là ? Remontes-la ! Remonte !

Lui marchant sur le pied, je le pousse à grimacer, alors que l'autre se détourne de nous sans un mot. Ouh Elric je te jure … si tu veux la guerre tu auras la guerre !

- Eh petite Rockbell, murmure-t-il en se penchant sur moi. La prochaine fois que tu me marche sur le pied attends-toi à une surprise.

- La prochaine fois que tu me pelotes les fesses attends toi à une surprise aussi, sifflai-je en plissant les yeux.

- C'est seulement que je testais la qualité de la marchandise.

- Pauvre con !

- Ce coup là Rockbell tu me le revaudras, la guerre commence, n'oublie pas !

- ELRIC ! LACHES LA OU JE TE FRAPPE ! hurla Riza nous faisant sortir de notre bulle

Riza … ou comment la cavalerie arrive en retard… comme toujours. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, je la découvre, une poêle à la main, prête à la lancer sur Elric qui me lâche petit à petit avant de reculer d'un pas et de repartir comme il était venu. Quel crétin !

- Ça va ? il t'a rien fait ? s'inquiète mon amie.

- Non …

Mais ça c'est pas vraiment grâce à toi.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 29 :**_

_« 3 novembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui aura sans doute signé mon arrêt de mort. Pourquoi diantre ai-je ouvert la porte lorsque Riza, May et Al sont partis ? Oui ils sont bien venus boire le thé, bon le thé en avance mais le thé quand même._

_En bref, un petit résumé de la journée : matin ménage, midi tranquille … du moins jusqu'à ce que la sonnette ne retentisse à 13h. Riza et ses idées franchement, en gros on a du attendre que la tarte refroidisse un peu, le thé à 16h et ils sont partis à 18h. Qui aurait put prédire que le pire allait encore arriver ?_

_J'étais si heureuse d'être enfin un peu tranquille que la première chose que j'ai faite a été de prendre une douche. Et quoi ? La sonnette à nouveau. Par pitié, j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais ouvrir surtout quand on sait de qui il s'agissait. Il mériterait que je le frappe ! Mustang, je me demande bien comment il a trouvé mon adresse et pourquoi il est venu m'exposer son plan mais il aurait put se contenter de me l'envoyer par lettre ! Que j'évite au moins de le recevoir en peignoir surtout pour apprendre ça! »_

Je rangeais ma table lorsque le carillon m'annonça de la visite. Ouvrant la porte, je n'eus même pas besoin de regarder qui c'était, je savais que Riza viendrait en avance.

- La tarte sort du four elle est trop chaude encore, soupirai-je en guise de bonjour.

- T'as l'air en forme dis-moi, décréta-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur mon canapé

- Hum, c'est …

- Riza je m'en doute Alphonse. Asseyez vous, je sors à boire

- Eh Alphonse, tu savais qu'il existait plusieurs formes de moules à tartes ? je te promets lorsque nous sommes allez en courses hier j'ai découvert ça ! bref, on va manger une tarte aux pommes en forme de pomme ! c'est pas génial ça ?

C'est pas génial, c'est déprimant Riza. T'es carrément en train de nous faire un exposé sur les moules à tartes et leurs bienfaits ! Peut-être devrait-on songer à t'embaucher comme représentant. May glousse gentiment à ses côtés alors qu'Alphonse sourit tranquillement pendant que je pose les verres sur la table basse.

- Riza, je sais pas si t'es au courant mais s'extasier sur des moules à tarte c'est pas top. Sérieusement moi je trouve même que c'est inquiétant pour ta santé mentale.

- Mais enfin quoi ? c'est tout de même formidable de découvrir ça !

- Ah oui tu m'étonnes, glissais-je platement. Moi ce que j'aimerais bien découvrir c'est ton stock d'énergisant parce que sérieusement faudrait parfois que tu diminues la dose.

- Très drôle ! grimace-t-elle en me tirant la langue.

C'était pas de l'humour pourtant. Sortant les boissons du frigo je me pose sur le fauteuil face à Riza en lui souriant doucement.

- Oh fait, on a vu ton frère hier en course Al, s'exclama soudainement la blonde face à moi. Ce qui m'a étonné ça a été de ne pas le voir avec Mustang

Pas moi … ça m'a même soulagée je dirais … sauf si on se souvient de l'intermède avec comment s'appelait-il déjà ce type ? ah oui Russell. Russell tu parles d'un nom, c'est le nom qu'a donné Mme Evans à son chien et dieu qu'il est laid son chien. Je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne comparaison … du moins je suppose qu'elle n'est guère favorable.

- Parce qu'ils font même leurs courses ensembles ? mais ils sont pacsés ou quoi ?

- Hum, Riza en général il n'y a qu'une chose qu'ils ne font pas ensembles dans les supermarchés.

- Ah ? AH OUI ! hum, désolée d'avoir parlé de ça.

J'avoue que là je ne suis plus rien à la conversation et à la limite je veux pas le savoir vu la rougeur sur les joues d'Alphonse qui échange un regard avec sa petite-amie. Oui, on va dire ça, vaut mieux ne rien savoir dans ces coups de temps là.

- Winry la tarte aux pommes c'est pour bientôt ?

- Nan.

Pendant deux heures elle n'a fait que papoter et blablabli et blablabla … patati et patata … quand je disais que je devais investir dans les antidépresseurs et les aspirines. Je suis certaine d'y faire fortune. Lorsqu'enfin j'ai apporté la tarte avec la glace à la vanille, autant ne pas vous raconter l'histoire entière qu'elle nous a faite à propos d'une tarte aux pommes. Même Jean n'est pas aussi … comment dire … insistant, je crois que le mot convient parfaitement.

Et lorsqu'enfin … notez bien que je dis ENFIN, j'ai eut droit à une accalmie lors de son départ, moi qui croyait avoir la paix pour le restant de la journée, me suis glissée sous la douche, il a fallu que de nouveau on sonne. De nouveau ! Quand je disais que le sort s'acharnait ! Et bien entendu j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de l'un d'eux qui avait oublié quelque chose.

Nouant ma sortie de bain autour de ma taille, je traverse le studio, ouvre la porte avant d'avoir immédiatement l'envie de la refermer. Ce que j'ai d'ailleurs fait.

- Ouvres la porte vite ! crisa la personne qui venait de me faire sortir de sous la douche.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Mustang ? demandai-je à travers la porte

- J'échappe à une horde de fille, s'il te plait Rockbell ! en plus je suis venu te parler !

Rouvrant la porte à contrecœur, je m'écarte et le laisse rentrer avant de repartir dans la salle de bain.

- Tu voulais quoi ? lui demandai-je depuis la pièce.

- Je dérange ?

Un peu oui.

- Mais non voyons d'où tiens tu cette idée ? grommelai-je en passant la tête par la porte.

- Je voulais te parler à propos de Riza. Tu sors de la douche ?

- Quel sens de l'observation développé. T'as fais science po pour trouver ça tout seul ? quand à Riza ça pouvait pas attendre demain non ?

- Non ça pouvait pas attendre ! eh je peux prendre de la tarte ?

- Sers toi je t'en prie, soupirai-je avant de passer dans la chambre pour passer des vêtements.

Car oui recevoir Mustang en sortie de bain non merci ! Déjà qu'il n'est pas net ce type autant ne pas tenter le diable.

- Et d'ailleurs … comment avez-vous eut mon adresse ? tant toi que Riza d'ailleurs ! c'est dingue ça, je peux pas être tranquille chez moi

- Elle est super bonne c'te tarte ! s'exclame-t-il la bouche pleine

Crado … c'est dégoutant, on t'a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine ?

- T'écoute quand je te parle ou je m'adresse au vide dans ta tête ?

- Non, je t'écoutais, tu râlais. Bon maintenant trêve de plaisanterie, aides moi !

- Pardon ? rigolai-je. J'ai bien entendu là ? tu te pointes chez moi sans prévenir et tu veux que je t'aide !

Il secoue la tête. Il me donne l'impression des chiens que l'on voit sur la plage arrière des voitures des grand-mères. J'ai toujours eut envie de décapiter ces chiens, le mouvement de leurs têtes m'exaspère. Ce mouvement … au moindre tournant, à la moindre bosse, au moindre truc qui fait bouger la voiture provoque chez ces horribles choses un mouvement de la tête qui donne envie au conducteur de derrière de foncer dans le pare choc de la voiture qu'il suit juste pour le plaisir de voir ce maudit chien décapité qui passe par le pare brise avant.

- Arrête ce mouvement de tête, crisai-je tout en fermant les yeux avant d'aller me chercher une aspirine.

- Mal à la tête ? je connais un bon truc pour le passer si tu veux on

- Oublies ça tout de suite. Dis toi que j'ai mal à la tête à cause des blablas incessants de ta tendre aimée ! bon et pourquoi tu voulais mon aide d'abord ?

Il gonfle les joues sous ma phrase concernant Riza mais là c'est la pure et dure vérité. Elle vous file mal à la tête à force de parler et c'est surement pas avec elle que je peux trouver le calme que j'affectionne.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je change de copine assez souvent ?

- Parce que t'es un éternel insatisfait ? soulevai-je en appuyant mon verre frais contre mon front.

- T'as pas tort mais pas que

Ça c'est compréhensible … quoi de plus naturel

- Alors quoi d'autre ? soupirai-je.

- Parce qu'à chaque fois, Riza me regarde.

Quel logique … ah oui c'est logique, c'est clairvoyant, c'est miraculeux même. Comment attirer le regard d'une fille ? Lui a trouvé la réponse. Mesdames et messieurs oui, c'est à vous que je parle, la nouvelle gamme d'idée Mustang vient de faire son apparition. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'il vous plait.

- Et ? en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- Je pense que cette solution t'aidera aussi d'ailleurs, grogne-t-il en posant sa jambe plâtrée sur ma table basse. J'ai eut cette idée cette nuit.

- M'aider ? en quoi ça pourrait m'aider si tu ne m'expliques pas ?

- Tu veux bien t'intégrer non ?

- Hum … et ?

- Je suppose que ça fera aussi avancer d'autres choses, rajoute-t-il en souriant d'une manière qui ne m'inspire rien de très bon augure pour ma peau

- Et donc ? demandai-je la voix en trémolo

Plantant son regard dans le mien, il me fixe sans sourciller. Ses yeux noirs plongés dans le bleu des miens.

- Sors avec moi.

- HEINNNNNNNNN ? hurlai-je en me relevant précipitamment

C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? Dans quoi je me suis embarqué encore ? Et pour couronner le tout je suis certaine que tout l'immeuble m'a entendue hurler, sans compter mon aspirine qui s'est renversée sur moi.

- Pardon ? bafouillais-je. T'es malade ?


	30. Chapter 30

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 30 :**_

Ai-je bien entendu ? Ce type vient bien de me proposer de sortir avec lui ? Mais il a pété un câble ou quoi ?

- Toi pas bouger ! moi téléphoner !

Il me regarde comme un idiot alors que je recule en trébuchant jusqu'au téléphone avant de composer rapidement le numéro de mes parents en le regardant méfiante. Au bout de trois sonneries, j'entends mon correspondant décrocher.

- Allô ? fit une voix chevrotante.

- Mamie t'es pas à l'article de la mort, murmurai-je dans le combiné. Passe moi papa vite !

Je l'entends hurler comme une dingue à l'autre bout de la communication avant que des bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre ainsi qu'une conversation.

- Allô ? fit la voix de mon père. Tu as un problème ma chérie ?

- Papa ! glapis-je. Tu lui as filé quoi ? il a pété un câble ! je te promets il fait peur !

- Winry calme toi je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes ! en premier, de qui parles-tu ?

- Mustang !

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Mais parce qu'il est encore plus givré qu'avant pardi ! déjà qu'il y avait du souci à se faire ce coup là c'est plus du souci !

- Il est tombé sur sa jambe ? s'inquiète-t-il

- Non sur la tête !

- EH ! je suis là je te signale, mordit le fauve en face de moi. Et raccroches le téléphone que je t'explique !

- Papa sérieusement, t'es certain de ne pas t'être trompé dans les doses pour l'anesthésie ? tu lui as endormi le cerveau, je te promets que c'est inquiétant !

- RACCROCHES ! s'exclama le brun en se levant.

- HIII RASSIED-TOI ! M'APPROCHE PAS !

- Winry ? que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiète mon père. WINRY ! REPONDS !

- RESTE LOIN DE MOI MALADE ! RENDS-MOI LE TELEPHONE ! PAPA !

- WINRY !

- Monsieur Rockbell ? oui, oui c'est bien moi. Mais non, non. Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'elle a, j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle est stressée. Oui ? bien d'accord. Au revoir!

Raccroche pas mon seul espoir ! M'éloignant de lui, je m'enferme dans la salle de bain avant de glisser contre la porte. Mais c'est un fou ce mec ! Faut le faire enfermer sérieusement, d'où il a vu que deux personnes qui ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture peuvent sortir ensembles ? Bon d'accord on s'entend un peu mieux, mais c'est pas une raison.

- Ton père te souhaite une bonne rentrée, me dit-il depuis le salon. Et sors qu'on parle tranquillement !

- Jamais de la vie ! répondis-je. Non mais sérieusement t'as fumé quoi avant de venir ici ?

- Je ne fume pas !

Ça c'est pas dit ! Surtout vu ce que tu viens de me sortir ! T'as envie que je me fasse tuer par Riza en plus, je suis certaine que c'est ça !

- En fait tu planifies ma mort ! avoue ! lançai-je.

- N'importe quoi ! allez sors que je t'explique tout !

- Tu me promets de ne pas bouger du canapé ?

- Juré !

Ouvrant un peu la porte, je passe la tête et le regarde incertaine avant de soupirer en me relevant. Me posant de nouveau dans le fauteuil, je tente de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre lui et moi en l'éloignant de la table.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Ça se voit pas ? je prends des distances ! t'es dangereux, je suis certaine que tu t'es échappé de l'asile.

- Franchement, c'est à se demander qui est le plus givré ici !

- Non mais t'as entendu ce que tu m'as dit ? me défendis-je. Excuses moi mais y'a vraiment de quoi douter de ta santé mentale !

- Je peux en placer une ?

- Je sais pas !

Le fusillant du regard, je le vois sourire tranquillement. Et ça t'amuse crétin ? non mais vraiment, quand je disais qu'il n'était pas net c'est qu'il n'était pas net ! et d'ailleurs, n'est ce pas lui qui m'a dit qu'on ne devait pas montrer tout de suite qu'on s'entendait mieux ? un petit sourire se profile sur mes lèvres m'attirant un regard curieux.

- C'est quoi ce sourire ?

- On n'était pas censé ne pas montrer qu'on s'entendait mieux ?

- Si y'a que ça je peux te séduire !

Et puis quoi encore ? Grimaçant je le regarde de haut en bas avant de me mettre à pouffer de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien. C'est juste que je me disais que finalement t'es vraiment un crétin !

- Je t'emmerde Rockbell. Bon allez on discute de ce plan plus sérieusement !

- Parce que tu tiens vraiment à ça ? quand je te disais de te poser c'était avec elle pas avec une autre ! t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

- J'avais bien compris. Mais si pour la forcer à ouvrir les yeux je dois me faire son amie alors je le ferais.

Mais il a peur de rien ce mec ?!

- Qui te dit que je veux d'abord ?

- T'as pas le choix.

- Bien sûr que si. Je peux te répondre non, faire passer tes béquilles par la porte et toi derrière si je le veux.

- On parie ? moi je suis certain que t'arriveras pas à me soulever.

C'est pas faux, j'oserais même pas te toucher. Trop peur d'être contaminée par ta débilité profondément navrante.

- Je t'ai dis qu'elle ne me voyait que lorsque je changeais de copine, en revanche si je me mets avec une de ses amies je suppose qu'elle me verra plus, surtout si c'est avec toi.

- Dans tes rêves. Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, cassai-je

C'est non, niet, pas question. Clair, net, précis je refuse. Pas envie de me prendre la tête pour un mec avec elle.

- D'ailleurs je suppose que si on se met en couple ça fera beaucoup de bruit et bouger certaines choses. Ce que j'attends avec impatience en plus

- T'es machiavélique tu le savais ?

- Surtout en ce qui concerne ce domaine oui je sais merci. Alors t'accepte ?

- Non.

- En fait, t'avais pas vraiment le choix, je te l'ai déjà dit. Non seulement le fait de sortir avec moi t'aidera à t'intégrer

- Dans tes rêves, coupais-je.

Tout ce que ça m'apportera c'est encore plus de merde que maintenant, et surtout je risque de me faire tuer par ton Cerbère ! Sans compter les réactions de Riza et d'Alphonse. Ce coup là c'est certain je finis six pieds sous terre après un passage à la morgue et mes parents ne me verront plus vivante. Pas de passage par la case départ, ne touchez pas 2000 Cenz.

- Laisse moi finir. Je connais tout le monde ici, si tu es avec moi tu pourras t'intégrer et

- Mustang, t'oublies que je ne suis pas de la même condition sociale que vous ! alors arrêtes avec ton char.

- Et je pourrais voir Riza plus souvent, finit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'as l'air d'un vieux comme ça.

- De plus j'ai hâte de voir la réaction d'une certaine personne.

Mais il est aussi bouché que son pote ou quoi ? c'est quoi qu'ils ne comprennent pas dans NON ?

- Dis vous êtes crétins au point de pas savoir ce que veut dire non ou c'est tout simplement pas inscrit dans votre dico ?

Il se lève en soupirant, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Et allez, vas-y que je joue le prince charmant oh la vilaine piquette mon dieu tu fais une allergie pouah. J'ouvre les yeux de stupeur OUI ! Voilà c'est ça ! C'est ça qui explique tout ! Me retournant sur le fauteuil je me mets à genou dessus avant d'attraper de nouveau le téléphone sur la table derrière.

Composant à nouveau le numéro de téléphone de mes parents, j'attends que mon père décroche.

- Winry ? ça va mieux tu es calmée ?

- Papa tu lui as donné du sirop ou un truc dans le genre ?

- Pourquoi faire ? il n'avait pas une bronchite ou quelque chose du genre mais une jambe cassée.

- Ah …, soupirai-je déçue. Et une réaction allergique à un analgésique pourrait expliquer qu'il sorte des phrases encore plus débiles que d'habitude ?

- Winry si c'était ça, il l'aurait fait avant tu ne crois pas ? et puis ça n'expliquerait rien, tu te fais des idées. Passes une bonne soirée ma chérie. A plus tard

- Eh raccroches pas !

- Maman m'appelle … j'ai peur elle est dans la cuisine, désolée ma puce. Bisous

- Ok d'accord … à plus tard.

Raccrochant je me laisse tomber sur le dossier du fauteuil en soupirant. Dire qu'on vient de m'enlever le dernier espoir qu'il me restait pour sa santé mentale. Une main se pose sur mon épaule alors que je sens un souffle près de mon oreille me poussant à sursauter en criant de surprise.

- Tu fais quoi là ? paniquai-je

- Quand je disais que t'étais pas mal foutue ça a l'air plus que vrai, sourit-il en penchant la tête. Ça va faciliter les choses c'est parfait.

- Non mais …

- Excuses moi si j'avais une belle vue et que j'en ai profité, mais c'était tentant.

- Grmblmm DEHORS ! hurlai-je en rougissant

L'attrapant par le col je le tire dans l'entrée après avoir attrapé ses béquilles alors qu'il rigole doucement. Ouvrant la porte je bazarde les béquilles avant de le pousser devant moi furieuse.

- Allez casse toi ! et pour ton plan oublies c'est hors de question !

Sa main se pose sur mon poignet avant d'écarter mon bras me faisant perdre l'équilibre en avant pour finir dans ses bras. Levant les yeux vers les siens, je le vois tout près, j'ai envie de vomir pour le coup. Il sourit avant de glisser son autre main sur mon dos.

- Arrête ! paniquai-je

- Winry, je crois que la partie ne fait que commencer. Attends-toi à devoir toi aussi succomber, murmure-t-il en se rapprochant de moi

- Lâches moi, lâches moi !

- A partir de demain je ferais tout pour que tu viennes à moi ! tu es prévenue. Décrète ce crétin en s'éloignant

- …

- A demain ! salue-t-il en souriant avant de partir tranquillement

- PAUVRE CON ! DANS TES RÊVES ET ENCORE ! éclatai-je en claquant la porte.

Soufflant, je regarde mon appartement. Deux tornades en une journée. Pourquoi tout me tombe dessus ? Jean par pitié à l'aide !


	31. Chapter 31

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 31 :**_

_« 4 novembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_Nous avons reprit les cours aujourd'hui. Alphonse et Riza étaient là de bonne heure et de bonne humeur … surtout Riza, enfin bon ça c'est normal. J'ai été rassurée, elle ne nous a pas fait son speech sur les moules à tarte, remarque au moins je sais quoi lui offrir pour son anniversaire maintenant._

_Nous avons croisé Elric ainé dans le hall d'entrée lorsque nous sommes allez chercher nos cafés et le regard qu'il m'a lancé ne me disait rien de bon quand à la guerre qu'il m'avait promis. Bref j'ai eut raison de le craindre, cet enfoiré de première n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me foncer dedans. Résultat le café noir renversé sur mon chemisier blanc et une tête d'abrutie à n'en pas douter alors que lui souriait en s'excusant. Et en plus le café était bouillant._

_Dire que je craignais davantage la guerre que les coups foireux de Mustang, j'aurais mieux fais de craindre Mustang plutôt qu'Elric. Ce connard en arrivant m'a collé une main aux fesses devant tout le monde. La honte … surtout avec ce qu'il a sortit après. J'ai peur pour la suite, et il veut m'aider à m'intégrer avec ça ? »_

8h40, nous ne prenons les cours qu'à 9h00, c'est pourquoi nous sommes sortis avec Riza et Alphonse pour aller nous chercher un café. Oui j'ai bien dit sortis car nous étions installés dans l'amphithéâtre depuis un peu plus d'un quart d'heure à discuter. Surtout Riza dirons nous. Elle est si douée pour papoter qu'elle arrive à se faire la conversation toute seule.

Partant en direction de la cafétéria principale de la faculté, j'aperçois des cheveux d'or derrière un arbre caoutchouc. Le type de la cafèt' se dégage la gorge me poussant à le regarder.

- C'est quoi pour vous ?

- Un café noir et sans sucre, merci, lui dis-je en posant la monnaie sur le comptoir.

Alphonse soupire en regardant son ainé, alors que Riza touille son café. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait attention a ce qu'elle a prit ? on va encore en galérer pour la stopper.

- Pourquoi mon frère s'obstine-t-il à être comme ça ?

- Parce qu'il a quelque chose de changer ? demanda Riza. Sa connerie a encore augmentée ?

Et un point pour Riza qui avale son café. Quelqu'un aurait-il de quoi percer le gobelet pour qu'il se vide ?

- Non pas vraiment, disons simplement qu'il a encore fait la fiesta hier soir et que du coup ce matin il n'est pas vraiment réveillé.

- Encore une ? décidément il est presque pire que Mustang.

- Merci, glissai-je en récupérant ma boisson chaude. On y va ?

- Ouais.

Vous avez peut être l'impression qu'il n'est pas réveillé mais moi j'ai parfaitement vu le sourire machiavélique qui est présent sur ses lèvres, lèvres d'ailleurs fort tentante. Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Secouant la tête, je pars avec les deux autres alors qu'il se tourne en venant dans notre direction. Ne pas y faire attention … de toute façon ça pourra pas être pire que ce que c'est déjà non ?

Du moins c'est ce que je pense car plus il s'avance et plus son sourire s'agrandit, levant un regard dans notre direction je m'attends au pire venant de lui. Alphonse et Riza parlent de je ne sais trop quoi entre eux. Moi je suis simplement absorbé par ce type qui me fonce dessus, sans même pouvoir bouger. Je suis comme captivée … pas fascinée non, mais captivée. Il y a quelque chose en Elric qui fait que je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de cette silhouette qui se fait toujours plus imposante devant moi, toujours plus grande, toujours plus forte à chaque pas. Et si lui ne s'arrête pas, je ne peux pas non plus stopper mes pas.

- AIIIE ! m'écriai-je lorsqu'il me bouscula en renversant mon café.

La chaleur du liquide sur ma peau a suffit à me sortir de mon état second, le fusillant du regard j'écarte le tissu brulant de ma peau alors que Riza et Alphonse nous regardent sans bouger.

- J'avais pas vu qu'il y avait une prolétaire sur mon chemin, navré, j'aurais pourtant dut, sourit-il

- Pauvre tâche, sifflai-je.

- T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con Edward, soupira Riza en me regardant ouvrir mon chemisier pour éponger le café qui coule sur ma peau.

Attrapant la serviette en papier que me tend Alphonse, je glisse à nouveau un regard à son frère ainé, le découvrant en train de sourire mesquinement, ses yeux lorgnant la peau brûlante que j'essuie.

- On se rince pas l'œil sur les pauvres, grinçais-je. Si tu veux assouvir tes besoins une poupée gonflable devrais te suffire, c'est surement pas pareil que les filles de joies mais au moins tu risqueras pas de choper des microbes !

Relevant la tête, je lui adresse un sourire goguenard avant de partir avec mes deux compagnons en direction de l'amphithéâtre

- Ça va aller Winry ? tu as d'autres vêtements de rechange ? s'inquiéta Riza alors qu'Alphonse souriait pensivement.

- J'ai bien ma veste mais c'est tout, soupirai-je en désignant posée sur mon siège mon blaser sombre.

- Ça va pas en cacher beaucoup, rigola la blonde.

- Moques toi vas-y. Alphonse cesse de sourire comme ça, ton frère ne tentera même pas la poupée.

- On ne sait jamais, me répondit-il alors que je ressortais pour me changer.

Regardant la tâche de café qui s'étale sur le blanc de mon chemisier, je tire sur le pan de ma veste en essayant dans couvrir le maximum possible avant de sortir des toilettes. C'est en soupirant que je traverse le hall avant de croiser un regard d'ambre qui me fixe intensément. Me stoppant je le regarde avant de lui montrer mon chemisier.

- T'es fier de toi je suppose. Même à la maternelle c'est un truc qu'on ne fait plus.

- Un souci Rockbell ?

- Une tâche ! tant sur mon chemisier que devant les yeux.

- Sympa la veste, pouffe-t-il

- La faute à qui crétin ? oh moins tu pourras te rincer les yeux correctement, claquai-je en tournant des talons.

J'avais à peine tourné le dos, qu'une main se posa par-dessus mon jean me poussant à sursauter avant de faire un pas en avant rapidement. Merde quoi je suis pas venue ici pour me faire tripoter et harceler !

- Espèce d'obsédé ! m'exclamai-je en me retournant vers la personne qui venait de faire ça

Découvrant non pas l'Elric comme je le pensais, je me retrouve face à Mustang. Ramenant mon chemisier contre ma poitrine je rougis fortement avant de reculer d'un pas.

- Eh bah alors Rockbell ? t'as décidé de passer aux vêtements rétrécis ou trop petit ? raille-t-il

Espèce de connard. Quelle enflure. L'étriper … non retiens toi Winry, ton père l'a opéré et tu l'as aidé dans la crypte. Tu ne peux décemment pas le tuer après tout ça, ça serait du gâchis … que faire ? Lui coller un bon coup de pied où je pense, histoire de voir s'il pourrait être castra ou lui faire tomber une béquille pour le déséquilibrer ? Non il y a Cerbère donc ces options là ne sont pas envisageables non plus.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne le vois pas glousser, le devine seulement. C'est sa voix pourtant qui me parvient aux oreilles

- Agréable à toucher, j'irais bien voir ce que ça donne sans le pantalon.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, je relève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux alors que derrière lui, Elric qui gloussait jusqu'alors s'est stoppé. Se rapprochant de moi le noiraud glisse une main sur ma hanche me collant contre lui alors que je tente de le repousser.

- Tu me laisserais y aller ? susurre-t-il en souriant.

Aie aie aie par pitié à l'aide ! Au s'cours ! V'nez m'chercher ! J'veux pas mourir et encore moins sentir sa main me caresser le derrière

- Je suis certain que tu apprécierais tu sais.

Ah nan, par pitié tout sauf ça ! pense même pas à ça ! le suppliant du regard d'arrêter son manège, je le vois s'amuser comme un fou de la situation. Bon si j'ai bien suivi, l'une de ses mains est en train de s'aventurer sur moi et l'autre tient ses béquilles donc …

Le repoussant d'un coup je le vois vaciller avant de manquer de partir en arrière m'emportant avec lui. Si nous ne sommes pas tombé on peut dire que c'est uniquement grâce à la personne qui m'a retenue et lui avec. Tournant la tête je découvre Alphonse qui fronce des sourcils.

- Il se passe quoi là ? demande-t-il

- Mais rien enfin, sourit Mustang.

Rien ? Rien ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu viens carrément de me tripoter devant tout le monde. Quand je disais que t'étais pervers ! Moi je suis certaine qu'il y a eut une erreur de dosage !

- Me touches plus Mustang ! déclarai-je en écrasant mon doigt sur son torse. Sinon je te promets que c'est un fauteuil roulant dont t'auras besoin pour te déplacer et pas des béquilles !

- On verra ça, souffle-t-il à mon oreille. Je t'avais prévenue … tu tomberas toi aussi.

Quoi c'est ça son plan pour me forcer à sortir avec lui ? AU SECOURS ! Par pitié ! Que la journée finisse vite et que je puisse aller chez moi pour être seule surtout quand je vois la tête que tire l'autre pervers ! qu'on m'oublie !

- Winry, viens, le cours va commencer, glisse Alphonse. Oublies les, te mines pas pour ça.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 32 :**_

_« 5 novembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_Comment apprendre à longer les murs en une leçon ? si vous souhaitez connaitre la réponse venez à Xerxès. J'ai honte … ce maudit pervers m'a encore cassé les pieds toute la journée. Sans compter qu'hier soir j'ai dut débrancher mon téléphone et éteindre mon portable. Les deux n'arrêtaient pas de sonner._

_J'allais oublier … j'ai reçu le soutien du prof de Xinois. Une explication vaudra mieux que rien du tout. Une seule conversation aura suffit, je dis bien une seule, pour que tout l'amphi me juge. Les garçons me plaignent et les filles me détestent. Seul Alphonse n'a pas changé, il est toujours là à mes côtés en décrétant que ce ne sont que des crétins. Oui des crétins c'est certain mais personnellement j'aurais bien vu des illettrés presque._

_Que les prochaines vacances arrivent vite ! Je promets que je croirais au père noël si on me sort de ce guêpier ! »_

En me réveillant je sentais que cette journée allait être aussi mouvementée que celle de la veille. C'est bien simple mon téléphone n'a pas cessé de sonner jusqu'à ce que je le débranche aux alentours des 22h30, j'ai éteins mon portable à 23h également. Moi qui voulais qu'on m'oublie pour la journée d'hier c'est foutu. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui ne sera pas la même.

Espérer … espérons … j'espère. Je souhaite tout du moins parce que vu les regards qu'on me lance je crois que c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Espérer. Rentrant dans le bâtiment universitaire, je souffle de contentement en remarquant qu'aucune personne que je connais ne s'y trouve. C'est-à-dire pas de pervers, pas de sur vitaminée et pas de gentil, que des inconnus. J'en crierais de joie si cela ne les prévenaient pas de ma présence.

Avançant tranquillement, j'entends le bruit caractéristique des béquilles sur le sol. Regardant autour de moi, j'aperçois un espace entre le distributeur à soda et le mur. Parfait ! Courant m'y planquer j'attire le regard de quelques personnes surprises alors que je cesse de respirer. Ne pas trahir ma présence chut …

Mustang passe devant moi sans m'avoir repérer, me poussant à sourire silencieusement avant de me glisser hors de ma cachette pour filer vers l'amphi. C'était sans compter sur ses groupies qui l'ont appelé. Et merde.

- Rockbell, s'exclame-t-il joyeux. Eh bah alors ? on voulait pas se faire voir ?

C'est ça et on dirait que j'ai manqué mon coup. Je me redresse avant de le regarder en coin qui me sourit. Pauvre tache oublie moi !

- On a pas fini de discuter hier tu sais.

- Je crois que si, répliquai-je repartant vers l'amphi.

- Sympa le balancement des hanches

- On t'a jamais dit que t'étais franchement lourd ?

- Pas vraiment, me répondit-il en arrivant à son tour vers la porte avant de mettre sa béquille en travers de ma route. Tu peux me filer ton numéro ?

- C'est plus être lourd à ce niveau là, c'est être supra lourd !

- Je parlais de celui de ton père. Pour ma jambe, mon toubib veut l'appeler.

Soufflant, je sors un stylo de mon sac avant de lui attraper le bras. S'il se lave il le perdra youpi. Inscrivant les numéros de l'hôpital et de la maison, je sens son bras se refermer sur moi alors qu'il pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Lâches moi ! crisai-je.

- Tu ferais bien d'accepter ma proposition Winry, souffle-t-il avant de me lécher l'oreille.

- Eurk, fis-je écœurée avant de m'extirper de sa prise pour rentrer dans l'amphithéâtre.

M'essuyant l'oreille, j'aperçois Alphonse qui est déjà arrivé. Me posant à ses côtés je soupire.

- Déjà de bon matin ? plaisante-t-il

- Depuis le réveil tu devrais même dire. J'ai même pas oser rebrancher mon téléphone, tu vois un peu le genre ?

- Je vois ouais, dis-moi, pourquoi Mustang te regardes comme ça ? me demande-t-il en me montrant d'un geste de la tête le Maire de Trufland

Le regardant à mon tour je le vois qui me dévisage en souriant avec de me faire un clin d'œil. Mon dieu, et c'est avec ce numéro qu'il arrive à choper autant de nana ? Sont-elles toutes cruches à un point effarant ou y a-t-il une autre donnée ?sérieusement, s'il croit pouvoir draguer Riza de cette manière je suis pas certaine que ça fonctionne, non je suis absolument certaine qu'il peut oublier.

Le prof arrive, stoppant le cours de mes réflexions et s'installe à son bureau. Il allait commencer le cours lorsque la porte s'ouvre laissant entrer Edward Elric-Hohenheim.

- Vous n'êtes pas censé étudier en sociologie M. Elric, soupira le professeur

- C'est pas non plus interdit de se cultiver, répond le blond en montant jusque vers son ami

Le cours débute rapidement, et Alphonse comme moi le suivons avec intérêt. Il est vrai que son beau-frère sait rendre son cours vivant et relativement intéressant. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure qu'une conversation, dont les voix me tapent sérieusement sur le système, se fait entendre par-dessus le cours de Ling.

- Mais enfin Roy à quoi tu joues ? c'est qu'une prolo

- Prolo peut être mais bien foutue.

Ok … ne pas chercher à trouver l'objet de leur discussion.

- Roy, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là ?

- Je crois que t'es mal placé pour me faire la morale Ed. dois-je te rappeler que t'as voulu te la faire dès que tu l'as vu ?

- J'ai jamais dis le contraire, réfuta son ami. Seulement elle me tape sur le système.

- Eh bah moi je veux bien tenter d'y aller. Je prends ta part tu m'en voudras pas Edo.

Par pitié …

- Mais Roy regarde là merde ! d'ailleurs il s'est passé quoi pour que tu changes d'avis comme ça sur elle ? parce que pour que tu la cherches comme ça c'est qu'elle te fait pas mal d'effet. Hier dans le hall, ce matin devant l'amphi et quoi ? ce soir dans son lit ?

- Quelle bonne idée. Faudrait que je lui demande t'en penses quoi ?

- T'es pas sérieux ?

Ah oui non, t'es pas sérieux ? Heureusement que mes cheveux tombent et cachent mon visage parce que je n'imagine même pas la teinte rouge tomate que j'ai prise. Y'a pas de doute quant à l'objet de la conversation. Ils pourraient au moins être discrets surtout que je suis pas loin d'eux. Le prof se dégage la gorge en stoppant son cours laissant la conversation se faire entendre encore davantage.

- Tu sais Ed t'aurais dut toucher, c'était vraiment agréable au toucher par-dessus le pantalon, ça m'a vraiment donné envie de toucher sans le tissu. Tu crois qu'elle porte quoi en dessous ?

Me tassant encore davantage, je me cache derrière mes feuilles de cours. Mais qu'ils sont cons, mais qu'ils sont cons … c'est pas donné d'être aussi con …

- Une culotte de grand-mère, posa l'Elric. Les prolos ne peuvent s'acheter que ça je suppose. Tu veux qu'on lui demande ?

- Pas si je vois ça ce soir. Bon écoute Edward, t'es mon meilleur ami, mais là tu rates un truc. Moi je prends ma part du gâteau.

- Roy tu sais que

- T'avais qu'à te décider avant mon vieux ! dois-je te rappeler que je suis le petit fils parfait. Coupa le brun

Cette fois c'est fini. Tombant sur ma table, je soupire fortement, évitant de regarder mon voisin qui m'interroge tout bas. Je ne réponds que par de petits grognements. Papa, t'es sûr de ce que tu m'as dis avant-hier ? Parce que moi là j'en suis absolument pas certaine tu vois.

- Mais c'est qu'une vieille folle, s'insurgea Elric

Ne pas me lever pour le frapper.

- Eh bah peut être mais moi je l'aime bien. Et j'aurais Rockbell que tu le veuilles ou non. Winry finira avec moi.

Yark … tombant de ma chaise en ouvrant de grands yeux, je vois mes pires craintes confirmées. Alphonse me regarde ahuri alors que je sens mon visage brûlant. Le prof soupire en secouant la tête avant de me glisser un regard compatissant. Ah oui merci j'en ai besoin là, ça me file envie de chialer. Mais qu'ils sont cons …

- D'ailleurs, je la verrais bien en infirmière pour mon plâtre, t'en penses quoi ?

- AH CA SUFFIT MUSTANG ! hurlai-je en me relevant. NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?

Il me regarde en souriant, alors qu'Elric me dévisage. Si tu voulais pas qu'on entende ta conversation fallait être plus discret.

- Mais si elle va très bien même. Pourquoi ma santé t'inquiète ?

Mais bien entendu qu'elle m'inquiète ! c'est connu et reconnu. T'es bien le seul a pas le savoir. Non mais sérieusement c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Ma petite Winry chérie, commence-t-il me faisant frissonner de dégoût, tu sais qu'une dispute prouve l'amour ?

Je dois tirer une drôle de tête là, parce que même moi, je me l'imagine parfaitement. Une preuve d'amour ? ou il a vu jouer ça lui ?

- Tss, sifflai-je

- Messieurs s'il vous plait, intervint le prof, si vous souhaitez parler veuillez sortir de ce cours s'il vous plait.

- Mais non, je ne pourrais plus l'observer comme je le souhaite.

- Alors pour une fois ferme ta grande …, commençai-je avant de me reprendre. Hum, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de fermer ce qui te sers de moulin à parole et conserver à l'abri de la lumière ce muscle qui je n'en doute pas dois être développé vu l'usage que tu en fais. Maintenant merci, j'aimerai, ainsi que d'autres je suppose, suivre le cours correctement si possible sans avoir à écouter vos tissus de débilités !

- Mais bien entendu ma chérie ! me sourit-il.

Attrapant ma trousse, je lui balance dessus avant de m'asseoir à ma place sous le fou rire d'Alphonse et le regard compréhensif de Ling. Quand aux autres autant ne pas se focaliser sur les regards haineux que je sens de la part des groupies et moqueurs autant que plaintifs des autres. Saleté d'aristo !


	33. Chapter 33

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 33 :**_

_« 6 novembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_La guerre a continué et le plan drague aussi. Je te promets que c'est à mourir de rire pour le second et de peur pour le premier. Si j'ai réussi à me sortir de ce merdier c'est par un vrai miracle. Elric avait décidé de me faire payer le soi-disant intérêt de Mustang en gros je me suis fait kidnapper par un pervers de service. Les pétoches …_

_Et à peine sortie de ce premier merdier que le second me tombait dessus. Mustang avait décidé d'être à mes côtés toute la journée. En gros de mon arrivée au départ il m'a collée. Et collé est le mot, pire qu'un pot de glue extra-forte, Riza nous a donc évité toute la journée. Dire qu'en plus j'ai accepté d'aller au ciné avec lui tout à l'heure …_

_J'allais oublier … mamie a eut la bonne idée de lui donner mon numéro de portable. Comment voulez vous que je tienne jusqu'aux prochaines vacances à ce rythme là ? »_

A peine ai-je passé les portes de la faculté que les regards se déportent sur moi, mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Oubliez-moi ! kss kss … mauvaises ondes si je pouvais, j'en enverrais par centaines. Relevant les yeux j'aperçois en face de moi une silhouette qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Demi-tour droite rentrons à la maison, cachons nous sous la couette et ne bougeons plus.

Effectuant un parfait demi-tour réglementaire de l'armée, je me dirige vers les portes que je viens de passer, lorsqu'une main puissante se pose sur mon épaule et me tire en arrière.

- J'ai rien fait ! me défendis-je.

Je sais pas de quoi je me défends, mais il valait mieux pour moi, dire cela quand même. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir puis me fait tirer à l'intérieur avant d'être placardée fortement contre une table.

- Aie, geignis-je en me relevant.

Cet abruti de service m'a démonté les cuisses. Yaaaaa qu'est ce que … ah non pas ça hein !

- Alors Rockbell ? on veut jouer dans la cour des grands ? murmure-t-il

Une main halée se pose sur la mienne, la collant à la table alors qu'un corps s'appuie sur le mien me poussant à trembler. Il est encore plus malade que l'autre. Et en plus je pige rien à ce qu'il me raconte !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Elric ? bafouillai-je entre les cheveux d'or qui me caressaient la joue. VIRE TA MAIN !

Ça va pas recommencer. Ça suffit de Mustang comme ça !

- Tu lui disais ça aussi dans la crypte ? murmure-t-il en glissant un doigt sous ma ceinture.

- Quoi ? mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Allons … tu me crois idiot au point de croire que vous n'avez rien fait ? Je connais Roy, une nuit avec une fille et c'est certain qu'elle y passe. As-tu aimé ? c'est pour cela qu'il est comme ça avec toi ?

- Mais t'es vraiment un con fini ! Aie ! tu veux me fracasser le dos avec tes conneries ?

- Tu veux peut être comparer ?

Mais quel malade ce type ! Enfermez-le dans une chambre capitonnée avec une camisole!

- Il s'est pété la jambe ! je l'ai seulement soigné un minimum, me défendis-je. Elric ne t'avise même pas à ça !

- A quoi ? demande-t-il en dégrafant mon soutien gorge à travers le tissu de mon maillot. C'est de cette manière que tu soignes les gens toi ?

Nom d'un chien … alors là … mordant la main contre mon visage qui maintient la mienne collée à la table, je le déconcentre juste assez longtemps pour pouvoir glisser sur la table et m'éloigner de lui. Raccrochant mon dessous, je le regarde secouer la main, avant de me remettre correctement sur le sol.

- Non mais t'as vraiment un grain dans la cervelle Elric. Et un sérieux même, si tu crois que j'ai couché avec Mustang tu te goures. La jalousie et la convoitise t'aveugle mon pauvre vieux.

- Sale garce, ça fait mal !

- A la guerre comme à la guerre m'a toujours dit le Général Grumman. Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner. Fait gaffe j'ai peut-être la rage !

Me dépêchant de sortir de la salle avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'imprimer ce que je lui ai dit, je cours dans le hall pour me précipiter dans l'amphi où je suis censée avoir cours. Pfiuu j'ai échappé à un teigneux.

- Salut ma chérie, s'exclama une voix derrière qui me pousse à sursauter.

- MUSTANG ! rageais-je. Tu tombes bien toi ! t'as raconté quoi à ton crétin de mouton pour qu'il pense qu'on a couché ensemble.

- Hm ? j'ai rien dit. Seulement que ça risquait d'arriver.

- Jamais de la vie ! réfutai-je en partant m'asseoir.

- Ne jamais dire jamais petite Winry, me répondit-il en se posant à mes côtés.

- Tu fais quoi là ? t'as ta place là-haut vers tes groupies ! dégage.

- Non. Aujourd'hui je reste avec toi, me sourit-il

Oh non par pitié pas ça ! M'affalant sur la table en soupirant j'espère me réveiller de ce cauchemar perpétuel. Une main caresse mon dos me poussant à grogner.

- Retire ta main Mustang ou je te mords !

- Tu mords ? intéressant, en fait t'es une petite sauvageonne. T'es aussi passionnée au lit qu'en nous répondant ?

- Mais pourquoi avec toi ou Elric tout tourne toujours autour du sexe ? vous ne vivez pas pour autre chose ? c'est à croire que vous n'avez que ça dans la cervelle, vous battez même Jean c'est dire si c'est un comble tout de même.

Il sourit en secouant la tête de haut en bas. Dieu que ce mouvement m'énerve ! ne pas le décapiter ce n'est pas un chien de plage arrière … ne pas le déca….

- STOP ! hurlai-je en lui tenant la tête. Arrête ce mouvement

- Youuu t'as les mains douces, s'extasie-t-il.

- Ça suffit arrête le délire ! t'as l'air encore plus débile que d'habitude !

C'est dire ! parce que déjà que c'est pas de la confiture cette fois c'est fiouuuu …

- Tu sais ma petite chérie je pensais à quelque chose cette nuit

- Moi, la nuit je dors contrairement à toi et c'est visible puisqu'il semble que mon cerveau soit plus en état de fonctionner que le tien.

- Et je me disais

- Que tu devais arrêter de te shooter ? quelle merveilleuse idée, maintenant lâches moi la grappe tu veux ?

Il me sourit et pourtant son regard est imposant. Sa main attrape la mienne et la porte à ses lèvres. Non mais il veut me contaminer de sa connerie le type ou quoi ?

- Que j'irais au bout du monde pour toi et

- C'est bien, tu me promets d'y rester ? demandai-je platement en cherchant mes affaires dans mon sac.

Il me tire à lui, me poussant à tomber tête contre sa cuisse, oh non par pitié pas ça … la personne qui vient de rentrer dans l'amphi se stoppe les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Alphonse …

- Al ! tu tombes bien j'étais en train de dire à Winry que j'irais au bout du monde avec elle.

Le cadet des Elric soupire, semblant reprendre vie et me regarde d'un air navré … et navrant.

- Roy, tu le sors à toutes les filles.

- Et ?

- C'est faux, tu le sais. Lâches là s'il te plait, je doute qu'elle se sente très à l'aise dans sa position

Effectivement, je ne suis ni à l'aise, ni … à l'aise. Tant parce qu'elle me force à me tenir pliée d'une manière bizarre, que par la vue que j'ai. Droit sur ce qui semble le rendre si fier, merci du spectacle c'était déprimant à souhait on repassera une autre fois … ou jamais. Le prof arrive alors qu'il m'aide à me relever, un sourire sur les lèvres. Pauvre tâche.

- Je te préviens Mustang, si tu restes là t'as plutôt intérêt à te la boucler ! déclarai-je en attrapant mes stylos.

Dix minutes plus tard sa main se ballade sur ma cuisse me poussant à froncer des sourcils en le toisant d'un regard mauvais. Et ce débile parait heureux, son regard se déporte sur l'entrée de l'amphi, me poussant à regarder à mon tour. Le frère d'Alphonse nous regarde énervé et stoïque à la fois. C'est quoi son problème à ce type ?

- Winry ! eh ! ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle, m'interpella Alphonse. Je peux te prendre une cartouche ?

- Vas-y sers toi, lui dis-je en tentant de me concentrer sur mon cours.

Je n'ai pas entendu les fois précédentes, perdue dans ma bulle à regarder Elric ainé. La prise sur ma cuisse se raffermit me poussant à soupirer avant de tourner vers Mustang les yeux d'un air las.

- Quoi encore ? soufflai-je

- Ça te dit un ciné avec moi ?

- Pourquoi faire ? tu peux pas y aller tout seul ?

- J'aimerai qu'on parle tous les deux, si tu vois ce dont je veux parler …

- Hm …

- Ce soir ! je t'attends à 20h. déclare-t-il fortement. J'ai été clair ?

- …

- Winry ? ai-je été assez clair ?

- Ah oui lumineux même, soupirai-je d'un air absent en levant les yeux au ciel avant de retourner sur mon cours.

Je le vois attraper son téléphone portable et écrire un message. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche me poussant à le sortir pour lire le sms qui vient d'arriver. Nom de nom … la baffe qui se perd je vous promets ! et lui est tout fier, y'a pas de quoi c'est navrant.

- Crétin, lui soufflai-je en reprenant le fil de mon cours.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 34 :**_

Allons bon, me voilà en train de marcher en direction du cinéma pour un rendez vous que ce crétin n'a pas cessé de me rappeler de toute la journée. J'en ai ma claque d'entendre sa voix, elle me tape sur le système. Et dire que mamie lui a filé mon numéro. J'ai pas manqué de l'appeler pour l'enguirlander d'une manière correcte !

- 20h pile ! t'es ponctuelle Rockbell.

- La ferme, simplet. Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Voilà on va faire ça. Tu vas me dire tout de suite ce que tu veux, et je rentre me coucher. Pas envie de « mater un film » à tes côtés. Si tu veux me parler de Riza fais le maintenant qu'on en finisse et basta je me tire.

- Tu ne joues pas vraiment le jeu ma chère. Tu veux t'intégrer non ? tu veux peut être qu'il te parle aussi …

- Il ? mais de qui tu parles ? de toi ? tu parles de toi à la troisième personne du singulier … ça va les chevilles ?

- L'une est dans un plâtre et l'autre va très bien. Et pour le il … oh tient Edo, t'es venu voir un film toi aussi?

Me retournant rapidement, je ne vois personne. Soufflant alors que mon cœur bat la chamade j'entends un rire gras s'élever derrière moi. Mais quel abruti fini ce type, c'est au delà des limites humaines de la connerie à ce niveau là mon gars ! Plaquant mon poing sur sa tête, je le stoppe dans son fou rire.

- T'es vraiment pas aidé dans ton genre toi.

- Maintenant tu comprends ? me demande-t-il en partant vers le cinéma.

- Comprendre quoi ? lui demandai-je en le suivant.

- Et c'est moi qui suis pas aidé avec ça, soupire-t-il avant de me remercier lorsque je lui tiens la porte ouverte.

- Si tu m'expliquais je pourrais peut être comprendre mieux. Tu parles en charade !

- T'es pas censé être une surdouée ?

- Pas plus qu'un autre.

- Deux places pour Beastly, dit-il à la caissière avant de reprendre notre conversation. Pourtant t'as réussi à venir ici grâce à une bourse d'état non ? c'est que t'as des capacités, donc creuses toi un peu la cervelle.

Me creuser la cervelle … il est marrant lui, je fais que ça depuis que je suis là. Me la creuser pour trouver comment m'échapper ou encore pour comprendre ce que vous me racontez. Et y'a fort à faire.

- Tiens ta place.

- Merci et … et merde, je me suis laissée embarquée. Je te préviens tu te mets de l'autre bout de la salle.

- Pas pratique pour parler, réfute-t-il, pour draguer aussi d'ailleurs.

- Si tu veux draguer vas voir ailleurs, tu t'adresses pas à la bonne personne, lui répliquai-je en tendant mon ticket au contrôleur avant de rentrer dans la salle.

- Allez Rockbell un petit effort ne ferait pas de mal, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur.

Me posant dans un fauteuil je le vois s'asseoir à mes côtés, me poussant à m'écarter d'un siège. Il se lève, se pose sur le siège que je viens de libérer.

- Mustang je t'avais prévenu ! murmurai-je.

- Moi aussi … je veux parler !

- T'avais qu'à pas prévoir un cinéma ! en général on regarde un film dans une salle noire.

- Ou on fait autre chose, me sourit-il.

Ne pas relever le détail pervers de ce mec ça fout trop les chocottes. Le manège des sièges continue jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve coincée entre le mur et lui. Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça sérieusement ?

- Bien le problème des sièges étant réglé on va pouvoir commencer !

Commencer quoi ? À parler ? Mais c'est déjà le cas non ? Calant son pied et ses béquilles, il s'installe plus confortablement dans son siège. On dirait un vieux qui s'étire … et moi j'attends.

- Bon t'accouches ou t'attends le dégel ? grognai-je.

- Personnellement je ne pense pas être apte à accoucher de quoi que ce soit, mais si tu veux voir un junior on ferait mieux de s'isoler un moment tu ne penses pas ?

Quand je disais que ce mec était désespérant de connerie … j'étais encore loin du compte. Quand je disais que tout se rapportait au sexe pour lui … j'étais encore plus loin du compte encore, c'est sa vie entière qui s'y rapporte.

- T'es vraiment désespérant, soufflais-je en me calant dans mon fauteuil.

- Je sais, je sais tu préférerais un Elric junior mais fait avec ce que t'as sous la main en ce moment.

Nom de dieu, frappez le et qu'il se la ferme ! Surtout que j'ai rien sous la main.

- Tu veux que je te bâillonne histoire de voir si t'es capable de réfléchir correctement en te taisant trente secondes ?

La salle s'obscurcie un instant avant de s'éclairer à nouveau.

- Tu me proposes quoi comme bâillon ? demande-t-il en soulevant un sourcil ce qui lui donne un air de proxénète pas net et pervers.

Frissonnant je le regarde un instant incrédule devant tant de perversité. Mon gars si tu veux séduire Riza apprends à te calmer un peu. Ça a beau être une pile électrique dopée aux vitamines, elle n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de posé et a plus l'air d'apprécier les romantiques que les dragueurs.

- Hum, fis-je en me dégageant la gorge pour me reprendre. Mustang, si tu veux réussir à la draguer, il serait tant d'apprendre à être moins lourd tu sais.

- Donc tu acceptes le plan ?

- Laisse moi y réfléchir tu veux … c'est bon j'ai la réponse

- Et ?

- C'est non, cassai-je. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais Riza à l'air d'aimer les types qui en ont dans la cervelle. Ah je dis pas que c'est pas ton cas, mais surement pas pour la même chose.

Il me regarde, un peu peiné avant de sourire.

- Tu sais Winry, je fais peut être semblant d'être un idiot, même si j'avoue que j'ai du mal en Xinois.

- Et ?

- Tu veux bien m'aider ? pour développer un peu plus ma culture et m'apprendre le Xinois ?

- Pour Riza ?

- Pour Riza bien entendu, pour moi aussi mais si c'est pour elle …

- C'est bon te fatigue pas j'ai compris l'idée.

Ainsi t'es vraiment prêt à tout pour elle hein ? Mais je ne comprends pas quelque chose …

- Pourquoi tu l'aimes ? lui murmurai-je alors que le noir s'installe de nouveau. Pour son physique ? son argent ? son caractère ?

- P'tite Winry … j'ai pas de raison particulière de l'aimer, me répond-t-il sur le même ton. J'aime pas particulièrement les blondes, ni les filles qui ont un caractère aussi indomptable qu'elle, mais je sais pas c'est comme ça. En gros c'est comme un courant électrique.

- Pardon ?

- Pour faire simple histoire que tu comprennes, dès que je la vois c'est wahou … tu vois le truc ?

Lumineux … effectivement je vois … rien du tout. C'est pourtant lui qui me parlait de courant électrique il y a un instant non ?

- Non, répondis-je franchement

- Quand tu vois Edward qu'est ce qu'il se passe en toi ?

Quoi ? qu'est ce que ce crétin d'Elric vient foutre dans la conversation ?

- C'est quoi le rapport ? demandai-je étonnée

- Réponds à ma question et c'est tout

- Bah je sais pas moi. Ça me file mal au ventre, j'ai le cœur qui bat sous la peur, les idées en vrac, les jambes qui me donnent envie de courir loin … quoi ? c'est quoi cette tête ?

- T'y mets pas du tien Rockbell ! dis le moi franchement !

Mais j'en sais rien moi de ce que t'attends ! Tout ce que sais c'est que lorsque je croise son regard j'ai l'impression de vivre ailleurs ! Mon cœur bat la chamade, mes jambes ne me donnent plus l'impression de pouvoir me porter, mes idées s'envolent, j'ai le ventre que se tord d'angoisse, angoisse de quoi je sais pas mais angoisse tout de même …

- Bah euh … je sais pas, je suis plus capable de raisonner correctement, je suis plus moi on va dire ça comme ça. Il me donne la chair de poule !

Et en plus c'est vrai, dès que je le vois je frissonne … Roy sourit doucement.

- Et bah voilà t'as parfaitement décrit ce qu'il se passe en moi quand je pense à Riza. Bon t'as simplifié les choses mais en gros c'est ça.

- Et ? c'est quoi le rapport avec Elric ? grognai-je alors que le film débutait.

Etonnement j'en ai plus rien à faire. Qu'il débute, continue, se finisse s'il le veut, j'aimerais continuer cette conversation qui m'intrigue.

- Si je te dis que ce que tu as décrit c'est ce qui se passe quand je pense à la personne que j'aime, ça te dis quoi à toi ?

- Rien …

- Réfléchis-y Winry. A ça et Edo.

Si ce que j'ai dis c'est ce qu'il ressent lorsqu'il pense à Riza … y penser il est amusant lui … comment veut-il que je me mette dans le film maintenant. Rhah il m'énerve avec ses charades ce type. Je ne sais pas quoi penser c'est simple pourtant non ? Me calant sur le dossier derrière moi, mes yeux se posent sur la toile où défilent les images du film. Ne me demandez pas de vous raconter l'histoire, je ne pourrais rien vous dire. Si mes yeux regardent, mes oreilles sont sourdes et mes pensées ailleurs.

Que voulait-il me dire sur Elric. Pourquoi ce que je ressens lorsque je le croise serait la même chose pour Roy à propos de Riza ?

- Eh Winry ! oh ! tu pionces les yeux ouverts ou quoi ? m'interpella Mustang fortement

- Chut le film ! lui fis-je en me reconnectant à la réalité

- Il est fini, souffle-t-il. Ça fait trois minutes que je t'appelle. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

- Je réfléchissais à ce que tu m'as dis, lui répondis-je en me levant.

- Et t'as trouvé la réponse ? demande-t-il en souriant lorsque nous sortons de la salle.

- Non … je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu compares ce que je ressens à ce que toi tu ressens. Toi tu aimes Riza moi je …

Je me stoppe dans ma phrase alors qu'il élargit son sourire. Mes yeux s'ouvrent de surprise et d'horreur. Me dites pas qu'il ose me dire ça … non c'est pas possible. Je le déteste ce mec !

- Me dis pas que tu penses que je suis amoureuse de lui ?! m'horripilai-je en secouant la tête

- Je pense pas, j'en suis sûr.

- MAIS JE PEUX PAS LE VOIR EN PEINTURE !

- Que tu dis, et cries pas je suis à côté.

Figée de peur, d'horreur, de … de quoi ? J'ai pas de raison d'avoir peur, c'est faux, je n'aime pas Elric. Ou du moins je pense … bon d'accord il est beau. Oui, il est attirant. Ok, il est mystérieux et STOP ! Reprends toi nom de nom tu planes ! Ce que te dis Mustang t'embrouilles le cerveau. C'est faux, archi-faux, plus faux tu meurs. Enfin je pense … je crois … j'en suis pas certaine … je suis perdue … que faire ?

- Tu crois que … je l'aime ? bafouillai-je.

- J'en suis certain, c'est archi visible. Enfin pour moi, parce que lui ou les autres j'en suis pas sûr.

- Tss, manquait plus que cette tuile là en plus. Heureusement c'est impossible, souris-je.

Enfin j'espère que ça l'est …

- Que tu dis, me répond-t-il mystérieux avec un petit sourire.

- Je vais rentrer, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée, cafouillai-je

- Tu ferais mieux de rester avec moi Winry. J'ai pas l'impression que la nuit soit sûre pour toi, coupe-t-il en regardant devant lui. Il y a une chambre d'ami à la maison.

- Pardon ? mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? je rentre chez moi et c'est tout !

- Winry, imposa-t-il d'un ton qui n'admet aucune intervention ni aucun refus, tu rentres avec moi tu n'as pas le choix. C'est pour ton bien …

Regardant dans la même direction que lui, j'aperçois plus loin deux personnes monter à bord d'une voiture. Un reflet de lumière sur de longs cheveux d'or et sur des cheveux blonds clairs. Elric et une fille … mon cœur se serre, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je mal comme ça ? Mustang a-t-il raison à ce point ?

- Tu commences à comprendre on dirait, me dit-il en souriant. Allez vient on rentre, c'est pas loin.

Hochant la tête, je le suis lentement. Je ne veux pas comprendre … j'ai trop peur. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Pourquoi ce type là ? Je pensais le haïr, le détester … j'ai peur que Roy ait raison … peut être n'est-il pas si idiot qu'il en a l'air.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 35 :**_

_« 10 novembre :_

_Cher journal, _

_Cela fait quatre jours que je n'ai pas écrit. A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps, entre les révisions, les cours et tout le reste je n'ai pas vraiment eut de temps à moi. Riza s'étonne de voir Mustang me coller autant que ça, et j'avoue que c'est assez flippant même pour moi. Je dois bien avouer que son regard énervé ne m'a pas rassurée non plus, j'ai eut peur pour ma vie un moment mais c'est rapidement passé enfin j'espère._

_Si pour elle c'est passé, j'ai eut la peur de ma vie cet après-midi. J'ai commencé à donner des cours à Roy. Nous avons été à la bibliothèque pour avoir assez d'ouvrages sous la main et si au départ tout se passait bien … Elric est arrivé avec son frère. À partir de là tout est parti en vrille. _

_J'espère sincèrement que le plan de Mustang se passera bien, car j'ai finis par m'y résoudre ou m'y soumettre. Pas que ça m'enchante mais j'ai bien l'impression que ce soit effectivement la seule possibilité pour que Riza le remarque correctement. Tout comme il semblerait que ce soit la seule possibilité pour moi de savoir ce qui ne va pas avec Elric ainé »_

Bien installé dans la bibliothèque, Mustang face à moi un livre en Xinois d'ouvert entre nous, je m'efforce de lui faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

- Bon alors on va reprendre depuis la base. Une phrase doit comporter une unité sémantique et la syntaxe doit être correcte tout comme la conjugaison. Toi ton problème en Xinois c'est que tu ne connais pas la conjugaison et la syntaxe des phrases. Donc en gros t'as peut être de l'idée mais t'es nul pour la sortir.

Si avec ça t'as pas compris …

- On va commencer par le vocabulaire de base.

- T'es sûre qu'on va réussir ? me demande-t-il en se frottant le front. Je le sens mal cette histoire. On ferait peut être mieux de tenter autre chose tu

- Tu veux l'avoir pour toi ou tu veux qu'elle aille voir ailleurs ? coupais-je d'un air important.

- Non … bon allez on s'y met ou quoi ?

Et voilà ça marche à chaque fois.

- Bien. Alors si je te dis ish neticht toun onessi sliba nes, tu réponds quoi ?

Il fronce les sourcils avant de me sourire d'un air penaud

- Rodolphe ich bin ton père ?

Et une baffe derrière le crâne et une ! Table suivante ! Plait-il ? Avez-vous un souci monsieur ? Se frottant l'arrière de la tête, il me fusille du regard alors que je lui souris gentiment.

- Roy, si tu veux qu'on réussisse mets-y du tien aussi.

- Mais j'y comprends rien à ta phrase là, rouspète-t-il

- C'est à ce point là ? mais tu piges rien carrément !

- C'est ce que je te disais l'autre jour, oui. J'ai jamais rien compris au Xinois. Désolé si je parle mieux Crêtois et Drachmien.

- Mais pourquoi t'as pas pris ces langues là alors ? surtout que Riza fait Drachmien, lui souris-je.

Il réfléchit, avant de fermer le livre devant lui pour se vautrer sur la table, me poussant à soupirer à mon tour. Retournant à ma place en face de lui, je le regarde à moitié affalé sur le bois.

- Allez courage Mustang, je vais appeler mon père pour qu'il m'envoie mes livres d'apprentissage.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu fais du Xinois ? me demande-t-il la voix étouffée par le tissu.

- J'en ai fait au lycée en troisième langue.

- Combien de temps ?

- Trois ans. Ma première langue étrangère étant l'Aruegien, j'avais pris en seconde langue le Crêtois.

- Mais tu le parles comme si t'en avais fait depuis toujours, désespère-t-il

- J'ai peut être des facilités que tu n'as pas et puis … avoir un père ancien militaire m'a permit de connaitre quelques Xinois

- Tu me promets qu'on va réussir ? me demande-t-il en relevant légèrement la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Il ressemble à un gamin à qui il faut des encouragements comme ça. Souriant doucement je hoche la tête avant de le voir se redresser rapidement.

- Bon alors par quoi on commence ?

- Les pires que bases, je le crains fort, soupirai-je en rouvrant le livre.

- Winry ? tu fais quoi avec lui ? demanda une voix dans mon dos qui me poussa à regarder avec surprise le noiraud face à moi qui relevait la tête lui aussi.

- Alphonse ? Edo ? oh vous êtes venus à la bibliothèque ensembles ? venez installez vous.

Aie aie aie … je le sens pas du tout cette histoire. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas sur ma peau comme les derniers jours, il a fallu qu'Elric ainé débarque. La chaise à mes côtés grince contre le parquet en étant tirée, alors qu'une masse de livre se pose sur la table.

- Merci mon vieux, lui signifia la personne qui se posait à ma gauche.

Fermant les yeux en déglutissant nerveusement, je respire, essayant de calmer mon cœur. J'ai tenté ces derniers jours d'oublier ce que m'a dit Mustang au cinéma, mais rien à faire. Il semblerait que ces mots soient profondément enfoncés dans ma cervelle et ne veuilles plus jamais en partir. Je crains que sa venue ici ne soit pas gage de bonnes choses pour moi. Alphonse s'assied à contre cœur aux côtés de Roy qui rigole doucement.

Pauvre abruti fini, tu trouves marrant de me voir dans une telle position je suppose. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, si tu ne m'avais pas dit ça l'autre soir j'en serais surement pas là.

- Tout va bien Winry ? s'inquiéta Al. Tu es toute pâle.

- La prolo tu me dégueules dessus et je te jure que tu en prendras pour ta vie entière, claque mon voisin.

- Ma chérie ne fait pas attention à lui, ce n'est qu'un jaloux, sourit Mustang.

- La ferme Elric, Mustang on reprend où on s'en était arrêté, annonçai-je.

- Winry tu fais quoi ? avec lui surtout …, grimaça Alphonse en regardant de travers son voisin

Soupirant je marquais la page d'un doigt avant de rabattre la couverture pour lui montrer.

- J'ai pas envie d'entendre encore des boulettes aussi grosses que celle de la dernière fois, donc je prends sur moi et lui donne un cours de Xinois.

- Parce que tu sais parler ?

- Pauvre imbécile, soupirai-je.

Passant une jambe sous mes cuisses je me redresse un peu, avant de me pencher par-dessus la table pour poser le livre devant Mustang. Tirant la chaise un peu plus près, je m'assieds sur mon mollet et commence à parler avec Roy.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que j'ai compris ce qui se passait. J'avais bien senti quelque chose de pas net mais je ne pensais pas que ça en serait à ce point là. Me stoppant dans mes explications, je vois Mustang relever la tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Tu fais quoi Edward ? demande-t-il d'un ton brusque.

- Absolument rien, se défendit mon voisin en continuant sa besogne

- Rien ? alors pourquoi tu es en train de défaire le sac de ma douce et tendre ?

- Ta quoi ? grimaça mon voisin

Tournant la tête pour regarder ce dont parle mon « élève » je découvre mon sac de cours ouvert devant le blond qui se tient à mes côtés et qui est occupé à sortir toutes mes affaires une à une pour les balancer au sol sous la table. Et c'est en fac ça ?

- Tu te crois malin de faire ça ? lui demandai-je d'un ton égal et las.

- T'as pas de portable ? s'étonna-t-il en retournant le sac avant de se reprendre. Ah mais oui c'est vrai que les prolos n'ont pas d'argent pour ça. Je suis pas désolé du tout tu m'excuseras …

Regardant mon sac voler, je secoue la tête, avant de sentir une main se poser sur la mienne. Tournant la tête, je vois Mustang s'excuser tout bas pour le comportement du blond alors que lui sourit.

- T'as pas à t'excuser pour un crétin dans son genre Mustang. Continues pendant que je ramasse mes affaires.

Me levant, je récupère mon sac, avant de me rapprocher d'Elric pour ranger mes affaires. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles de sa connerie, je le vois se reculer un peu pour me permettre de m'accroupir et commencer à ranger. Je ne dois pas le regarder dans les yeux sinon je ne m'en sortirais jamais.

- Trop aimable à toi, grinçai-je en récupérant ma pochette.

Au moins je m'estime heureuse, il aurait put tout ouvrir. Une main se glisse dans la poche arrière de mon jean, me poussant à sursauter et à me cogner la tête sur la table au dessus de moi.

- Ouh nom de … que ça fait mal, geignis-je en me tenant la tête.

- Winry tu t'es fais mal ? s'alarma Alphonse en passant la tête sous la table. EDWARD !

La main quitte ma poche, emportant mon téléphone portable avec elle alors que la tête entre les mains, je retiens les larmes qui perlent dans mes yeux sous la douleur.

- Quoi ? demande-t-il. J'ai rien fait. La prolo n'a qu'à faire attention.

- Tu avais ta main dans ….

- Edward, c'est le portable de Winry et il était dans sa poche arrière de pantalon, je le sais j'ai assez mâté son derrière lorsqu'elle cherchait les livres. Pourquoi lui as-tu mis une main aux fesses ? c'est mon territoire !

Comment ça ton territoire ? J'appartiens à personne sauf à moi-même et surtout pas à toi ! Et comment ça tu matais mon derrière ? C'est personnel cette zone mince quoi ! Me retournant pour sortir, je grimace, ce simple mouvement me fait mal à la tête.

- Ton territoire Roy ? tu y as déjà été ? ah mais oui suis-je bête, où avais-je la tête. Le cinéma …

Le ciné ? Mais on a rien fait ! Et lorsque nous sommes rentrés, j'ai dormi dans sa chambre d'ami, j'ignorais d'ailleurs que ses parents lui avaient payé un si joli appartement. Au moins il a du goût en matière de déco' c'est un plus pour lui, il faudra peut être que je lui dise que Riza est atteinte du syndrome des moules à tartes, ça pourra lui être utile.

- Mais tu devrais le savoir puisque tu nous y as vu, au cinéma, je me trompe ? d'ailleurs tu étais avec Iris.

- J'étais peut être avec Iris, mais surement pas au ciné comme toi et elle. On avait rendez vous.

- Dites vous savez qu'on est dans une bibliothèque ? tenta Alphonse pour les stopper.

- Ça te dérange qu'on y soit allé ? raille Mustang. T'aurais peut être voulu être à ma place non ? et pour répondre à ta prochaine question c'est oui. Elle est bien venue, un souci avec ça ?

Cherchant à tâtons de quoi m'aider à me relever, je finis par trouver un appui et grimace en me relevant un peu

- T'es vraiment, commença Elric ainé avant de se stopper dans un petit couinement

Plus aucun bruit ne filtre aux alentours, me poussant à ouvrir les yeux. Regardant ce qui m'entoure d'un air absent, je secoue la tête avant de les rouvrir un peu mieux et me mettre à rougir comme jamais. Une main sur la cuisse d'Elric, je me trouve à moitié relevée entre ses jambes. Plantant mon regard dans le sien je rencontre ces deux soleils qui m'aspirent dans un autre monde.

Qu'ai-je fait ? Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une telle embrouille encore ? Elric ainé me dévisage, les yeux rivés dans les miens et les joues légèrement plus rosées qu'à l'habitude. Retirant ma main comme si elle avait été brûlée je sens mes joues me brûler davantage avant de regarder autour de moi en paniquant. Repérant mon portable dans la main du blond qui me fixe intensément, je le récupère en frôlant le tissu de son pantalon, avant de prendre à bras le corps mes affaires sur la table.

- C'est d'accord Mustang, on fait ça, cafouillai-je en partant avec affolement

- Mais Winry EH ATTENDS ! s'exclama Alphonse

- WINRY TON, commença le noiraud

- On fait comme ça adieu !

Claquant la porte de la bibliothèque derrière moi, je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie pour rentrer chez moi. Attrapant mes clefs dans ma poche de veste, j'ouvre la porte rapidement et la referme aussi promptement avant de me laisser aller contre en soufflant.

Bras ballants, je laisse tomber mes feuilles et ma pochette sur le sol avant de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié le plus important.

- Et merde j'ai oublié mon sac, haletai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

Super, non seulement j'ai oublié mon sac qui contient mon portefeuille et mes affaires des cours mais en plus je me tape un mal de tête carabiné. C'est décidé je vais me coucher.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 36 :**_

Arrêtez de martyriser ma porte par pitié, qui que vous soyez. Tant pour elle que pour moi. Elle parce que j'ai pas envie de la repayer, et pour moi pour le mal de tête. Sérieusement c'est affreux prenez pitié de moi un peu … ou de temps à autre du moins.

Sortant ma tête de sous le drap je regarde l'heure, 20h. Qui que ce soit repartez, je veux voir personne, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais après réflexion. Lâchez moi la grappe et laissez moi du leste. Je crois qu'Aziliz à trop déteint sur moi, j'aime ma liberté.

- Y'A PERSONNE ! m'époumonai-je avant de me rouler en boule sous le mal de tête.

J'ai vraiment tapé fort ou du moins je pense car j'ai jamais eut aussi mal au crâne de toute ma vie. J'ai jamais pris de cuite mais j'imagine que ça ne pourrait pas être pire … enfin je pense ou je suppose. Je tenterai pas l'expérience.

Les coups reprennent de plus belle et de plus en plus fort aussi m'obligeant à sortir de sous la couette en grommelant. Promis je torture la personne qui ose me faire lever. Passant dans le salon, j'attrape un verre d'eau et le pose sur la table basse à côté des feuilles que j'ai ramassées avant de me diriger vers le lit. Passant la main dans mes cheveux, je vais ouvrir la porte.

- C'est pour quoi encore ? grognai-je à peine la poignée abaissée. Si c'est pour des pizzas ou d'autres trucs du genre allez vous faire voir. Si c'est toi Riza, non je suis pas morte et pour les autres oubliez moi. Maintenant au revoir et

- Tu tires une drôle de tête, rigola la personne qui se trouvait face à moi. Sympa l'accueil merci.

- Mustang, tu veux bien m'oublier s'il te plait ? j'ai un mal de crâne à tout casser, je suis fatiguée et par-dessus le marché j'ai envie d'aller me cacher loin d'ici.

Rentrant sans que je l'y invite, il ferme la porte d'un coup de béquille avant de me tendre mon sac.

- Tu l'avais oublié. J'ai dut batailler avec Alphonse pour te le rapporter mais j'ai gagné, avoir trois jambes c'est pratique.

- Si tu le dis, soupirai-je en fouillant dans un tiroir avec l'espoir de trouver une aspirine. Mais à la limite ce n'était pas à toi de le rapporter enfin je crois. Bien que je le préfère tu vois parce que là j'ai vraiment pas la tête à batailler pour faire entendre raison à un con.

Se posant sur le canapé, il arrange un coussin et s'allonge de tout son long sur la banquette.

- Tu me le dis si je te gêne, soupirai-je en avalant le médicament avant de m'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Tu voulais quelque chose d'autre ?

Il tourne la tête en me regardant sérieusement. Quoi encore ? je sais j'ai une sale tête, je dois avoir l'air d'une morte vivante et des cernes sous les yeux et alors ?

- T'es vraiment d'accord pour le plan ? c'est vrai ?

J'avais oublié ça tient. Je crois que j'ai dit oui dans la précipitation et c'est tout …

- Parce que tu sais ça les a vraiment intrigués. Alphonse était encore plus méfiant que d'habitude et Ed avait l'air de vouloir me tuer. En tout cas félicitations pour le coup, t'as réussi à le brancher.

- Pardon ? moi tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il m'a encore plus cherché de noises qu'habituellement.

- Bon en tout cas, on va faire semblant de sortir ensemble ok ? mais je te préviens me frappe pas dès que je fais quelque chose que j'ai l'habitude de faire avec mes copines.

- Comme ? demandai-je lointaine. Si tu veux coucher avec moi t'oublies l'idée direct, c'est hors de question.

- Bon … je vois on ira en douceur alors.

- Mais même en douceur c'est hors de question. Bon tu m'excuses tu squattes le salon si tu veux, mais moi je retourne me coucher.

- Ah c'est donc ça qui explique ta tenue ! s'extasie-t-il.

- Ma tenue ? qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Regardant ce que je porte, je me sens rougir rapidement avant de ramener sur moi le plaid qui trainait sur le dossier du fauteuil.

- Sympa la nuisette. Bien maintenant que t'es un peu plus réveillée, enfin j'ai l'impression, on va pouvoir parler. Mais d'abord j'ai faim, t'as pas quelque chose à grignoter s'il te plait ?

Il a pas tort … si lui a faim c'est mon cas aussi. Un grognement s'échappe de mon ventre me poussant à grimacer pendant qu'il sourit. J'ai compris, passant dans la chambre pour trouver un short, je ressors rapidement pour aller préparer à manger pour nous deux.

- Tu fais quoi ? ça sent bon ! t'as pas l'intention de m'empoisonner au moins ?

- C'est des pâtes à la Crétoise, et non j'ai pas envie de t'empoisonner, soupirai-je en coupant le feu sous la casserole. T'as beaucoup faim ?

- Une faim de loup tu plaisantes ! me sortit-il en se redressant face à la table basse.

Servant une portion plus grosse que la mienne, je lui pose son assiette devant lui avec ses couverts et un verre de limonade avant de me poser face à lui, jambes croisées sous la table.

- Tu sais Mustang, je te pensais pas si attentif en réalité, admis-je après avoir avalé une fourchette de pâtes. T'as l'air de faire attention à tout ce qui t'entoure d'une manière impressionnante … un peu trop d'ailleurs.

- Aïe tu m'en veux pour le portable ? rigola-t-il joyeux. Je t'ai déjà dis que je profitais de belles choses, c'est plutôt un compliment … enfin je crois.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi exactement pour le plan ?

- Tu verras demain, j'ai une surprise. Je pense qu'elle te plaira d'ailleurs

J'ai peur des surprises, je n'aime pas les surprises … justement parce que ce sont des surprises donc par définition je ne sais pas ce que c'est et c'est ça qui m'effraie.

- On verra, frissonnai-je. Au fait … tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi ton meilleur ami est si … enquiquineur avec moi ?

- Qui aime bien châtie bien, c'est parfait non ?

- T'as pas fini avec tes proverbes et tes énigmes à deux balles ? non mais sérieusement il a un sacré souci je te promets, il me ferait déprimer en un rien de temps ! rien que l'autre jour dans la salle de classe

- La salle de classe ? relève-t-il sérieux. Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Rien, soupirai-je en débarrassant mon assiette. Tu veux un dessert ? je dois avoir quelques fruits et des yaourts.

- Un yaourt c'est parfait merci. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hein ?

- Exactement, lui répondis-je en me posant à ses côtés avec nos deux yaourts. Tiens.

Des coups se font entendre à la porte, nous poussant tous les deux à la regarder avec surprise.

- T'attendais du monde ?

Je nie d'un signe de tête, avant de poser mon dessert sur la table basse en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'irais pas mettre ma main au feu quand à l'identité de cette personne mais j'en serais presque certaine. Si Alphonse a dit à Riza ce qu'il s'était passé dans la bibliothèque il y a fort à parier pour que ce soit elle.

- Je suppose que c'est Riza, lui murmurai-je en me levant pour aller ouvrir.

Et je supposais bien puisqu'à peine la porte ouverte, je me faisais sauter dessus par la furie aux yeux acajou.

- Alphonse m'a tout raconté ! Winry tout va bien ? tu n'es pas malade ? ta main n'est pas tombée ? ta tête va bien ? combien ai-je de doigt ? trois ? non j'en ai cinq, mon dieu faut que je t'emmène aux urgences ! vite vite et …

Et une furie de lâché et une … j'ai pas eut le temps dans placer une qu'elle avait déjà paniqué pour rien … avant de se stopper en voyant mon invité.

- Et il fait quoi ici lui ? demanda-t-elle en pointant Mustang du doigt alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre.

Vaut mieux pour lui d'ailleurs, parce qu'avec son plan et la personne qui nous a rejoint ça risque de tourner au massacre.

- Tu vois t'es malade t'as invité Mustang ! déjà que tu lui donne des cours de Xinois d'après ce que m'a dit Al. Mon dieu Winry c'est grave ! c'est très grave même ! tu te rends compte !

- Riza ce n'est pas ça.

- Mais si c'est ça et … comment ça c'est pas ça ?

- Il est venu pour me demander le numéro de l'hôpital. Il semblerait qu'il y ait oublié quelque chose et voulait savoir si mon père l'avait retrouvé. Et en plus il m'a rapporté mon sac que j'avais oublié à la bibliothèque.

- Mais il a un yaourt à la main, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Bah oui, mon père à dit qu'il rappellerait dans la soirée, donc il est resté manger ici.

- Mustang, tu lui as rien fait j'espère ! s'énerva mon amie.

Dire que je viens de le couvrir … j'ai l'impression de faire comme pour Jean avec ses ex …

- Rien du tout Riza, du moins pas encore, qui sais … j'irais peut être lui demander de sortir avec moi, t'en pense quoi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant pour la regarder d'un air joyeux.

Ses yeux brillent, m'attirant un petit sourire dans le dos de la blonde entre nous deux. Je vois qu'il est capable de la faire enrager même s'il l'aime et surtout de la provoquer encore plus. Et l'aimer c'est peu dire, j'ai bien l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi heureux, même si cela ne se voit pas sur son visage, c'est visible dans ses yeux. Riza se tourne vers moi rapidement me forçant à reprendre un visage stoïque.

- Rassures moi t'accepterais pas ?!

- Il t'intéresse ? lui demandai-je alors qu'elle allait continuer sa phrase

Elle me regarde, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, le doigt pointé sur lui. Riza t'as l'air fine comme ça. Mustang me sourit d'un air moqueur.

- C'est pas la question, se reprit-elle. Et puis d'abord je croyais que t'aimais les blonds !

- J'ai dis que j'avais une préférence pour les blonds mais on peut évoluer, c'est dans la nature des gens l'évolution. Il suffit de savoir que les hommes ont commencé à marcher à quatre pattes et que maintenant on le fait sur deux.

- Tu te fous de moi ?! c'est un crétin !

- Mais si je l'intéresse rien ne l'en empêche, m'aida Mustang. Moi je dis pas non. Et aux dernières nouvelles elle était libre de ses choix.

- J'abandonne, soupira Riza en s'appuyant sur mon épaule. Winry fait ce que tu veux, mais fais attention à toi c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Croisant son regard, j'y aperçois une lueur de peur et de souffrance, bien vite remplacée par une étincelle de folie. Le sourire reprend place sur ses lèvres.

- Bon bah j'y vais à demain Winry ! et fais attention ! tu peux le foutre à la rue en le lançant par la fenêtre si tu veux !

Sortant sans un mot de plus, elle nous laisse sur le flanc, à nous regarder comme deux idiots, avant que je me repose à ses côtés et reprenne mon yaourt.

- T'y crois toi Mustang ?

- A quoi ?

- On vient de se couvrir mutuellement, m'étonnai-je

- J'en ai bien l'impression aussi.

Il esquisse un sourire rapidement avant d'entamer son laitage.

- J'ai bien l'impression de me retrouver à South City avec Jean. J'ai l'impression de le couvrir comme avec ses ex.

- Ça veut dire qu'on devient ami tout doucement, sourit-il

- Je crois …

- Ça me dérange pas. Mais à ce compte là autant s'appeler par nos prénoms.

Ouvrant mon pot de yaourt à mon tour, je le commence en repensant au regard de Riza, j'ai bien l'impression que Mustang a raison avant de penser qu'elle me fatigue. Elle peut être sérieuse une minute et l'instant d'après repartir dans son délire comme pas deux.

- Quand je disais que c'était un ouragan cette fille, grommelai-je le nez dans mon yaourt.

- Tu disais quoi ?

- Que c'était un ouragan !

- Winry … t'as du yaourt au dessus de la lèvre

- Hein ? où ? demandai-je en m'essuyant rapidement le poussant à sourire avant de soupirer.

Posant son yaourt, il attrape le mien pour le mettre à côté du sien avant de me regarder.

- De toute façon ça devra arriver, si on applique le plan autant commencer maintenant, glisse-t-il en se penchant sur moi

- Mais tu fais quoi là ? paniquai-je.

Il s'approche de moi en me regardant dans les yeux. Mais il fait peur ce type ! ne fais pas ça Mustang, c'est pas la meilleure chose à faire ! j'arrive déjà pas à me faire à l'idée que j'ai accepté ton plan alors ne fait pas ça. Les yeux en face des miens se veulent rassurant alors que je panique, mon cœur me fait mal tellement il bat fort sous la peur, mes mains tremblent … Mustang je t'en prie oublies ton idée ! Le regardant attentivement, je me perds dans les profondeurs de la nuit, si les yeux d'Elric sont aussi lumineux que le soleil, ceux de Mustang sont aussi sombres que la nuit. Fermant les yeux de peur, je sens deux lèvres se poser sur les miennes avant de migrer pour essuyer le yaourt. Maudit yaourt je te ferais payer ça, je suis dégoutée à vie des yaourts …

- Voilà c'était pas si terrible que ça non ?

Rouvrant un œil, je le vois s'éloigner de moi en souriant.

- MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT CON TOI HEIN ? hurlai-je en me levant.

- Hein ?

Mais dans quelle galère je me suis foutue moi encore en acceptant son plan merdique ?!


	37. Chapter 37

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 37 :**_

« _11 novembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_Qui aurait cru ça ? Hier soir je suis allée m'enfermer dans ma chambre alors que Mustang était toujours là, et ce matin en me réveillant j'étais seule dans l'appartement. Les anges existent-ils ? Non, la preuve je l'ai revu en cours … mais j'ai été agréablement surprise. Quand je suis arrivée il y avait effectivement une surprise pour moi._

_L'autre lutin maléfique ne m'a pas cherché de poux aujourd'hui. Toutefois, il tirait une drôle de tête. J'imagine que je vais prendre pour quinze ans avec ce que j'ai fait hier et aujourd'hui. Peut être devrai-je aller m'excuser pour ça. J'irais demain pour l'instant je suis un peu fatiguée et j'aimerai faire un peu de ménage. »_

Je dois bien avouer que l'idée de sortir de sous les couvertures pour voir le pervers qui dort surement dans la pièce à côté n'est guère réjouissante, toutefois mon réveil vient de sonner et si je ne veux pas être en retard pour les cours je ferais bien de prendre mon courage à deux mains. Lui faire face à nouveau et oublier ce baiser. D'ailleurs c'est juste après cet épisode que je suis partie m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Il faudra que je fasse attention en claquant les portes, les voisins doivent faire de nombreux bonds, à force ça pourrait devenir problématique.

Observant le salon dans l'ouverture de la porte, je ne vois personne sur le canapé, ni dans la cuisine. Me retournant sur ma chambre je la regarde rapidement, oui je sais qu'elle était fermée à clef mais avec Mustang il vaut mieux se méfier. Personne … ouvrant un peu plus la porte je sors et m'avance dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Mustang ? t'es là ? demandai-je.

Aucune réponse … me penchant je regarde sous le canapé, avant d'aller voir dans les placards et la salle de bain. Personne … je suis seule. ENFIN !

- Quel bonheur, soupirai-je de béatitude en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

C'est donc un sourire aux lèvres, que je me rends à la fac. Si certains se demandaient pourquoi je souriais de cette manière, il suffisait de savoir que j'étais harcelée quotidiennement par deux pervers et un ouragan pour comprendre la chance inouïe que représentait ce petit moment de calme. Aujourd'hui quoi qu'il arrive rien ne pourra ébranler ma bonne humeur … sauf Elric. Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

Le simple fait de penser à lui me fait soupirer d'horreur avec la sensation d'un frisson. Sortant du bus, au milieu des autres étudiants, je me rends compte que si ma vie a été bousculée par l'arrivée de ces quelques personnes je n'en reste pas moins banale et transparente pour d'autres. C'est toujours ça de gagner. Certains m'ignorent, ça pourrait être dérangeant pour certaines personnes, moi ça me rassure.

Poussant les portes du bâtiment où se trouve l'amphi, je sens de nouveau la tension peser au dessus de moi, comme un manteau inconfortable … et qui l'ait réellement d'ailleurs. Rentrant dans l'hémicycle des profs, je soupire. Mustang n'est pas mort ou n'a pas sauté de la fenêtre puisqu'il se tient à sa place habituelle, aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

Tournant la tête, je me dirige vers ma place avant de me stopper. Sur ma table se trouvait quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dût s'y trouver. Un petit papier brillant sous la lumière du plafonnier, fermé par un ruban bleu … clignant des yeux je regarde à nouveau histoire de voir s'y ce truc est toujours posé sur ma table mais oui.

Moi qui avait choisi ce coin pour être tranquille voilà qu'on m'envahi … j'ai plus qu'à trouver un autre endroit tout aussi tranquille. Faisant demi-tour, je ressors de la pièce, histoire d'aller respirer, je dois m'être pris trop de gaz d'échappement dans la figure pour pouvoir réfléchir posément. A peine ai-je mis un pied dehors que mon portable vibre alors qu'une personne rentre dans la fac. Riza … à l'aide ! Que quelqu'un me sauve … par pitié ! Je veux pas subir un interrogatoire !

Prenant mes jambes à mon cou, je retourne dans l'amphithéâtre en quatrième vitesse avant de me jeter entre deux bancs sous les regards stupéfaits des étudiants qui se trouvaient là. La porte s'ouvre derrière moi, laissant la blonde rentrer. Pitié qu'elle ne me voit pas !

- MUSTANG ! crache-t-elle

- Hum ? lui répond le noiraud en souriant. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Ou est Winry ? tu ne lui as rien fait ?! sinon je m'occupe de toi t'es prévenu !

Oui, c'est ça occupe toi de lui comme ça on laisse tomber notre plan, d'un certain sens ça m'arrange.

- Mais je croyais que tu avais dit qu'elle était libre de ses choix hier soir …, sourit-il en glissant un regard discret dans ma direction.

Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi l'abruti à ses côtés ne m'a pas vendu ! c'est étonnant et assez difficile à avaler comme pilule … ça veut encore dire qu'il me prépare une crasse à tous les coups. Ne bougeant plus dans mon coin, je respire à peine, par peur qu'elle m'entende. Elle se renfrogne en plissant des yeux. Oh ma vieille, ça te fronce le nez aussi fait pas ça, c'est atroce.

- Je te préviens, siffle la blonde en le désignant du doigt, fait lui quelque chose pour laquelle elle n'a pas donné son autorisation, je le saurais et je t'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Bien volontiers. Tchao, la congédia-t-il sans plus de comédie.

Repartant en claquant des talons Riza nous laisse enfin. C'est pire qu'un gardien … j'ai trouvé le chaperon parfait, j'ai plus qu'à le dire à mes parents. Bon sang Riza, j'ai 20 ans, je suis adulte et majeure. Respirant enfin à nouveau, je me relève en regardant la porte avant de me souvenir que mon portable avait vibré. Le sortant de ma poche, je le regarde et lis le message que j'ai reçu.

Haussant un sourcil, je jette un coup d'œil à Mustang qui s'est remit à papoter avec Elric, avant de me glisser jusqu'à ma place. Découvrant enfin ce qui s'y trouve de manière correcte j'ouvre les yeux de stupeur avant de sourire. Une seule personne mis à part moi sait ce dont il s'agit ici, et cette seule personne c'est le noiraud qui discute un peu plus haut.

Posant mon sac sur la table, j'attrape la rose et la caresse du bout des doigts. Les pétales sont doux … mamie je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec cette rose mais elle est vraiment formidable. Ta loufoquerie a du bon, parfois. La faisant sortir de son papier, je la sens rapidement avant de sourire davantage. Oui, cette fois, elle a même plus que du bon, mamie.

Reposant la fleur sur la table aux côtés de mon sac et de mon portable, je glisse un regard à Mustang qui sourit doucement en parlant avec l'une de ses groupies. Remontant l'amphi jusqu'à sa rangée, je m'avance vers lui et me pose sur la table sous les regards incrédules de certaines filles et du blond un peu plus loin.

- Winry chérie tu voulais quelque chose ? me demande Mustang en souriant davantage encore. Dites les filles vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plait ?

Grognant comme pas deux, les groupies partent, alors que j'attends qu'elles s'éloignent pour sourire au noiraud.

- C'est comme ça que t'as eut mon numéro je suppose …

- Exactement. Ça te dérange ?

- Plus vraiment …, soupirai-je en rangeant une mèche derrière mon oreille. Ça ne pouvait venir que de toi de toute façon.

- Tu penses ? demande-t-il en glissant un regard à son voisin.

- T'es le seul à savoir Roy. Tant d'où elle vient, que son nom. Donc … merci pour la Winry, lui soufflai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Joue rasée de près et dont un effluve de parfum masculin s'échappe. Douce fragrance mais j'avoue que j'aimerais savoir si son voisin sent aussi bon. Glissant justement un regard à ce dernier, je le vois nous jeter un regard noir en coin. Cette fois c'est certain je vais jamais finir par arriver vivante jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

- Au fait … t'es parti quand ? lui demandai-je en me relevant.

- Je sais pas … tu devais dormir je crois. Non, tu ne ronflais pas, mais j'entendais plus un bruit donc je suis parti.

- Hum … alors merci.

- Pas de quoi, tu passes le cours ici ?

- Non, pas question. J'ai l'impression que de mauvaises ondes flottent dans le coin. C'est pas bon pour moi, ni pour ma tête d'ailleurs. T'as intérêt à être prêt au passage j'ai apporté de quoi faire le cours d'aujourd'hui.

- J'adore les bibliothèques c'est tellement, AIEEE ! Winry ça fait mal nom d'un chien.

Moi j'ai rien senti … le regardant se frotter le crâne, je rigole tout bas avant croiser un regard furieux.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus l'approcher Rockbell. Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ou quoi ?

- Sérieusement Elric si tu penses me faire peur tu te trompes. Et j'ai pas besoin d'avoir un garde du corps pour me protéger contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser

- T'aurais pas l'argent pour le payer !

- T'es pas encore en train de baver ? t'as fait désinfecter la plaie au moins rassure moi ?! parce que c'est dangereux la rage tu sais …

- Parce que tu plaisantais pas ? s'affole-t-il

- Jamais avec les maladies, répondis-je sérieuse. Et te plains pas j'ai pas léché. Tu feras attention hein ? si tu te sens pas bien tu le dis … tu connais les symptômes au moins ?

Mustang nous regarde incrédule de par l'échange verbal que nous échangeons. Moi fusillant le blond des yeux et le même blond affolé et énervé à la fois qui regarde sa main.

- Enfin, tu sais Elric je me demande si tu l'avais pas avant la rage … parce que t'as l'air d'avoir de sacrés troubles nerveux. C'est peut être moi qui devrait aller vérifier si je l'ai pas choppée.

- Winry, vous parlez de quoi là ? me demande le noiraud.

- Pas grand-chose … je constate seulement que ton ami à beau se trouver supérieur à moi, il n'en gobe pas moins toutes les débilités du genre qu'on peut lui sortir. Bien je retourne à ma place. Et merci encore pour la rose Roy.

- Pas de quoi, souffle-t-il en glissant une main sur mon mollet.

Me touche pas de trop non plus mon gars. C'est pas parce que j'ai accepté ton plan que tu dois en profiter. Quand à Elric il me fusille des yeux de l'avoir insulté … je crois que j'ai aggravé le truc… cette fois c'est certain j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Cher journal **_

_**Chapitre 38 :**_

_« 12 novembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui n'aura pas été une bonne journée, pour changer. Elric ainé a réussi à me trouver alors que je m'étais isolée quelques temps à l'heure du repas. Moi qui ne cherchais que le calme j'ai trouvé les embrouilles. _

_Roy m'a dit qu'il allait faire avancer les choses un peu plus vite. J'ai peur de voir ce que ça va donner. Je me demande bien pourquoi je dois me plier à cette comédie … surtout si c'est pour provoquer encore plus Elric. Sérieusement ce type à beau être beau et apparemment en avoir dans la cervelle quand il veut, il me fait peur !_

_En tout cas si j'avais eut pour idée d'aller lui présenter mes excuses l'autre jour, il peut aller se faire voir, c'est maintenant hors de question ! »_

La parc de l'université de Xerxès offre de nombreux coins tranquilles, à l'ombre ou au soleil, sur l'herbe ou non … c'est un parc comme je les aime. South City en avait un semblable où je me rendais souvent pour pouvoir respirer un peu. C'est une sorte d'ilot de verdure au milieu d'une forêt de béton et d'acier. Une sorte de rappel à la nature.

C'est dans l'un de ces coins que j'ai réussi à m'isoler quelques temps de tous les autres. J'en avais besoin, depuis ce matin Roy n'arrête pas de me parler dès qu'il le peut et Alphonse comme moi commençons doucement à en avoir marre de l'entendre blablater à longueur de journée. Il est pareil que Riza à ce niveau là, toujours à parler … s'ils réussissent à finir ensembles, j'espère qu'ils n'auront pas d'enfant. J'imagine pas le gamin … impossible à arrêter c'est certain.

Me replongeant dans le livre ouvert devant moi, je mords dans ma pomme en savourant le silence qui m'entoure. Enfin un peu de silence s'offre à moi sur le campus. Si je dois revenir ici tous les jours pour pouvoir y avoir droit, j'y reviendrais. J'ai le temps, nous ne reprenons les cours que dans trois heures. Lisant les lignes inscrites sur le papier je me frotte les yeux. J'ai assez mal dormi cette nuit et mes yeux me brûlent.

Lentement mais surement je me sens glisser dans la moiteur du sommeil qui m'enveloppe d'une douceur réconfortante. Peu importe l'endroit, je suis bien et seule. Autant en profiter un peu.

C'est en sentant un poids sur moi que je grogne légèrement et brusquement ouvre les yeux, me frotte le visage avant de tenter de me relever. Je dis bien tenter car un poids m'empêche de me redresser.

- Alors Rockbell on pionçait ? c'est dangereux tu sais, on ne sait jamais sur qui on pourrait tomber. La pauvreté te rend-t-elle insouciante à ce point ?

Paniquant d'un coup, je reconnais la voix d'Edward Elric-Hohenheim. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai zappé quoi ? Me retournant rapidement je me retrouve face à lui et surtout … sous lui.

- ELRIC ?! paniquai-je en voyant ça. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! dégages !

Pas bon ça … pas bon du tout pour moi ! il plisse les yeux, me regardant sérieusement ce qui me pousse à déglutir difficilement.

- Ça t'amuse de m'insulter de la sorte ? siffle-t-il

- Et toi alors ? tu prends ton pied en m'injuriant comme tu le fais ? répliquai-je. Et dégage de sur moi !

- Tu n'oses pas me toucher ? pourtant l'autre jour t'as pas hésité je crois.

Connard, tourne pas tout à ta sauce, c'était involontaire ! Si tu penses que ça m'a fait plaisir de me retrouver dans cette situation. Bon d'accord j'ai put constater que t'es musclé des cuisses mais c'est pas une raison !

- Pardon ? d'où tu tiens ça toi ? j'ai pas voulu te toucher !

- Tu m'as bien dis que Grumman te disais que tous les coups sont permis à la guerre non ?

J'ai peur de répondre à cette question … surtout quand on sait qui va l'entendre …

- Hum euh … oui, murmurai-je en détournant les yeux.

- C'est parfait, ça m'arrange.

- Ça t'arrange ? glissai-je en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux.

Ces yeux qui m'empêchent de penser correctement, ces yeux insolites et pourtant si captivants. Ces yeux dorés qui semblent m'aspirer. Des mèches chatouillent mon visage me poussant à revenir à la réalité. Son visage s'est rapproché, permettant à ses cheveux d'or de caresser le mien sous la petite brise. Bien en face de moi, il me regarde sans ciller, c'est inquiétant … que me veut-il encore ?

- Dis moi Rockbell … tu aimes Roy ?

Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ? Qu'est ce que ce plouc vient faire là ?

- Parce que t'as l'air de bien t'amuser avec lui. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous deveniez comme ça tous les deux.

- Mais il s'est rien passé, mordis-je. Et même s'il s'était passé quelque chose ça ne te regarde pas !

- Que tu crois Rockbell, je te préviens, si jamais, je dis bien si jamais j'apprends que toi et Roy êtes ensembles je te pourrirais la vie.

- C'est déjà le cas !

- Surement pas au sens ou je l'entends Rockbell. Crois bien que je ne resterais pas sans rien faire.

J'y comprends rien … mais il est vraiment malade ce gars ou quoi ? et pourquoi ça l'intéresse ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? lui demandai-je en tremblant.

- Mais tout simplement parce que j'accepterai pas cette relation entre vous. Roy n'est pas amoureux de toi et je ne veux pas le voir souffrir, surtout si c'est avec toi.

- Je t'ai rien demandé Elric. Fous-moi la paix, c'est tout ce que je veux. Oublies moi même, ça m'arrangerais grandement.

Ses yeux se font plus profonds, laissant un éclat de peur transparaitre un instant avant d'être vite remplacé par une colère sourde. Une main m'écrase l'épaule alors que son bassin se fait plus lourd sur le mien. Mama … qu'est ce qu'il veut encore ? Le regardant apeurée, je le voir sourire dangereusement.

- Voilà t'as enfin compris que tu devais avoir peur de moi ?!

Mais j'ai toujours eut peur de toi timbré ! Et Alphonse m'a dit qu'il n'était pas si étonnant qu'ils soient frères ? Ah que si ! Ils sont totalement différents pour ne pas dire qu'ils sont les opposés ! Je le sens se relever rapidement, le vois reprendre ses affaires posées à côté des miennes et partir sans un regard en arrière. Mais il est vraiment timbré ! c'est quoi son souci à lui ?

Attrapant mon sac et mon livre, je pars rapidement en direction de mon prochain cours, j'ignore l'heure qu'il est, j'espère simplement ne pas l'avoir raté. Je veux seulement mettre le plus d'espace possible entre lui et moi ! Passant la porte, j'aperçois Alphonse qui me sourit tranquillement et Mustang en haut des rangées.

- En retard de deux minutes par rapport à d'habitude Winry, me signala le cadet des Elric.

- Hein ? je … je suis en avance ?

Il me regarde surpris. Mais je m'étais pourtant endormie dans le parc non ? Et j'ai vu Elric ainé … je pensais être en retard pas en avance … ah non … ne me dites pas qu'en fait il m'a réveillé à l'heure pour que j'aille en cours ! C'est impossible ! Pas lui ! Un poids se pose sur la chaise à ma gauche, me poussant à tourner la tête dans cette direction

- Oh non pas encore lui, soupira Alphonse en levant les yeux au plafond. Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça bon dieu ! Roy, tu veux pas nous laisser étudier tranquillement ? allez dégage !

- Je viens pas te voir toi Alphonse, je viens voir ma future copine !

- Ta quoi ? grimaça le blond.

- J'ai bien l'intention de sortir avec Winry ! bien ma chérie, je venais pour te parler.

- On va avoir cours Roy, alors s'il te plait, pas pendant le cours ! si tu veux me parler fait le après.

- T'es en retard de deux minutes ! je m'inquiétais !

- Ah ? et ? ça me fait de belles jambes tiens.

- Mais elles sont belles déjà. Tu sais j'ai téléphoné à Edo pour lui dire que tu avais refusé de manger avec moi … j'étais peiné …

- Ben voyons … et HEIN ? QUOI ? T'AS DIS QUOI ? T'AS TELEPHONE A QUI ? m'écriai-je soudain

Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai … dites moi que c'est un malentendu par pitié !

- Winry ? que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Alphonse.

- Rien … rien du tout Al. Je veux même pas savoir moi-même pour tout t'apprendre.

- Winry ma chérie, tu fais peur quand tu veux tu sais.

- Pas autant que Riza par moment, marmonnai-je provoquant un fou rire à Alphonse.

- Moule à tarte …, glousse-t-il

- Moule à tarte, confirmai-je avant de rigoler doucement à mon tour

Mustang nous regarde curieux, il est vrai que je devrais lui expliquer cela … Riza est moule-à-tartophile.

- Désolé je t'expliquerai, lui soufflai-je entre deux fous rires.

- On parlera de ça oui, en attendant moi aussi je dois te parler, attends moi à la sortie du cours. Je t'invite boire un café …

- Non merci je bois pas de café l'après midi, surtout quand je vois ce que ça donne sur Riza.

- Bien alors on ira parler tout de même, je m'inviterais ! encore …

Et voilà … quand c'est pas Riza c'est Roy … franchement, pourrais-je un jour avoir mon appartement pour moi tranquillement ? j'en doute.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 40 :**_

_« 14 novembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_Je viens de découvrir que mon soi-disant futur petit-ami est un pervers pire que ce que je ne le pensais. Explication ? Oui, je crois que ça s'impose même pour moi. Je me demande bien comment j'ai finis avec un stock de mini-jupe dans ma chambre._

_Je me demande s'il prend autant de plaisir que ça à provoquer Riza … tout ce que j'espère pour lui ce que ça va apporter l'effet escompté et non l'inverse. Pour moi je sais que ça sera l'inverse, rien que les regards que nous avons eut cet après-midi nous le prouvait._

_Jusqu'aux prochaines vacances … Jean je t'en prie arrive vite, je compte les jours maintenant ! ça devient grave, on dirait un prisonnier qui aligne les bâtons pour connaitre le nombre de jour passé enfermé. »_

Lorsqu'hier j'ai défendu Mustang contre Riza, je ne pensais pas à ce que ce geste pouvait entrainer … j'aurais mieux fait. Sinon je n'aurais pas été forcé de l'accompagner faire les boutiques cet après-midi. Pitié merci bien, j'avais déjà réussi à échappé à Riza il a fallu que je me coltine son admirateur.

Enfin … RIZA REVIENS ! au moins avec toi j'ai droit au pantalon, lui ne me présente que des mini-jupes.

- Roy …

- Ah moins que tu ne préfères celle-là. Ah oui t'as raison elle est mieux, plus courte !

Pourquoi je dois faire ça moi déjà ? Rappelez le moi je crois que j'ai oublié un détail dans l'énoncé. Fronçant les sourcils je me prends le menton entre les doigts et tente de trouver ce que j'ai omis … volontairement ou non. Bon d'accord l'énoncé affirme qu'il s'agit d'un pervers, jusque là c'est vrai … qu'il s'appelle Mustang … aussi véridique que l'info précédente. Qu'il est raide dingue de Riza, c'est annoncé aussi. Bien … donc où ça cloche ?

- Et ça t'en penses quoi ?

J'émets un grognement, sans regarder ce qu'il me présente, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais dut répondre puisque je ne sais pas ce qu'il me présentait, chose ou bidule, ou truc qui s'est retrouvé dans le panier que je trimballais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

AHHH j'ai trouvé … un pervers amoureux de Riza … oui ça je le savais comme je l'ai dis plus tôt mais je ne savais ni qu'il raffolait des mini-jupes, ni que je serais obligé d'en porter ! j'en ai jamais mis de ma vie, c'est pas pour commencer ! j'vais me faire sauter dessus sinon !

- Et celle-là ? demande-t-il en me montrant un …

Comment dire … une écharpe cousue pour donner l'illusion d'être une jupe

- Pas question.

C'est pas une jupe ton truc. Désolée mais c'est ce que j'appelle un bout de tissu, des froufrous noirs et des rubans. Franchement dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée moi encore ?!

- Bon alors on prend celle-là aussi.

N'empêche que je me demande pourquoi je dois faire les allées des magasins de vêtement avec lui. Nous sortons du rayons des jupes, je n'ose pas regarder l'état du panier, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il pèse de plus en plus lourd au bout de mon bras. Bon et maintenant quoi ? tu veux prendre des trucs encore, j'ai l'impression qu'il connait mieux les vêtements féminins que moi ce type ! en réalité … SURTOUT CE RAYON !

- GYAAAAH ! MAIS COMMENT ON A ATTERRI LA ? m'alertais-je en voyant ce qui nous entoure.

- Bah quoi ? me répond ce pervers en haussant les épaules. Si tu vois quelque chose qui te plais vas-y c'est moi qui paie

- Mais mais mais …, bafouillais-je. Je croyais que tu plaisantais Mustang ! tu vas pas acheter tout ça ?!

- Bien sûr que si, j'aime que mes compagnes soient à mon goût, qu'elles soient vraies ou non.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'on se retrouve au milieu des sous-vêtements ? Ce mec est un malade ! C'est définitif, un vrai malade.

- T'en penses quoi de ça ?

- C'est quoi ce truc ? grimaçais-je en pâlissant.

Il me regarde surpris avant de se mettre à rire.

- Non sérieux ? Ed avait raison ? tu mets des culottes de grand-mère ?

Bazardant le panier au sol, je le regarde énervée alors que je sens mon sourcil se relever d'un tic nerveux. Mon gars tu veux te faire refaire le portrait ?

- Non, je plaisantais ! mais enfin, me dit pas que tu sais pas ce que c'est !

Bien sûr que si, mais compte pas que je porte ça ! Surtout un truc aussi petit.

- Désolée je suis plus rayon shorty et boxer pour fille ! pas bout de ficelle et compagnie!

- Eh bah tu devras apprendre à porter ça en dessous de ta jupe ! c'est comme ça pas autrement ! c'est plus agréable à toucher !

- Ni compte même pas ! c'est privé !

- Pas pour moi, répond-t-il sérieux.

WAH ! ça veut dire quoi ça ? même pas en rêve … si je dis non, c'est non ! J'accepte de faire semblant de sortir avec toi pour Riza mais compte pas sur moi pour le reste ! T'as qu'à faire comme Jean quand il se retrouvait coincé. Ta main et basta !

- Si pour toi aussi, crisai-je d'une petite voix aigue. Surtout pour toi !

- Pas si on doit ressembler à un couple. Si j'aime les mini-jupes c'est qu'il y a une raison, désolé chérie mais c'est comme ça ! tu fais du combien en soutien gorge ?

Flinguez moi je cauchemarde ! Ce mec est un pervers en puissance, pur et dur 100% garantie à vie, provenant d'une appellation d'origine contrôlé et non soumise à un droit de douane. Y'a-t-il un service après vente pour un remboursement en cas de non-satisfaction ? Eh toi là-haut ! T'es sûr que tu t'es pas trompé dans les dosages le concernant parce que moi j'en doute !

- Bon alors ? tu me réponds ?

- NAN !

Comme si j'allais te dire ça ! Déjà que tu connais ma taille de pantalon c'est bien assez crois moi ! T'approches pas de moi avec cet air là tu me fous les pétoches !

- PAS TOUCHE ! cassai-je en le voyant avancer la main vers moi

- Bah alors dis-moi si tu ne veux pas que je regarde ! quelle taille ?

- 95 C, marmonnai-je. Et maintenant lâches moi les basques avec tes trucs de pervers ! c'est pas normal de faire ça avec toi !

- Mais oui mais oui … allez on prend ça aussi !

Ni prends pas goût mon gars ou je t'étripe !

C'est trois heures plus tard qu'on est retourné à la maison …

A peine rentré, je l'ai maudis de tous les noms possibles. Si je vous décrivais le regard de la caissière lorsqu'elle a vu notre panier, je crois qu'une simple fissure aurait put me suffire pour m'échapper. Malheureusement pour moi Mustang me tenait fermement contre lui en souriant. Saleté d'aristo … tu te crois tout permis et c'est pas le cas ! Vous foutez déjà assez la pagaille dans ma vie comme ça avec vos conneries !

- Bon tu vas les essayer histoire de voir ce que ça donne porté et qu'on trouve tes vêtements pour demain ? me propose-t-il en se laissant tomber sur mon canapé.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- C'est comme tu veux, moi je peux te les mettre c'est pas mon problème.

Yayayayaaaaah c'est quoi ça ? me regarde pas comme ça !

- C'est bon je sais le faire toute seule ! paniquai-je en m'enfermant dans ma chambre.

- J'aime mieux ça, grogna-t-il

Tentant de reprendre un souffle normal, je regarde les … euh comment dire … bandes de tissu, d'un œil torve. Et il veut que j'aille à la fac avec ça ? je le sens pas du tout cette histoire, et je sens que Riza m'a m'en vouloir pour mille et une raison. A commencer par son obstination à ne rien vouloir dire à Mustang. Mais qu'ils sont débiles, ils sont raides dingues l'un de l'autre et ne le voient pas.

Pleurant à moitié, je ressors dans mon salon en tirant sur ce qui est censé m'habiller. On me demanderait d'aller à l'université en sortie de bain que je me sentirais mieux qu'en cet instant. Ne croit pas que j'irais avec ça à la fac. Négatif.

- C'est sympa tout ça dis moi ! me déclare l'autre idiot en se rinçant l'œil.

Enflure, connard, merdeux, abruti, andouille, bâtard, bouffon, crétin, tronche de cake, emmerdeur, ordure, pourriture, vas-y rince toi l'œil je te dirais rien !

- Je sens que je vais avoir de la concurrence avec tout ça ! sourit-il

Ravale ton dentier et lâches moi la grappe. Vous allez me faire péter une durite avec vos histoires ! j'en ai déjà ma claque !

- Eh bah rêves pas, j'irais pas avec un truc aussi petit à la fac.

- Bien sûr que si ! d'ailleurs j'en connais un qui en serra enchanté.

- Vas te faire voir.

- Je parlais pas spécialement de moi. Bon, demain tu viens avec cette jupe ! et peut être un haut un peu plus

- Je suis pas une fille de joie Mustang ! si vous avez pas compris ça je peux rien pour vous !

Il se redresse dans le canapé et me regarde sérieux

- Rassures moi t'as déjà eut un copain ?!

J'ai vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question ? t'as pas l'air d'en douter … alors que je garde le silence

- Ouf, tu me rassures, j'ai cru que t'en avais ja

- Je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un Mustang.

- QUOI ? tu … tu plaisantes là j'espère ? Winry tu te moques ! eheh petite coquine vas, c'était pas drôle !

- Peut être que c'était pas drôle comme tu dis mais c'est la vérité. Et tu en penses ce que tu veux j'en ai rien à faire. Maintenant j'ai des devoirs à finir si ça te dérange pas.

Il me regarde soufflé, alors que je sors mes affaires de théories sociologiques avant de m'asseoir à mon tour sur le divan. Sa main se pose sur la mienne m'obligeant à le regarder.

- Tu veux dire que … que tu … que …

- Arrêtes de bafouiller je piges rien, et laisse moi tranquille avec cette histoire là, je fais ça pour toi et Riza après vous m'oubliez.

- Tu … je … je vais faire mes devoirs avec toi, grommèle-t-il en se reprenant

Décidément Mustang, t'es aussi doué pour les changements de conversation que Mamie Pinako, c'est déprimant … encore plus que cette jupe. Lui glissant un regard en coin, je le vois soucieux et abasourdi. Bah oui Roy, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi … désolé.

- Winry … t'es vraiment sérieuse quand tu dis ça ? me murmure-t-il tout de même

- Plus sérieuse tu meurs et si tu veux une confirmation, demande à Jean il connait tout de moi

- Mais je pensais que … toi et lui …

- C'est comme mon frère, imbécile !

Et voilà, je sens les maux de tête revenir au galop dans une grande explication. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'accepte ce plan ?!


	40. Chapter 40

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 40 :**_

_« 14 novembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_Je viens de découvrir que mon soi-disant futur petit-ami est un pervers pire que ce que je ne le pensais. Explication ? Oui, je crois que ça s'impose même pour moi. Je me demande bien comment j'ai finis avec un stock de mini-jupe dans ma chambre._

_Je me demande s'il prend autant de plaisir que ça à provoquer Riza … tout ce que j'espère pour lui ce que ça va apporter l'effet escompté et non l'inverse. Pour moi je sais que ça sera l'inverse, rien que les regards que nous avons eut cet après-midi nous le prouvait._

_Jusqu'aux prochaines vacances … Jean je t'en prie arrive vite, je compte les jours maintenant ! ça devient grave, on dirait un prisonnier qui aligne les bâtons pour connaitre le nombre de jour passé enfermé. »_

Lorsqu'hier j'ai défendu Mustang contre Riza, je ne pensais pas à ce que ce geste pouvait entrainer … j'aurais mieux fait. Sinon je n'aurais pas été forcé de l'accompagner faire les boutiques cet après-midi. Pitié merci bien, j'avais déjà réussi à échappé à Riza il a fallu que je me coltine son admirateur.

Enfin … RIZA REVIENS ! au moins avec toi j'ai droit au pantalon, lui ne me présente que des mini-jupes.

- Roy …

- Ah moins que tu ne préfères celle-là. Ah oui t'as raison elle est mieux, plus courte !

Pourquoi je dois faire ça moi déjà ? Rappelez le moi je crois que j'ai oublié un détail dans l'énoncé. Fronçant les sourcils je me prends le menton entre les doigts et tente de trouver ce que j'ai omis … volontairement ou non. Bon d'accord l'énoncé affirme qu'il s'agit d'un pervers, jusque là c'est vrai … qu'il s'appelle Mustang … aussi véridique que l'info précédente. Qu'il est raide dingue de Riza, c'est annoncé aussi. Bien … donc où ça cloche ?

- Et ça t'en penses quoi ?

J'émets un grognement, sans regarder ce qu'il me présente, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais dut répondre puisque je ne sais pas ce qu'il me présentait, chose ou bidule, ou truc qui s'est retrouvé dans le panier que je trimballais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

AHHH j'ai trouvé … un pervers amoureux de Riza … oui ça je le savais comme je l'ai dis plus tôt mais je ne savais ni qu'il raffolait des mini-jupes, ni que je serais obligé d'en porter ! j'en ai jamais mis de ma vie, c'est pas pour commencer ! j'vais me faire sauter dessus sinon !

- Et celle-là ? demande-t-il en me montrant un …

Comment dire … une écharpe cousue pour donner l'illusion d'être une jupe

- Pas question.

C'est pas une jupe ton truc. Désolée mais c'est ce que j'appelle un bout de tissu, des froufrous noirs et des rubans. Franchement dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée moi encore ?!

- Bon alors on prend celle-là aussi.

N'empêche que je me demande pourquoi je dois faire les allées des magasins de vêtement avec lui. Nous sortons du rayons des jupes, je n'ose pas regarder l'état du panier, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il pèse de plus en plus lourd au bout de mon bras. Bon et maintenant quoi ? tu veux prendre des trucs encore, j'ai l'impression qu'il connait mieux les vêtements féminins que moi ce type ! en réalité … SURTOUT CE RAYON !

- GYAAAAH ! MAIS COMMENT ON A ATTERRI LA ? m'alertais-je en voyant ce qui nous entoure.

- Bah quoi ? me répond ce pervers en haussant les épaules. Si tu vois quelque chose qui te plais vas-y c'est moi qui paie

- Mais mais mais …, bafouillais-je. Je croyais que tu plaisantais Mustang ! tu vas pas acheter tout ça ?!

- Bien sûr que si, j'aime que mes compagnes soient à mon goût, qu'elles soient vraies ou non.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'on se retrouve au milieu des sous-vêtements ? Ce mec est un malade ! C'est définitif, un vrai malade.

- T'en penses quoi de ça ?

- C'est quoi ce truc ? grimaçais-je en pâlissant.

Il me regarde surpris avant de se mettre à rire.

- Non sérieux ? Ed avait raison ? tu mets des culottes de grand-mère ?

Bazardant le panier au sol, je le regarde énervée alors que je sens mon sourcil se relever d'un tic nerveux. Mon gars tu veux te faire refaire le portrait ?

- Non, je plaisantais ! mais enfin, me dit pas que tu sais pas ce que c'est !

Bien sûr que si, mais compte pas que je porte ça ! Surtout un truc aussi petit.

- Désolée je suis plus rayon shorty et boxer pour fille ! pas bout de ficelle et compagnie!

- Eh bah tu devras apprendre à porter ça en dessous de ta jupe ! c'est comme ça pas autrement ! c'est plus agréable à toucher !

- Ni compte même pas ! c'est privé !

- Pas pour moi, répond-t-il sérieux.

WAH ! ça veut dire quoi ça ? même pas en rêve … si je dis non, c'est non ! J'accepte de faire semblant de sortir avec toi pour Riza mais compte pas sur moi pour le reste ! T'as qu'à faire comme Jean quand il se retrouvait coincé. Ta main et basta !

- Si pour toi aussi, crisai-je d'une petite voix aigue. Surtout pour toi !

- Pas si on doit ressembler à un couple. Si j'aime les mini-jupes c'est qu'il y a une raison, désolé chérie mais c'est comme ça ! tu fais du combien en soutien gorge ?

Flinguez moi je cauchemarde ! Ce mec est un pervers en puissance, pur et dur 100% garantie à vie, provenant d'une appellation d'origine contrôlé et non soumise à un droit de douane. Y'a-t-il un service après vente pour un remboursement en cas de non-satisfaction ? Eh toi là-haut ! T'es sûr que tu t'es pas trompé dans les dosages le concernant parce que moi j'en doute !

- Bon alors ? tu me réponds ?

- NAN !

Comme si j'allais te dire ça ! Déjà que tu connais ma taille de pantalon c'est bien assez crois moi ! T'approches pas de moi avec cet air là tu me fous les pétoches !

- PAS TOUCHE ! cassai-je en le voyant avancer la main vers moi

- Bah alors dis-moi si tu ne veux pas que je regarde ! quelle taille ?

- 95 C, marmonnai-je. Et maintenant lâches moi les basques avec tes trucs de pervers ! c'est pas normal de faire ça avec toi !

- Mais oui mais oui … allez on prend ça aussi !

Ni prends pas goût mon gars ou je t'étripe !

C'est trois heures plus tard qu'on est retourné à la maison …

A peine rentré, je l'ai maudis de tous les noms possibles. Si je vous décrivais le regard de la caissière lorsqu'elle a vu notre panier, je crois qu'une simple fissure aurait put me suffire pour m'échapper. Malheureusement pour moi Mustang me tenait fermement contre lui en souriant. Saleté d'aristo … tu te crois tout permis et c'est pas le cas ! Vous foutez déjà assez la pagaille dans ma vie comme ça avec vos conneries !

- Bon tu vas les essayer histoire de voir ce que ça donne porté et qu'on trouve tes vêtements pour demain ? me propose-t-il en se laissant tomber sur mon canapé.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- C'est comme tu veux, moi je peux te les mettre c'est pas mon problème.

Yayayayaaaaah c'est quoi ça ? me regarde pas comme ça !

- C'est bon je sais le faire toute seule ! paniquai-je en m'enfermant dans ma chambre.

- J'aime mieux ça, grogna-t-il

Tentant de reprendre un souffle normal, je regarde les … euh comment dire … bandes de tissu, d'un œil torve. Et il veut que j'aille à la fac avec ça ? je le sens pas du tout cette histoire, et je sens que Riza m'a m'en vouloir pour mille et une raison. A commencer par son obstination à ne rien vouloir dire à Mustang. Mais qu'ils sont débiles, ils sont raides dingues l'un de l'autre et ne le voient pas.

Pleurant à moitié, je ressors dans mon salon en tirant sur ce qui est censé m'habiller. On me demanderait d'aller à l'université en sortie de bain que je me sentirais mieux qu'en cet instant. Ne croit pas que j'irais avec ça à la fac. Négatif.

- C'est sympa tout ça dis moi ! me déclare l'autre idiot en se rinçant l'œil.

Enflure, connard, merdeux, abruti, andouille, bâtard, bouffon, crétin, tronche de cake, emmerdeur, ordure, pourriture, vas-y rince toi l'œil je te dirais rien !

- Je sens que je vais avoir de la concurrence avec tout ça ! sourit-il

Ravale ton dentier et lâches moi la grappe. Vous allez me faire péter une durite avec vos histoires ! j'en ai déjà ma claque !

- Eh bah rêves pas, j'irais pas avec un truc aussi petit à la fac.

- Bien sûr que si ! d'ailleurs j'en connais un qui en serra enchanté.

- Vas te faire voir.

- Je parlais pas spécialement de moi. Bon, demain tu viens avec cette jupe ! et peut être un haut un peu plus

- Je suis pas une fille de joie Mustang ! si vous avez pas compris ça je peux rien pour vous !

Il se redresse dans le canapé et me regarde sérieux

- Rassures moi t'as déjà eut un copain ?!

J'ai vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question ? t'as pas l'air d'en douter … alors que je garde le silence

- Ouf, tu me rassures, j'ai cru que t'en avais ja

- Je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un Mustang.

- QUOI ? tu … tu plaisantes là j'espère ? Winry tu te moques ! eheh petite coquine vas, c'était pas drôle !

- Peut être que c'était pas drôle comme tu dis mais c'est la vérité. Et tu en penses ce que tu veux j'en ai rien à faire. Maintenant j'ai des devoirs à finir si ça te dérange pas.

Il me regarde soufflé, alors que je sors mes affaires de théories sociologiques avant de m'asseoir à mon tour sur le divan. Sa main se pose sur la mienne m'obligeant à le regarder.

- Tu veux dire que … que tu … que …

- Arrêtes de bafouiller je piges rien, et laisse moi tranquille avec cette histoire là, je fais ça pour toi et Riza après vous m'oubliez.

- Tu … je … je vais faire mes devoirs avec toi, grommèle-t-il en se reprenant

Décidément Mustang, t'es aussi doué pour les changements de conversation que Mamie Pinako, c'est déprimant … encore plus que cette jupe. Lui glissant un regard en coin, je le vois soucieux et abasourdi. Bah oui Roy, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi … désolé.

- Winry … t'es vraiment sérieuse quand tu dis ça ? me murmure-t-il tout de même

- Plus sérieuse tu meurs et si tu veux une confirmation, demande à Jean il connait tout de moi

- Mais je pensais que … toi et lui …

- C'est comme mon frère, imbécile !

Et voilà, je sens les maux de tête revenir au galop dans une grande explication. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'accepte ce plan ?!


	41. Chapter 41

_**Cher journal **_

_**Chapitre 40 :**_

_« 5 décembre :_

_Cher journal, _

_Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas écrit je m'en excuse mais je n'avais pas le temps de le faire. Jean vient de repartir et je crois qu'il n'a pas du tout mais du tout apprécier le fait que je sois « en couple » avec Mustang. En parlant de cette histoire, si Alphonse se doute de quelque chose bien qu'il ne semble pas savoir quoi, Riza est devenue quelque peu frigide. C'était un risque non négligeable._

_Le pire je crois que c'est Edward Elric Hohenheim. Ce type fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me forcer à faire un faux pas. Est-ce qu'il se doute de quelque chose lui aussi, je ne sais pas, mais vu les regards qu'il me lance j'en serais guère étonnée. Hum on verra bien ce soir … j'ai malheureusement appris lundi, que c'était l'anniversaire de Roy. J'ai peur … dire que je suis forcée d'aller à cette soirée. Mon dieu … »_

Tss … et il ne m'a pas prévenu … il a de la chance de ne pas être là, où je lui refaisais le portrait à ce crétin ! il a de la chance d'avoir dut aller se faire enlever son plâtre je sens que je vais lui en renvoyer un ailleurs de plâtre moi ça le calmerait !

Regardant la robe d'un œil colérique, je me tourne vers ma penderie dans l'espoir d'y trouver un long manteau. Pas question que je sorte comme ça ! mon téléphone sonne alors que j'écarte les vêtements de la penderie. Attrapant mon portable, je décroche et le coince contre mon épaule.

- Roy, rageai-je, comme je suis contente que tu m'appelles.

- Je sens de l'ironie là …

- Espèce de triple idiot ! c'est quoi ce … truc, machin, bidule … cette chose … ce t-shirt que tu m'as fait livrer ?! y'a pas de pantalon avec !

- Ce n'est pas un-t-shirt ! s'indigna-t-il. Ta robe ne te plais pas ma chérie ?

- Cesse tes singeries ! j'ai donné mon accord pour t'aider à séduire Riza, pas pour me faire agresser par des pervers en portant ce que tu veux !

- Houlà t'es agressive toi aujourd'hui ! c'est ta période rouge ou quoi ?

- MUSTANG T'ES UN HOMME MORT !

- Quelqu'un passera te chercher, soupira-t-il d'un coup. Je me doute bien que ta robe est courte puisque c'est moi qui l'ai choisi, mais je sais aussi ce qu'il faut faire. Soit au carrefour du boulevard dans une heure.

- Quoi mais … Mustang ? Roy ? EH ENFOIRE RACCROCHES PAS AU NEZ DES GENS COMME CA !

Lançant mon téléphone sur mon lit en évitant de l'exploser dans le mur, je regarde la veste longue que j'ai réussie à me dégoter. On a beau être une oasis au beau milieu du Désert de l'Est je dirais que j'ai froid. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas vu ce bout de tissu d'ailleurs.

Sérieusement c'est quoi son problème à ce gars ? J'ai beau chercher je ne comprends pas et plus je me creuse la cervelle moins je trouve. Ce qui n'a d'ailleurs pas manqué de faire hurler Jean. Passant sous la douche rapidement, je me prépare, tirant autant que je le peux sur cette robe ridiculement courte, avant d'aller me coiffer. Dire qu'il va falloir que je joue la comédie toute la soirée. Je devrais demander un oscar … je me spécialise dans le métier d'actrice. Quoi ? C'est vrai ! J'arrive à embrasser Roy sans grimacer maintenant, c'est une grande avancée pour moi.

Attrapant mes clefs et mon portable, je sors de l'appartement après avoir passer ma veste longue. Rien que les quelques mètres à faire pour rejoindre la personne qui va m'accompagner me font peur. Arrivant au carrefour avec quelques minutes d'avance je m'assieds sur un banc avant de regarder le ciel. Ici avec l'air pollué de la ville, les étoiles n'ont pas le même éclat que chez nous, c'est assez déconcertant.

Un bruit de tissu se fait entendre me forçant à regarder la personne qui se tient devant moi. Ah non pas ça, mais il veut véritablement ma mort ou quoi ? Pourquoi c'est Elric qui doit m'accompagner ? Me levant et passant derrière le banc rapidement, je le regarde méfiante.

- Pas toi, me plaignis-je.

- Tu crois que ça m'amuse de devoir te servir de guide la prolo ?

Cette fois c'est définitif j'en fais de la charpie quand j'arrive. Roy, t'es mort.

- Sérieusement tu vas vraiment y aller fringuée comme ça ? c'est ce que t'as de plus classe dans ton placard à balai ou quoi ? non mais sérieusement une serpillière c'est mieux !

Oui, à la limite une serpillière en couvrirait peut être plus que la robe que je porte, mais je doute qu'elle ait la même valeur.

- Eh tu pourrais répondre au moins ! enfin t'as déjà appris ça, j'ai toujours raison.

- Je crois pas non, bon on y va ou on reste ici à se tuer du regard ?

- Tu tiens tant que ça à aller à cette fête Rockbell ? raille-t-il alors que je marche devant lui.

Pas du tout non, mais au moins je serais pas seule avec toi. D'ailleurs je crois que j'aurais mieux fait d'affronter tous les pervers de la ville plutôt que de devoir faire le chemin à tes côtés. Me contentant de regarder les bosquets de fleurs exotiques qui longent les allées du parc que nous traversons, je tente de l'ignorer autant que faire se peut ... ou pas.

- Eh la prolo …

- ….

Ne rien répondre ou je l'assomme. Je suis certaine que Roy se trompe, je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'un type pareil.

- T'as décidé de plus parler ou quoi ? ah je sais faudrait que je te paie pour ça ! au fait combien te paies Roy pour jouer à ce petit jeu ? demande-t-il en fouillant dans la poche interne de sa veste.

En fait non on va pas l'assommer … que faire mais que faire … l'étriper ? le livrer en pâture au loup du zoo de Xerxès ? Faudrait que j'appelle Olivia maintenant qu'elle m'envoie toute une cargaison pour le dévorer.

- Tiens, maintenant on peut parler, me sort-il en me tendant un billet.

Mais qu'est ce que …

- Bon alors tu prends ? y'en a qui sont morts comme ça et j'aimerais bien avoir quelques réponses.

Espèce de … arrachant le billet de sa main, je me stoppe et le regarde d'un regard mauvais avant de le voir ouvrir la bouche. Juste à temps merci ! lui fourguant son billet dedans je lui referme d'un coup la mâchoire avant de reprendre ma marche. Pauvre con ! t'es vraiment ignoble

- Etouffes toi avec ton pognon, tu me dégoutes ! lui lançais-je en accélérant la cadence de mes pas.

- ATTENDS ! EH OH ! TU VIENS DE FAIRE QUOI LA ? rage-t-il en me courant après.

Une poigne puissante m'attrape par le col de ma veste et me tire en arrière.

- TIRE PAS ! paniquai-je.

- J'ai pas fini ! t'as osé faire quoi là ? s'énerve-t-il en tirant davantage sur ma veste.

Je veux pas me coller à lui mais je veux pas que ma veste craque non plus. Cruel dilemme que voilà, Winry t'es dans de beaux draps là tiens ! Paniquant pour mon vêtement, j'écarte les bras et le fait glisser le long de ma peau en avançant. Et voilà maintenant je suis bien.

- ESPECE De … qu'est …

Rencontrant son regard en me tournant vers lui, je sens les joues me brûler. Tirant sur le bas de ma robe, je détourne le regard avant de tendre ma main en avant.

- Bon maintenant rends moi ma veste ! bafouillai-je. T'es content de toi je suppose ?

Récupérant le tissu qu'il me tend d'un air absent, je l'enfile rapidement avant de me dégager la gorge et de partir en direction de chez Mustang. Glissant un regard en arrière, je le vois toujours cloué au milieu de l'allée la bouche ouverte en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Crétin, soufflai-je en continuant de marcher.

Arrivant chez Roy rapidement, je sonne et attends qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. Dépêches toi avant que l'autre teigneux ne rapplique. La porte pivote sur le noiraud qui sourit avant de se renfrogner.

- Pourquoi tu portes une veste par-dessus ta robe ? me demande-t-il en me faisant rentrer.

- Pour éviter d'avoir les pervers de Xerxès de collé au cul tel que ton super guide ! TU VOULAIS MA MORT OU QUOI ?

- Je sais pas … montre moi ce que ça donne histoire que je juge.

- Même pas en rêve, lui lançai-je d'un ton glacé en me posant sur le canapé.

- Oh que si, oublierais-tu que tu es censée être ma copine ? et tout le monde prend ça au sérieux puisque je ne suis jamais resté autant de temps avec quelqu'un. Me déclare-t-il en se penchant sur moi

- Mustang tu tiens tant que ça à ravoir un nouveau plâtre ou tu le fais exprès ?

Des coups se font entendre à la porte, nous poussant à sursauter. Echangeant un regard, nous convenons de jouer la comédie encore … et encore. Quand je disais que je méritais un oscar. Retirant mon manteau, je vais le poser dans sa chambre d'ami alors qu'il va ouvrir. J'entends une discussion …

- Roy, mais t'es malade ou quoi ? tu voulais qu'elle se fasse sauter dessus ? s'indigna une voix.

- Mais non, c'est juste plus joli pour moi Edo.

- Tu veux mon poing dans ton nez Roy ? je te jure que je te

- Il y a un problème ? demandais-je en arrivant

Roy ouvre les bras pour que je m'y glisse. Sourions … et ne grimaçons pas. Eurk … vire ta main de là, je veux bien jouer la comédie mais y'a des limites aussi. Lui pinçant le bras, je sens sa main remonter sur mon dos. Mieux … j'aurais peut être dut lui écraser le pied aussi … au prochain coup, c'est à méditer. Souriant à Elric ainé, je le regarde d'un air moqueur.

- Tss, siffle-t-il en détournant les yeux

De nouveaux coups se font entendre, me poussant à me détendre un peu … au moins je ne serais plus seule au milieu des pervers ! Merci mon dieu … je veux bien pardonner le défaut de dosage juste pour ça !

- Bienvenus, s'exclame Roy en ouvrant la porte.

C'est ça joue l'hôte parfait moi je me carapate. J'ai joué ce qu'il fallait pour l'instant c'est bien assez crois moi. Surtout quand on voit qui arrive. En fait je retire ce que j'ai dis … JE NE PARDONNE PAS LE DEFAUT DE DOSAGE ! Riza, Alphonse et May … que quelqu'un d'autre arrive … sortez moi de ce merdier par pitié !


	42. Chapter 42

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 42 :**_

M'enfermant dans la chambre d'ami, je souffle enfin en paix. Dieu que ça fait du bien de n'avoir personne sur le dos à supporter pendant quelques minutes. Me vautrant sur le lit, je ferme les yeux histoire de profiter de ces quelques instants de calme. Oui, d'accord les toilettes c'était une excuse pourrie, mais il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour me décoller de Mustang et des autres aussi.

Une trentaine de personne qui s'entasse dans le salon, ça me file le bourdon, surtout quand le Roi de la soirée, le bien nommé Maire de Trufland est censé être mon petit ami. Autant vous dire que, les talons pour danser avec lui c'est pas top. Surtout quand vous êtes forcée de danser avec lui.

Franchement, plus ça vient et plus j'ai l'impression que cette histoire part à volo … enfin, au moins ça a du bon d'être la copine de Roy, puisqu'aucun mec ne m'a collé. C'est au moins quelque chose pour lequel je peux le remercier. Et même si Riza semblait me fusiller lorsqu'il m'embrassait, je dois plutôt affirmer que les autres me parlent tranquillement.

Alphonse soupire plus que de raison, en semblant chercher ce qui cloche dans l'histoire entre Mustang et moi, Riza semble vouloir m'étriper par moment, surtout lorsque je marche sur les pieds de Roy pour le rappeler à l'ordre, May se demande elle ce qui cloche en moi pour sortir avec le noiraud et le frère d'Al se pochtronne à n'en plus pouvoir. Super, heureusement que les autres semblent plus enclin à profiter de la fête.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement puis se referme alors que je garde les yeux fermés. Surement quelqu'un qui s'est trompé de porte pour la salle de bain ou les toilettes.

Le matelas plie sous un nouveau poids, me poussant à soupirer.

- Si c'est toi Roy, laisse-moi respirer un peu.

- Et si c'est pas lui ? murmura une voix à mon oreille.

Rouvrant les yeux en vitesse, je tourne la tête en direction de cette personne avant de me redresser sur le lit rapidement.

- Elric ? t'as décidé de me fliquer ou quoi ?

Sa main se referme sur mon poignet doucement, m'obligeant à me remettre sur le lit. Il est complètement saoul ou quoi ? Sa main remonte le long de mon bras, provoquant le long de mon échine un frisson et un rougissement sur mes joues qui le fait sourire doucement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive à ce type encore ? Son autre main se pose sur ma cuisse dénudée par la robe que je porte, me poussant à sursauter avant de la chasser d'un coup sec du bout des doigts. Un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres alors que je rencontre son regard dans l'obscurité.

- Dis moi Winry …

Aie … ça commence mal … surtout avec le ton qu'il a prit … sa prise sur mon bras se raffermit alors qu'il me pousse à tomber en arrière sur le lit en se posant sur mon bassin. Se penchant sur moi il laisse quelques petits centimètres entre nos visages alors que ses cheveux me caressent les joues. Il est si près … si près et si envoutant.

Ses yeux dorés sont voilés d'une lueur que je ne lui ai jamais vue auparavant alors que le bout de ses doigts court sur ma joue avec la légèreté d'une plume. Je sens son souffle courir sur ma peau. Mon cœur s'emballe …

- L'aimes-tu vraiment au fond de toi ? murmure-t-il

Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? Non, ce qui ne serait que la vérité, ou oui et ainsi je gâche tout le plan. Ses doigts courent sur mes lèvres désormais alors que son torse se pose sur moi. La cadence de ma respiration s'accélère … qu'il ne le remarque pas.

- Elric, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? lui demandai-je à voix basse.

Ses yeux me scrutent, me perturbent, m'attirent, m'électrisent et pourtant … pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi lui, lui et pas un autre ? Lui qui semble me détester …

- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes en ce moment ? Pourquoi je ne bouge pas ? Pourquoi je rougis ? Ou pourquoi as-tu autant bu ? Car oui, ton haleine sent l'alcool … alors pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es avec lui ? Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec Roy ?

Son nez caresse le mien alors que ses lèvres frôlent les miennes et que nos yeux s'attachent. Dieu qu'il est beau, sait-il seulement à quel point ? Je pense que oui … sinon il n'en profiterait pas tant avec les autres filles. Sa main quitte mon épaule se posant sur le matelas, l'affaissant un peu plus alors qu'il ferme un peu les yeux. Non garde les ouverts, laisse moi les admirer, laisse moi m'y noyer …

- Dis moi pourquoi, susurre-t-il avant de fermer les yeux totalement laissant ses lèvres entrer en contact avec les miennes.

Si douces, si chaudes et si agréables contre les miennes. Une langue parcoure ma lèvre inférieure me poussant à fermer les yeux doucement alors que sa main glisse sur ma cuisse, remontant légèrement le tissu de la robe. Se déplaçant sur moi, je le sens raffermir sa prise sur ma hanche sous le tissu alors que sa langue explore la moindre parcelle de ma bouche.

Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Je ne devrais pas être en train de l'embrasser ! Je suis censée être avec Mustang … oh mon dieu …. Repoussant à contre cœur, il faut se l'avouer, le blond qui se trouve sur moi, je rouvre les yeux craignant de le voir sourire de m'avoir eut ainsi. Merde pourvu qu'il ne se souvienne de rien lorsqu'il boit. C'est tout ce que je demande sinon Roy va me tuer … ça risque de tout foutre en l'air.

Il se redresse un peu surpris par mon rejet soudain, avant de me prendre le visage en coupe pendant que je me relevais sous lui.

- Winry, dis moi pourquoi lui …, murmure-t-il à nouveau me poussant à rougir

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il est comme ça ? L'Elric normal m'insulte à tout bout de champ, et celui-là semble rêveur. C'est quoi la différence ?! Où est la caméra cachée ? Quand il est comme ça on dirait Alphonse. Et j'avoue que cet air calme et serein, autant que doux et sensible ne fait qu'augmenter son charme. Rhah reprends toi ma vieille, t'es censée être avec Roy ce soir c'est pas le moment de flancher.

- Winry s'il te plait dis-moi, murmure-t-il en frôlant de nouveau mes lèvres des siennes.

Ne me parle pas comme ça, ça me fait flancher. Arrête de me regarder avec cet air doux je ne vais pas y résister. S'il te plait, cesse de jouer et laisse moi sortir …

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? expliques moi s'il te plait ….

Mais il est malade cet Elric là. L'autre est plus mordant, moins suppliant et moins sensible. Comment veux-tu que je te réponde alors que tu me regardes les yeux troublés de larmes cristallines, les rendant encore plus troublants.

- Elric t'as trop bu, soupirai-je en fermant les yeux pour cacher mon embarras.

Tournant la tête pour regarder les étoiles par la fenêtre, je sens sa tête se poser sur mon épaule alors qu'il m'entoure de ses bras. Yayayaya … non mais sérieusement, c'est Roy qui l'envoie ou quoi ?

- Pardon, murmure-t-il

Ai-je bien entendu ? Vient-il de s'excuser ? Mais pourquoi ? Ouvrant la bouche pour lui demander, je sens sa respiration calme et silencieuse sur ma peau dénudée, me poussant à soupirer. Il s'est endormi. Le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit, je desserre sa prise autour de moi avant de le voir attraper l'une de mes mèches en souriant.

Il ressemble à un enfant endormi, avec ce sourire sur les lèvres et cet air détendu. Lui retirant mes cheveux de sa main, je lui enlève ses chaussures et rabat la couverture sur lui avant d'écarter une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage.

- Bonne nuit Edward, soufflai-je avant de me relever et me diriger vers la porte

La main sur la poignée, je l'entends bouger.

- Winry, souffle-t-il me poussant à sursauter en me retournant.

Il dort toujours. Un rêve ? j'espère au moins qu'il ne m'y tue pas … sortant de la chambre sans faire de bruit, je passe dans la salle de bain avant de voir Roy y rentrer à son tour en fermant la porte derrière lui. Et voilà, à peine sortir d'une pièce avec un pervers que je me retrouve avec l'autre.

- Où est Edward ?

- Il dort, répondis-je en m'essuyant les mains. Pourquoi ?

- Et comment tu le sais ? sourit-il

- Parce que je viens d'aller chercher mon portable dans la chambre et qu'il était dans le lit.

Evidemment ça coule de source à m'entendre. Oui, je mérite cet oscar franchement.

- Hm, grogne-t-il songeur. Bon allez viens, on y retourne ça va être les cadeaux !

- Mais t'es pire qu'un môme ou quoi ?

- Tu m'as pris quoi comme cadeau ?

- Un dictionnaire de Xinois, ça te servira peut être et j'ai vérifié que le mot non y était.

- Très drôle, grogna-t-il en me tirant hors de la salle de bain. Allez sourit pense que notre plan fonctionne comme sur des roulettes

Mais oui mais oui … c'est ça. En attendant y'en a au moins deux qui s'interrogent sur la véracité de notre couple, qui d'ailleurs est fictif je te le rappelle. Je donnerais tout en cet instant pour être à South City … ou alors dans la chambre d'ami à regarder Elric dormir. Glissant un regard sur la porte fermée, je sens un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et une tête se poser sur mon épaule.

- Le téléphone hein ? sourit Roy.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 43 :**_

Grognant légèrement, je m'étire, sentant le contact doux d'un matelas et de draps contre ma peau. Ouvrant un œil j'aperçois un rayon de soleil entrer par la fenêtre un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Tentant de me remémorer la soirée d'hier, je soupire. J'ai bien souvenir d'être allé chez Mustang, d'avoir joué à sa petite comédie, de m'être fait embrasser par Elric … rah ça y est j'ai les joues qui chauffent … enfin il faut dire qu'il est …

Oui, mais après je me rappelle de rien mis à part des cadeaux. Alors je suis où ? Paniquant je me redresse d'un bond dans le lit avant de frissonner.

- GYAAAAAAH ! hurlai-je en remontant la couverture.

Pourquoi je suis en sous vêtement dans un lit ? Ramenant mes cheveux en arrière je parcoure la pièce du regard à la recherche du t-shirt qui me sert de robe avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Roy me regarde surpris.

- Bah pourquoi t'as hurlé ?

- On est où ? demandai-je rapidement

- Chez moi …

- Et je suis où là ?

- Chez moi !

- Pas ça ! je voulais dire LA ! répliquai-je en désignant le lit du doigt

- Dans mon lit.

Ah non … nannnnnnnn, enfouissant ma tête dans mes mains, je ramène mes genoux contre mon torse. Bon dieu me dites pas que c'est vrai …

- Tu t'es endormie dans le salon et le lit de la chambre d'ami était pris. Je t'ai mis là c'est tout. Je me doute que tu aurais préférer la compagnie d'Ed mais il valait mieux pour toi dormir avec moi.

- Rassure moi on ….

- On a rien fait, me sourit-il. Je sais encore me retenir quand il faut. Mais je dis pas que ça sera encore le cas dans cinq minutes si tu restes en sous vêtements devant moi.

M'enroulant dans la couverture, je le méprise d'un regard avant de me souvenir d'une chose.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 13h.

- Tu m'as bien dit qu'Elric avait dormi dans la chambre d'ami non ? alors il est toujours là ?

- Je l'ai envoyé en course, histoire qu'il se remette de sa cuite. J'ai peut être un peu exagérer d'ailleurs … enfin c'est pas grave tant que ça le fait rager !

- Et ma robe ? demandai-je d'une voix saccadée.

- Dans la salle de bain, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai dut te l'enlever, ça aurait été dommage de la froisser.

- Ah oui tu m'étonnes, répondis-je d'une voix trainante en me levant. C'est certain. Dis moi Roy, Elric … quand il boit il est d'humeur comment le lendemain ? histoire que je sache si je dois fuir en vitesse ou si je peux prendre mon temps.

Il me sourit, je sais qu'il n'est pas dupe mais ça ne coûte rien de tenter.

- En général il est bougon, mais ne sera pas différent des autres jours

Ah c'est rassurant, il va devenir grizzli. Je ferais mieux de me carapater sans demander mon reste je crois. Passant dans la salle de bain, j'attrape ma robe et la passe rapidement avant de me retourner vers Roy qui m'a suivi.

- Et il a beaucoup de mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il a fait. Ce qui est étonnant vu le cerveau qu'il a en temps normal. Dis moi à ce que je viens de voir, les sous vêtements qu'on a acheté ensembles te vont plutôt bien.

Bon … lui balançant le drap sur le nez, je l'incendie de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connais. Un bon point pour moi tout de même Elric ne se souviendra pas de m'avoir embrassée. Un rire se fait entendre sous le tissu vivant qui me fait face, rigole idiot, vas-y, profites-en.

Des coups se font entendre à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Et voilà … le grizzli est arrivé, sans que j'ai eut le temps de me planquer. Roy balance le drap dans la salle de bain, me tirant derrière lui jusqu'au salon pour retrouver Edward Elric, deux sacs à la main. Nous regardant un instant, son visage se referme lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur moi.

- La prolo au bois dormant est enfin réveillée.

- Edward, soupire Roy, toi et la gracieuseté du matin franchement …

- Il est 13h passées, c'est l'après midi.

Ouyaaa … je crois que je ferais mieux de partir. Tirant légèrement sur la main de Roy je lui souris.

- Je crois que je vais y aller Roy. J'ai des choses à faire chez moi.

- Mais …

- Et puis profitez-en, vous serez entre copain, lui souris-je avant de l'embrasser et de filer récupérer mes affaires

Je savais. Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de sortir d'ici avant qu'il revienne. Attrapant ma veste, je cherche au fond de mes poches mes clefs avant d'ouvrir la porte doucement. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se disputent …

- … vraiment que tu vas l'attirer comme ça toi ?

- J'y peux rien si elle semble te préférer. Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse hum ?

- Au moins être plus agréable ça te ferais pas de mal Ed, bon dieu merde quoi, t'es vraiment bouché quand tu t'y mets.

- Ecoute Roy, elle

- Non Ed, toi tu vas m'écouter. C'est elle qui t'a couché hier et crois moi tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'être agréable, elle en vaut la peine.

- J'en dou …

Claquant la porte derrière moi, je sors de la chambre, autant arrêter là et partir. J'arrive en serrant ma ceinture, avant de lever la tête vers eux. L'un est exaspéré et l'autre énervé. Super l'ambiance.

- Bon et bien j'y vais. Passez une bonne journée.

- Toi aussi, me répond Roy. Je t'appelle tout à l'heure.

- Si tu veux. Bye.

Sortant dans la rue, je respire doucement en me dirigeant vers chez moi et le parc. Plongeant les mains dans mes poches, je fronce les sourcils en sentant un bout de papier au fond de l'une d'elle. Retirant la main en délogeant le bout de papier locataire non voulu, je le regarde. Un numéro ? Mais à qui ? Surement quelqu'un qui s'est trompé de veste. Refourguant la feuille au fond, je continue d'avancer en direction de mon appartement.

Au moins on aura passé une bonne soirée, c'est ce qu'il faut se dire. Mon téléphone vibre, me poussant à sortir de ma rêverie alors que j'arrive dans le parc.

- Allô ? fis-je en décrochant.

- Winry ma chérie, c'est moi.

- Papa …

Oui, je m'étonne, car connaissant Mustang il aurait été foutu de m'appeler maintenant.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'appeler ma fille pour avoir de ses nouvelles ? s'insurge-t-il me poussant à rire doucement.

- Si, bien sûr que si papa. Tout va bien à la maison ?

- On ne peut mieux, j'ai même revu Mme Fergusson et Melvin qui pousse bien d'ailleurs. Il a pris 400 grammes.

- C'est bien. Et mamie ? toujours avec ses loufoqueries ?

- Oui. Bien dis moi ma chérie, tu reviens pour les fêtes de fin d'année n'est ce pas ?

Je vois, c'est ça qui t'inquiétais en réalité. Savoir si oui ou non je rentrerais.

- Bien entendu papa. Tu ne comptais tout de même pas ne pas avoir à me supporter pour les fêtes !

- Jean a appelé, il vient aussi, je lui ai dit que tu viendrais.

Donc en gros même si je voulais pas j'avais pas le choix …

- Tu pourrais également dire à ton ami de venir, me souffle-t-il

Pardon ? Mon ami … mais comment sait-il que … Jean … ? OUH TOI ! JE T'ETRIPE ! Me dégageant la gorge doucement, je me concentre sur la conversation qui s'annonce.

- Comment …

- Comment je le sais ?

Je l'imagine sourire de l'autre côté de la ligne. Et je suppose que maman est en face de lui, souriant légèrement aussi.

- Eh bien … euh oui.

- Par Roy bien entendu, nous discutons très souvent au téléphone tu sais. Jean m'a d'ailleurs dis lui aussi que tu étais avec lui. C'est mamie qui est contente, elle nous répète à longueur de journée que c'est le petit-fils idéal.

Nom de …, retenez moi je vais faire un massacre, à commencer par ce cocotier devant moi. Comment ont-ils put prévenir mes parents ?

- Winry ma chérie ? tu es toujours là ?

- Hum … euh oui bien entendu.

- Tu lui demandes ou je l'appelle ?

- Hein quoi ?

- Oui Sarah, tu as raison, il vaut mieux que je l'appelle moi-même. Donc ma chérie, nous t'attendons pour les vacances. Et avec Roy bien entendu.

- Quoi mais … qu'est … eh ! EH ! papa ? et voilà il m'a raccroché au nez, soupirai-je en regardant mon téléphone

Moi qui espérait pouvoir passer des vacances de noël tranquille je crois que c'est foutu. Vraiment foutu … dire que mes parents sont au courant … enfin qu'une partie de la « vérité » … tuez moi sur place, ça sera surement moins pénible à supporter que mamie. Je la sens mal cette histoire véritablement mal …


	44. Chapter 44

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 44 :**_

_« 6 décembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_Je me sens calme et sereine ce soir. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps mais il faut avouer que j'ai crié dès mon arrivée à la faculté ce matin. Pauvre Roy, tout lui est tombé dessus. Sans compter qu'Elric avait décidé de s'y mettre aussi. Si bien que ce soir, je sens que je vais bien dormir ce qui n'était pas une chose gagnée pourtant._

_Bref … finalement Roy vient à la maison pour Noël, et non comptant de devoir jouer la comédie ici, je devrais le faire également à la maison. Bon courage à moi-même … »_

Traversant le hall d'un pas décidé, je fixe d'un œil colérique les portes de mon amphi qui se rapprochent à grande vitesse. J'aperçois quelques personnes s'écarter de mon chemin. Poussant l'accès donnant sur l'hémicycle, je respire un grand coup.

- ROY MUSTANG T'AS SIGNE TON ARRÊT DE MORT ! RAMMENES TA FRAISE ICI QUE JE TE FASSE TA FÊTE ! hurlai-je

Ceux qui se trouvent dans l'amphi se taisent, se tassent, se font petits et plus petits encore s'ils le pouvaient, alors que le noiraud contre qui est dirigé mon accès de colère me regarde étonné. Balançant mes affaires sur ma table, je grimpe jusqu'à Roy. J'imagine qu'un nuage de mauvaises ondes m'entourent … des bruits de pas se font entendre alors que les élèves qui étaient là, se carapatent. Sauvez vous bande de peureux, ça va saigner du Mustang.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? me demande-t-il

- QUI T'A PERMIS DE DIRE CA A MON PERE ?

- Ton père ? ah oui c'est vrai, il m'a appelé hier soir … d'ailleurs c'est gentil de m'avoir invité pour Noël.

- T'ES MORT ! lui lançai-je en lui attrapant la cravate.

Quelle merveilleuse idée qu'il a eut de mettre une cravate tient ! ça va me servir à t'étrangler ! Serrant des dents, je le force à se relever en tirant sur le tissu pour le mettre à mon niveau … ce qui n'est guère facile puisqu'il me dépasse d'une tête. Apportez moi une casserole que je l'assomme, que je le fasse rentrer en terre !

- Pfiuu si c'était pas ta période rouge l'autre jour ça semble être le cas aujourd'hui.

- MUSTANG ! hurlai-je en lui collant un poing sur la tête.

- Aie ! geigne-t-il avant de m'attraper le poignet en me forçant à m'asseoir sur la table derrière moi. Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? tu m'expliquerais je pourrais au moins comprendre !

T'expliquer t'expliquer … mais y'a rien à comprendre d'autre que l'étendue de ta connerie !

- T'ES BOUCHE ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ETE DIRE A MON PERE ENCORE ? ET EN PLUS IL

Ma phrase est étouffée par un baiser alors qu'il me sert contre lui. Alors là … là c'était pas le bon moment ! Mordant l'intruse qui s'est glissée dans ma bouche je l'éloigne de moi alors qu'un toussotement se fait entendre derrière nous, me poussant à sursauter en me retournant.

- J'ai l'impression que je dérange …

- Oh Edo non pas du tout, viens t'asseoir, j'étais seulement en train de lui donner un aperçu de la soirée à venir !

Baffe ? … baffe … l'arrête de ma main s'abat avec vigueur sur le haut de son crâne, je sais que chaque coup entraine la perte de cinq neurones, mais vu son niveau on est plus à ça près.

- Baffe mortelle …, murmurai-je en me massant la main.

Se tenant le sommet de la tête en retenant les larmes qui perlent au bord de ses yeux, il me fusille du regard.

- Celle-là tu l'as cherché ! et pour Noël tu oublies l'idée !

- Houlà … Miss Prolo se révolte on dirait, t'as pas réussi à la dompter encore ?

- LA FERME ELRIC ! MUSTANG ! T'AS INTERET A APPELER MON PERE ET REFUSER !

Partant en claquant des talons, je rejoins ma table alors que des murmures s'élèvent au-dessus de moi jusqu'à ce qu'Elric hausse le ton à son tour. Roy c'est pas ta journée !

- QUOI ? TU … TUTUT …

Tutut … hum … c'est marqué dans mon dico ça aussi … bruit de klaxon surement.

- Mais oui je vais chez elle pour noël. Pinako m'a dit qu'elle voulait me revoir à tout prix.

- PAS QUESTION ! hurlai-je à nouveau.

- JE SUIS D'ACCORD AVEC LA PROLO !

- TA GUEULE TOI ! CA NOUS CONCERNE LUI ET MOI !

- MOI AUSSI !

Ah ? C'est nouveau ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Et sans vouloir être indiscrète en quoi ça te concerne ? lui demandai-je un poing de posé sur la hanche

- Parce que … parce que c'est comme ça cherche pas ! bon dieu Roy quoi non t'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

- Bah voyons … pourtant on est ensemble elle et moi, n'est ce pas Winry chérie.

Nom de nom la baffe qui se perd ici aussi. Tss … mauvaises ondes mauvaises ondes …

- Tu vas finir en charpie Roy d'amour, singeai-je.

- Non mais franchement … Winry tu serais plus heureuse si j'étais plus là, avoue !

- Crève !

- Le couple bat de l'aile, se moqua Edward

- TA GUEULE TOI JE T'AI DIS ! sérieusement Roy, pourquoi t'as été raconter ça ? tu imagines seulement dans quelle position tu me mets ?

- On verra bien quant on y sera, en attendant si tu pouvais te calmer, parce que là j'ai l'impression d'être face à une tigresse sauvage !

Tu vas voir la tigresse …

- Roy sérieusement tu ne peux pas aller chez elle pour Noël. Penses à

- A rien Edward ! cassa le noiraud. Tu n'as pas fait ce qu'il fallait quand tu aurais put alors ne me reproche pas quelque chose que tu n'as pas à me reprocher !

- Si tu y vas j'y vais

- Même pas en rêve tu ne mettras pas les pieds chez moi Elric. C'est hors de question !

Enfin si … mais non … oui bon bref c'est compliqué. Tu serais un peu plus aimable tu le pourrais mais pas si t'es comme ça. Hors de question …

- Bon alors la question est réglée, je passe les vacances avec toi ma chérie.

- ROY ! s'insurgea son meilleur ami. J'AI DIS NON

- Et moi oui … Winry ?

Inspirant en fermant les yeux, je sens le mal de tête se rapprocher à grand pas et il n'est pas encore 9h du matin. On aura fait fort aujourd'hui. Attrapant mes affaires d'un geste sec, je sors de l'amphi en croisant Alphonse.

- Winry ? tout va bien ? où vas-tu ? le cours va commencer.

- J'vais prendre l'air, j'ai deux connards qui me courent sur le haricot sérieusement !

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur avant de souffler en voyant deux têtes sortirent de l'amphithéâtre à ma suite. Passant son bras autour de mes épaules, il remet son sac sur son épaule avant de m'attirer contre lui.

- Je vois. Allez viens on sort. J'te paie un café.

- Merci Al …

Glissant un regard par-dessus mon épaule je regarde les deux mecs qui nous fixent. Ce coup là vous l'avez cherché. Moi j'en ai marre de jamais être prévenue.

WINRY ! hurle Roy.

Tu entends quelque chose ? me sourit Al

… je crois pas.

Je viendrais que tu le veuilles ou non.

C'est ça on en reparle plus tard ! cassai-je en sortant.

Cette fois, si Alphonse ne comprend pas qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose de louche dans notre histoire c'est grave … et je le sais d'avance … Mustang viendra … surtout si c'est mon père qui l'a appelé, je peux rien faire contre ça … à part me résigner à mon sort. Heureusement Jean sera là.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 45 :**_

- On est sérieusement obligé de faire la route ensemble ? demandai-je en me posant sur ma valise.

Roy me regarde d'un air las alors que je souffle tout mon désespoir. Pourquoi je dois faire la route jusqu'à la maison avec lui ? Aujourd'hui 20 décembre, je dois prendre la route pour retourner à Saint Pantaléon avec un type dont je doute qu'il sache même conduire.

- Parce que ça fera plus vrai si on arrive ensemble

- Justement ! c'est pas vrai ! on est pas ensemble !

- Oui mais tout le monde croit que si, donc on fait comme ça et c'est tout. Lèves toi que je mette ta valise dans le coffre.

Qu'en je pense que j'ai même dut aller lui acheter un cadeau pour faire genre devant mes parents. Flinguez moi sérieusement … je déprime. Me trainant jusqu'à la place passager, je m'y laisse tomber en soupirant à nouveau.

- Et arrêtes de soupirer on dirait qu'on va à la mort.

C'est presque ça figure toi. Toi t'as l'air heureux … pas moi. Montant derrière le volant, il met le contact avant de s'attacher.

- T'es prête ?

- Nan … j'veux retourner sous ma couette.

- Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

- En route pour Saint Pantaléon ! paniquai-je en m'attachant rapidement.

Vaut mieux se méfier avec lui. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'arrière de la voiture, j'aperçois toute une collection de sac d'où dépassent des emballages.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Des cadeaux de noël, ça se voit pas ?

- T'étais pas obligé.

- Oui mais j'avais envie.

- Et pourquoi t'avais envie ? grimaçai-je

- Parce que ça sera sans doute le premier vrai noël que je fais depuis des années, me dit-il en regardant dans son rétro.

Pardon ? Ton premier noël depuis des années ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu le faisais pas ou c'est autre chose ? Sentant mon regard interrogateur se poser sur lui, il esquisse l'ombre d'une grimace en changeant de vitesse.

- Je t'ai dis que chez moi c'était morbide. On ne fait plus de fête de famille depuis que j'ai six ans. Je te laisse imaginer, puisque j'en ai 22 aujourd'hui.

Je vois … enfin non, car à la maison on a toujours fais les fêtes familiales et souvent même avec le général, son épouse et Jean. Alors je ne peux qu'imaginer. Je crois bien qu'au final tu m'envies d'avoir une vie de famille si agréable … et je peux le comprendre. Je sais que je vis dans une famille formidable.

Nous sommes depuis longtemps sortis de Xerxès, quand je sors mon journal de mon sac. Attrapant un stylo, je cherche la dernière page écrite, lorsque je vois sa main passer devant moi et l'attraper.

- C'est quoi ? demande-t-il

- Regarde ta route, grognai-je en reprenant mon journal. C'est personnel.

_« 20 décembre :_

_Cher journal, _

_J'écris alors que nous sommes sur la route de Resembool avec Mustang, nous sommes enfin en vacances de Noël. J'imagine que papa aura acheté le sapin et attendra que nous soyons tous là pour que nous puissions le décorer tous ensembles, comme chaque année. Roy vient de m'avouer qu'il n'avait pas connu de Noël joyeux depuis ses six ans … j'espère que celui qu'il passera à la maison lui plaira._

_Je crains un peu la réaction de Jean, lorsqu'il saura qu'il est venu avec moi mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi. J'aurai au moins quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider à comprendre Elric un petit peu. Nous serons tranquilles à la maison. »_

- On arrive en Amestris, me glisse-t-il

Deux heures de route pour rentrer au pays …

- Au fait Roy, d'où viens-tu ?

- East City, c'est pas si loin de Resembool que ça …

- Effectivement. Et Edward ?

- Slums … juste à côté d'East City. Pourquoi ?

- Curiosité, soupirai-je en me calant dans mon siège. Tu sais Roy …

- Hum ?

Regardant par la fenêtre j'aperçois un village au loin, qu'allais-je dire ? Qu'Edward m'intriguait autant qu'il m'attirait ? Peut-être, peut-être pas, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire en réalité. Qu'il semblait être lumineux lorsqu'il le souhaitait et pourtant si froid … je décrirais Edward comme une personne changeante. Il est en quelque sorte lunatique, passant d'attirant à exécrable en un instant. Il paraissait pourtant si doux lorsqu'il m'a rejoint le soir de l'anniversaire de Roy.

- Winry ?! tu n'as pas fini ta phrase. Tu allais dire quoi ?

- Rien, oublies ce n'est rien.

- Eh Winry, réveilles-toi !

- Hum ? grognai-je en ouvrant un œil. Quoi ?

Mustang me secoue. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ? Souriant en pointant du doigt quelque chose à ma droite il me fait un signe de tête me forçant à regarder ce qu'il me montre. La voiture est stoppée, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Me frottant les yeux d'un geste fatigué, je découvre ce qu'il me désignant.

Un manoir de pierre blanche se dresse devant nous … Saint Pantaléon. Nous sommes arrivés ?

- Mais c'est …

- Tu t'es endormie avant qu'on arrive à New Optain, m'explique-t-il. On vient d'arriver.

- Oh … bon … alors bienvenu à la maison, baillai-je en m'étirant.

Ouvrant ma portière, je sors de la voiture et respire l'air de Resembool lentement avant de sursauter en entendant une porte claquer fortement. Mamie vient d'ouvrir la porte principale, l'envoyant taper le mur sous la force et se précipite vers nous les cheveux en pétards.

- WINRY MA PETITE CHERIE ! DANS MES BRAS ! hurle-t-elle

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison de fou encore ? restant les bras en l'air, étonné et stoppée dans mon étirement, je la regarde courir sur moi. Mon père arrive dans l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée en courant lui aussi du noir sur le visage.

- MAMAN ! OH WINRY ! TE VOILA ENFIN !

C'est quoi ce délire encore ? me penchant vers la voiture, je cherche Roy du regard avant de sentir une main se poser sur mon épaule. Tournant les yeux vers lui, je le fixe ahurie.

- T'est sur qu'on est chez moi là ? murmurai-je.

- Oh que oui. J'en suis absolument certain même.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? soupirai-je avant de recevoir le boulet humain que constitue Mamie dans les bras.

- Winry ma petite ! je suis contente ! très contente

Ah … euh hum … d'accord … et pourquoi ?

- On peut connaitre la raison de ta joie intense mamie ?

- J'ai fait exploser la bouilloire !

- HEINNNNNNNNNNNNNN ? m'horrifiai-je avant d'entendre un fou rire à mes côtés.

Roy glousse, une main devant la bouche en fermant les yeux. Vas-y rigole moi ça me fait pas rire du tout.

- Mais … mais … mais comment ? bafouillai-je en clignant des yeux

- Je voulais faire une expérience …

Oh non … pas ça … pas encore une expérience … lâchant mamie qui retombe sur le sol, je me précipite à l'intérieur de la maison pour regarder l'état de la cuisine. Pénétrant dans la pièce en tremblant, je regarde autour de moi …

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA !

Noir … tout est noir du sol au plafond. Qu'ai-je fais pour avoir une grand mère pareille ? papa arrive à mes côtés en soupirant, tachant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

- Eh oui, elle a voulu voir jusqu'où résisterait la bouilloire avec un bouchon, marmonne-t-il. Je suis malheureusement arrivé au moment où elle a explosé.

- Et ?

- 180°C, m'annonce-t-il en souriant.

- C'est pas possible … c'est pas possible. J'vais m'coucher ! dites moi que je rêve !

- Oulà c'est … artistique Pinako. Vraiment, glisse une voix à l'entrée de la cuisine me poussant à me retourner

- Merci mon petit Roy, toi tu comprends ce que je fais.

- Roy, grinçai-je. C'est pas artistique du tout !

- Mais si regarde ! ici ça monte plus haut que là.

- EH BAH TU VAS LE NETTOYER AVEC MOI L'ARTISTIQUE !

- Parce qu'en plus il va falloir nettoyer ? s'étonne-t-il

- A ton avis ?

Eh bah … elles commencent bien les vacances de fin d'année tiens. Mon père m'adresse un petit sourire désolé, avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Courage ma chérie, me souffle-t-il

Oh oui je sens qu'il va en falloir du courage là papa tu n'imagines même pas …


	46. Chapter 46

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 46 :**_

Accroupie dans la cuisine, une éponge dans une main et une brosse à dent dans l'autre, je nettoie les restes de l'explosion de la bouilloire. Franchement qui m'a donné une grand-mère pareille. Surtout que j'imagine parfaitement qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle est occupée à inventer un autre truc encore plus dangereux que le précédent. C'est déprimant …

Posant mon front sur le sol entre mes bras je soupire. C'est pas possible d'être comme ça ! ou alors c'est moi qui ne suis pas normale, mais y'a forcément quelque chose qui cloche quelque part !

- Sympa la vue …

- Ta gueule Roy, soupirai-je. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dire ça à Riza et de me lâcher les basques.

- C'est non plus ma faute si tu me mets ton derrière sous le nez et que tu ne portes qu'un petit bandeau sur la poitrine.

Ne pas lui envoyer l'éponge sur le nez surtout ne pas le faire. Retiens toi respires tu verras ça passera … dis toi qu'il a bu et qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal … d'ailleurs l'a-t-il seulement déjà été dans son état normal ?

- Vas te faire voir, grognai-je en me redressant pour reprendre mon ménage.

- Tu me crois si je te dis que c'est excitant une fille qui fait le ménage ? susurre-t-il à mon oreille alors que sa main glisse sur ma hanche.

- MUSTANG ! t'as pas besoin de jouer la comédie quand on est que tous les deux ! lâches moi ou je te lave les cheveux à l'aide de l'eau de la cuvette !

- Je te signale qu'avec ce plan, je suis obligé de me mettre en abstinence aussi ! donc depuis plus d'un mois j'ai pas pu m'éclater avec une fille contrairement à Ed ! tu pourrais être plus compréhensive non ? rétorque-t-il en me coinçant au sol

- Désolée non ! t'as qu'à te servir de ta main !

- Ou de la tienne ! t'en pe…

- Dis donc toi t'as pas fini tes saloperies ? l'interrompt une voix derrière nous.

Yaaaa Jean je t'aime ! Mon sauveur ! Sentant Roy être soulever de sur moi, je me relève et glisse un regard aux deux garçons qui se fusillent du regard.

- Ah c'est vrai que j'oubliais. Tu es en couple avec elle, souligne mon meilleur ami d'un ton dégouté.

- Jean …

- Désolé, j'ai rien fait, rien dis. Je vais m'installer dans ma chambre.

- Jean … Jean attends !

- Oubliez-moi ! rage-t-il en montant les escaliers.

Roy soupire derrière moi, me poussant à le regarder d'un air meurtrier. A cause de lui et ses conneries Jean m'évite maintenant, c'est mon meilleur ami et il refuse même de croiser mon regard.

- WINRY ! hurle la voix de ma grand-mère depuis le hall.

- …

- Ah vous êtes là les amoureux ! dis moi ma chérie tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque ! regarde !

- Mamie …

Ne me chauffe pas trop ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! ça fait trois heures que je suis arrivée, j'ai pas vidé mes valises, j'ai pas eut le temps de souffler que non seulement je me retrouve a réparer ta connerie avec Mustang mais qu'en plus j'arrive pas à parler à mon meilleur ami. Voyant un truc se balancer dans la main de mon aïeule, je fronce les sourcils avant de lui prendre rapidement.

- Où tu as trouvé ça ? lui demandai-je brusquement.

- Dans la bibliothèque pourquoi ?

- OU DANS LA BIBLIOTHEQUE ?

Elle me regarde surprise. Et moi alors ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas surprise de te voir avec ce coquillage nacré que j'avais caché ? Ce coquillage qui m'avait été offert à Ishbal ? Placardant l'éponge et la brosse à dent sur mamie, je sors de la cuisine et monte les escaliers en courant. Commençons par le début …

- WINRY ? m'appelle Roy surpris

- TA GUEULE ROY !

Ça c'est fait, ensuite …. Frappant à la porte de Jean, je l'entends grogner de l'autre côté avant que je ne rentre dans sa chambre. Il est allongé sur le lit, encore avec ses chaussures aux pieds, bras remontés sous sa tête à regarder le ciel par la fenêtre.

- Jean ?

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller avec ton copain. Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Mais Jean je …

- Winry, laisse tomber, t'as le droit d'avoir un copain, mais … non rien oublie ça. De toute façon je ne resterais pas bien longtemps.

- Jean tu vas me laisser parler trente secondes oui ? rouspétai-je.

- Non

Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair, merci. Mais même si tu veux pas me laisser parler, je te forcerais à m'écouter ! Tu fais fausse route sur toute la ligne et il est pas question que tu t'en tires à si bon compte. Sautant sur lui, je le sens souffler fortement.

- T'es sourde ou quoi ?

- Tu vas te taire et m'écouter bien gentiment !

- J'ai dis qu

- Tais-toi ! ordonnai-je en me posant un peu mieux sur lui.

- Winry je

- Tais-toi

- Mais je

Posant ma main sur sa bouche, je lui stoppe la chique avant de commencer.

- Tu crois que je suis amoureuse de Mustang ?

- Gnignon ftu gneufrai pfa chavech lfui ! grogne-t-il sous ma main

J'ai envie de rire, ses lèvres me chatouillent le creux de la main. Non reprends ton sérieux, c'est un ordre Winry.

- Si je te dis la vérité tu te tairas ?

- Fcha gm'ectognrai

- Ah bah t'auras pas le choix ! je suis pas avec lui

- CHQUOI ?

- En fait on fait semblant d'être ensembles pour que Riza se rende compte de ses sentiments. J'avoue son plan est merdique, mais il m'a permit de me faire accepter un minimum à Xerxès en retour.

- Gmé fché chquoi fete hichftoire ?

- Arrête de parler ça me chatouille, gloussai-je avant de le sentir bouger sous moi. Jean ?

Ses bras m'entourent, me collant à lui et me poussant à retirer ma main de sa bouche. Son souffle chaud se pose sur mon épaule me rappelant que je suis toujours en vêtements sales pour décrasser la cuisine. Passant mes bras autour de son cou, je lui rends son accolade.

- Me fait plus jamais aussi mal que ça Winry, murmure-t-il

- Quoi ?

Je sens de l'eau gouter sur mon épaule avant de le sentir y poser la tête.

- Jean … tu pleures ?

- Winry, ça m'a fait mal de te voir avec lui, si tu savais. Je veux pas te voir avec un type comme lui, t'es pas faite pour lui. Tu mérites mieux … j'ai eu si peur …

Jean je savais pas tout ça. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis à Xerxès lorsque nous étions tous les deux à la maison ?

- Je savais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant que ça … pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

- Bien sur que si je m'inquiète blondasse ! je te rappelle que t'es comme ma sœur, c'est normal !

- Me traite pas de blondasse !

- T'as vraiment un caractère de merde, sourit-il en se décollant de mon épaule pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Je soupire, ne pouvant pas dire autre chose qu'il a raison. Oui, j'ai un caractère de merde et alors ? Je l'assume, j'en suis fière et c'est tant mieux parce qu'en plus ça fait rager Mustang.

- Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu fasses attention, soupire-t-il. Je veux pas qu'on m'enlève ma meilleure amie.

- Promis, lui répondis-je. Bien … maintenant que dirais-tu d'aller enquiquiner mamie et Roy ?

- Vas pour ça ! allez tiens toi on descend.

Resserrant sa prise sur moi, il me porte hors de la chambre tout en parlant. Il a enfin retrouvé son sourire. Regardant le coquillage qui se trouve toujours dans ma main, je soupire avant de le glisser dans ma poche. Bien que je ne me souvienne pas qui me l'a offert, j'y tiens particulièrement, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est qu'il m'a été donné l'année où l'épidémie de tuberculose a dévasté Ishbal.

Arrivant à la porte de la cuisine Jean hoquette, me poussant à me retourner pour regarder à mon tour ce qu'il s'y passe et y découvre … mamie jouant aux billes avec des petits pois. Mon dieu c'est pas vrai …

- Jean … on retourne se coucher ? soufflai-je en baissant la tête sur son épaule

- Eh Winry ! regarde ! s'exclame Roy en relevant la tête. Ta grand-mère a trouvé un truc super à faire.

Et c'est un aristo' ça ? Jean rigole en me posant à terre, dire qu'il se fout de lui c'est pas imagé … et j'imagine que vu ce qu'il vient d'apprendre il a pas fini. Toutefois c'est un allié de taille car contrairement à Roy, Jean sait comment séduire une fille sans être lourd.

- Et pour le sol ? demandai-je en acquis de conscience tout en me posant avec Jean vers eux.

- On fera des glissades, me répond mamie en souriant. A qui le tour ?

A qui le tour oui … vivement la reprise, je sens que je vais finir barge si je reste trop longtemps ici


	47. Chapter 47

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 47 :**_

_« 22 décembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_Je n'ai pas écrit hier, j'étais trop occupée avec Mustang et Jean. Nous avons décidé d'améliorer ses chances encore plus et Jean prend son rôle très à cœur d'ailleurs. Bref nous avons dressé une liste de ce qu'il fallait changer pour que le plan puisse réussir. J'avoue que Roy n''étais pas très content que j'ai tout dévoilé à Jean, mais c'est comme ça et pas autrement._

_Nous avons décoré le sapin hier soir, et j'avoue que voir Jean se battre avec les guirlandes a été comique de bout en bout. Enfin bon … au moins ces vacances s'annoncent moins terribles que les précédentes ou que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Sauf si mamie refait des siennes. Nous avons fini de nettoyer la cuisine à plus de minuit. »_

- Aie … aie … mais t'es sur que ça va aie ! m'aider ton truc ? bon sang mais comment elles font ? grince la voix de Roy dans le couloir.

- Mais oui allez plus vite ! je te signale que ma meilleure amie arrive à courir avec ! allez plus vite !

- Aie ! mais je me tords les chevilles ! rhahh ! ouuuuh ouhhhhaaaaah !

Vu le bruit … il vient de chuter. Soufflant, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et regarde les deux garçons qui se trouvent un peu plus loin. Jean qui m'a entendu sortir se tourne vers moi en souriant alors que Mustang grogne en étant assis au sol.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Jean sort un bout de papier de sa poche de pantalon et le déplie.

- N° 1 : comprendre les filles. Je l'entraine à marcher avec des chaussures à talons.

- Prff … hihi … il veut nous jouer la vierge effarouchée ?

Jean se pince les lèvres en se retenant de glousser avant d'exploser de rire franchement, se retenant au mur derrière lui. Mustang quant à lui est rouge de colère et de honte au sol, les joues gonflées et les bras croisés. Il boude.

- Houlà il boude le petit Roy ? titillai-je en m'accroupissant près de lui.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna-t-il. Vous êtes censés m'aider pas m'enfoncer.

- Désolée mais là c'était tentant. Allez debout, je te montre comment faut faire.

L'aidant à se relever alors que Jean rigole toujours comme un fou, je me place devant lui … bon sang, il est déjà grand sans talons mais là c'est pire. Faisant le tour de lui rapidement, j'hoche la tête silencieusement.

- Quoi ?

- Tiens-toi droit ! annonçai-je en lui pointant un doigt dans le creux des reins. Redresse la tête ! tes jambes Roy ! mets-les correctement ! bon regarde ! je te montre.

Me mettant face à lui je marche un peu avant de me retourner pour le regarder. Jean a arrêté de glousser, parfait.

- Tu vois ! droites les jambes, tu les plies en marchant, mais tu ne fais pas de trop grands pas et tu regardes devant toi, loin si possible. Allez essaye.

Hum … c'est pas gagné, j'aperçois Jean derrière lui se remettre à pouffer doucement en sortant un stylo de sa poche. Oui on va reporter cette leçon de comprendre une femme. Je veux bien qu'il doive se glisser dans la peau de Riza mais là … Jean je vais finir par croire que t'as envie qu'il y arrive tout en se ridiculisant au possible.

- Bon c'était un peu mieux. Retires les, on va passer à autre chose.

- Donc c'était nul

- Non, mieux, tu t'es pas vautrer au sol.

- Merci c'est gentil de me rappeler ça.

- Pas de quoi c'était gratuit. Jean c'est quoi le suivant ?

- N° 2 : arrêtez de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge

- La 3 alors !

Oui parce que la deux je la sens moyen … voir pas du tout pour l'instant, quoique … depuis un mois il montre qu'il la veut vraiment.

- N° 3 : apprendre à retenir son attention.

- Parfait ! Roy, depuis un mois qu'on fait du Xinois tu commences à le maitriser un peu plus voir carrément plus même.

- J'ai pas l'impression moi pourtant.

- Et pourtant à Xerxès je te parle en Xinois et tu réponds, donc c'est que ça va mieux. Jean, tu lui apprends comment tenir une conversation sans être lourd ?

- J'm'en charge ! toi suis moi on va au village ! je veux pas que Winry apprenne mes tours de drague !

Comme si je n'étais pas rodée déjà ?! Jean dois-je te rappeler qu'on a grandi ensemble ? Quel crétin quant il s'y met franchement. Soupirant et les laissant entre mecs, je descends rejoindre maman dans la cuisine.

- Ah Winry ma puce. Tout se passe bien ?

- Hum, grommelai-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise. Tu fais quoi ?

- Je prépare le repas de ce soir. Oh d'ailleurs Roy ne t'as pas dis ce qu'il nous a apporté pour noël ?

- Non … mais je crains le pire

- Du caviar ! tu te rends comptes ? il nous a apporté du caviar, la dernière fois que nous en avons mangé c'est chez le Général Grumman à Central lors de son anniversaire. Ça commence à remonter

Oh que oui … il suffit de savoir que c'était pour ses soixante ans, hors aujourd'hui il en a 75 … ça commence à faire. D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandée ce que la mère de Jean lui trouvait. Lorsqu'ils se sont mariés, elle n'avait que 33 ans et lui 57. Il a presque le double de son âge, brr je me demande comment elle fait.

- Donc … il en a apporté.

- Eh bien oui. Oh ma chérie, il est adorable !

Ah euh oui si tu le dit. Moi je le trouve gentil et casse pied. Casse noisette aussi par moment mais ça je lui dirais pas. Huhu je tiens à ma vie encore. Le caviar … hum … ma foi, on verra bien, j'imagine que mamie va trouver quelque chose à dire.

- Ou il est mon petit fils ?

Quand on parle du loup, il sort du bois … mamie … ET C'EST PAS TON PETIT-FILS ! JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

- Sorti avec Jean.

- Oh … bien donc je peux te demander de m'aider ?

- Pourquoi faire ? demandai-je en tremblant.

- J'ai découvert un nouveau cocktail.

- UWAHHHHHHHH ! JEAN ! ROY ! hurlai-je en me précipitant hors de la cuisine.

- WINRY MAIS REVIENS LA ! IL FUME ! ET IL FAIT BLOPBLOP ! hurle mamie joyeuse derrière moi

- JEANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

A l'aide ! elle va tout faire exploser ! par pitié … sortez moi de cet enfer. La porte principale s'ouvre en vitesse, laissant apparaitre Jean qui souffle.

- Winry ? je t'ai entendu crier depuis le bout de la cour ! qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'essouffle-t-il avant de me regarder.

- Au secours ! elle veut me faire gouter ses cocktails ! pleurai-je.

- Qui ?

- Mamie !

- Mamie ? t'as refais des cocktails ? ils sont où ?

Quoi ? pardon ? Jean tu veux mourir ?

- Jean … Jean tu vas pas y gouter rassure moi !

- Dans le salon ! viens avec moi Jean ! vite vite ! tu verras !

- Mais bien sur que si ! les cocktails de mamie sont délicieux ! ROY ! VIENS ON VA BOIRE UN COUP !

C'est quoi ça ? c'est pas mon meilleur ami … rendez moi Jean. Il veut se tuer à boire un truc chimique de mamie …

Tu viens Winry ? eh ça va ? t'es toute pâle !

Nan … j'vais m'coucher ! murmurai-je avant de monter les escaliers en courant.

Maison de taré ! C'est des fous … assuré ! XERXES TU ME MANQUES ! Même si y'a des chieurs là bas au moins y'a pas ma cinglée de grand-mère ! Dans quel état on va les récupérer ? j'ai peur …


	48. Chapter 48

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 48 :**_

- ET UN P'TIT VERRE DE RHUUUUUUUUMEUUUUUUH !

YAAAH c'était quoi ça ? qui chante aussi faux que ça ? ça aurait été une voix féminine j'aurais pensé à mamie mais là … là c'était rauque, caverneux et … désastreux. Qui a tué qui ? Personne ne sort, le docteur Lenoir n'a pas été assassiné par mademoiselle Rose avec le révolver dans le bureau. Halte là ! uhh ça me va pas d'être réveillée en fanfare. Sortant de sous la couette en grommelant la promesse de mille et une tortures à l'idiot du village qui s'est permis de me sortir du lit au milieu de la nuit, j'avance à tâtons vers la porte.

- MAMOUCHKA ! MAMOUCHKA ! J'EN AI FAIT QU'UNE BOUCHKA DE LA PATROUCHKA ! YAAAAH ! MACHKOUCHKA ! CAVIARCHKA

Ouvrant de grands yeux sous l'entente de telles sottises et surtout en reconnaissant la voix qui les débite en ficelle, les unes après les autres, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et glisse la tête dans le couloir. Hola … c'est quoi ce délire encore ? Jean danse comme un malade au milieu du corridor en levant les pieds au possible, pendant que Roy se laisse guider par les murs.

- KREMLINCHKA ! annonce Jean en défonçant une porte d'un coup de pied.

Oh misère … me dites pas qu'ils ont vraiment gouté au cocktail de mamie. Regardant le blond tourner sur lui-même en levant les bras au ciel, je le vois se rapprocher de moi et donner un coup de derrière dans la porte, m'envoyant plus loin dans la pièce.

- PARICHKA ! EH WINRY ! hurle-t-il en m'entrainant dans sa danse de malade.

C'est quoi ces cinglés ? qu'est ce que mamie avait mit dans ses cocktails ? ils sont complètement raides !

- YOHO … DU RHUM DU RHUM !

- Mustang ? m'étonnai-je en me dégageant de la prise de Jean qui danse toujours.

Il glousse comme un débile profond, ce qu'il est par moment je le conçois … mais là … là c'est pire que tout ! Une sonnerie me fait sursauter alors qu'il se met à rire de plus belle.

- CA CHATOUILLE ! MOUAHAHAHAHA ! ARRETE DE BOUGER ! s'exclame-t-il en parlant à sa poche.

Est-il con ou … me dites pas que …fermant les yeux, je plonge la main dans sa poche de pantalon, avant de sentir ses bras passer derrière ma nuque me collant à lui alors que son haleine de poivrot m'arrive aux narines.

- C'est un rêve ?

- Non, soupirai-je en cherchant toujours à attraper son portable.

- J'm'en doutais ! si j'rêvais y'aurait du rhum, grogne-t-il en écartant l'une de mes mèches.

- Ah le voilà ! souris-je en sortant le téléphone qui sonne de son pantalon.

Il a pas l'air en état de décrocher … bon bah le tout pour le tout … décrochons.

- Allô ?

Personne ? Regardant l'écran, j'aperçois pourtant les secondes qui défilent, replaçant le combiné contre mon oreille je recommence.

- Allô ? y'a quelqu'un ?

- Rockbell ? grogne une voix. Qu'est ce que tu fais avec le téléphone de Roy ?

Elric … super il fallait qu'il arrive pile au bon moment

- Pose ce téléphone et viens ma chérie ! grogne Roy d'une voix grave. allez … on est mieux

- Roy arrêtes et … YAAAH ! merde …

- Mon oreille, reproche le correspondant. Tu le dis si je dérange … je voulais parler à Roy mais apparemment il est occupé. Je rappellerais plus tard

- NONNNN RACCROCHES PAS ELRIC ! paniquai-je. Aides moi s'il te plait !

- Pardon ? t'as dis quoi là ?

- Dis-moi quoi faire ! suppliai-je.

- Non mais oh ! tu voudrais pas non plus que j'entende vos ébats amoureux au téléphone non plus ! hurle-t-il

Hein ? Mais de quoi il parle ? Qu'est ce que …

- SALE PERVERS ! m'écriai-je à mon tour

- COUPEZ-LUI LA LANGUE ! reprend Roy avant de se mettre à chanter.

- Mais de quoi il parle lui ? Elric ! t'es toujours là ?

- Qui chante aussi mal ?

Ça c'est une réalité qui apparemment traverse même un coup de téléphone. Super !

- Ton meilleur ami ! il est complètement plein ! je fais quoi avec lui ?

- Pardon ? Roy est bourré ?

- C'est l'idée …

Un boucan d'enfer se fait entendre depuis ma chambre, me poussant à sursauter. Jean mais qu'a-t-il fait encore ?

- Rockbell t'es avec lui là ? s'inquiète-t-il du moins il me semble à l'écoute de sa voix.

- A ton avis ? j'ai son portable dans la main et l'autre qui tente de l'écarter de moi autant que possible !

- Bon courage, quand il est bourré il est encore plus fort qu'à l'habitude et il est surtout trois fois plus pervers.

- T'aurais pas put le dire avant ? paniquai-je

- Assumes c'est ton copain non ? tu peux bien l'aider à se soulager !

- Une autre idée ? proposai-je avant d'entendre un bruit de verre brisé. JEAN ! Roy lâches moi !

Me dégageant avec difficulté de la prise du noiraud je regarde vite fait dans ma chambre et y trouve Jean occupé à regarder avec délire les restes de ce qui fut un cadre photo… c'est pas vrai.

- Flinguez-moi, déprimai-je.

- Un souci ? se moqua l'ainé des Elric au téléphone.

- Deux mecs bourrés, une grand-mère loufoque et des emmerdes à longueur de temps ça te parle ? si t'as rien de mieux à faire de tes nuits que de te foutre de ma gueule tu peux passer ton chemin, j'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment !

- Eh parle moi mieux que ça ! pour Roy je peux t'aider.

Regardant autour de moi, j'aperçois un vase pas très loin du noiraud en question.

- Un vase pour l'assommer ça passe ?

- Frappe-le et j'arrive te faire la même !

- Ok, ok … bon alors j'écoute

- Vas le coucher.

- J'y avais pas pensé dis moi … t'es super doué pour avoir trouvé ça tout seul ! bravo, j'élèverais une statue à ton honneur.

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Je suis du genre sérieuse. Ai-je déjà été du genre à te montrer de l'admiration ? non. Donc je me fous de toi. CQFD. J'étais pas vraiment sérieuse !

- Toi je te jure que

- Oui je sais ! maintenant explique moi comment faire pour le calmer !

- Crève !

- Quoi ? Elric ! MUSTANG ARRETE DE TE DESSAPER DANS LE COULOIR ! PAS DE CA !

- Pas de ça de pas de ça ! me répondit-il en continuant de retirer son pantalon.

C'est pas diable possible … et Elric qui se fend la poire de l'autre bout de la communication. Bon alors on va tenter la méthode douce avant de passer à la dure, si le besoin s'en fait sentir …

- Roy on va se coucher viens !

Le fou rire s'arrête dans un glapissement avant qu'une quinte de toux se fasse entendre. Crève charogne ça te fais les pieds ! Mustang arrête de défaire sa ceinture et me regarde d'un œil vitreux avant de se fendre d'un sourire.

- Super ! allez on y va ma jolie !

- C'est ça c'est ça … allez viens !

Le guidant et l'empêchant de se vautrer, je le guide dans ma chambre pour qu'il rejoigne Jean. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui il s'est étalé de tout son long sur mon lit et ronfle comme un cochon ! Enfoiré ! Toi tu ronfles alors que vous m'avez réveillée. Une main se glisse sous ma nuisette et joue avec l'élastique de mon boxer.

- Roy tu touches à ce boxer et je te fais ta fête ! t'es totalement bourré ! rouspétai-je en le lançant sur le lit.

Jean grogne alors que Roy me sourit en se redressant sur les coudes avant d'ouvrir sa chemise.

- NI PENSE MÊME PAS !

- Eh Rockbell …

- Quoi ? soupirai-je dans le téléphone

- En dentelle le boxer ou rose bonbon avec un lapin ?

- ESPECE DE … OUHHH ! je raccroches tu m'énerves

- Tu dis ça mais je suis certain que c'est autre chose !

- Pervers ! grognai-je avant de raccrocher.

Regardant Roy qui me sourit toujours, la chemise ouverte et à moitié défroqué je soupire en le fixant atterrée. C'est pas possible d'être aussi atteint que lui.

- Allez viens ! tu verras c'est agréable.

- Roy … ta gueule ! retire ton pantalon et couches toi ça vaut mieux pour toi, lui répondis-je en retirant les chaussures de Jean pour le coucher correctement.

- Mais tu l'aides lui !

Parce qu'il dort et qu'il n'est pas aussi pervers que toi. Tu serais foutu de me faire je sais pas quoi si je t'aidais ! allez, retire ton falzar !

Retirant le pantalon de Jean ainsi que son pull, je le couche sous les draps et l'embrasse sur le front avant de passer vers Roy. Secouant la tête doucement, je l'aide à se coucher à son tour et lui remonte la couverture sur le corps avant de commencer à partir

- Et mon bisou ?

- Rhah …, soufflai-je en revenant vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front

Le laissant glisser dans le sommeil, je pars de la chambre, les laissant seuls tous les deux. J'espère seulement qu'il ne sautera pas sur Jean, sinon il lui fera payer comme pas deux.

- C'était quoi ce bruit ? demande ma mère en sortant de sa chambre.

- Les garçons ont gouté au cocktail de mamie, bien je vais dormir dans la chambre de Jean.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit ma chérie

Ouais bonne nuit … j'en ai bien besoin je crois.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 49 :**_

_« 25 décembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_C'est aujourd'hui Noël, les cadeaux ont été entassés sous le sapin, mamie a préparé du lait de poule, recette qu'Olivia lui avait rapporté de Briggs lors de sa visite l'été dernier. J'ai cuisiné toute la journée d'hier avec Maman, pendant que Jean tentait d'apprendre deux ou trois choses à Roy._

_Ces deux là s'entendent mieux. Je ne sais pas si ça vient du fait qu'ils ont dormis ensembles, qu'ils se soient pris une cuite conjointe ou que Jean soit au courant de l'affaire, mais toujours est-il qu'ils ne se cherchent plus de poux continuellement. Malgré tout … Jean restant Jean, il ne perd pas une seule occasion de se foutre de Roy. _

_Bien, je vais descendre, nous allons faire le repas de Noël. Joyeux Noël à toi cher journal. »_

- Winry ! t'arrive ? grogne Jean en passant dans le couloir.

- Oui, oui … me voilà. Mais dis moi tes parents ne devaient pas venir eux aussi pour le repas ?

- Si, mais le vieux a été retenu au QG. ils arriveront pour le café je pense … ou pour le diner.

- Ah … d'accord.

Descendant à la salle à manger tranquillement nous rigolons doucement avant d'apercevoir Roy dans le salon. Jean me tire un peu sur le bras, m'obligeant à le regarder.

- Dis tu lui as acheté quelque chose à ton petit copain ? souffle-t-il.

- Jean … mes parents pensent que nous sommes ensembles. Alors à ton avis ? bien entendu que j'ai pris quelque chose pour lui aussi.

- Donc je suppose que lui également, grommelle-t-il. T'as pas peur j'espère au moins.

- Et toi Jean ? t'as acheté quoi à Olivia ?

Il rougit, préférant tourner la tête plutôt que de me répondre. Jean … tu pourrais au moins lui dire, elle nous parle assez de toi à chacune de ses visites. Jean par ci … Jean par là … oh et puis que fait Jean ?

- Je vous jure, soupirai-je en passant dans le salon où mamie est occupée à servir son cocktail. Au fait mamie, rassure moi c'est pas ce que tu leurs as fait boire l'autre jour ton truc.

- Impossible, nie Roy. L'autre jour ça avait une odeur de grenadine et de citron. Surement pas une odeur de cannelle.

Ma foi … je sais pas si on peut vraiment faire confiance à ton jugement en ce qui concerne ma grand-mère, non franchement laisse moi rire. Me posant entre lui et Jean, je prends le verre que me tend mamie avant de soupirer en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule, m'attirant contre ce crétin.

- Tu sais Roy, que ma grand-mère pourrait te faire passer un tapis pour une table de salon si elle le souhaitait ? de même qu'elle est bien capable de te faire boire du whisky en te disant que c'est une limonade.

- C'est vrai ? ça a pourtant pas la même odeur.

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Crétin, oui c'est ça. Glissant un regard à Jean qui sifflote en regardant le plafond, je maudis ce lâcheur de première avant de me caler contre Roy, étonnant ce dernier au passage avant qu'il ne se mette à sourire tranquillement.

- Tu commences à y prendre goût on dirait, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. On passe à la suite quand tu veux … du moins tant que je ne suis pas avec Riza.

- La ferme, tu veux que ça fasse vrai alors fais comme si. Ne crois pas que ça m'enchante de devoir faire ça.

N'y crois pas de trop, évite les chaussures serrées et laisse moi respirer ! Goutant le lait de poule, je grimace avant de poser mon verre. C'est infect … enfin pour moi parce qu'à ce que je constate les autres ont plutôt l'air d'apprécier.

J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés dans le salon, à discuter pour certains, écouter pour d'autres. Mamie nous a fait tout un exposé sur comment créer un cocktail parfait, chose à laquelle je ne m'aventurerais pas … surtout après avoir eut les détails de la fabrication. Mazette … elle est même pire que timbrée. Quand je pense qu'elle a mis son cocktail dans la machine à laver dans une gamelle hermétique pour le mélanger. Pas si hermétique que ça, si je me rappelle bien, après tout elle m'a hurlé que son cocktail faisait « blop blop » … lessive ?

Sérieusement mamie devrait songer à déposer des brevets de loufoqueries, elle serait inégalée mais au moins en aurait la propriété. Bizarrerie n°1, made in Pinako … suivie par la bizarrerie n°2 ainsi que la 3 puis la 4 oui bon on a comprit l'idée je crois.

- Winry ! eh oh ! tu rêves ? rigole Roy en me secouant.

- Hein quoi ?

- On va manger. Allez debout !

- Ah ouais … pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, m'excusai-je.

N'empêche que … je m'étonne que ni Roy, ni Jean aient été intoxiqués, c'est à marquer d'une croix rouge sur le calendrier excusez moi ! Pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas d'accident majeur pour ces inventions. Rien que la fois où nous avions créé la rose, elle s'était entaillée la main et ouvert un sourcil. J'ignore comment elle avait fait mais c'était bel et bien le cas. C'est peut être ce qui explique sa mutation de bordeaux en bleu d'ailleurs.

Passant dans la salle à manger avec mes deux amis, nous nous asseyons tranquillement, Roy à ma gauche et Jean à ma droite, alors que Mamie se pose en face de moi, et mes parents à chaque extrémité de la table. Restent deux sièges de libres pour les parents de Jean.

- Oh, tu as déjà apporté l'entrée ? c'est parfait ma chérie, s'extasie mon père.

Tu parles que c'est parfait. Toi tout ce que tu vois c'est que tu vas manger du foie gras. Maman sourit tranquillement alors que Jean observe avec intérêt le plateau devant lui et mamie regarde le caviar qu'a apporté Mustang, mon soi-disant petit ami qu'elle adore au passage. Je sais pas ce qu'elle va nous pondre mais ça risque d'être joli, rien qu'à sa tête on le devine … attention … attention

- C'est du caviar maman, soupira mon père en se servant en foie gras.

- Ça ressemble à de la confiture de myrtille, nous déclara mamie sérieuse.

Echangeant un regard avec mes parents, nous haussons les épaules en souriant.

- Des œufs d'esturgeon, lui apprit Roy en souriant. Pêchés dans la Volga à Drachma. Vous savez où c'est ?

La prend pas pour une buse. Lui écrasant le pied sous la table je le fusille du regard alors qu'il me sourit. Abruti fini. Mamie se penche, en prend quelques uns entre ses doigts et les fait rouler. Moi qui m'attendait à une réflexion pire que ça j'avoue être agréablement surprise. Elle hausse un sourcil avant de regarder le brun à mes côtés d'un air sérieux.

- On dirait des p'tites crottes de biques naines ! comme chez les Robinson

M'étouffant, je tousse dans ma serviette avant de regarder les deux personnes qui se parlaient. L'un est abasourdi et limite dégouté quant à l'autre elle est souriante. Un fou rire à ma droite me fait tourner la tête en direction de mon meilleur ami qui a plongé le nez dans l'assiette en frappant la table du poing. Maman a stoppé son mouvement vers le plateau de crudités, ouvrant de grands yeux ronds alors que papa glousse en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Hum, Madame Rockbell, sourit Roy, comme je vous l'ai dit ce sont …

- J'ai bien entendu la première fois gamin tu sais.

Jean repart dans son fou rire, alors que papa glousse un peu plus fort et maman secoue la tête dépitée. Quand je disais que ma grand-mère était timbrée … c'est qu'elle l'était réellement.

- Tu sais petit, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller visiter les iles Maldives. Tu sais où s'est bien sûr?

Roy m'interroge du regard, alors que je lève les yeux au plafond, mamie, l'art et la manière de vous embrouiller en moins de deux, leçon n°2, le retour. Faisant signe à Roy qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre, je le vois lui sourire.

- Non madame Rockbell. Et vous ?

- Moi non plus

Me frappant le front je soupire, c'est pas dieu possible d'être aussi atteint et pourtant j'en ai la preuve vivante devant moi.

- Certains disent que c'est à l'est de Xing d'autre à l'ouest de Crêta et d'autre au Sud d'Aruego

- En gros ça finira toujours par se rencontrer en un point du globe mamie, soupirai-je. Bon on peut déjeuner correctement ou c'est impossible ?

- Oh non ma chérie, c'est autorisé, sourit Mamie en se servant à son tour.

Sur le flanc … elle me laisse sur le flanc … c'est pas croyable d'être pareil qu'elle. Pincez moi je rêve. Jean me tapote le bras doucement secouant la tête, retenant manifestement un nouveau fou rire alors que Roy … euh … Roy semble se demander s'il est toujours réveillé ou en train de dormir.

- C'est pas un cauchemar, désolé, lui appris-je

- J'hallucine …

- C'est presque ça oui, bon allez maintenant profites du repas … c'est noël après tout.

Mangeons et après nous ouvrirons les cadeaux …


	50. Chapter 50

_**Hello tout le monde!**_

_**voilà la suite, sans trop de retard cette fois, j'avoue j'avais perdu mon mot de passe et c'était assez gênant pour poster, bref je l'ai retrouvé et me revoilà**_

_**RAR: Metal ... oui ça va merci, j'espère que toi aussi. et non cette fois t'auras eu largement moins de temps à attendre. MDR! et oui Roy est vraiment lourd, mais c'est un cas! et Kami-sama y'en existe malheureusement pas mal des comme lui T-T. Hinatamisa, oui j'avoue les fins sont parfois totalement tordues U_U' ... faut dire que je le suis donc forcément ça ne peut pas aller correctement XD! Neunonska, heureuse de te faire délirer mdr ... quand au bien écrit disons que j'essaye de faire au mieux ... enfin on se comprend, au mieux pour que ça passe correctement! **_

**_donc voilà ... je vous laisse à la lecture de la suite, désolée de l'attente et à très vite pour les prochains chapitres! _**

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 50 :**_

Des petits coups discrets se font entendre contre la porte, me poussant à laisser mon livre pour aller ouvrir. Roy … que me veut-il encore ? ça lui a pas suffit de me ridiculiser tout à l'heure avec son cadeau ?

- Roy … tu veux quoi encore ? soupirai-je en le laissant rentrer.

- J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. Mais je voulais pas te le donner devant tout le monde.

Lui adressant un regard interrogateur, je le vois sortir de sa poche un petit paquet, enveloppé dans un papier doré. Exactement la même couleur que les yeux d'Elric … pourquoi est-ce que je songe à lui en voyant cela ? Attrapant le paquet, je me pose sur le fauteuil, alors que Roy se jette sur mon lit avant de jouer avec son téléphone.

Une boite ? ce crétin m'offre une boite ? L'ouvrant je regarde ce qui s'y trouve à l'intérieur avant d'haleter en lâchant le cadeau. Il lève un sourcil interrogateur en me regardant.

- Tu … tu as eut ça où ? bafouillai-je.

- C'est pas de moi, c'est de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est ? demandai-je en levant le pendentif devant moi.

- Nan, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

Tu acceptes de m'offrir un cadeau sans en connaitre sa signification ? T'es vraiment un crétin fini mon pauvre vieux. Pour moi qui sais ce qu'il signifie c'est absurde.

- Qui t'as demandé de me l'offrir ?

- Une personne certaine … une certaine personne. Ça a de l'importance ?

- Où l'a-t-elle obtenu ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il lui avait été offert par une jeune fille quand il avait 8 ans.

Offert ? À 8 ans ? Serait-ce possible que … caressant du bout des doigts l'étoile ailée d'Ishbal, je me racle la gorge doucement.

- Cette personne a-t-elle déjà été à Ishbal ?

- Ouais, si j'ai bien souvenir il y est déjà allé. Sa mère y a même été soignée pour la tuberculose.

Hoquetant, je me lève et cherche dans le tiroir de mon bureau le coquillage nacré que mamie avait trouvé il y a quelque jours. Impossible …

- Lui a-t-il donné quelque chose en échange ? murmurai-je

- Il m'a dit que tu saurais de qui ça venait si tu avais toujours un trésor.

- C'est … Elric ? glissai-je en palissant

- T'es longue à la détente tu sais.

C'est Elric … j'y crois pas ! Impossible ! j'avais offert cela à un enfant à Ishbal pour l'aider.

_Courant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital avec Jean, nous avons chacun à nos bras ces paniers remplis de fleurs de crêpons que nous avons fait pour les malades. Papa et maman devraient pouvoir les mettre dans les chambres. Ils ne veulent pas que nous y rentrions en ce moment. Papa dit qu'un virus y est et qu'il est dangereux pour nous. Tournant à l'angle d'un corridor, nous apercevons enfin mes parents._

_- PAPA ! MAMAN ! REGARDEZ CE QU'ON A PO_

_- Chut, me souffle ma mère. Vous êtes dans un hôpital les enfants. Restez calmes et ne criez pas, surtout que la dame qui vient d'arriver est fatiguée._

_Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre, je grimpe sur le banc et y voit papa occupé à soigner la dame couchée. Dans un coin de la chambre se tiennent un monsieur et deux enfants qui s'agrippent à son pantalon._

_- Môman … pourquoi eux ils ont le droit de rentrer et pas nous ? grognai-je en les pointant du doigt_

_- Ma chérie on ne montre pas du doigt c'est malpoli, me rappela ma mère._

_- Si ça se trouve ce sont des pouilleux, rigole Jean en montant à son tour sur le banc. La honte en plus y'en a un qui chiale !_

_- Les enfants ! s'insurge maman. Ça suffit comme ça ! les gens ici sont malades, ne venez pas si vous voulez vous moquer d'eux ! cette dame aussi, veuillez être un peu plus respectueux !_

_Retournant à l'observation de la chambre devant nous, je sens la main de ma mère se poser sur mon épaule._

_- Vous voulez que je lui donne l'une de vos fleurs ? reprit-elle plus calmement _

_- Oh oui, ça peut l'aider non ? une rose maman ! donne lui une rose !_

_- Mais non, il en faut une marron ! c'est mieux le marron_

_- Non une rose !_

_- Une marron !_

_- Rose !_

_- Marron ! c'est les chardons que j'ai fait en marron !_

_- Mais la rose est plus belle !_

_- Mais c'est une couleur de fille !_

_- Mais c'est une maman ! c'est une fille elle aussi ! _

_- Les enfants …_

_- Je te dis une marron !_

_- Une rose !_

_- Eh bien. Il se passe quoi ici ? Winry, Jean, on vous entend vous chamailler comme des chiffonniers dans tout le couloir, soupire mon père en nous regardant sérieux._

_Je gonfle les joues alors que Jean me tire la langue._

_- Il veut donner une fleur marron à la dame. Moi je veux lui en donner une rose ! _

_- Vous n'avez qu'à lui donner les deux, souffle maman. Allez plutôt aider M. Scar à faire les emblèmes d'Ishbal pour les malades. Il sera content de vous voir un peu …_

_- Et ça nous reposera, continua papa en prenant les deux fleurs que nous lui tendons. Merci les enfants._

_Je regarde dans la chambre, ces deux garçons qui se tiennent à leur père. Jean a raison, l'un d'eux pleure et l'autre nous regarde. Il est bizarre lui ! Il a des yeux dorés ! Lui souriant, je descends rapidement du banc avant de partir avec Jean rejoindre M. Scar. _

_Au début, il me faisait peur avec sa cicatrice sur le visage … mais maintenant je sais qu'il est gentil. Il nous apporte des gâteaux pour le gouter lorsque nous jouons avec Jean. Il nous a dit aussi qu'il était un frère … je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de frère et lorsque j'ai demandé à maman et papa si M. Scar était mon frère, ils se sont mis à rire sans rien m'expliquer._

_- M. SCAR ! M. SCAR ! hurle Jean qui court devant moi. M. SCAR !_

_- Ahahhh vous voilà petits chenapans, s'exclame-t-il en regardant par la porte de la salle de repos._

_- M. Scar ! on vient vous aider ! s'extasie mon ami en sautant de joie._

_- M'aider ? oh merveilleux, alors venez vite ! on fera le gouter après_

_- Y'a des brioches ? demandai-je en m'asseyant à sa droite._

_Je sens sa main se poser sur ma tête et m'ébouriffer les cheveux alors qu'il rigole doucement. M. Scar est peut-être un frère de quelqu'un, mais moi je sais que c'est le cuisinier de l'hôpital. Et ses brioches sont les meilleures qui existent._

_- Dis M. Scar, tu crois qu'on pourra en emporter aux deux garçons qui sont avec leur maman ?_

_- Bien entendu, en attendant mettons nous au travail. nos emblèmes de soutien ne se feront pas tous seuls les enfants_

_Tout le restant de l'après midi, nous avons tenté de faire ces emblèmes. Je dis bien tenté car si celui de M. Scar était joli, ceux de Jean et moi étaient moches. _

_- On est pas prêt d'y arriver, soupire Jean en trempant sa brioche dans son cacao. Il est tout tordu le mien._

_- Courage les enfants, on recommencera demain. Winry ? que fais-tu avec ce plateau ?_

_- Je vais le donner aux garçons qu'on a vu tout à l'heure._

_Marchant doucement dans le sens inverse de tout à l'heure, je coince ma langue entre mes dents et avance lentement. Au bout de cinq minutes j'arrive devant la chambre, pose le plateau sur le banc et regarde si les deux enfants sont toujours là. Papa est avec eux aussi, et il discute avec le monsieur. Frappant doucement sur la vitre, je vois ses yeux bleus tourner vers moi, de même que la tête des trois autres personnes._

_- Winry, que veux-tu encore ? glisse-t-il en entrouvrant la porte._

_- J'ai apporté un gouter pour les deux garçons papa … c'est M. Scar qui l'a préparé._

_Il me regarde en souriant avant de me prendre dans ses bras et d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre._

_- Ma fille a pensé que vos enfants avaient peut être faim et leurs a apporté un goûter. Vous en voulez ?_

_Les deux enfants se regardent, avant de regarder leur père puis de sourire en s'avançant vers nous. papa me repose à terre et je vais leur montrer le plateau que j'ai apporté pour eux. Le monsieur est sorti avec eux et discute avec mon père pendant que ses enfants goutent en regardant la dame dans la chambre en alternance avec leur gouter._

_- Oui je sais que les hôtels de la ville sont presque tous fermés pour raisons sanitaires, soupire papa. J'ai moi-même fait cette demande, l'épidémie de tuberculose est assez gênante et il nous fallait recourir à cette méthode._

_- Mais nous n'avons pas d'hôtel pour nous poser du coup, lui répondit l'homme. Et je n'aimerais pas être trop loin de mon épouse, ni des enfants d'ailleurs._

_- J'ai peut être une solution à vous proposer mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle vous enchante._

_- Dites toujours …_

_- En tant que médecin militaire, je dispose d'un logement de fonction et mon ami le général Grumman aussi. Nous pourrions peut être vous héberger le temps que l'état de santé de votre femme s'améliore. Nous vivons l'un à côté de l'autre._

_- Vous pourriez vraiment faire cela ?_

_- Je veux bien prendre vos fils à la maison, si ça peut vous aider._

_- Elle est bonne la brioche ? demandai-je à celui qui avait encore des larmes aux yeux._

_Il secoue la tête doucement alors que son frère lui prend la main pour le soutenir … ou quelque chose de ce genre je pense._

_- Winry, ma chérie qu'en penses-tu ? nous pourrions les accueillir à la maison ?_

_- Ça me fait des frères ? demandai-je en croisant le regard doré._

_- Des amis Winry, des amis._

_- D'accord ! moi c'est Winry, m'exclamai-je en souriant._

_- Je suis jaloux, grogna une voix plus loin. Pourquoi Winry peut avoir de nouveaux amis et pas moi ?_

_- Jean, coula mon père, veux-tu venir à la maison toi aussi ?_

_- Ah voilà j'aime mieux ! Moi c'est Jean ! salut !_

_Les deux frères nous regardent, avant de sourire doucement et de poser leurs tasses._

_- Ça c'est Alphonse, mon petit frère, moi c'est Edward …_

_- Eh voilà, tout est tellement simple pour les enfants, j'aimerais bien que les gens restent enfants parfois, ça nous aiderait pour les soigner._

_- Merci de votre aide Dr. Rockbell, souffla le père des deux enfants. C'est appréciable vraiment._


	51. Chapter 51

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 51 :**_

_Il m'a fallu deux mois pour arriver à ce résultat. Deux mois pour obtenir quelque chose de ressemblant au modèle de base. Prenant en main ma création, je descends de mon tabouret et pars à la recherche de M. Scar._

_- M. Scar ! Regarde ! M. SCAR ! !_

_- Que se passe-t-il Winry ? demande une voix depuis la chambre d'un patient._

_M. Scar en sort et me regarde. Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses poings sur les hanches me permettent de dire qu'il n'est pas content que je crie ainsi dans le couloir._

_- J'ai réussi à faire mon emblème ! sautais-je de joie. Regarde ! regarde comme il est beau !_

_Se penchant sur le blason que je tiens devant moi, il soupire avant de passer sa main dans mes cheveux. Ses sourcils ne sont plus froncés et il sourit._

_- C'est bien Winry. Il est superbe. Continue ainsi et j'arrive dans quelques minutes. Jean n'est pas avec toi ?_

_- Non, boudai-je, il a voulu faire un tour au cimetière voir s'il y avait des fantômes._

_- Ce gamin me rendra fou, soupira-t-il en se relevant. Bien, je m'en occupe, retourne dans la salle et continue de faire des emblèmes._

_Il pourra penser ce qu'il veut moi je suis certaine que ça sera le plus beau que je devrais même le montrer à papa et maman. Oui c'est ce que je vais faire. Partant en courant dans le couloir, j'appelle mes parents tout le long avant de me taire en voyant Edward un peu plus loin qui se tient devant la fenêtre de la chambre de sa maman._

_- Pourquoi tu rentres pas la voir ? demandai-je en avançant vers lui._

_- J'ai peur, marmonne-t-il. Maman est couchée depuis longtemps, j'ai peur … _

_- Mais tu sais mon papa c'est le meilleur, elle a quoi d'abord ta maman ?_

_- La tuberculose m'a dit papa._

_Tuber … tuberculose ? c'est quoi ? je crois que papa en a parlé avec maman à la maison. Mais j'en suis pas sûre._

_- Moi je suis sûre qu'elle va allez mieux !_

_- Comment tu peux le savoir ? réplique-t-il en me regardant_

_- Tu pleures ?_

_- Non c'est pas vrai, renifle-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la manche._

_Si tu pleures ! mais tu veux pas le dire ! Jean aussi veux pas me dire quand il pleure … vous êtes nuls !_

_- Tu sais, quand tu es à la maison tu peux pleurer. Moi je pleure parfois aussi._

_- Je suis pas une fille !_

_- Mais les garçons aussi ça pleure_

_Resserrant ma prise sur l'étoile d'Ishbal, je lui souris alors qu'il semble sur le point de pleurer._

_- Te moques pas de moi ! râle-t-il_

_- Je me moque pas, me défendis-je. Dis Ed tu connais la signification de l'étoile d'Ishbal ?_

_- Nan et je m'en moque !_

_Méchant ! T'es vraiment un mec tiens ! beuh … et bah je te le dirais quand même ! Même si tu veux pas, na._

_- L'étoile à sept branches symbolise l'homme, ses pêchés, son courage face à eux … il les connait et peut les affronter s'il veut._

- …

_- Les ailes symbolisent Ishbala, la déesse d'Ishbal. C'est le sacré, la force des habitants d'ici, la base de leur force face à leur pêchés. C'est le courage de faire face à la vie … _

_- D'où tu sais ça ?_

_- C'est M. Scar qui me l'a dit. Moi je crois qu'en réalité c'est tout simplement quelque chose qui nous donne du courage. Tiens !_

_- C'est quoi ? demande-t-il en regardant l'étoile que je lui tends_

_- C'est mon étoile d'Ishbal. Je l'ai faite moi-même, c'est la seule que j'ai réussi. Je te la donne pour que tu soutiennes ta maman._

_- Mais …_

_- C'est un secret entre nous ! lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir en courant vers la cuisine._

_M. Scar est déjà là en train de disputer Jean parce qu'il est tout sale. Je suis sûre qu'il a encore voulu escalader l'arbre au dessus du cimetière._

_- Jean ? M. Scar ? on goûte ?_

_- Winry, soupira le frère Scar._

_Jean me fait signe de venir vers lui. M'asseyant à ses côtés, je regarde le goûter que nous donner l'Ishbal avant de lui sourire en le remerciant. Alors qu'il nous tourne le dos, je sens Jean me tapoter le bras, m'obligeant à le regarder._

_- Tss Winry ! tu sais quoi ? murmure-t-il_

_- Non._

_- Chuttt, pas si fort ! j'ai décidé de passer la nuit dans le cimetière pour regarder si les fantômes existaient vraiment ou_

_- JEAN HAVOC ! hurla Scar en levant la louche qu'il tenait au dessus de sa tête. J'EN PARLERAIS A TON PERE !_

_- Non pas à papa ! _

_- LE CIMETIERE N'EST PAS UN TERRAIN DE JEU !_

_Retournant à sa gamelle aussi vite qu'il en était sortit, l'Ishbal marmonne à ce qui se trouve dans la casserole en pestant contre Jean_

_- Eh … tu trouves pas qu'avec une plume dans les cheveux, il ressemblerait à un Xinois ?_

_- JEAN !_

_- HIIIIII ! hurle mon ami en courant hors de la pièce._

_- Au fait Winry, je n'ai pas trouvé ton étoile. Où l'as-tu mise ? me demande le cuisinier en posant son tablier _

_Cours Jean cours … quand il l'enlève c'est mauvais pour toi … la dernière fois tu t'es sacrément fait remonter les bretelles._

_- Je l'ai donné à Edward !_

_- Pourquoi ? me demande-t-il surpris_

_- Parce qu'il en avait besoin pour sa maman, lui souris-je en finissant mon jus d'orange._

_- C'est bien Winry, c'est gentil de ta part. bon maintenant allons nous occuper de ce chenapan de Jean._

_Adieu Jean adieu … le voilà parti … moi j'irais cueillir des fleurs. Maman m'a dit que le bouquet de la salle était fané. Sortant dans le jardin derrière l'hôpital, je regarde les fleurs qui s'y trouvent avant de soupirer. Si mamie était là ça serait plus facile. Une fleur se pose devant mon nez, m'obligeant à sursauter et à regarder qui ma la tend. Edward ?_

_- Tu peux cueillir de celles-là. On en a la maison, elles sentent bon._

_Des lys ? il a des lys chez lui ?_

_- Merci. _

_- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci pour ton étoile. Je … j'ai un cadeau pour toi aussi._

_Fouillant dans sa poche, je le vois en sortir quelque chose en rougissant._

_- Tiens ! c'est un coquillage d'Aruego. On est allé à la plage je l'ai trouvé là-bas._

_- Il est beau ! m'exclamai-je en le voyant briller au soleil. Mais tu devrais le donner à ta maman non ?_

_- Non, il est pour toi. Ça sera comme un trésor, me répond-t-il en me le glissant dans la main avant de partir en courant après m'avoir embrassé._

_Son père et le mien sont dans le couloir, nous regardant en souriant._

_- PAPA ! hurle Edward en se jetant sur lui. WINRY C'EST MA FIANCEE !_

_Uh ? C'est quoi ça ? Nos pères rigolent doucement alors qu'il me sourit d'un air heureux. Levant la tête je regarde le ciel. Il est bleu … bleu comme mes yeux où brille un soleil d'or comme ses yeux à lui. Pourquoi le bleu et l'or sont si jolis ensembles ? Est-ce qu'on est pareil ? Une main se pose sur mon épaule avant que papa me porte dans ses bras._

_- Winry on va rentrer … ta mamie arrive aujourd'hui._

_Oui mamie est arrivée, Edward est parti quelques jours après avec son père, son frère et sa mère. Moi je suis restée à Ishbal avec Jean et nos familles pendant quelques années encore. Je suis même tombée malade, m'obligeant à aller à l'hôpital pendant deux semaines._

Mon regard se trouble alors que les souvenirs refont surface. Quelque chose que j'avais oublié, que je m'étais efforcée d'oublier est revenue au galop me poussant à me retrouver aussi déconfite que lors de leur départ. Une goutte roule sur ma joue alors que je reprends appui sur le bureau. Mes jambes me lâchent … j'entends un froissement léger derrière moi.

Mon dieu … la tête me tourne, je me tiens le front.

- Winry ? WINRY !

Tombant en arrière, je sens deux bras m'empêcher de toucher le sol alors que le noir s'impose à moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela revient maintenant ? Quand je disais qu'ils foutaient le merdier dans ma vie, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'ils allaient déterrer ces souvenirs enfouis au fond de moi qui m'ont fait pleurer des nuits entières à Ishbal. Et dire que je …

- Edward …, murmurai-je avant que le noir m'enveloppe totalement


	52. Chapter 52

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 52 :**_

Pourquoi me suis-je souvenue de tout cela ? c'est tout de même incroyable de voir que quelques personnes peuvent faire revenir au galop dans votre vie des souvenirs enfouis et oubliés volontairement pour ne plus avoir à pleurer sur la perte d'un ami ou même d'autre chose. Je crois qu'à cette époque déjà j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, seulement étant enfant je ne m'en étais pas aperçue.

Ça fait mal. Mal de savoir que lui se souvenait et moi non, d'ailleurs Alphonse non plus car il ne semble pas m'avoir reconnu. Mal de savoir qu'Edward malgré toutes les belles paroles qu'il m'avait dites à Ishbal s'est montré si mauvais. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu … peut être est-ce cela qui l'a énervé … je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus rien et je ne veux rien savoir.

Si une chose ! je veux savoir une chose … pourquoi est-ce que je sens un corps sous moi ? un souffle chaud fait voler une mèche sur mon visage qui me chatouille au passage alors qu'une conversation chuchotée me tire un peu plus de mes pensées.

- Non, elle s'est toujours pas réveillée.

_- Mais tu as fais quoi ? qu'est tu lui as dis ?_

- Rien du tout ! je lui ai juste donné ton cadeau ! eh tu sais quoi ?

_- J'ai pas forcément envie d'entendre surtout vu la voix que tu as prise …_

- T'entendras quand même ! tu sais vraiment pas ce que tu manques ! quand je pense que c'est moi qui l'ai ! c'est pas pour te narguer mais sérieusement je

_- ROY !_

- Peut être que je devrais aller

_- ROY TU LUI FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ET JE_

- LA FERMEEEEE ! hurlai-je. Bon dieu Roy t'es vraiment secoué pour parler tout seul ! et lâches moi !

Ouvrant les yeux, je plonge dans le noir des siens qui me regardent, inquiets et scrutateurs.

- Ah te revoilà parmi nous ? super ! dis moi Winry tu

- TA GUEULE ET SORS DE LA !

_- Houlà … pas de bonne humeur la prolo au bois dormant._

- LA FERME ELRIC !

Elric ? … mais il est pas là lui comme je peux l'entendre ? je deviens folle ! bonne à piquer, enfermez moi, passez moi une camisole même ! Faites quelque chose je deviens dingue !

- Euh Roy … c'est bien Elric que j'ai entendu hein ?

- Ouais, soupire-t-il en me relevant contre lui.

- Il est pas là hein ?

- Non

- Mais … mais alors …

J'entends des fantômes c'est mamie qui déteint sur moi c'est certain ! j'ai pas réussi à lui échapper … oh mon dieu

- Il est au téléphone ! d'ailleurs en parlant de téléphone, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as son numéro sur un bout de papier ?

- Gné ?

_- Bon Roy, je te laisse avec la SDF … salut vieux_

- Eh attends Ed

- C'EST CA LACHES NOUS LES BASQUES ! TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA SDF ? VA TE FAIRE VOIR !

Roy me regarde en alternance avec son portable avant d'exploser de rire en se camouflant dans mon cou pour étouffer son gloussement. Pauvre abruti vas-y rigole ! lui refilant un léger coup de coude dans l'estomac, je le pousse à s'arrêter.

- T'as fini de rire et tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- T'es tombée après avoir ouvert ton cadeau. T'étais toute pâle d'ailleurs ! Jean s'est inquiété quand il m'a entendu crier et est venu m'aider à te poser sur le lit.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu me colles ?

- Non, j'avais envie c'est tout.

- Dehors …

Vaut mieux pas prendre de risque ! surtout avec toi !

- Non je reste ! j'ai décidé de dormir ici !

- Ok alors c'est moi qui sors !

- Non tu restes aussi. J'aimerais qu'on discute tous les deux. Et puis j'ai parlé avec Jean un peu … il faut que vous m'appreniez à danser.

- Tu plaisantes ? putain dans la haute vous savez pas danser ? mais vous avez des profs pour ça non ?

- Rhaah je t'ai dis que ma famille c'était pas top donc j'ai tout fait pour pas les combler aussi.

Laisser moi me frapper la tête sur le mur … ce mec est monté à l'envers ! y'a pas qu'une erreur de dosage ! Franchement comment peut on être aussi … séduisant, bordel ça me fout le cerveau en vrac rien qu'à y penser ! Donc séduisant, chieur, borné voir buté même, gauche, emmerdeur et frapadingue comme ça ? C'est pas humainement possible ! Dites moi qu'il est le seul dans ce cas là, parce que déjà devoir en supporter un c'est dur mais plusieurs c'est impensable ! On court à la catastrophe planétaire même … plusieurs erreurs c'est pas possible hein ?

- On est cuit …, soupirai-je

- Pardon ?

- Non rien, oublies ça vaut mieux. Tu veux apprendre quoi comme danse ?

- Le tango ?

- Oublie l'idée ! c'est non direct. Vu comment t'es doué tu risquerais de te péter la jambe à nouveau

- Merci du compliment !

- Pas de quoi ! on aura qu'à t'apprendre la mambo au pire … déjà que je sens que ça va être comique. Au fait, tu lui as pris un cadeau de noël à Riza ?

- Hn ouais …

- C'est quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire toi ?

- Dis ! allez quoi dis le moi et je te dis ce que je lui ai pris !

- Un bracelet. Tu sais celui où les filles accrochent tout plein de bibelots tout petit et tout moches là !

- Ok … ma foi, c'est joli comme cadeau.

- Parce que tes sous vêtements te plaisent pas ? raille-t-il avant de se prendre un oreiller sur le nez.

- BON DIEU ROY ! MERDE QUOI !

- Je plaisante, se défend-t-il en levant les bras en signe d'excuse. Allez tu lui as pris quoi toi ?

- Un moule à tarte.

Le silence se fait entre nous, alors qu'il est bloqué dans sa position de pardon, à me regarder comme un débile avant de se redresser vivement.

- Pardon ? bafouille-t-il

- T'as bien entendu un moule à tarte, répétai-je sérieuse avant de le voir s'écrouler de rire sur le matelas en se tenant le ventre.

J'avoue que ça me file envie de rire à moi aussi, mais contrairement à lui je sais que je tape dans du juste. J'ai oublié de dire à mon journal que Riza avait commencé une collection de moule à tarte et de moule à cake. Autant ne pas me rappeler des heures que j'ai passées dans les magasins avec elle pour en trouver. C'est bien simple, lorsque je n'étais pas en cours, collée par Roy, harcelée par Elric ou en train de bosser, j'étais avec elle à parcourir les allées des magasins.

Reprenant un peu de contenance, il me regarde en pouffant toujours.

- C'est une blague j'espère.

- Eh non, ta tendre aimée collectionne les moules à tartes et autres moules à cakes. Je te promets que je pourrais faire un marathon avec mes talons maintenant. Crois moi parcourir pendant des heures et des heures des magasins avec elle pour un moule à tarte en forme de nounours c'est … sportif.

Cette fois c'est à mon tour d'éclater de rire. Ses yeux sont écarquillés lui donnant un air crétin et admirable. Il toussote avant de se frotter le visage.

- Tu plaisantes ? elle collectionne vraiment les …

- Moules à tartes oui. Désolée de te l'apprendre mais elle est bonne à piquer.

- C'est sérieux ?

- Plus sérieux tu meurs

Et à la force de me répéter je vais finir par tourner chèvre. Quand est-ce que tu vas imprimer que ce que je dis est vrai ?

- En parlant de sérieux, tu m'as pas répondu, se reprend-t-il soudain en attrapant le papier sur ma table de chevet. Pourquoi tu as le numéro d'Edward ?

- Il était dans ma poche lorsque je suis parti lors de ton anniversaire. Alors comme ça c'est le sien ?

- Même mieux, sourit-il.

- Hum ?

- C'est son écriture à lui.

- PARDON ?

- Jackpot ?

Ne pas relever, éviter de montrer mes rougeurs et surtout … surtout ne pas TUER CET ABRUTI FINI QUI SE POILLE A N'EN PLUS POUVOIR SUR MON LIT !

- ROY ! T'ES MORT ! hurlai-je en lui sautant dessus.

La tentation était trop forte … pardonnez moi si vous le souhaitez, moi je regrette pas !


	53. Chapter 53

_Cher journal _

_Chapitre 53 :_

_« 27 décembre :_

_Cher journal, _

_Depuis hier nous apprenons à Roy à danser avec Jean. J'avoue que c'est pire que ce que je pensais. Oui se dandiner sur des rythmes technos, n'est pas ce que je qualifierais de danse. Bref, autant ne pas décrire le désastre, je ne pense pas que tu comptes assez de pages pour pouvoir tout noter._

_Jean passe ses journées à rire, et moi à me masser les pieds. Alors autant dire qu'entre les talons et les pieds de Roy … les miens souffrent. Demain c'est décidé, c'est Jean qui prend ma place. J'en ai marre d'avoir les pieds en crêpe._

_Ah j'allais oublier, j'ai envoyé un message à Elric, le remerciant de son cadeau et lui souhaitant une bonne fin d'année. Je ne m'attends pas à avoir de réponse mais ma bonne conscience me dictait de le faire. Et puis après tout … c'est comme ça que je suis. »_

Des coups sur la porte me poussent à grogner et ouvrir un œil difficilement.

- C'est pour quoi ? baragouinais-je

- Winry debout ! il est 10h passées ! et le cours de Roy tu y penses ?

- Ouais … ouais, soupirai-je en me frottant les yeux. C'est bon j'arrive.

J'ai pas vu la nuit passer … tss … sortant de mon lit en m'étirant je glisse un regard sur mon portable. 10h15 … effectivement Jean n'a pas menti. Passant rapidement des vêtements, je sors de ma chambre et me rend au salon, où les deux garçons sont en train de parler.

- Enfin te voilà ! rouspète Roy.

- Si t'es pas content vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Aujourd'hui tu danses avec Jean !

- QUOI ? s'insurge mon meilleur ami.

- T'as bien compris Jean. Et arrête de crier je viens de me lever, je te signale que je me suis couchée tard parce que j'ai révisé.

- Mais pourquoi je devrais danser avec lui ? grommelle le noiraud.

- Parce que si tu lui marches sur les pieds, il n'hésitera pas à te coller son poing dans le nez.

- Je danse si mal que ça ?

- T'es souple … mais question coordination zéro. Ça je suis pas un mec moi et je peux pas te l'apprendre.

Jean soupire au moment où la porte s'ouvre sur mamie qui nous regarde en souriant.

- Ma chérie, j'ai entendu que vous vouliez lui apprendre à danser.

- Hum oui pourquoi ?

- On pourrait ressortir Pinakin tu ne crois pas ?

- NANNNNNNNN ! hurla Jean. PAS QUESTION MAMIE !

- C'est quoi Pinakin ? me souffle Roy à l'oreille.

Je crois qu'il est en droit de se poser la question, surtout vu la tête de Jean. Comment le décrire … voyons, blanchâtre … tremblant … apeuré … oui bon bref, pas présentable quoi. En réalité, Pinakin est une invention de mamie qui était censé apprendre à danser … un robot quoi. Quand je disais Frankenstein, j'étais vraiment très près de la vérité.

- Pinakin, c'est un robot de mamie. Mais il a rendu l'âme après avoir été battu par Jean. Il était censé apprendre à danser mais ne faisait que frapper la personne en face de lui. Bref … il était pas au point.

- Pinakin était parfait. C'est Jean qui ne savait danser, intervint mamie.

- Non mais ohhh ! je te permets pas mamie ! t'as vu le monstre que tu nous avais créé ?

Jean … laisse tomber, tu sais très bien comme est mamie. Son bidule était parfait cherche pas plus loin.

- On peut commencer ? murmure Roy en se demandant bien où il était tombé.

- Ouais, allez y les garçons. Moi je vous regarde.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Roy se prenait une raclée de la part de Jean qui pestait en se tenant le pied. Y'a de quoi rire.

- Aieee, mais tu m'as fait mal ! grogna Roy en se frottant le crâne

- Toi aussi ! ouh non de non que ça fait mal. Crétin on avait dit à deux pas à un !

C'est pas gagné … vraiment pas gagné … prenons notre mal en patience, c'est tout. Bon au moins il a progressé un peu voyons le bon côté des choses, il connait les pas … sauf qu'il ne sait toujours pas les accorder.

- ROY MON PETIT ! hurle la voix de mamie depuis le hall nous faisant sursauter.

- Qu'est ce que ta grand-mère me veut encore ? me demande-t-il

- Je sais pas … mais attends-toi au pire

Oui, quand on connait le personnage qui va débouler il vaut mieux s'attendre au pire. Et je crois que j'avais raison. Surtout vu ce qu'elle porte.

- Ma … mamie ? c'est quoi ça ? articulai-je avec difficulté

Là j'ai pitié de lui autant que je me fais du souci pour l'état mental de mon aïeule. Y'a de quoi aussi ! la voir débarquer sur des échasses vêtue d'un costume de mon père alors qu'elle porte sur son bras une robe de grossesse de maman avec des chaussures à talons, moi sérieusement ça me fait peur.

- Mwahahahahahahahaha ! explose Jean en s'écroulant dans le canapé de rire.

t Je vais aider mon petit fils à apprendre à danser pardi. Tiens gamin, enfile ça !

Lui lançant la robe et les chaussures elle nous regarde en souriant. Jean ne se retient pas de rire comme un con à mes côtés, Roy devient aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et moi je ne bouge pas. Ah oui non, je suis pas folle, ça risque de me retomber dessus.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? rugit mamie en le fusillant du regard.

- R-RIEN ! J'Y VAIS ! J'Y COURS ! panique Roy en sortant avec ce que vient de lui lancer mamie.

Et Jean qui rigole encore et toujours … elle est flippante quand elle veut. Promis, sur ses échasses, on dirait un géant prêt à nous sauter dessus, c'est moins intimidant lorsqu'elle a sa taille réelle : trois pommes assises. Même si elle nous regarde toujours avec l'air de vouloir nous sauter dessus pour tester ses expériences.

- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGLARP AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUH

- MWAHAHAHAHAH ! explosai-je à mon tour en le voyant se tenir la tête

Un coup d'échasse ne doit pas faire du bien. J'avais oublié qu'elle avait l'équilibre si facile … dangereux … très dangereux. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur Roy qui a enfilé la robe par-dessus son pantalon. Il a également passé les chaussures.

- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! reprend Jean en se laissant glisser à terre tellement il rigole. OH QU'IL EST BEAUOHOHOHOHOHOH

- Ça suffit, siffle le noiraud alors que je pince des lèvres pour m'empêcher de rire.

- Bien, tu es parfait mon petit chéri. Allez viens on commence, s'extasie mamie.

Ah oui, parce que là, ni moi ni Jean ne sommes capable de l'aider. Sortant tous les deux en les laissant seuls, nous refermons calmement la porte derrière nous avant de nous regarder en coin et d'exploser de rire.

- CA SUFFIT ! rage Roy derrière la porte.

- Ne t'occupes pas d'eux ! tu verras je suis meilleure qu'eux, c'est moi qui leur ait appris à danser. Allez on y va !

Montant les escaliers à quatre pattes sous notre fou rire, nous rentrons dans ma chambre et nous laissons tomber sur le lit. Bon sang j'ai mal aux abdos à force de rire. Mamie est vraiment déjantée … attrapant mon portable, je regarde l'heure avant d'apercevoir une enveloppe. Ouvrant le message je cesse tout rire et redeviens grave.

_« Joyeux noël à toi aussi Winry, bonne année. Edward. »_

Comment dois-je le prendre ? dois-je seulement lui répondre ?

- Winry ça va ?

Sursautant je me retourne vers mon meilleur ami et le regarde un peu affolée avant de me reprendre.

- Oui tout va bien Jean. Dis moi, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas été voir les chevaux. On y va ?

- Si tu veux … de toute façon on reverra pas notre élève de la journée. Tu connais mamie.

- Oui …

Oui, ça je connais … mais ce qui m'intrigue pour le moment, ce n'est pas la méthode d'apprentissage de mamie, mais ce message. Pourquoi m'a-t-il répondu ? N'était-il pas censé simplement l'ignorer ? bien sûr que si, c'est le personnage … alors pourquoi ? Parce que de ce que j'ai vu et de ce dont je me suis souvenu, l'Edward d'aujourd'hui, n'est plus le petit Edward que j'ai connu à Ishbal … loin s'en faut même

- Décidément les hommes sont trop compliqués, grommelai-je

- Pardon ? s'étonna Jean

- Rien … ce n'est rien.


	54. Chapter 54

_**hurm ... tout d'abord désolée du retard ... ma vie a pris un nouveau départ et j'ai pas vraiment toucher terre ces derniers temps, donc je m'excuse de l'attente, toutefois cette fois ci je viens poster les derniers chapitres de la fic histoire de la compléter totalement donc, je m'excuse encore fois du délai d'attente PARDON!**_

_**Disclaimer: c'est toujours la même chose, pas à moi malheureusement **_

_**RaR: Metal, oui Roy est lourd et chiant U_U ... je confirme, mais c'était voulu lol! en tout cas merci pour tes reviews ^^ **_

_**Hinatamisa, oui je sais les délais ont été vraimeeeeent longs et j'en suis désolée, surtout que la fic était finie depuis le début, mais entre la perte de mon mot de passe et le reste j'ai pas vraiment eut de temps à moi ... navrée.**_

_**Neunonska, heureuse que la fic t'aie plue ^^ oui j'avoue que je voyais tellement bien les persos dans le contexte que la fic n'a pas été bien longue à écrire, lol ... sans doute me suis-je un peu trop souvenue de mes années de fac aussi m'en suis-je inspirée pour deux trois trucs, ne serait-ce que pour les batiments mdr, mais on ne dira rien juré!**_

_**bien sur ce, voilà la suite, bonne lecture à tous!**_

_**Wilkye**_

* * *

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 54 :**_

- Vous êtes des enfoirés.

Ça a le mérite d'être clair au moins, je dois bien lui accorder ça. Se posant lourdement entre Jean et moi, Roy soupire. Depuis trois jours déjà, mamie le torture en lui apprenant à danser. J'avoue qu'il y a du mieux … mais c'était guère difficile.

- C'est pour toi qu'on le fait le troll nain !

Mouais … troll nain, je me demande si Jean sait encore ce qu'est un troll, surtout qu'un troll nain doit encore, ou alors est encore censé mesurer au moins trois mètres.

- Quoi ? grogne Roy en me voyant le regarder de la tête aux pieds.

- Non rien …

Pas folle la guêpe … j'ai pas envie de mourir. Reprenant ma lecture d'un air distrait, j'entends le deux garçons discuter.

- N'empêche que m'avoir largué avec Pinako vous avez été chiés ! elle fait que de me pincer les fesses, j'suis certain que j'ai des bleus

- C'est que tu fais des faux pas, rigole Jean. Et puis j'croyais que tu l'aimais bien.

- En même temps si tu veux pouvoir draguer Riza dans les meilleures conditions, il faut passer par là. Jean a mit une semaine à peine pour apprendre à danser correctement avec la méthode de mamie, sachant que Monsieur se tirait dès qu'il le pouvait pour aller draguer les filles.

- T'avais quel âge ?

- J'sais pas, souffle Jean en se grattant la nuque, 10 ans un truc du genre …

- Winry tu veux pas vérifier si mes fesses ne sont pas bleuies ?sourit Roy en se penchant vers moi.

Et une bosse … et une ! une rencontre entre sa tête et mon livre …

- Winry-strik ! annonçai-je sous les fous rires de Jean et les gémissements de Mustang.

Non mais … quand je pense que j'ai osé espérer qu'il avait grandi un peu, j'me suis fourré le doigt dans l'œil. Profondément même je dirais. Mon portable vibre sur la table basse devant nous. tendant le bras pour l'attraper, j'aperçois une main le prendre avant moi.

- Oh … Edward ? glousse le noiraud.

- Rends moi mon portable crétin !

- Edward ? c'est qui ce type ?

- Un gnome, Roy mon portable

- J'ouvre le message ?

- Donne !

- Ok donc il dit …

- Ou j'appelle mamie ! menaçai-je

Me tendant mon téléphone en vitesse, je le récupère avant d'ouvrir le message. Pourquoi Elric me contacte-t-il ? Après tout je l'ai remercié, il m'a répondu et c'était censé être tout … pas le début d'une communication ! Surtout en ce moment …

- Roy arrête tes idioties, grognai-je sérieuse. Je monte dans ma chambre, bonne nuit les garçons.

Sortant sous les protestations des deux, je m'enferme dans ma pièce, mon antre, avant de lire ces lignes qui s'affiche sur mon écran. Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre en moi … décidément ce gars a plus de pouvoir sur moi que je le pensais même s'il ne ressemble pas à l'Edward que j'ai connu à Ishbal. Plus froid, plus imposant, plus impressionnant, plus grand, plus … plus glacial que le petit Edward qui s'inquiétait pour sa mère tout en soutenant son frère cadet.

_« Roy m'a dit que tu lui apprenais à danser. J'espère qu'il ne te marche pas trop sur les pieds. Tout se passe bien ? E. Elric »_

Bon d'accord, cette fois je dois être devenue complètement barge. Répondant rapidement au message, je lui apprends que mamie a reprit les leçons, que mes pieds ne souffrent plus et que tout se passe pour le mieux. Que voulait-il d'autre comme réponse ? Personnellement je ne peux pas lui en fournir une autre.

- Je crois que ça devient grave à ce niveau là, soupirai-je en me posant sur le bord de mon lit

- J'te le fais pas dire, me répond une voix par la porte qui s'ouvre.

- Roy ?! tu voulais quelque chose ?

Se posant à mes côtés après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, sa main se pose sur la mienne doucement …

- Tu fais quoi là ? demandai-je en me dégageant.

- Qu'est ce que te voulais Edward ?

- Pas grand-chose, prendre des nouvelles de tes leçons de danse.

- …

- C'est quoi ce regard ?

- Tu es vraiment naïve comme fille, soupire-t-il. Enfin je suppose que c'est ce qui fait ton charme

- Je ne te permets pas ! ripostai-je fermement.

- Pas besoin d'autorisation pour le voir. Winry, tu sais … je … enfin Edward … il …

bon tu la finis ta phrase bourrique ? parce que là j'ai sincèrement l'impression d'avoir en face de moi un débile qu'a jamais ouvert de dictionnaire de sa vie.

- Hum ? l'encourageai-je. Vas-y continues …

Oui exprimons nos pensées en toute lettre on sait jamais surtout avec lui …

- Bah il … rhoh mais merde quoi, t'as vraiment pas compris quand je te parlais d'alchimie sexuelle avec lui ?

- Tu veux bien essayer de ne pas tout rapporter au sexe ? y'a d'autre chose dans la vie et c'est parfois plus intéressant.

- Je crois pas non … vous avez l'air de deux cons à vous tourner autour comme des vautours.

- … wahhhhhh, m'extasiai-je

- Quoi ? grogne-t-il

- C'est formidable t'arrive à faire des rimes. Jamais je n'aurais pensé cet exploit réalisable.

- T'as fini de te foutre de moi ?

- Et toi ? t'as fini aussi ?

- Je ne faisais qu'énoncer une vérité pure et dure. Sinon, pourquoi t'aurait-il offert cette chose pour Noël ? d'ailleurs c'est quoi à l'origine ?

- L'étoile d'Ishbal. Et non je ne pense pas qu'il me tourne autour, ou alors juste pour s'amuser. Je donne pas dans cette cour là, désolée Roy.

Si tu penses que je vais accepter de souffrir pour faire plaisir à ton meilleur ami une fois dans sa vie tu te trompes. J'ai pas envie de pleurer à nouveau comme à Ishbal. C'est fini le temps où la gentille et petite Winry souriait pour faire fuir les mauvaises choses de la vie. J'ai compris depuis longtemps que l'homme est un loup pour l'homme … en l'occurrence que ton pote est un loup pour moi, et malheureusement pour lui je ne suis pas décidée à servir de petit chaperon rouge.

- Au faite, soufflai-je rapidement, comment avancent tes leçons de danse ?

- Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Mes pieds ne risquent rien ?

- Non, sourit-il en se levant avant de m'entrainer au milieu de la chambre. Prête ?

- Allons-y.

D'accord j'avoue qu'il a bien progressé. Même si ses bras restent un peu raides, il ne m'a pas marché sur les pieds, a respecté les temps, n'a fait que deux ou trois faux pas … mais par rapport à il y a moins d'une semaine c'est surprenant. Mamie a vraiment une méthode d'apprentissage impressionnante.

- C'est peut être le fait qu'elle me pince les fesses, grogne Roy lorsque je lui dis cela. D'habitude que les filles me tripote ça ma gêne pas mais là …

- Ma grand-mère est une femme à l'origine …

- A l'origine … la date d'expiration est dépassée depuis un moment.

Le regardant en ouvrant les yeux de surprise, j'explose de rire dans ses bras qui se referment autour de moi. Son menton sur pose sur le sommet de ma tête alors que je continue de glousser.

- Merci Winry …

- Pardon ?

Il a dit quoi là ? j'ai mal entendu ou … non, c'est ça j'ai mal entendu, je deviens sourde ! je suis certaine que c'est ça !

- J'ai dit merci.

Ah bah non alors, j'avais bien entendu … pourquoi il me remercie ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'aider à pouvoir séduire Riza. Pour supporter mon caractère ou moi tout simplement … bref, pour un peu tout.

- Ah … pas de quoi alors.

Si je le fais c'est aussi pour Riza après tout. C'est la première à m'avoir parlé à Xerxès, la première à m'avoir fait changer … la première à avoir compris avec Jean qui j'étais vraiment … ou à peu près … puisqu'elle ignore la vérité à propos de mon soi-disant couple … tout comme elle ignore le fait que j'aime Edward. Yeurk ça sonne bizarre venant de moi … dégoulinant de guimauve … et pourtant c'est vrai, rien n'est plus vrai.

- Tout a bougé depuis ton arrivée à Xerxès, continue-t-il sur le même ton.

Priez pour nous pauvres prêcheurs, nous voilà arrivé aux confessions. Dis moi tout mon petit … je verrais ce que je peux faire pour t'aider et te sauver de l'enfer … enfin …

- Tu ne t'en es peut être pas rendu compte mais avant cette année …

- J'y étais pas avant, lui rappelai-je.

- C'était vivant tout en étant figé. Toutes les semaines une nouvelle fille, de nouvelles fêtes … tu vois le tableau … c'était pas bien glorieux

Etonnant …

- Mais depuis que t'es vers nous, les choses ont bougées. Riza s'est remise à sourire … Edward à vivre, moi à réfléchir.

Je me disais aussi à mon arrivée que son cerveau était en stand-by … comme quoi j'avais pas tort ! yes, un point pour moi.

- Au final, sans t'en rendre compte tu nous as sauvé presque. Tu vas trouver ça cliché comme image et t'auras raison, mais je crois qu'à tous nous fréquenter depuis qu'on est petit on avait commencé à se saluer sans se voir. Un peu comme si on était devenu terne …

- Eh Mustang …

- Quoi ?

- T'as jamais rien dis d'aussi censé en ma présence. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens d'avouer ? les seules fois où tu semblais sérieux c'est quand on parlait de Riza mais là …

- Je t'avais dis que je pouvais être sérieux si je le voulais.

C'est vrai il l'avait dit … donc s'il l'a dit c'est que …

- Au fait …

- Hum ?

- T'as révisé pour les partiels de la rentrée ?

- OH MERDE ! jure-t-il en s'éloignant de moi tout en me tenant à portée de bras.

Quelle face, mon vieux si tes conquêtes te voyait tu n'aurais plus aucun succès, c'est assuré. Ne te montre pas devant Riza comme ça …

- J'AI RIEN APPRIS !

Eh bah on est beau … je sais à quoi vont me servir les derniers jours de vacances.

_« 30 décembre :_

_Cher journal,_

_Il est pratiquement 23h au moment où j'écris. _

_On court à la cata' … comment oser espérer apprendre en une semaine, les derniers mois écoulés à la fac ? je ne sais pas vraiment, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, Roy est assis au centre de mon tapis, devant moi et mon lit, entouré de ses classeurs et de divers livres, à lire ses notes et apprendre des notions._

_Bref … cette fois c'est foutu, on ne peut plus rien pour lui … je devrais lui apporter du café._

_Courons à notre perte … et dire qu'on retourne à Xerxès dans trois jours. Prends pitié de moi je vais finir par désespérer …_


	55. Chapter 55

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 55 :**_

_« 3 janvier :_

_Cher journal,_

_Nous sommes revenus à Xerxès depuis hier soir et malheureusement pour moi, il semblerait que mon appartement soit devenu un camp retranché en prévision d'une guerre. Un véritable QG à Mustang._

_Bref, en gros il s'étale comme un phoque sur mon canapé et grignote tout ce qui se trouve dans mes placards en relisant ses cours. A croire que réviser lui donne faim, moi ça me coupe l'appétit. Ce qui me rassure d'un sens, ça prouve qu'on est pas monté pareil._

_Edward n'a pas cessé de m'envoyer des textos durant les derniers jours. Etonnamment, si un sms pouvait avoir un ton, je dirais qu'il était doux … tout le contraire du type qui les envoie quand je l'ai en face de moi ! enfin, ça m'a fait plaisir aussi. J'ai rapporté son coquillage et demandé à Roy de lui offrir … si je lui donne en main propre il serait foutu de m'envoyer paitre … »_

- Eh Winry, y'a plus de truc comme ça ! grogne le cachalot étendu sur mon sofa.

- Me dit pas que t'as bouloté tous mes oreo ! m'offusquai-je en le voyant retourner la boite.

Il a bouffé tous mes gâteaux ! Mes préférés, j'le crois pas ! Crime suprême que voilà ! Va au diable Mustang … tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !

- Bah si … c'était super bon d'ailleurs !

- J'VAIS M'LE FAIRE ! rugis-je.

Comment a-t-il osé faire ça ? rhaaaaaaaah c'est la fin cette fois !

- Calme-toi ! non stop ! pas le coussin ! pose ce coussin ! EH ! NON !

- T'AS OSE BOUFFER MES GATEAUX ! ROY ! ET POURQUOI T'ES LA D'ABORD ? TU PEUX PAS REVISER CHEZ TOI HEIN ?

Eh voilà … j'la sentais venir celle-là. Grosse crise de nerf en vue. Les oreo ont fini le truc. Tout ce qui se trouve sous le passage de ma main fini par lui atterrir dessus. Non mais … pour qui il se prend ce merdeux ? pourriture d'aristo' tchh …

- CALME TOI BON DIEU ! hurle-t-il en m'attrapant les poignets.

- Tu squattes mon salon, tu abuses de ma gentillesse et en plus tu fouilles dans mes placards pour finir par manger mes gâteaux préférés … j'en ai marre ! MARRE ! tu peux pas rentrer chez toi non ?

- Non

Ah … et pourquoi ? parce que tu l'as dit si sincèrement et rapidement que je me pose la question

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis bien ici, sourit-il

Et voilà le mal de tête me reprend, je sens la colère monter … comme la moutarde au nez … l'étrangler ? oui, ça serait bien de le voir tirer la langue …

- Ouh toi … toi …, pestai-je, tu vas souffrir !

- D'accord, ok j'ai eut tort de tout manger ! j'aurais du t'en laisser un au moins.

- RAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Calme toi on dirait une gorgone

On veut ma mort ! quand je disais qu'il voulait me tuer j'avais raison ! non de non …

- Non calme toi bon dieu ! d'accord ok on va faire ça ….

- Ça ?

- Ça …

- MUSTANG EXPLIQUES TOI BORDEL JE PIGE RIEN A CE QUE TU ME RACONTES !

Fouillant dans sa poche, il en sort ses clefs de voitures et son portefeuille. Sortant un billet, il me le tend avec ses clefs.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

- Bah tu vas aller en acheter. Prends ma voiture ça ira plus vite. Et t'en prends plusieurs paquets, me répond-t-il en me poussant hors de chez moi. Je garde la maison en attendant !

- Eh mais .. euh …

- Ah oui, ton portable on ne sait jamais et ton sac ! tiens, allez à plus tard !

Regardant la porte de mon appartement se fermer devant moi, je baisse la tête et regarde mes pieds. Je suis pied nus …

- MUSTANG DONNE MOI AU MOINS UNE PAIRE DE CHAUSSURES !

La porte se rouvre, deux chaussures en sortent avant qu'elle ne se referme. Les mettant, je me dirige vers les escaliers puis descend au parking, où sa voiture est fièrement garée. Péteux … mon téléphone vibre … Edward …

_« j'ai beau appeler Roy il ne répond pas, tu sais où il est ? »_

Ça pour savoir oui je le sais … lui répondant rapidement, je me glisse à la place conducteur et pars pour le supermarché. Ce connard … dire qu'il m'a mangé tous mes gâteaux … ceux que je ne prends que lors des partiels car ils m'apaisent …

- Tchh sale enflure, grognai-je en sortant de la voiture.

Acheter des oreo … j'vais le frapper en rentrant. Il aurait pas mangé les miens, j'aurais pas eut à sortir et j'aurais put réviser un peu ! mais nan … môsieur Mustang a grrrrrr … j'vais me le faire je le sens … Jean à l'aide ! calmons nous, n'allons pas agresser les gens dans le magasin.

Me dirigeant vers le rayon des gâteaux secs, je grommelle des menaces contre cette otarie qui se vautre et squatte chez moi.

- Eh la prolo !

- YAAAH QUOI ENCORE ? ah … oh … Elric … désolée d'avoir crié.

Euh oui je crois que je peux être désolée non ? les gens du rayon se sont tous retournés vers nous, lui à fait un bon de quinze centimètre et me regarde maintenant comme si j'étais débile. Chose qui se trouve être de plus en plus vraie depuis que je suis collée à Mustang, si vous voulez mon avis.

- C'est moi où dès que je viens dans ce supermarché je t'y croise ? grognai-je en continuant d'avancer

- Je pourrais dire la même chose … ton message disait que Roy révisait … je dois le voir, il est où ?

- … chez moi ! soupirai-je en attrapant quatre boites de mes petits gâteaux. Pourquoi ?

- Chez toi … ?

- Il me semble que c'est mon petit ami non ? il a le droit d'y être puisque j'y suis.

Bouahhhh me dites pas que j'ai dit ça ? j'vais mourir. Pourquoi faut-il que je dise ça à ce type là … à Edward merde ! j'ai envie de me cacher … trouvez moi un coin pour me cacher ! une main se pose avec force sur mon avant bras, m'attirant contre lui.

- Si tu y es, pourquoi je peux te serrer contre moi ? hein ? demande-t-il en écartant doucement une mèche de cheveux qu'il coince derrière mon oreille.

- Euh … c'était façon de parler, répondis-je en souriant légèrement. Tout est dans LA façon de parler non ?

- Si tu le dis … donc si je te dis que je vais chez toi pour le voir tu y vois quoi ?

Yayayaaaaaa faut que j'y comprenne quoi moi ? surtout s'il me regarde avec des yeux comme ça merde …. Me regarde pas comme ça ! ne me regarde pas comme ça …. Ohhhhh non, pas comme ça, te rapproches pas plus …

- Hnnn Elric tu fais quoi là ? cafouillai-je en sentant le rayon dans mon dos alors qu'il s'avance toujours contre moi.

- Je ne sais pas … tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ?

Si tu savais. YAHAAAAAAA ! NAN ! ne pense pas à ça ma petite Winry. Tu es censée être avec Mustang, censé être avec … oh bon sang … c'est quoi ce corps musclé qu'il a lui ? NAN ! PENSE A MUSTANG ! MUSTANG EN TRAIN DE FAIRE DES CLAQUETTES EN TUTU ROSE ! yeurk …

- Prfff …, gloussai-je.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien …, hum … et sinon ? quoi de nouveau ? demandai-je en pinçant des lèvres pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Ne te colle pas à … bon d'accord tu peux, colles toi à moi si tu veux ! NON ! J'AI PAS LES DROIT ! recule ! recule !

- Bah … ça on pourrait peut être en discuter ailleurs non ?

- Hein ?

Ouais … Winry niveau réponse intelligente là tu tapes haut !

- Chez toi par exemple ! il faut que je voie Roy ! t'es venue comment ? je te remmène en voiture ?

Pourquoi pas … c'est tentant surtout si je suis avec toi …

- Non … j'ai la voiture de Roy.

- Pardon ? t'as quoi ? sa voiture ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Bah … hum euh … oui ! bon tu fais ce que tu veux … moi je paye et je rentre ! salut !

- Je te suis !

Ok …

- Ok … euh NAN ! il va venir chez moi ? alors que je ne sais pas ce qu'a foutu Roy à la maison … oh non … le sort s'acharne …

- Elric … vire ta main de sous ma jupe, grognai-je en m'écartant de lui.

- Je voulais juste tester la marchandise ! se justifie-t-il. Histoire de voir si c'était au goût de Roy …

… no comment … avec ces mecs tu passes d'un extrême à l'autre. Si j'étais il y a deux secondes totalement sous le charme, cette fois c'est rompu.

- Espèce de pervers, soufflai-je.

- Mais de ce que j'ai senti, ça serait plutôt mon genre ! ça te gêne ?

Hein ?

- T'es toute rouge Rockbell … tu comptes quand même pas être infidèle à ton amour non ? enfin ça serait normal pour une prolo dans ton genre je suppose.

- T'es lourd Elric … vraiment, répliquai-je en me détournant pour aller en direction des caisses, parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'as pas compris, ton avis je m'en passe. Maintenant si tu veux voir Mustang tu te démerdes, j'étais décidée il y a une minute à te montrer le chemin, maintenant tu te brosses, t'as qu'à appeler ton meilleur ami. Et ne me suit pas ! j'ai pas besoin d'un chien !

Son visage se referme à chaque mot, voilà, maintenant tu sais exactement ce que tu as laissé derrière toi à Ishbal en n'envoyant jamais de lettre. Je suis devenue celle que je suis désormais, et que ça te plaises ou non, je ne changerais pas. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir grandi.

Montant dans la voiture de Mustang en vitesse, j'entends mon portable sonner, un nouveau message … et d'Elric en plus.

_« désolé … je voulais pas ça. Tu peux me donner ton adresse s'il te plait ? Roy ne me réponds pas et je dois absolument lui parler, c'est important. »_

Tchh … vas pour ça alors … envoyons lui l'adresse. J'ignore ce qu'il se passera en rentrant mais arrivera ce qui doit arriver.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 56 :**_

- MAIS DITES MOI QUE JE RÊVE LA ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Pause ! mettons nous en pause et ouvrons les yeux correctement. C'est le soleil qui m'a aveuglé …

- Ah … Winry ! déjà de retour ? sourit Roy en se tournant vers moi

- OUI DEJA DE RETOUR ! C'EST QUOI CA ? … CE … FOUTOIR ?

Je suis partie en laissant un appartement correct où s'entassait les livres de Roy certes mais correct … alors pourquoi ? pourquoi diable maintenant ressemble-t-il à …

UNE PORCHERIE !

- C'est quoi ça ?

C'est quoi ce bordel monstre ? j'ai envie de pleurer, par pitié merci bien. Pourquoi ? pourquoi tout tourne toujours à la catastrophe avec ce mec ? et Riza est amoureuse de ça ? bah ça se voit qu'elle a pas vu l'engin … ou alors elle est suicidaire !

- Je cherchais du café mais je le trouvais pas, s'explique-t-il

- Et c'est le café qui explique que l'un de mes sous vêtement se retrouve sur le dossier du fauteuil ? grognai-je en le désignant de la main

Roy, modèle de robot à-tout-faire, foireux, désordonné. Ne le laissez pas sans compagnie sous risque majeur d'incendie, ne l'écoutez jamais sous risque de déprime. Cet article est actuellement disponible dans la boutique et est conseillé pour les personnes cherchant à se procurer un arrêt maladie pour cause de dépression. Passez trois minutes à ses côtés, déprimez pour le reste de votre vie.

- Ah non … ça c'est parce que comme je le trouvais pas, je suis allé voir dans ta chambre s'il n'y en avait pas en stock …

- Dans ma chambre ? du café ?

Quand je disais pour le reste de votre vie, comptez sur la mort aussi. Et plus encore si possible.

- J'vais l'tuer, marmonnai-je en me frottant le front.

- Et du coup en cherchant le café, j'ai trouvé tes sous vêtements, qui sont d'ailleurs sympa au passage, et ce fantastique journal.

- QUOI ?

Me dites pas qu'il a trouvé mon journal ? pitié tout sauf ça ! je le regarde feuilleter le cahier que je connais si bien pour y écrire tout ce que je pense. Lui sautant dessus je tente d'arracher mon journal lorsque la sonnette retentit, nous stoppant dans nos mouvements.

- Y'a du monde à la porte, tu vas pas ouvrir ? moi je suis occupé à lire. C'est passionnant comme livre !

- RENDS MOI CA ROY ! JE REVIENS, T'AS INTERÊT A ME LE RENDRE !

Partant ouvrir la porte, je me retrouve face à Edward qui sourit.

- Y'a du rififi dans l'air ? demande-t-il

- Mais non pourquoi ? ton meilleur ami a simplem

- J'espère sincèrement que le plan de Mustang se passera bien, car j'ai fini par m'y résoudre …blablabla … Tout comme il semblerait que ce soit la seule possibilité pour moi de savoir ce qui ne va pas avec Elric ainé, coupe la voix de Roy depuis le salon

Elric me regarde en ouvrant les yeux de stupeur, alors que je me sens pâlir de rage. J'vais l'emplafonner en fait. Ça sera mieux. Lâchant ma porte, je tourne le dos à Elric et pars rejoindre Roy qui s'esclaffe en lisant mon journal.

- Espèce d'abruti fini ! t'as vraiment rien dans la cervelle ou quoi ? rends moi ce journal ! sifflai-je.

- Pas question c'est intéressant !

- Sympa la déco … même si l'appart' à la taille d'un cagibi. C'est quoi ça ?

- T'as de la visite ! signalai-je à Roy qui relevait la tête en entendant la voix derrière moi.

- OH ! EDO ! ça ? bah … c'est une petite culotte de Winry tu vois !

- J'VAIS LE TUER ! hurlai-je en lui collant un poing sur le crâne.

- Hum … pas vraiment grand-mère dis moi la prolo. T'as trouvé ça où ? c'est ton cadeau de noël ?

- Non mais dis moi si je me trompe mais … il me semble pas t'avoir demandé de quelle couleur était ton caleçon Elric !

- Bah c'est pas un secret, il suffit de demander et tu peux le voir …

- Va te faire … voir chez les Crêtois !

- C'est guère poli, mais merci de l'intention, c'est gentil bien Roy on doit parler sérieusement tous les deux.

- C'est ça, moi je vais ranger le foutoir que ce CRETIN à mis dans MON appartement !

Fermant avec violence la porte de ma chambre, je découvre avec horreur … ou encore plus d'horreur l'état de cette pièce. Mais qu'il est emmerdeur ce type ! tous mes tiroirs sont retournés !

Replaçant mes affaires les unes après les autres correctement, je finis par revoir le sol et mon lit correctement avant d'entendre un éclat de rire depuis le salon.

- Comment ça je la prends si je veux ?

- Je te l'offre, sers-toi c'est gratuit.

- Et pour Riza tu fais quoi ?

- Rien … je te rappelle que je suis en couple avec Winry, et crois moi c'est bien suffisant pour l'instant. Un véritable fauve.

- J'ai remarqué oui merci. Alors comme ça elle vit ici ?

Non pas que je sois curieuse, j'aime juste savoir les choses, ce qui explique le fait que je me tienne comme ça … dans cette position pas naturelle … bref le derrière en l'air pour écouter à la porte.

- C'est plutôt sympa tu trouves pas ?

- Hum … mais j'aimerais mieux visiter une autre pièce, enfin je sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça puisque tu es avec elle. Je sais que j'ai aucune chance.

- … et sinon ?

- Sinon quoi ?

- T'acceptes mon cadeau ?

- Ah … ouais pourquoi pas …

Qu'est ce qu'il lui a donné ce con ? le coquillage ? mais pendant que j'y pense … merde … me relevant et ouvrant la porte, je tombe sur les deux garçons assis côté à côte sur le canapé.

- Je viens chercher … hum euh … la petite culotte que tu as si gentiment ramenée ici …

- Trop tard, sourit Roy

- Comment ça trop tard ?

- Je viens d'en faire cadeau à Ed ! et ce journal ? je devrais lui offrir aussi ou non ?

- Etonnant ça … une prolo qui tient un journal.

- Vous … espèces de …

- Oui vas-y finie ta phrase miss prolétaire, m'encourage le blond.

Attrapant les affaires de Roy, j'ouvre la porte de l'appartement et les posent dans le couloir avant de tendre la main en direction des escaliers.

- Dehors, murmurai-je en baissant la tête

Et n'allez surtout pas croire que je me sens inférieure à vous, c'est juste que la colère me fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Non je suis bien là, soupire Roy

- Non Roy t'as pas compris … t'avais pas le choix, bafouillai-je. Je veux plus te voir chez moi. Dehors …

- Je t'ai dit non.

- DEHORS ROY ! criai-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder. ELRIC AUSSI ! dehors … sortez de chez moi. Laissez moi tranquille, c'est tout ce que je veux …

Attrapant par la manche les deux garçons, je les tire à l'extérieur avant de me retourner vers eux une dernière fois les yeux remplis de larmes. Vous avez gagnés …

- Winry attends, m'interpelle Roy

- Eh Rockbell ! tente Elric

Trop tard, la porte se referme sur moi alors que je vais me réfugier dans mon lit. Mon téléphone sonne …

- Allô ? soupirai-je.

- Winry, c'est Alphonse. Tu es chez toi ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- On peut passer te voir avec Riza et May ? c'est pour tes cadeaux de noël …

- Bien entendu, venez, j'en serais ravie. Je vous attends.

Oui, vous, vous êtes adorables. Merci d'être là à mes côtés … j'en peux plus, mes nerfs sont à bout. Ces deux mecs m'usent … avec vous je retrouve un peu de soleil, avec vous, même si Riza parle beaucoup pour pas grand-chose, je me sens tranquille et heureuse.

- Allons-y … une nouvelle tornade se prépare.

Dire que je venais de ranger une partie de l'appartement …


	57. Chapter 57

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 57 :**_

Et voilà … c'est la rentrée, encore une. Sauf que celle là je la hais. Les deux connards ne se sont pas repointés mais Roy a conservé mon journal et j'ignore ce qu'il en a fait. S'il l'a donné à Elric je peux creuser ma tombe et m'y allonger directement. J'veux pas bouger …

- Allez Winry, courage. Tu reverras ton … charmant copain !

- Alphonse, vu la grimace que tu fais tu n'es pas, mais alors pas convaincant pour un sou.

- Au moins j'ai essayé, sourit-il.

Alors lui, c'est une perle, un ange ce gars. May n'aurait jamais put trouver mieux, si seulement son frère pouvait lui ressembler. C'est peine perdue je crois.

- Winry, je peux te poser une question ? m'interroge Alphonse pendant que je mets mes chaussures.

- Vas-y je t'en prie.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à Roy ? au début de l'année tu le détestais et voilà que depuis presque deux mois vous êtes ensembles … c'est curieux non ?

- Bof … j'peux pas vraiment juger de ce qui est curieux ou non pour vous. Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis qu'une prolétaire échappée parmi les aristocratiques que vous êtes ?

- On change de conversation, j'aime pas la tournure qu'elle prend !

J'ai trouvé pire que mamie … uwahhhhh … fallait faire fort, j'ai réussi à trouver pire ! peut être que le cas de mamie n'est pas aussi désespéré qu'il en a l'air.

- Tu sais que Riza a testé ce matin son nouveau moule à tarte ?

- Je rêve, soupirai-je

- Non, c'est vrai, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait un crumble, en tout cas elle était ravie du cadeau.

- Quand je disais qu'elle était bonne à piquer. On y va ?

- Ouais, souffle Alphonse en ouvrant la porte avant de se stopper. Winry … t'as une livraison j'ai l'impression.

- Une quoi ? j'attendais rien, c'est de qui et c'est quoi ? demandai-je depuis le salon.

- Des roses … de … bah …

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi mon frère et Roy t'envoient-ils des roses ?

Me précipitant dans l'entrée, je le regarde tenir deux énormes bouquets de roses chacun accompagné d'une lettre et pour l'un d'eux un paquet. Attrapant le colis, je l'ouvre et y découvre mon journal.

- Tchh, soufflai-je. Laisse ça dans l'entrée on va finir par arriver en retard aux partiels.

- Ah oui t'as raison, s'exclame-t-il en lourdant tout par terre.

Ça a le mérite d'être clair Al, … pauvres roses, paix à elles. Courant pour attraper le prochain bus, nous arrivons à la fac dix minutes plus tard, comme les quelques centaines d'autres étudiants, avant de nous diriger vers l'amphithéâtre d'examen.

Appuyée contre la porte, une silhouette que je connais se redresse en nous entendant arriver.

- Winry, s'exclame Roy en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? t'en a pas eut assez hier ?

- T'as reçu les roses ? s'enquiert-il

- Ouais et alors ?

- Je suis désolé pour hier … j'pensais pas que …

- Cherche pas à penser Roy, c'est pas ton fort. Maintenant tu m'excuses mais on a un examen et j'aimerai rentrer pour m'asseoir.

- Pas de problème on se met où ?

- Tu te mets où tu veux Roy, mais moi, je me pose à côté d'Al. Bon courage pour l'épreuve.

Alphonse me tire doucement par l'épaule d'un air moqueur.

- Eh oui Roy, a force de jouer avec les gens on en oublie parfois qu'ils ont des sentiments, glousse le blond en rentrant à ma suite.

Eh voilà … déjà trois épreuves de passées et une journée d'écoulée … heureusement qu'Alphonse ne m'a pas lâché et que Riza est arrivée à la pause de midi. Selon elle, ses partiels « c'était trop facile » … on a pas les même notions en ce qui concerne le facile. Enfin, Riza ne changera pas … c'est déjà ça de pris. Autant ne pas regarder mon portable qui n'a pas arrêter de vibrer durant les pauses.

Sortant de la dernière épreuve, bien après Roy et avant Alphonse, j'ose espérer pouvoir enfin avoir un peu de calme dans cette journée de malade. Je me demande si une bête traquée ressent ce que je ressens en ce moment ? savent-ils seulement à quel point ils peuvent être lourds et pénibles à me chercher comme ça ?

Une poigne forte se referme sur mon poignet, m'obligeant à me retourner pour me retrouver face à Mustang.

- Qu'est ce que … ROY ! LACHES MOI TU ME FAIS MAL ! AIE !

Mais où m'emmène-t-il ce crétin encore ? il me fait mal à me tirer sur le poignet ! sortant de la faculté, il se stoppe à côté d'une voiture et ouvre la porte.

- Monte !

- Ça va pas non ? je rentre chez moi réviser pour demain. T'es lourd !

- T'avais pas le choix ! m'explique-t-il en me forçant à monter.

- AIE !

- La prolo arrête de crier, ça me casse les oreilles ! tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te faire monter dans ma voiture ?

Elric … tchhh … balançant mon sac à l'autre bout de la banquette arrière, je me redresse correctement en les fusillant du regard alors qu'Edward démarre. Roy installé à ses côtés, se retourne et me regarde.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes toi ? mordis-je.

- Calme toi on veut seulement parler !

- Et tu pouvais pas le faire à la fac hein ? vos possibilités de réflexions sont étrangement courtes et compatibles !

- On va boire un café dans un bar sympa tu verras.

- Tcchhh …

Tournant la tête pour regarder à l'extérieur, je les sens parfaitement se parler entre eux à messes basses.

- On arrive. Allez Winry souris s'il te plait …

- J'ai pas envie et ça me plait pas ! lâchez moi !

- Roy, ta copine a un sacré caractère, hein la prolo …

Respire Winry ne le scalpe pas, voilà respire … ressortant de la voiture, je sens une main se glisser dans ma main avant de partir en direction d'un établissement à la façade colorée. Bon je veux bien qu'on prenne un café ensemble … pour parler pourquoi pas … mais pourquoi je me retrouve au milieu des deux qui ne parlent pas et avec un soda à la main? c'étaient pas eux qui voulaient qu'on parle à l'origine ?

- Winry je suis désolé pour hier, me sort Roy.

- C'est ça on y repensera …

- La prolo a l'air d'être rancunière …

- Ta gueule Elric …

- Winry, qu'est ce que tu dirais pour qu'on se fasse pardonner qu'on aille je sais pas moi euh … Edo, une idée ?

- C'est toi qui voulais te faire pardonner, pas moi. Je présente pas mes excuses aux prolétaires. Hein, la sorcière ? me sourit-il en se penchant sur la table.

Un éclat contre sa peau dorée m'attire le regard, entre les deux pans de sa chemise blanche brille un petit coquillage nacré. CE coquillage nacré … Roy lui a donné ?

- Winry ? m'appelle Mustang. Tout va bien ? tu es toute pâle !

- Je vais bien Roy … quand à toi Elric, t'apprendras que j'ai un nom et un prénom !

- Ah ? c'était pas la prolo ?

- T'aimerais qu'on t'appelle l'aristo ?

- Pourquoi pas ? ça prouverait qui je suis et montrerait que j'ai de l'argent.

- T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con Elric, lui répliquai-je, apparemment t'ignore que tout le monde est en proie à ce qu'on appelle la conscience ou les sentiments. Il semblerait presque que tu sois une sorte de robot dénué de tout ce qui fait l'être humain. Sincèrement je te plains parfois, ça doit être désagréable non ?

- De quoi tu parles ? grogne-t-il alors que Roy secoue la tête en se frottant les yeux.

- Winry …, murmure Roy.

- T'as pas une once de conscience lorsque ça ne concerne pas ton nombril, comment tu peux être le frère d'Alphonse hein ? tu sais quoi Elric … tes roses de ce matin tu peux te les garder !

- Tu lui as envoyé des roses toi aussi ? s'étonne Roy

- Ouais, mais si tu crois que je lui ai rendu sa culotte et présenté des excuses tu te trompes Roy, c'est pas le ca…

Dieu que ça fait du bien. Retournant mon verre, désormais vide, pour le reposer sur la table, j'échange un regard avec Edward dont le visage est stupéfait. C'est frais les glaçons mon con ? ça t'as fait bizarre hein ? bah moi ça m'a soulagée. Peut être que le froid te remettra les idées en place.

- Je rentre chez moi, annonçai-je à Roy.

- Winry attends tu … je …

Déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, alors qu'Elric est resté sans voix depuis deux minutes, je me relève avant de reprendre la parole.

- Révises bien pour demain Roy, je te garde une place à mes côtés en Xinois.

Partant à pied, j'arrive chez moi dix minutes plus tard … en fait ce bar n'était pas très loin de chez moi … ça me permettra d'y retourner peut être. Retirant mes chaussures, je pose mon sac sur le canapé avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain et de me glisser sous la douche.

J'ai une question … pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde viens me voir lorsque je suis sous la douche ? la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, me poussant à sortir de sous le jet d'eau chaude pour passer ma sortie de bain et me diriger vers la porte que j'ouvre rapidement.

J'aurais mieux fait d'ignorer la sonnette, mieux fait de ne pas ouvrir. MAZETTE MON DIEU SAUVEZ MOI ! Tentant de refermer la porte rapidement, une force la rouvre, permettant à Edward de rentrer chez moi. Ses cheveux dégoulinants encore de soda et ayant l'air collant. Ses yeux eux sont rageurs. J'ai peur …


	58. Chapter 58

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 58 :**_

- Hurm … euh oui ? c'est pour quoi ? minaudai-je d'une petite voix en reculant devant lui.

Sans un mot, il referme la porte, me poussant toujours dans le salon sous son regard dur. Il fait peur mamiaaaaaaa …

- T'as osé faire ça ?! siffle-t-il en pointant du doigt ses cheveux.

- Euh …

Ne te démonte pas Winry, c'est pas le moment ! allez zou, du nerf et du courage ma vieille !

- Oui ! répondis-je plus fortement

- T'as l'air fière de toi en plus ! rage-t-il

HIIIII non pas fière ! Promis pas fière ! C'est une idée que tu te fais ! Tombant sur le canapé, je le regarde assez craintive. Qu'est ce qu'il va faire mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? Sa main se referme sur mon poignet, me forçant à me relever avant de me tirer vers la salle de bain. J'AI PEUR MAMAN !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? paniquai-je en le voyant retirer sa veste et sa chemise.

- Ah ton avis ?

Justement … j'ai pas d'avis, sauf celui qui concerne la vue offerte qui je dois l'avouer est vraiment, vraiment très … alléchante. Uhhhh à baver Edward …

- Tu vas bien gentiment me laver ce que tu as taché ! et dépêche-toi !

A vos ordres chef ! quoi ? AH NON !

- T'as pas de machine à laver chez toi ? tentai-je en détournant le regard pour cacher la rougeur de mes joues brûlantes.

- Bien sûr que si, seulement j'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi dans cet état ! tiens y'a ça aussi !

- Quoi ça ? demandai-je en me retournant

J'aurais jamais dut me retourner ! j'aurais pas dut ! c'est mal ! non, c'est bien … oui très bien même, parfait … superbe, je sens mon cerveau partir en vrille … gros bug en vue …

- Bon tu le prends ?! allez bouge !

Tendant une main derrière moi, j'attrape le pantalon qu'il me tend un peu à l'aveuglette et le fourre dans la machine avant de lancer le programme. Il va pas rester en boxer chez moi, si ?

- Très … très jolies les chaussettes, lui dis-je en évitant des relever les yeux vers lui.

Bon, d'accord c'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à dire mais au moins ça a été dit. Winry, merde quoi, t'aurais put lui hurler dessus comme tu es censée le faire non ? Comment ça non ? Ah, ça oui la vue est plus qu'agréable et ses yeux, bon sang ses yeux plus il est près, plus ils … COMMENT CA PRES ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Elric ? demandai-je en tendant un bras entre nous pour l'éloigner.

- Puisque mes chaussettes te font rire, tu vas me laver les cheveux ! bouge ! m'ordonne-t-il en me tirant vers la baignoire.

Il va pas s'agenouiller en boxer si ? Ah bah si, uwahhh Winry ça chauffe là-haut. Et ce maudit cœur qui s'emballe là, arrête de tambouriner, ça me fait faire des choses pas normales ! me dégageant la gorge, je fais un pas vers lui, avant de faire glisser l'élastique de ses cheveux, laissant tomber sa toison dorée en cascade. Dieu qu'il est beau … c'est pas humain d'être comme ça ! Mais là … là, on peut pardonner l'erreur de dosage je crois …

- Hum euh … j'ai qu'un shampoing à la pomme ça te dérange ?

- Non.

- Ok …, murmurai-je en commençant à lui mouiller les cheveux à l'eau tiède.

Séance shampoing pour ce monsieur … jamais j'aurais cru qu'un homme puisse avoir des cheveux si soyeux. Raaaah et cette sortie de bain qui glisse !

- Trente secondes je reviens ! plaquai-je.

- Hein ?

- Je reviens j'ai dit ! ma … ma sortie de bain glisse et tombe sur la mousse.

- T'as qu'à l'enlever, sourit-il

Blush royal pour miss Rockbell … ah oui, je t'entends l'annoncer toi là-haut ! Pourvu qu'il ne lève pas la tête par pitié …

- Ça va pas la tête ? répondis-je en sortant en vitesse.

Passant rapidement le premier short et le premier maillot que je trouve, je retourne dans la salle de bain en courant. Vision première, la plus belle paire de fesse au monde YAAAAH Winry ! À force de trainer avec Mustang tu deviens comme lui ! Allez reprends-toi !

- Bon voilà ! allez ça sera plus facile.

- Dommage, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules pendant que je reprends le massage sur son cuir chevelu.

Trois minutes de silence, que c'est agréable le silence parfois … seulement là, je me dirais presque que c'est pas normal. Après tout c'est d'Edward qu'on parle … il devrait être en train de pester contre moi non ? Du moins il ne devrait pas soupirer de cette manière là … c'est tentant.

- Ça va peut être couler, ferme les yeux, je vais rincer.

Retirant la mousse de ses cheveux doucement, je regarde réapparaitre cette couleur dorée à mon regard, oui, cette couleur c'est bien lui ça. Oui, ce gars est aussi lumineux que l'astre solaire mais se cache derrière son sale caractère … enfin, du moins s'il lui reste un peu de l'Edward que j'ai connu à Ishbal.

Coupant le jet d'eau, je lui essore les cheveux avant de me détourner pour attraper une serviette encore chaude, pendant qu'il se relève.

- Whoooh ! sursautai-je en me retournant

Il pourrait pas prévenir quand il se déplace non ? il est juste derrière moi !

- Tiens une serviette, lui dis-je en lui passant le tissu.

- Merci.

- Tu veux un café en attendant que tes vêtements soient propres ?

- Il risque de me finir dessus celui là ?

- Non.

Non pas alors que tu n'es qu'en boxer et que je viens de te laver les cheveux. Ou alors c'est que j'ai réellement des tendances au suicide …

- Alors oui, s'il te plait.

Fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi, j'ouvre les yeux de stupéfaction. Il m'a bien dit s'il te plait ou j'ai rêvé ? Esquissant un mini-sourire, je passe dans ma petite cuisine pour y préparer deux tasses de café, avant de revenir dans le salon poser les tasses sur la table basse et me vautrer dans le canapé.

Cinq minutes plus tard ne le voyant toujours pas arriver, je glisse un regard vers la porte, avant de me lever et d'y frapper.

- Un souci ?

- … non …

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'attends !

T'attends ? quoi ? le déluge ? parce qu'il n'est pas près d'arriver.

- T'attends quoi ? je peux t'aider ?

- … oh non …

- Bon je rentre.

- NON !

Quoi ? Comment ça je peux pas rentrer dans ma salle de bain ? C'est la meilleure ça !

- Comment ça non ? j'ai dis oui moi ! décrétai-je en rentrant.

Ok, j'aurais peut être pas dut rentrer … Elric me regarde par-dessous la serviette d'un air coupable. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ?

- Quoi ? t'as fouillé dans mes placards pour prendre cet air là ?

- J'ai mieux à faire que ça !

- Regarde moi ça en plus, rouspétai-je, tu pourrais pas t'essuyer les cheveux ? ça goutte par terre ! rhahh !

Lui frictionnant la serviette sur les cheveux, je soupire. On dirait un gamin … mais mignon, adorable, appétissant … miam ! WINRY ! c'est pas le moment, reprends toi !

- Pff … bon j'ai plus qu'à essuyer je suppose, murmurai-je en regardant la flaque d'eau sur le sol.

Moi qui voulais être tranquille c'est raté … attrapant une serviette dans le panier de linge sale, j'éponge l'eau. Je me rappelle avoir déjà fait ça en compagnie de Mustang … qu'avait-il dit d'ailleurs ? Une ombre glisse sur le sol devant moi avant qu'un poids ne se fasse sentir sur mon dos et une main sur la mienne.

- Qu'est … Elric ?

Des lèvres se posent sur ma nuque alors qu'il se fait plus lourd sur moi et que sa main remonte le long de mon bras. Hum … euh … Edward ? T'aurais pas un souci là ?

- Dis-moi Winry …

Ah ? Mon prénom ? MIRACLE ! oui mais c'est pas vraiment rassurant, surtout vu ce que je sens sur mes fesses …

- Ai-je le droit d'avoir un secret ? murmure-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix chaude et suave.

Non Winry respire ! ce mec … ce mec est … le plus beau sur Terre ! NON ! reprends toi, respire c'est un ordre ! d'accord il est collé à toi, tu sens son érection contre toi, c'est un Dieu vivant mais c'est pas une raison … si d'accord c'est même pire qu'une raison ! nannnnnn pourquoi moi ?

- Je suppose pourquoi ? tout le monde y a droit non ?

Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres toujours poser contre ma peau, avant que tout son poids ne se pose sur moi me poussant à m'aplatir … ou me vautrer … sur le sol.

- Aie …, grimaçai-je avant de le sentir me retourner pour le regarder.

Ses yeux … ses yeux ouverts dans l'ombre de cette serviette paraissent encore plus mystique qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Un doigt écarte mes mèches de cheveux, alors qu'il se redresse un peu sur ses coudes.

- Donc ce n'est pas grave si je cache quelque chose à Roy …

- Euh …

- Tu me promets de garder le secret ?

- A propos de quoi ?

Cette fois … cette fois, j'ai devant moi le même que lors de la soirée d'anniversaire de Mustang, le même qui me parait semblable à Alphonse, celui qui selon moi est l'Edward d'Ishbal … mon souvenir précieux. Et je dois avouer que si l'Edward dont j'ai l'habitude à la faculté est attirant, celui-là … celui-là est attractif, comme un centre de gravitation.

- Réponds seulement.

- Et toi ?

- Pas de risque que je lui dise et je veux seulement savoir …

- Bon … alors je suppose que c'est pareil pour moi, même si

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, pour la seconde fois à Xerxès, mais la première fois sobre. Ouvrant les yeux de surprise, je sens l'une de ses mains me parcourir légèrement les cheveux alors que l'autre me colle à lui. Sa langue glissant contre la mienne, me pousse à fermer les yeux. De bonheur surement, toujours est-il qu'en ce moment mon cœur me fait mal tellement il bat.

Glissant mes bras sur sa nuque, je l'approche de moi, fermant lentement les yeux au passage, profitant de son baiser comme il se doit. Oui, c'est certain, jamais je n'irais raconter ça à Roy, ça sera notre secret … à tous les deux.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 59 :**_

_« 10 janvier :_

_Cher journal,_

_« Ce que Roy ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal », c'est ce que m'a dit Edward en partant de chez moi l'autre soir. J'ignorais si je pouvais lui faire confiance mais …_

_Nous avons enfin fini notre semaine de partiels et rien n'a changé à la faculté. Roy est toujours en train de chercher comment me rendre un peu plus dingue chaque jour, je vais finir par réellement le tuer s'il continue, Edward … Edward est resté Edward, à m'envoyer bouler et me faire des réflexions, au final il n'a rien dit et j'ignore pourquoi. Bien que je suppose qu'il n'est guère flatteur pour lui de m'avoir embrassé, je ne suis qu'une prolétaire comme il se plait à me rappeler. _

_Riza est devenue folle, c'est à se demander par moment si un jour on peut espérer la sauver, et plus le temps passe, plus elle s'enfonce, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut cacher quelque chose et je crois savoir quoi. Chaque fois qu'elle me voit avec Roy, son histoire de moules à cakes repart de plus belle … il est grand temps que tout se finisse._

_Alphonse et May sont toujours autant amoureux, ils sont assez marrants tous les deux d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs ils vont passer ici aujourd'hui »_

La sonnette de l'entrée résonne dans l'appartement, me poussant à aller ouvrir la porte. Riza … j'aurais dut m'en douter. Toujours en avance, jamais en retard, stock de café sous le bras … stock de …

- QUOIII ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle ramène encore ? J'ai peur maman … par pitié qu'est ce qu'elle va encore m'inventer ? Un sourire aux lèvres elle rentre comme en terrain conquis … ce qui est presque le cas d'ailleurs, sous mon regard halluciné. J'ai pas rêvé là ?

- Ils arrivent pour le déjeuner, moi je suis venu faire le dessert ! t'as tout ce qui faut ?

Ah bah non … j'avais pas rêvé. Hallucinant, Riza est tout simplement hallucinante. Quand je disais qu'elle était frappée par moment. Là comme ça je me dis vraiment que ça devient grave et je me pose une question assez dangereuse.

- Riza … dis moi

- Oui quoi ? sourit la blonde en s'installant dans ma cuisine.

- La farine … rassures moi tu la snifes pas ?! tu te piques pas avec non plus ?

Parce que à bien me souvenir, plus tu cuisines, plus tu deviens timbrée … y'a de quoi s'interroger ! Refermant la porte j'entends un bruit qui me pousse à sursauter. A peine me suis-je retourné qu'un paquet de farine m'arrive sur le nez, me poussant à cogner la porte alors qu'il explose, rependant son contenu sur les murs, le sol et moi aussi …

- Riza …, grognai-je

Explosant d'un rire clair et joyeux, Riza me pointe du doigt d'un air que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle semble radieuse, d'un sens je peux comprendre pourquoi Roy l'aime. Riza est un concentré de bonne humeur, un rayon de joie qui passe ses journées à éclairer celle des autres. Soufflant découragée, je me frotte l'arrière du crâne avant de rire doucement.

- Toi tu vas payer pour cette attaque déloyale ! décrétai-je en la rejoignant dans la cuisine.

Rigolant toutes les deux comme des petites folles, nous vidons le stock de farine que j'ai, de même que le sucre qu'elle a apporté avant que j'entende des coups contre la porte me poussant à stopper mon mouvement en regardant l'entrée étonnée. Ils sont en avance non ? Al et May ne devaient venir que pour le déjeuner.

Partant ouvrir la porte, j'entends Riza farfouiller je ne sais pas trop quoi. Abaissant la poignée, je me retrouve face à Roy et …Edward juste au moment où un nouveau nuage de farine s'écrase sur moi. Et si j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai bien vu avant ça que les deux autres les ouvraient surpris.

- Riza …, expliquai-je seulement.

- Winry ? qui est-ce ? c'est … ah …

Oh, le changement de ton est superbe ! tout comme la tête de Roy … comment voir ce crétin brun devenir fantôme ? ghostbuster à la rescousse, Edward et Riza pour vous servir. Riza : mission enfarinage réussie, Edward : mission protection menée à terme, félicitations à tous les deux vous êtes les grands gagnants

- Très jolie teinture monseigneur, raille la blonde en gloussant.

- Merci c'est gentil, réplique Roy en m'attirant à lui.

Non c'est pas gentil, je proteste énergiquement … silencieusement aussi mais énergiquement tout de même. C'est pas juste ! Vite Alphonse, arrivez v'nez m'sauver, je le sens mal ce guêpier …

- Roy, lâches ta prolo elle étouffe … enfin perso ça me gênerait pas mais pour toi …

- Ah, euh oui désolé, s'excuse le noiraud en m'embrassant.

Boueurk … non, décidément ses baisers n'ont pas le même goût sucré que ceux d'Edward. C'est dangereux, trop dangereux comme jeu, surtout en ce moment.

- Winry, soupire Riza en me tirant à elle pour me décrocher de Roy, on a plus de farine du coup … j'vais aller en chercher.

- NON ! hurlai-je. NON J'Y VAIS ! T'OCCUPES PAS DE CA ! RESTE LA !

M'activant dans tous les sens, je passe dans la salle de bain, retire le maximum de farine et de sucre que j'ai avant de ressortir en enfilant mon maillot. Attrapant mon sac et passant mes chaussures rapidement je sors de l'appartement tout aussi vite, bien trop heureuse d'avoir put échapper à cette prison.

- Dieu merci, soupirai-je en dévalant les escaliers.

Sortant dans ma rue, je commence à la remonter tranquillement, quitte à être sortie autant que ça dure le plus longtemps possible, je ne veux pas me retrouver enfermer dans la même pièce que ces trois personnes alors que je suis seule. La situation serait différente je ne dis pas mais là …

- Eh, ça ira plus vite en voiture.

Tournant la tête vers la personne qui me parle, je découvre Edward dans sa décapotable, roulant à ma hauteur en souriant d'un air mesquin.

- J'ai envie de marcher …

- Dis plutôt que t'as envie de fuir. Que se passe-t-il Miss prolétaire ?

- Tchh, sifflai-je en levant le nez au ciel.

Le moteur se stoppe, alors qu'il sort de sa voiture et m'attrape le poignet avant de me tirer dans l'entrée d'une résidence. Me plaquant au mur, il se colle à moi et plante ses yeux dans les miens, son sourire est bien plus rapace qu'une minute plus tôt. Déglutissant je le regarde incertaine alors que ses mains se posent de chaque côtés de ma tête.

- T'aurais-je embrouillé l'esprit avec mon baiser ? souffle-t-il

- Ça n'a rien à voir, répliquai-je en rougissant. Et laisse moi passer …

- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir Winry, tu rougis, me nargue-t-il en me forçant à relever le visage vers lui

Son souffle caresse mes lèvres, bon sang ce gars ne veut rien comprendre.

- Arrête Edward, gémis-je.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je me rappelle de tout et tout ce que tu sais faire c'est ça. Tu n'es plus celui que j'ai connu à Ishbal … et je suis avec Roy, alors s'il te plait, implorai-je. S'il te plait … arrête.

Me regardant un peu perdu, il soupire avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur mon épaule. Son souffle chaud court sur ma peau alors que ses mains descendent le long de mes bras avant de passer dans mon dos et me coller à lui.

- Désolé Winry … désolé, murmure-t-il, mais je ne changerais pas.

- Quoi ?

- Quitte Roy.

- Pas question !

Même si j'aimerais le faire … même si j'aimerais rester ainsi contre toi, c'est impossible. Pour Riza je dois aller jusqu'au bout, pour elle et pour lui …

- Alors je continuerais d'être ainsi avec toi.

- Très bien, soupirai-je. Alors lâches moi, j'ai de la farine et du sucre à aller chercher. Et puis j'imagine que tu ferais mieux de me lâcher, une prolétaire de mon genre n'est pas touchable.

Repoussant avec difficulté Edward, je me détourne de lui avant de me stopper sur le perron de la résidence.

- Au fait … je préférais l'Edward d'Ishbal, au moins lui essayait de réfléchir à certaines choses, lui dis-je avant de partir

Je ressortais de la superette deux rues plus loin, lorsque mon portable vibra. Le tirant de mon sac, je découvris un message d'Edward.

_« on est chez toi, Alphonse et May viennent d'arriver. Désolé pour tout à l'heure si je t'ai blessée. »_

Lui répondant par un texto en lui demandant pourquoi il est si différent dans ses messages qu'en face de moi, la réponse ne tarde pas à arriver.

_« tu me jugeras pas comme si j'étais en face, et puis tu sais que si t'as besoin de quelque chose je suis pas si méchant que tu le penses … bouge on t'attend et Roy a envie d'aller fouiller dans ta chambre »._

Courant jusque chez moi en lisant ces dernières lignes, j'ouvre la porte en vitesse découvrant les quatre personnes tranquillement assises dans le salon. Oh toi … toi Edward, oui, décidément t'as pas changé au final.

- Elle était pourrie ta vanne, grommelai-je en passant à ses côtés pour aller dans la cuisine.

- Peut être mais elle a fonctionné, t'es rentrée plus vite, glousse-t-il.

Aussi pourrie que les blagues de Jean par moment … j'm'en sortirais jamais si je ne suis entourée que de cinglé. Roy sourit d'un air sous-entendu, me montrant qu'il a capté notre conversation. Et voilà … je vais encore avoir droit à ses remarques perverses … vivement qu'il se décide j'en peux plus. Repousser Edward et supporter tout ça c'est difficile maintenant. Je sens que South City m'appelle presque …


	60. Chapter 60

_**Cher journal **_

_**Chapitre 60 :**_

_« 4 février :_

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai reçu mon bulletin hier. Je suis plutôt contente, tout est bon. Alphonse m'a dit qu'il avait réussit lui aussi. De ce que j'ai compris du babillage incessant de Riza à 5h30 ce matin … c'était validé pour elle également. Je me demande si Roy a réussi … j'aurais la réponse dans la journée je pense. _

_Edward a continué de m'envoyer des messages, c'est assez troublant même. Je ne comprends décidément pas comment il peut être aussi attentionné dans ces texto et aussi emmerdeur en temps normal._

_A vrai dire, depuis tout le temps que je n'ai pas écrit tu ne dois pas vraiment comprendre. Roy a commencé son plan d'approche pour Riza … autant ne rien décrire, ça suffirait à me faire tomber malade, et j'ai l'impression que l'effet voulu n'est pas celui obtenu. Bref, la faculté c'est devenu mission impossible. Eviter de se retrouver seule même une minute, éviter chaque petit couloir. J'ai l'impression d'être surveillée en permanence par Edward. Dès que je suis seule, il arrive et me cherche des poux. »_

Nous n'avons pas cours ce matin, je sais que je devrais rester couchée, sous ma couette et tout et tout, bref glander comme le dit si bien Jean et pourtant je m'agite dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une maudite chaussure qui semble avoir décidé de se cacher pour m'empêcher de sortir. C'est un signe ?

- RAHHHH ! pestai-je en regardant sous le canapé. TE VOILA !

Ahahhhhh je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu ! veni, vidi, vici, je t'ai eut ! ouais ouais … la foule est en liesse … hum, arrête toi là Winry, Riza te déteint dessus, faut dire qu'elle m'a réveillé à 5h 30 … elle est pas humaine. Riza est un robot à forme humaine, créé pour rependre joie et bonne humeur autour d'elle. Riza, robot à tout faire, profitez de la promotion du jour, approchez approchez !

- Bon, chaussure ok, le sac c'est bon je peux y aller ?

Oui tout semble en ordre … allez direction la fac. Je sais il est tôt mais plus tôt j'y suis moins je risque de me faire coincer dans un coin par Edward. Non que ça me déplaise en soi … c'est juste … tais-toi maudite conscience, je sais ! pitié … j'ai l'impression que mamie me déteint dessus maintenant.

Arrivant à la faculté, au milieu de quelques autres étudiants, bien peu nombreux je dois le concéder, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque d'un pas tranquille. Pas de risque pour mes miches, Edward et Roy n'arrivent en général qu'autour des 9h à la fac. Montre en main il est 7h50.

- Winry ? qu'est ce que tu fais là si tôt ? m'interpella une personne

Ne pas me faire peur comme ça … dangereux très dangereux Alphonse. La main sur le cœur, qui bat à cent à l'heure, je le regarde surprise.

- Alphonse, soupirai-je. Je te retourne la question …

- J'accompagnais May. Elle prend à 8h ce matin.

- Oh … d'accord.

- Et toi alors ?

- Eheh … euh …

Compréhensible, maintenant s'il ne te prend pas pour une folle, c'est qu'il n'est pas normal. Haussant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur, Alphonse esquisse un sourire.

- Un café ça te dit ? propose-t-il.

- Oh oui … faudra bien ça … parce que la journée étonnement je la sens pas … du tout même. J'allais à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu l'anthropologie.

- On ira ensemble alors, tu viens ?

- Oui j'arrive.

Tranquillement assis à une table, nos tasses fumantes devant nous, on discute gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il touche au sujet Riza.

- Je te promets … 5h30 ce matin. Elle est pas humaine. Je me demande comment il fait …

- Il ? qui il ? demande-t-il au milieu de son fou rire

Merde … j'ai pas dit son nom au moins ?

- Personne oublies ça … je suis juste à l'ouest … entre le réveil de ce matin et Roy qui ne va surement pas tarder d'arriver pour me montrer ses notes, j'avoue que je suis un peu …

- Déboussolée, oui j'ai remarqué. Tiens en parlant notes …

- Hum ? quoi donc ? demandai-je en avalant mon café.

- Mon frère a reçu son bulletin, je me demande comment il fait. C'est à peine croyable.

- Il a raté ?

- Non … il a validé avec 15,75 de moyenne. Alors qu'il ne va jamais en cours ! expliques moi parce que je ne comprends pas là …

T'es pas le seul. Il est toujours dans notre cours et jamais dans le sien. Je ne pourrais pas en faire autant … en parlant note, je n'ai pas eut de nouvelles des filles. J'espère qu'elles ont réussit. J'appellerai Jean ce soir.

- On y va ? me demande-t-il en se levant.

- Oui. Dis moi Alphonse, pour le mémoire en enseignement sociologique, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire exactement ?

- Je t'expliquerais tout à la BU. Viens …

Devant le monde qu'il y avait à la bibliothèque universitaire, nous nous sommes rabattus sur celle de section. Plus calme, moins de monde et surtout m'offrant une cachette incroyable. J'ai jamais vu Roy venir ici ! youpiiiiii … la paix pour moi !

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? murmure Al en me regardant par-dessus son livre.

- J'étais juste en train de me dire que jamais Roy ne viendrais me chercher ici.

- Tu ne veux pas voir ton copain ? soulève-t-il

Hum euh nan ? c'est la réponse … enfin je crois, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de le voir c'est juste qu'il va encore me les casser à vouloir me narguer avec Edward ou alors à vouloir je ne sais pas trop quoi de farfelu.

- Si, c'est pas la question. C'est juste que ces derniers temps il est …

- Vraiment saoulant, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais avec un type comme lui n'empêche. C'est vraiment bizarre ton histoire.

Mais non, c'est pas bizarre. C'est tordu, tiré par les cheveux, carrément dément … mais pas bizarre. Bizarre, c'est mamie, je dirais même qu'elle est loufoque … alors s'il te plait Al, ne mets pas ce crétin dans le même panier que mamie Pinako … surtout pas, quelle faute de goût.

- Si tu le dis, grommelai-je en reprenant ma lecture.

- C'est pas que je le dis Winry, c'est que c'est la vérité, tu ne devrais pas être avec lui. Je sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête mais Mustang c'est …

- C'est ?

- … un coureur de première, un nombriliste, dès qu'il aura obtenu de toi ce qu'il voudra, il te lâchera … c'est pour toi que je dis ça tu sais …

- Pas comme ton frère. toi tu me dis que c'est moi qui vais souffrir, et lui me dit que c'est lui.

- Mon frère t'as dit ça ? quand ? il t'a rien fait au moins ?

- Alphonse … je sais encore me défendre tu sais …

Mais si c'est Edward ce n'est pas dit que je me défende … Winry ! Reprends toi c'est pas le moment de rêver ! N'oublies pas qu'il … est plutôt pas mal c'est vrai … même carrément pas mal du tout oui. BON SANG ! WINRY ! Secouant la tête, je croise le regard interrogateur d'Al.

- Je réfléchissais c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis, mais si tu réfléchis fait en sorte que ce soit productif. Quitte Roy Winry, c'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça.

Bientôt Alphonse, bientôt … enfin j'espère. J'espère que tout se finira rapidement, parce que je commence à saturer. Cette histoire commence à me saper le moral par moment, et si Jean n'était pas là pour me soutenir en étant au courant, j'avoue que j'aurais surement déjà pété un câble.

- Bon de toute façon, tu fais ce que tu veux, soupire-t-il en fermant son trieur puis son livre avant de se lever.

- Tu vas où ? m'étonnai-je.

- May va avoir fini ses cours. On a prévu de déjeuner tranquillement tous les deux chez elle. On se retrouve en cours tout à l'heure. Bon courage.

Je vois … tu me sors ça et tu pars. C'est pour me faire réfléchir ? mais c'est tout réfléchis … RIZA BON SANG ACTIVE ! plus vite tu t'en rendras compte mieux ça sera pour moi. Enfin … je pourrais au moins profiter du calme de la bibliothèque.


	61. Chapter 61

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 61 :**_

- WHOUOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! hurla une personne en rentrant dans la bibliothèque

Et malheureusement cette personne je la connais. Faites qu'il ne m'ait pas vu, faites comme si j'étais pas là, oubliez moi, ne dites rien, ne me parlez pas ! Surtout quand on voit ce qui fonce à toute vitesse dans ma direction. La solution … trouvez moi une solution pour lui échapper ! LA TABLE ! dessous vite …

- WINRY ! REGARDES CA BON DIEU ! REGARDES CA !

Et merde … je suis pas transparente. Quel dommage, j'ai envie d'en pleurer. M'écroulant sur la table, cachant mon visage entre mes bras et camouflant mes oreilles de mes mains j'espère que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar … encore un ! ou alors juste celui-là … oui voilà c'est déjà ça de pris non ? le sort s'acharne …

- T'es malade ? me demande-t-il

- Non Roy, j'essayais de bosser jusqu'à ce qu'un débile débarque en hurlant dans la bibliothèque.

- Hein ? qui ? qui t'empêche de bosser que je le frappe !

Quand je disais débile j'étais loin du compte. Je dirais que c'est un admirable crétin, dont la triple couche de stupidité est imperméable à tout ce qui serait capable de la faire diminuer. Heureusement pour lui, c'est un amour au fond de lui, c'est déjà ça de gagner enfin j'espère.

- Tu me voulais quelque chose ? demandai-je en relevant la tête.

- OUI ! REGARDES CA ! hurle-t-il à nouveau sous les regards mécontents des personnes alentours tout en me tendant un papier.

Prenant d'un geste désintéressé ce qu'il me tendait, je reconnais un bulletin de note semblable à celui que j'ai reçu. Sa main le tire et le pose à plat devant moi avant qu'il ne me montre d'un doigt la case du Xinois.

- Ah … Xinois … voyons voir … QUOI ?

J'y crois pas ! c'est pas possible ! cet idiot à choper un B- ! lui ! mais il ne sortait que des bourdes en Xinois et sans mes cours il ne serait pas foutu de faire une phrase !

- B- ? Roy t'es certain qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés ?

- NONNON ! j'ai été demandé au prof ! c'est un miracle Winry ! et c'est grâce à toi ! merci merci merci !

Il sautille en me prenant par le cou. Au secours il m'étouffe et m'étrangle.

- Rhah kkkke peeee uuuuh espiré royyyyy, soufflais-je

Il me relâche avant de poser un baiser sur ma joue et de se mettre à danser devant ma table. Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? il est malade … il a fumé … il a bu … il s'est drogué … arrêtez le par pitié ! trouvez le bouton off … pour lui comme pour nous !

- Kito ! Kito … KITOOOOOOOO ! hurle-t-il en sautant. WOUHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurlai-je en attrapant mes affaires pour sortir en courant de la bibliothèque sous le regard compréhensif de certain.

C'est quoi cette énergumène qui vient de faire ça ? c'est pas Roy ! j'y crois pas …

- EH WINRY TE SAUVES PAS ATTENDS MOI !

- NANNN ! hurlai-je avant de foncer dans quelqu'un et de me retrouver sur le sol assise.

- Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches non ? soupire la personne dans laquelle je viens de foncer.

- ELRIC ! MON DIEU MERCI ! T'ES MON SAUVEUR !

- Gné ? j'ai pas bien entendu là … tu veux bien répéter ?

Me relevant rapidement je m'agrippe à lui dans un geste désespéré, son regard se fait curieux et chaud à la fois, alors qu'évidemment tout ce que je trouve à faire en le croisant c'est rougir. Quelle idiote.

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Ton meilleur ami ! sauve moi !

- Pardon ? c'est pas ton copain ? tu peux pas te démerder avec lui ?

- Nan pas cette fois, paniquai-je

- WINRY ! hurle Roy en apparaissant au bout du couloir.

Je passe dans le dos d'Edward enserrant son veston entre mes doigts alors que je glisse un regard sous son bras pendant qu'il m'interroge d'une question muette. Pas besoin de répondre mon gars, tu vas comprendre tout seul comme un grand ! et même si normalement tu fais tout pour m'emmerder là … situation d'extrême urgence ! Roy arrive devant nous et s'arrête dans un dérapage contrôlé … enfin plus ou moins car il m'a bien semblé le voir se prendre un peu le mur.

- Roy ? c'est quoi le souci ? t'as l'air heureux … tu souris comme un con tu sais

- J'ai eut ma note de Xinois !

- Oh … laisse moi deviner ! t'es passé de D- à D+ !

- J'ai eut B- Ed ! tu te rends compte ? grâce à Winry j'ai compris le Xinois !

- B- ? s'extasie Edward en arrachant la feuille. Impossible

Je suis d'accord avec lui … impossible et pourtant bien réel. Pauvre de moi.

- Winry arrête de te cacher derrière lui ! ce soir on va au resto je t'invite !

- J'veux pas ! murmurai-je en me collant dans le dos d'Elric le faisant sursauter

- Pardon ? on ne refuse pas en général tu sais

- Eh bah moi si !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que … parce que …

- Parce que rien !

- Si j'ai des choses à faire !

- Roy, si elle a des choses à faire laisse là … tu l'inviteras une autre fois … ou tu l'inviteras pas ce qui serait encore mieux ! Miss prolo est occupée ! grogne tout bas Elric

Roy lui sourit alors qu'Edward se retourne et me regarde dans les yeux. Ne pas rougir … ne pas rougir … surtout ne pas rougir …

- Tu peux lâcher ma veste ?! elle va être plissée sinon !

Qu'avais-je espéré ? qu'il se montre plus sympathique maintenant que je me rappelais ? Qu'on en avait parlé aussi ? Peut être … toujours est-il que cette idée était en moi depuis les vacances de noël. Si l'étoile d'Ishbal à rejoins mon porte clef, lui porte le petit coquillage en guise de pendentif. Je l'ai aperçut l'autre jour encore briller au soleil dans le hall. Lâchant sa veste, je le sens s'éloigner alors que je baisse la tête.

Une main se pose sur ma taille, alors qu'un torse s'écrase contre mon dos.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ce soir ?

- Non ça ira Roy merci.

- Au fait Jean m'a envoyé un message en me disant que si je tentais quoi que ce soit avec toi il me le ferait payer tu sais ?

- Un vrai père poule celui-là, soupirai-je avant de sentir mon téléphone vibrer.

Sortant le portable, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'un texto d'Elric. Roy sourit sur mon épaule en lisant le texte.

- Si c'est pas charmant tout plein ça ! il est tout tendre le petit Edo

- Roy, est-ce que je lis tes messages moi ? non ! alors cesse de lire les miens

- Excuse moi mais Riza ne m'envoie pas de message qui me dise de lui dire si tu me sautes dessus ou si tu fais quelque chose qui ne me plait pas.

- Mais elle me connait, comme lui te connait toi.

- C'est pas faux

- C'est vrai, dis le comme ça plutôt oui.

- Ça va hein ?! ça va ! au fait pour la soirée de la Saint Valentin …

- Tu oublies direct l'idée perverse et siphonnée qui te trotte en tête même si je sais pas ce que c'est !

- C'est pas ce que j'allais dire. C'est chez Edward que ça se fait.

- Pourquoi pas dans une boite comme d'habitude ?

- Parce que on sera un petit groupe à être chez lui. Quand on va en boite ce soir là on se fait draguer à tout bout de champ.

Et tu t'en plains ? mouais …

- D'accord, je veux bien mais à une condition !

- Quoi ? laquelle ?

- Que durant la soirée tu dévoiles tes sentiments à Riza. Je n'en peux plus de la voir malheureuse.

- Mais tu veux ma mort ?

- Si tu ne le fais pas Roy … je le ferais moi, coupai-je d'un ton menaçant. Ai-je été bien claire ?

- Oui, panique-t-il

Bien parfait. Donc je t'ai appris à danser, mamie aussi, tu sauras quoi faire, et tu as plutôt intérêt à le faire correctement ! tu as un peu plus d'une semaine pour te décider de la manière à lui annoncer.


	62. Chapter 62

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 62 :**_

- Raaah et merde fait chier … allô ? dégaina une voix dans mon téléphone.

L'éloignant un instant de mon oreille, je vérifie que j'ai bien téléphoné à la bonne personne avant de soupirer, décidément il a toujours sut accueillir ses correspondants, y'a pas à dire.

- C'est comme ça que tu me réponds ? c'est charmant, vraiment, me moquais-je.

- Winry, soupira Jean en me reconnaissant. Oui, bah désolé. J'ai renversé Napoléon.

- Napoléon ? demandai-je

C'est quoi ça ? aux dernières nouvelles l'empereur drachmien était mort et enterré à Drachma.

- Oui Napoléon VI, merde rhahhh où il est ?

Devrais-je me faire du souci ? je pense … mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur a perdu l'esprit …

- C'est qui Napoléon VI ?

- Bah mon poisson rouge …

Ok … là j'ai du souci à me faire effectivement. Jean a un poisson rouge, c'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir … peut être était-ce pour draguer la vendeuse. Oui y'a que ça qui peut expliquer ça.

- Et tu l'as renversé où ?

- Dans l'évier. Bof, t'en fait pas y'a qu'une fourchette et un couteau dedans … ah oui et de l'eau savonneuse. C'est grave ?

Mamie, tu lui as fait quoi ? j'ai peur …

- Je ne pense pas qu'il survive effectivement, glapis-je. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu as un poisson rouge ?

- J'l'ai trouvé marrant et puis c'est reposant. Comme les cinq autres d'ailleurs.

- Parce que t'en as plusieurs ? m'exclamai-je

- Ah non, j'en ai eut plusieurs c'est différent. D'où le VI derrière Napoléon, c'est le sixième.

- Six en combien de temps ?

- Trois semaines je crois …

Mon dieu ! c'est pas possible, pauvres poissons rouges ! j'en oublierais presque pourquoi je l'appelais à l'origine ! bon c'est pas tout ça, paix aux poissons rouges et reprenons-nous. ZOU !

- Tu voulais quelque chose pour m'appeler à cette heure là ?

- Et ton poisson ?

- Boarf, laisse-le dans l'eau. Allez raconte moi tout. Comment ça avance pour Mustang ?

- C'est … désespérant. Du coup je lui ai posé un ultimatum.

- Vrai ? se réjouit-il

- Oui. S'il ne dit rien lors de la fête de St-Valentin, je dirais tout à Riza. La pauvre s'enlise de plus en plus dans son délire de moule à tarte. Je te promets que c'est flippant.

- Je veux bien te croire oui … oh, j'allais oublier j'ai eut Olivia au téléphone. Elle a demandé à ce qu'on se retrouve tous cet été chez elle à Central.

Ben mon cochon … dis moi plutôt que tu l'as appelé et qu'elle t'a proposé ça, pour ne pas se retrouver toute seule avec toi de peur que tu ne l'aimes pas. Tchh mais pourquoi sont-ils tous si compliqués ? Roy, Riza, Jean, Olivia … même Edward et moi. Pourquoi tout est si compliqué en amour ?

- Je vois, ben alors on ira ça pourrait être sympa. T'as des nouvelles des filles ?

- Oui, on mange ensemble demain midi. Elles veulent fêter les examens.

- Vous les avez eut ? me réjouis-je. Tous ?

- Oui, tous. Et Envy aussi.

- C'est super ! ça me fait plaisir, m'exclamai-je en souriant.

Savoir ça, suffit à me rendre heureuse. Mes amis ont réussi et c'est tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui. La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas être vers eux pour les serrer dans mes bras et les féliciter comme chaque année.

- Winry ? eh oh, t'es toujours là ?

- Hein quoi ? pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées, tu disais ?

- Je te demandais comment ça s'était passé pour toi ? tu as tes résultats ?

- Hum … j'ai validé avec félicitations.

- Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse, constate-t-il

- Vous me manquez dans ces moments là, expliquais-je.

Dans ces moments là oui, mes amis, mes vrais amis me manquent. Dans ces moments là j'ai envie de vous avoir prêts de moi, de vous voir sourire, de vous prendre dans mes bras et de vous voir joyeux.

- C'est ce qu'on se disait aussi. T'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte, mais ici aussi tu manques.

- Justement j'appelais un peu à cause de ça aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Je pense venir vous voir durant quelques jours. Ici à Xerxès après la St-Valentin, il y a des jours fériés pour célébrer les anciens empereurs. Bref comme je ne suis là qu'un an, je pensais venir vous voir. T'as toujours ma chambre de libre ?

- Bien entendu ! s'exclame-t-il joyeux. Oh bon dieu Winry ça me ferait super plaisir que tu viennes ici ! je le dirais aux filles aussi dis moi quand tu arrives et je te promets d'aller te chercher à la gare !

Esquissant un sourire, je l'imagine très bien avachi sur le canapé du salon avec un air heureux collé sur le visage. Oui, cet air qu'il avait quand nous passions la soirée tous les deux à rire et parler comme à la maison. C'est bien pour ça que je l'aime autant.

- Je ne sais pas quand j'arriverais, je sais juste que je veux aller vous voir. Je vous ferais peut être la surprise d'aller vous chercher à la faculté, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Habillée comme à Xerxès ? enfin je veux dire …

- Avec un blouson en plus, il fait plus froid à South City qu'ici. De toute façon, Roy a kidnappé les trois jeans que j'avais. Le seul que j'ai réussi à sauver c'est celui que Riza m'a offert. Enfin bon tu vois le truc, soupirai-je.

- Je vois oui. Il fait attention hein ? il ne t'a rien fait rassures-moi ?!

- Non, je te le promets. Au fait Jean …

Je ne devrais pas t'en parler mais je veux savoir … savoir si toi aussi tu te rappelles.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te souviens d'Ishbal ?

- Bah oui encore heureux … pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens des étoiles d'Ishbala que nous avions fabriquée ?

- Vaguement ouais, j'ai souvenir d'une horreur … pourquoi ces questions Winry ?

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui nous était arrivé cette année là ?

Le silence s'installe à l'autre bout de la communication, me prouvant qu'il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de lui demander …

- Ah ouais ! j'ai souvenir d'un gamin brailleur, de son frère et de leurs parents ! rhah les pleurs de ce môme me reviennent en mémoire l'horreur ! en plus ils avaient créché chez toi avec moi

- Je crois que je les ai retrouvés, soufflai-je dans le combiné.

- PARDON ? s'étouffe-t-il. OU ?

- Ici … enfin bon … c'est pas grave. Tu prends à quelle heure demain ?

- 8h, grogne-t-il. Ah …

- Quoi ?

- J'ai retrouvé Napoléon !

J'ai peur … ai-je raison ?

- Vrai ?

- Oui … il flotte le ventre à l'air dans l'évier.

J'avais raison … parfois je me demande si les expériences ratées de mamie sur Jean n'affecte pas quelque chose en lui malgré tout.

- T'es déprimant par moment, rigolai-je

- J'm'en doute … mais c'est la vérité. Bien Winry, on reparlera d'Ishbal quand tu viendras je veux que tu m'expliques tout d'accord ?

- Ok, soupirai-je avec un petit sourire. Je vais te laisser aller dormir tranquillement Jean.

- Mouais, on va faire ça … bon alors du coup on se voit bientôt hein ?

- Oui promis. Passe le bonjour aux autres aussi. Bonne nuit Jean.

- Tchaoo blondasse !

Raccrochant en souriant, je me relève du canapé où j'étais allongée pour reposer mon téléphone sur son socle avant de me diriger vers mon lit. Oui, j'irais chercher un billet pour South City demain, et qui sais … peut être resterai-je là-bas, l'année n'est plus très loin d'être terminée …


	63. Chapter 63

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 63 :**_

_« 14 février :_

_Cher journal,_

_Comme je l'ai promis à Jean, j'irais les retrouver à South City. Je prendrais le train dès la fête finie je pense, j'ai envie de les voir au plus vite. La semaine que nous venons de passer n'aura pas été la meilleure pour moi, loin s'en faut._

_Roy n'a pas cessé de pleurer en me disant que j'étais sans cœur de vouloir l'obliger à faire ça, mais nous avons tout de même trouvé une manière assez posée pour qu'il puisse tout dire à Riza. Et Edward … ah Edward … eh bien lui, étonnement il n'a pas cessé son manège. Toujours à me coincer dans les couloirs même s'il était moins brusque. _

_Bref, mes valises sont prêtes et m'attendent dans le salon, je vais rejoindre Roy chez lui, j'ai refusé qu'il vienne ici. S'il voit mes valises s'en est fini de moi …. Allez en route pour cette soirée où je l'espère vraiment tout fonctionnera comme prévu pour lui. »_

Glissant mon journal dans ma valise, je souffle un instant avant d'attraper mon sac et sortir. Roy a voulu que je remette la robe de son anniversaire, en prétendant que s'il devait avouer son amour à Riza, je devais arriver à faire capituler Edward. Peine perdue, ce type ne veut qu'une chose que je parte, du moins c'est ce que je pense. Il ne fait que s'amuser de toute façon …

Arrivant vingt minutes plus tard devant l'appartement de Roy, je frappe à la porte. Personne ? Recommençant j'entends de l'autre côté le bruit d'une chute et un juron.

- Roy ? ça va ?

- Ouais, grogne-t-il en ouvrant la porte. c'est rien, j'me suis seulement pris la table basse dans le tibia.

- Tu faisais quoi pour faire ça … et t'es pas encore habillé ? Roy …

- Je répétais en dormant !

Répéter en dormant ? tu me prends pour une buse ou quoi ? tu ronflais dis le comme ça oui.

- Et ? ça donnait quoi ?

- 1-0 pour elle …

- Me dis pas que t'as peur ?

- Peur moi ? tss … si

- Hmhn

Oui ça se voit et j'en rirais si je ne savais pas que ça te tenait autant à cœur … enfin faut dire qu'avec vos deux caractères de merde on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge, vous vous êtes bien empatouillés dans vos embrouilles.

- Va te changer, on devrait y aller et marcher un peu … tu verras ça t'aidera de respirer.

- M'aider ? tu crois ?

- Fait ce que je te dis non de non. Allez !

Le poussant dans sa chambre, je referme la porte et me pose sur le canapé en attendant. J'ai peut être été un peu fort en lui imposant ce soir comme ultimatum mais c'est pour leurs biens. Et mon confort aussi, être continuellement surveillée par Edward commence à être angoissant, il suffit de voir hier pour comprendre.

_**Flash-back**_

_me penchant à l'angle d'un couloir, j'observe d'un côté puis de l'autre avant de me détendre en respirant. Personne en vue ouf. J'ai l'impression ces derniers temps que la faculté est devenue un champ de bataille pour moi et ça, ça suffit à me faire peur. Je me demande sérieusement ce qu'il cherche en agissant ainsi. Me redressant, je respire profondément le couloir est libre, à moi l'avancée !_

_- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?me glisse une voix à l'oreille_

_- HIIIII ! paniquai-je_

_Roy pourquoi t'es jamais avec moi dans ces coups de temps là ? Faisant un bond d'un mètre en avant, je me retourne en panique pour me retrouver face aux yeux d'or qui m'obsèdent jour et nuit … Edward sourit._

_- On pourrait jurer que tu viens de voir un monstre, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi. _

_- M-m-mais p-pas du tout ! cafouillais-je. Qu-qu'est ce que tu me veux ?_

_- Pas grand-chose … je te regardais simplement observer le couloir comme si tu cherchais à fuir quelqu'un, glisse-t-il en s'avançant vers moi._

_Yaaaah non ne t'approches pas comme ça je sais encore comment ça va finir. Se stoppant à un pas de moi, il se penche un peu … pourquoi est-il plus grand que moi ? ce n'est pas juste … enfin si mais rahhh non pas plus pas plus. En panique, je recule un peu avant de partir en courant. Il est toujours là derrière moi, en silence, à observer …mais comment fait-il pour se trouver toujours derrière moi sans que je m'en aperçoive?_

**_Fin flash-back_**

- Rhahhh non, pestai-je en me secouant la tête. Sors toi ça du crâne !

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? grogne Roy en arrivant.

- Tu peux pas attacher ta chemise correctement ? grognai-je. Et puis mets tes chaussures qu'on parte.

- On dirait que t'es pressée d'y aller ..., sourit-il

oui pressée d'y aller pour pouvoir en partir plus vite, pour pouvoir tout mettre à plat et surtout, surtout pour pouvoir retourner à une vie normale, sans être harcelée par Edward, sans avoir à supporter tes baisers, sans avoir à rien du tout.

- C'est bon je suis prêt, me dit-il. On y va ?

- Oui j'arrive !

Marchant tranquillement dans le parc, nous nous rendons chez Alphonse et Edward. C'est la première fois que j'irais chez eux, première et dernière.

- Arrête de stresser …

- Tu dis ça mais c'est pas facile, me réplique-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Tu m'as posé cet ultimatum et j'ignore comment elle va réagir, alors c'est un peu normal de flipper ! si toi tu ne flippes pas, c'est que tu n'es pas normale !

C'est ce que je me dis souvent aussi … vu ma famille je ne devrais pas être ainsi et pourtant … oui, je me demande parfois qui d'eux ou de moi n'est pas normal … enfin, tout dépend du point de vue je suppose.

- Si tu le dis. C'est par où ?

- Par là … viens. Tiens tu vois l'hôtel particulier là ?

- Style XVIIème ? oui … il est joli.

- Et bah c'est là.

QUOI ? ILS VIVENT LA DEDANS ? MAIS C'EST QUOI CES POURRITURES D'ARISTO ?Un hôtel particulier pour eux deux … tu m'étonnes qu'il trouvait que mon appartement ressemblait à un cagibi ! L'horreur …

- Eh bah … c'est quoi cette tête de malade que tu tires ? pouffe Roy en se stoppant à la porte.

- Rah la ferme … mais … sérieux, ils vivent vraiment là ?

- Bien entendu qu'on vit là, la prolo, cingle une voix glaciale devant nous.

Relevant le nez, je vois Edward qui sourit d'un air supérieur. C'est ça crois toi supérieur … boarf de toute façon j'arrête de jouer ça m'énerve, me déprime et j'ai pas envie de souffrir. Haussant les épaules, je détourne le regard sur le massif de fleur à côté de l'entrée …

- Vous êtes les derniers Roy. Je suppose que tu t'es bien amusé mais tu pourrais parfois arriver à l'heure et contrôler tes envies non ?

- Mais bien entendu Edo … mais bien entendu. Tu viens Winry ?

- J'arrive …

Allez courage Winry, c'est la dernière fois que tu supportes ça. Dis-toi qu'après tout ça la mascarade sera terminée, que tu n'auras plus à jouer la comédie et que tu pourras retourner dans tes livres sans souci. De toute façon je savais que tout ceci était éphémère pour moi … Xerxes, mes amis … tout n'est pas vraiment vrai, dès que la vérité éclatera je serais de nouveau la prolétaire, la fille de South City, la bucheuse mais plus la Winry qu'ils s'imaginaient tous.

Je redeviendrais la fille transparente, au milieu de la masse d'élève, celle que l'on peut brimer, celle que l'on peut blesser et oublier … c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je veux retourner à South City et me cacher dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de pleurer, ni même de voir la réalité en face. Je veux retrouver la chaleur de mon groupe d'ami et la lumière qu'ils m'apportent.

- Winry ? tout va bien ? s'inquiète Roy en me poussant à sursauter.

- Hein ? quoi ?

- Tu vas bien ? tu as l'air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est rien, excuses-moi.

- Bien … alors allons-y.

Dans le salon, se trouve déjà Alphonse, May, Riza, Edward et quelques autres personnes qui nous sourient … oui tous ces mensonges hypocrites je n'en veux plus … c'est bel et bien terminé cette fois. Ce soir Roy tu te lances et moi … moi je pars.


	64. Chapter 64

_**Cher journal**_

_**Chapitre 64 :**_

La soirée est déjà bien avancée lorsque j'attire Roy dans une pièce attenante au salon où se déroule la fête. Me regardant d'un air implorant, il soupire en voyant que je ne calerais pas. C'est fini ce temps là

- J'ai compris, soupire-t-il en se posant sur le fauteuil derrière lui. Je lui dis, j'ai plus le choix hein ?

- Ça fait trop longtemps que vous souffrez Roy, glissai-je en m'accroupissant devant lui. C'est pour votre bien que je le fais, pas pour autre chose. Souffrir pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot c'est … vraiment idiot.

- Comment ça idiot ? je l'aime je n'y peux rien ! riposte-t-il

- Non, je disais que c'était idiot parce que vous ne voyez rien, alors que ça crève les yeux. Lance-toi.

Son regard se pose sur moi, interrogateur alors que je lui désigne la porte d'un mouvement de tête en souriant doucement. Roy, c'est plus que temps et profites-en, c'est la st-Valentin. Les mains dans les miennes, il se penche sur moi, m'embrasse sur la joue avant de se lever en souriant. C'est ça mon gars, t'as l'air d'un warrior ! vas-y tu peux le faire, tu vas gagner ! GROS LOT EN VUE MON COLONEL !

- Vas, elle t'attend, murmurai-je

Sortant en me devançant, il me regarde une dernière fois alors que je m'éloigne de lui en souriant. Tant parce qu'il va enfin avoir ce dont il rêve que parce qu'après ça je pourrais partir. Partir et aller à South City, oublier ce qui en ce moment me déchire le cœur. Oublier sous les rires de mes amis et sous les moments de complicité avec Jean, ce regard qui pour l'instant ne me lâche pas. Je veux oublier la souffrance qui me lancine le cœur lorsque je pense à lui …

- Riza ! interpelle Roy d'un air certain.

- Quoi ? grogne-t-elle en levant la tête

- On doit parler tout les deux !

Riza nous regarde alors que Roy se pose devant elle. Je suis au bar, loin de tout ça … j'ai un peu peur de la réaction de mon amie lorsqu'elle apprendra toute la vérité. Allez Roy, la mascarade a assez duré, elle a même trop duré. Tu te fais du mal, tu lui en fais à elle et je m'en fais à moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? marmonna la blonde en rougissant lorsqu'il lui attrapa la main délicatement.

- Riza je …

- Pas d'entourloupe Mustang !

- Très bien pas d'entourloupe … donc autant tout dire, tout avouer.

Oui Roy, vas-y franchement, rapidement, que je puisse me carapater vite fait et bien fait. Je ne supporterais plus longtemps tout ce petit jeu. J'ai déjà mon billet de train pour South City et il m'attend bien gentiment à la maison avec ma valise. Dis lui que je puisse partir, il prend une grande respiration avant de commencer

- J'ai l'intention de t'avouer mes sentiments, de te dire que je t'aime, que je veux passer ma vie avec toi et ce depuis le premier jour, t'embrasser, te choyer, t'épouser et fonder une famille avec toi. Voilà c'est dit !

Eh bah au moins ça … ça c'est du direct Roy. Là pour en vouloir … elle en a eut … même moi tu m'as bluffé. Elle le regarde la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux perdus dans les siens alors qu'il se frotte le front, en même temps elle peut bien se demander ce qu'il lui prend pour sortir ça comme ça … d'un coup d'un seul.

- Elle avait dit pas d'entourloupe Mustang, grogna Alphonse

- Il dit la vérité, soupira son frère

- Il ne nous dirait jamais la vérité, rétorqua son frère cadet

- Sauf s'il savait que vous refuseriez de le croire, même s'il avouait tout, soupirai-je en me relevant de mon siège avant de regarder Riza dans les yeux. Tu ne le remarques que lorsqu'il te provoque, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait et tu te cachais bien de lui montrer tes sentiments. Maintenant qu'il te les avoue tu ne veux pas le croire ?

- Mais … mais …

- Je n'ai fait que semblant de sortir avec lui pour que tu puisses le remarquer Riza. Ouvres les yeux bon dieu ! il t'aime à en crever et t'es pareil, où il est ton problème ? t'es trop butée pour lui répondre ou tu veux le laisser tout seul ? tss …

Attrapant mon petit manteau je le passe avant de la regarder une dernière fois.

- S'il te mentait, tu penses réellement que j'aurais accepté de l'aider ? non, pas moi. Maintenant au revoir, merci pour la soirée et à plus ! tchao !

Sortant sans un mot de plus, je respire l'air frais de Xerxès. Alors que je sors sur la rue, j'entends la porte claquer derrière moi et des pas pressés sur le gravier. Riza ? Alphonse ? Roy ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

- Tu étais au courant depuis le départ ? murmure la voix d'une autre personne que celles à qui je pensais

- Edward ? sursautai-je en me retournant. Oh euh … eh bien oui, j'étais au courant. Etonnant non ? bien tu m'excuses mais j'aimerais rentrer chez moi maintenant. J'ai plus rien à faire ici en plus, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat.

- Et tu n'as rien dit alors que je t'harcelais pratiquement ?

- J'ai l'habitude des méchancetés. C'est trop bas pour me toucher maintenant. Allez salut.

Partant tranquillement, j'arrive à la maison au bout d'une quinzaine de minute et alors que je refermais ma porte j'aperçois une main la stopper.

- Que …

Sans un mot de plus de ma part, elle se rouvre en plus grand, laissant Edward rentrer en silence avant qu'il ne m'attrape le bras pour me tirer contre lui et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Maintenant si c'est un rêve … je veux continuer à rêver … pour toujours laissez moi ce doux rêve. La porte claque avec brutalité derrière lui me poussant à sursauter alors que je le sens me serrer contre lui. Mes pieds quittent le sol et ses bras me soulèvent.

- Qu'est ce que …, articulai-je avant de le voir replonger sur mes lèvres.

Me collant au mur avec force, je sens sa langue caresser la mienne alors que sa main glisse sous ma robe me poussant à me réveiller.

- Hnnn hnEdward, articulai-je en éloignant mon visage du sien, qu'est ce que … arrête

- Non, je n'attendrais plus Winry.

- M-mais … ehhhhh

Uwaahh où est-ce que tu mets la main là ?

- Y'a pas de mais Winry … tu viens de faire la leçon à Riza qui se trouve en ce moment même en pleurs dans les bras de Roy tellement elle est heureuse et toi …

- M-moi ? demandai-je en rougissant

- Toi tu voudrais me laisser comme ça ? alors que je crève d'amour pour toi ?

Arrêtant tous mes mouvements je le regarde surprise et affolée à la fois. Alors ce que je pensais n'être qu'un rêve était donc vrai ? j'avais bien vu ?

- Winry, souffle-t-il dans mon cou

- O-oui ?

- Je ne peux plus attendre …

Attendre quoi ?

- Winry est-ce que tu m'aimes ? murmure-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Si je t'aime ? oui bien entendu mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux le savoir et ce que ça t'apporterais. Je ne suis qu'une prolétaire comme tu le dis si bien.

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Réponds et c'est tout, Winry est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Les joues brulantes, je me dégage la gorge avant de m'entendre murmurer une réponse

- Oui.

Pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que ses lèvres se posent à nouveau sur les miennes avec beaucoup plus de douceur, ses caresses sont plus chaudes aussi …

- Merci, murmure-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Merci, merci, merci …

Oh oui je t'aime Edward … plus que tu ne pourrais le penser et plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Mon cœur bat, me fait mal sous le bonheur dont il irradie en ce moment, serre moi dans tes bras et reste contre moi, s'il te plait.

- Je t'aime Edward, murmurai-je lorsqu'il lâcha mes lèvres un instant. Je t'aime.

Ses yeux m'inondent de lumière, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire heureux et ses mains …

- Viens … jolie Winry, grogne-t-il d'une voix rauque en retirant mon dessous pendant que le tissu de ma robe remonte.

Oh mon dieu, je suis pas certaine de survivre là … qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?


	65. Chapter 65

_**Cher journal **_

_**Chapitre 65 :**_

Ces doigts qui me caressent, ce souffle dans mon cou, tout … tout en lui me rend dépendante de mon amour. Peut-être est-ce bien, peut être est-ce mal, j'aurais au moins appris ce qu'était ce sentiment qu'est l'amour en venant ici à Xerxès la nouvelle. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas vraiment, c'est pourquoi le cachait-il. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne me pose pas trop de question, après tout la réponse pourrait ne pas me plaire.

- Il y a une chose que j'aimerais faire Winry, murmure-t-il à mon oreille

Le frôlement de ses lèvres contre mon lobe me fait frémir, que veut-il ?

- Quoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit souviens-toi …

Voyons voir … que m'a-t-il dit déjà ? Quand surtout, parce que je suis en droit de me poser la question aussi. Cherchant ce dont il s'agit, je sens ses lèvres descendre dans mon cou, l'embrasser, sa langue dessiner le contour de ma mâchoire … s'il croit que ça m'aide à chercher …

- Ça va faire six mois que j'attends ça avec impatience, continue-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi basse et rauque.

- Six mois ?

Que s'est-il passé il y a six mois ? ah oui ! je suis venue ici … bon et alors ? souviens toi Winry, souviens toi !

- Tu cherches ?

- Hum, répondis-je lointaine

- Winry

- Quoi ?AAAH

Retenant ma respiration, je sens les larmes perler dans mes yeux, alors que mes ongles se plantent dans son cou. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai …

- Que … quoi ? s'étonne-t-il en s'éloignant de moi légèrement. Tu … tu es …

Regardant les larmes qui désormais coulent sur mes joues, Edward rougit. Oh non … Dieu que ça fait mal, ne bouge pas je t'en prie Edward.

- Mais … t'es vierge ?! s'affole Ed

T'as remarqué ? moi aussi c'est bizarre non ?enfin, c'est plus guère vrai maintenant, merci …

- Arr … arrêtes de bouger, couinais-je

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, alors que sa main sèche mes larmes. Pourquoi est-il si doux alors que j'ai si mal ? c'est pas humain !

- Excuse-moi, bafouille-t-il en panique. Je … je pensais que Roy … oh bon sang Winry, je suis désolé.

- C'est … c'est bon, sanglotai-je doucement dans le creux de son cou.

S'arrêtant de bouger, il me laisse le temps de m'habituer, avant que je ne le sente glousser légèrement.

- Quoi ? murmurai-je.

- Rien, je suis simplement heureux.

- Quoi ? t'es heureux de quoi ?

Si en plus tu ne m'expliques pas je vais plus rien piger.

- Je suis le premier pour toi … j'en suis simplement très heureux, murmure-t-il en m'embrassant

Ces simples mots me rendent heureuse … c'est peut être idiot, je ne sais pas mais ces mots ne pouvaient être dit ainsi, avec tendresse, que par l'Edward dont je suis amoureuse. C'est parce que c'est lui qui me les glisse à l'oreille que leurs impacts sont si fort en mon cœur. Relevant un peu la tête, je desserre mon poing avant de prendre la parole.

- Ne … ne t'arrêtes pas, c'est ma première fois c'est normal que ça fasse mal.

- Pardon ?

- En revanche … câline moi de toutes tes forces, aime moi.

Un sourire nait sur ses lèvres, ses yeux brillent de mille feux … oui, Edward est bien celui que j'aime au plus profond de moi, alors pour lui je peux bien supporter ça …

- Promis, sourit-il avant de reprendre ses mouvements.

Je ne veux que désormais, il ne pense qu'à moi, ne voit que moi, de veuille que moi, ne rêve que de moi. Je veux qu'il ne soit qu'à moi et rien qu'à moi. Tant pis si ce que je demande parait égoïste, Edward est celui que j'aime et pour lui je ferais tout.

Oh bon sang … comment veut-il que je marche maintenant … j'ai trop mal ! c'est pas possible, on m'avait jamais dit que ça faisait aussi mal. Bien entendu, étant fille de médecin, j'ai eut droit au topo sur la sexualité mais aucun chapitre ne parlait de ça ! oooooh … je les retiens ces maudits toubibs qui ne disent pas tout ! ça devrait être marqué !

- Tu voulais aller quelque part ? me demande Edward en me caressant du bout des doigts la taille.

- Hein ? grommelai-je la tête ailleurs

- Il y a une valise dans ton salon …

- Ah ça … oui j'allais partir pour South City

- QUOI ?

- Mais là je peux pas, ça fait encore mal …

- Je t'avoue que je pourrais recommencer tout de suite si tu le voulais, mais on va attendre un peu …, glousse-t-il en m'attirant contre lui. Tu voulais faire quoi là-bas ?

- Aller voir mes amis.

J'ai bien le droit non ? c'est pas encore interdit à ce que je sache …

- Jean ?

- Entre autre oui … après tout c'est mon ancien colocataire et mon meilleur ami.

- Il va falloir qu'on discute tous les deux …

- Hein ? discuter de quoi ? et puis d'abord tu sais pas où il vit.

- Mais toi si … et si tu vas à South City j'y vais avec toi.

PARDON ? c'est quoi ce délire ? elle est où la caméra cachée ? allô, allô Winry ici ta conscience, je m'échappe retiens moi …

- PARDON ?

- Bah oui. Si tu penses que je te laisserais partir après ça tu rêves. Il est trop tard pour pleurer ou crier.

Le sourire qui se dessine sur son visage irradie de joie, et jamais je ne lui en avais vu un pareil depuis que je suis arrivée ici … toutefois je l'ai déjà vu, lorsqu'il a hurlé à son père que nous étions fiancés à Ishbal. Ohlalalaaaaa mes joues ça chauffe là-haut !

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? demandai-je la tête basse pour lui cacher la rougeur de mes pommettes.

- Tu acceptes ?

- Accepter quoi ?

- Le fait qu'on parte ensemble !

- Ah ça … euh …oui si tu veux. T'auras qu'à t'acheter un billet de train.

- Ou alors on prend ma voiture, je préfèrerais d'ailleurs … comme ça je t'aurais pour moi tout seul.

Cachons-nous misère, cachons nous ! mais pourquoi il me sort ça comme ça ? il veut voir mon cerveau fumer ou quoi ?

- Je t'aime Winry, ne l'oublies jamais, murmure-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Non, ces mots jamais ne les oublierais, fais moi confiance. Après tout moi aussi je t'aime.

- On y va ? demandai-je

- Oui. Direction South City, histoire de montrer à Jean qu'un cafard peut avoir le droit de toucher une belle rose.

QUOI ? il a entendu qu'il le traitait de cafard ? j'veux mourir … pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? pourquoi mon petit-ami, si je peux considérer Edward comme tel, et mon meilleur ami vont se faire la guerre ? mon téléphone vibre dans mon sac, me poussant à le sortir deux messages, l'un de Riza et l'autre de Roy.

_« merci pour tout Winry, merci de l'avoir poussé à se déclarer. Je t'apporterais une tarte pour te remercier mdr. Riza »_

_« merci encore pour ton aide Winry. Bonne chance avec Edo. Roy. »_

- Merci les amis, murmurai-je en souriant avant de rejoindre rapidement mon blond qui m'attendait à la sortie de mon appartement.

Merci à vous surtout, merci de m'avoir soutenue et aidée. Maintenant, je vais prendre ma vie en main et pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec Edward à mes côtés. Xerxès au final je reviendrais …


End file.
